Legends in a new World
by The Poke Spectre
Summary: When the legendary Pokemon the reside at the Hall or origin become too destructive, what do you do? Send them in to a world with no Pokemon, no powers and them as Humans. Contains foul language
1. Chapter 1: Chaos

**LEGENDS IN A NEW WORLD: Chapter 1  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(

* * *

Welcome to the world of Pokemon, a world where magical creatures known as Pokémon inhabit the land, the sea, the sky and the many, many more places! Humans and Pokémon live side by side helping each other out, entertaining one another and some battle together to become a Pokémon master!

The Time space continuum was at peace, the land and the Sea were at harmony and truths and Ideals were sync as one. And when I say all this, I mean the exact opposite; Time and space were colliding resulting in the Continuum nearly collapsing, the land and the sea fought for territory and don't get me started on truths and ideals!

By now you must be wondering what causes all these disasters, well let's move on to a location no mere mortal human or normal Pokémon can go: the Hall of origin, home of the legendary Pokémon.

* * *

After the events of Alamos town, Dialga and Palkia were banned from using their time and space powers for two years (and in legendary time that means like 2 months). Groudon and Kyogre were being verbally assaulted by Rayquaza after they re-activated their Primal Reversion powers and nearly reset the world. Again. Hell if it wasn't for Rayquaza showing up in time, we would all be stone era again! Latias was busy crying in the corner as today marked the 14th year since her brother and counterpart, Latios gave his life to protect her and the city of Altomare. Though she formed a healthy relationship with Rayquaza, that piece of pain will never go away. Reshiram was busy arguing with her mortal enemy/brother, Zekrom, saying that the Truth is better than Ideals, while Kyurem just sat there looking life less as ever.

"Zekrom, you are an idiot to believe that Ideals are better than the truth. Without the belief of the truth, we shall never know the answers to one's life!" Reshiram shouted in her usual monotone voice, directed straight at to her Brother.

"Reshiram, it is you that is wrong. Without Ideals, one will never be able to pursue the goals in their lives!" Zekrom shouted straight back at his sister. Hell if the two of them weren't related, they would look like an old married couple. All though they did keep one large secret away from the rest of the legends.

Meanwhile, Darkrai, one of the more intimidating looking legends, was making a batch of chocolate chip cookies. Darkrai was one of the softer and one of the nicer legends in the hall, despite his looks and pokedex entry. However, he has rather… bad luck. Whenever he tries to do good deeds, it all ways looks like he was doing evil. For example, a few centuries ago, he was trying to clean Giratina's China cabinet, only to break every single piece of china. That earned him a few weeks in the distortion world being Giratina's Bitch. Or that time when he was going to help fix the roof in Groudon's room, only to discover him having 'fun' with a female Gardevoir, which was found dead the next day. And that time whe-

"Yeah, I think the audience gets it already! Jeez trying to make me look like the bad guy" Darkrai shouted to absolutely no one. He then turns around to find half of the kitchen was burn due to the fact that he didn't notice that his Cookies were burning.

* * *

Moving on as Darkrai franticly looks for a fire extinguisher, Rayquaza was giving a piece of his mind to Groudon and Kyogre.

"FOR THE THIRD TIME THIS YEAR, ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR PETTY FEUDS ERUPTS INTO A FULL ON BATTLE, BUT TO TOP IT OFF, PRIMAL (CENSORED)ING REVERSION!?" Shouted a very pissed Rayquaza.

"Hey Ray, if it wasn't for this stupid fish" Groudon directed at Kyogre, "None of this would of happened" Groudon said very proudly think he had won Rayquaza on his side, but to his realization he failed very badly.

"I would like to counter that, this over grown lizard thought it would be fun to terrorise innocent humans and Pokémon. So I decided to give him a piece of my mind and –"Kyogre started, only to be interrupt by Rayquaza.

"Silence ok! You two are very lucky I'm taking Latias out for dinner tonight, cause if not, I would have Dragon ascent you both to the (Censored)ing moon!" Rayquaza said calmly enjoying the thought of sending them both to the moon. And with that he walked off to go find Latias.

Meanwhile, Arceus or more commonly known to mere mortals; god of the universe, was currently taking twice the amount of Panadol she would normally have as her work never ended. One problem after another. She questioned on why she created some of the legends that makes her life hell. However, one ray of sunshine just walked into her office (yes the god has her own office); Giratina.

"Ah, Giratina. Thankfully someone that is actually civil in this damn hall" Arceus said in a very dull, wore out voice. Giratina just chuckled, until he remembered why he was here. He didn't want to make Arceus, his crush, life any more stressed than what it was.

Giratina just sighed and finally replied, "Well, unfortunately, Darkrai burned down half of the kitchen in floor 4 and is suffering from 4th degree burns. Latias went to go heal him up. Poor Guy. The kami trio were caught doing graffiti floor 7, Mew has found her candy and is on one of her sugar rushes and Genesect is tormenting the smaller legends like Victini and manaphy." Arceus fought he had finally stopped till he started again, "But that's not the worst of it…"

"What happened now" Arceus asked.

"Deoxys, as the adrenaline junkie he is, got Jirachi to create a three headed Gyarados for him to kill, it ended up destroying Celebi's garden. He claimed it would be fun." Giratina stated. The two higher classed legendaries both knew that Deoxys meaning of fun is death defying and pushing the limit to the max, despite his supercomputer x4 brain.

Arceus left eye only twitched before she finally replied; F(CENSORED)K!

As Arceus rants on loudly enough for some of the younger legends to learn some new words, we now switch to a very burnt Darkrai getting healed by Latias.

"Oh boy Darkrai, you sure are having some bad luck lately" Latias told the Pokémon of Nightmares. Unfortunately, Latias had made one mistake in that sentence; he has had bad luck for the last 10,000 years.

"Please don't remind me…" Darkrai grumbled to the eon Pokémon. And with a wave of her paw, she fully healed Darkrai from his burns. "Thank Latias you're the be-"and before he could finish his sentence, he notices an orange humanoid figure running straight at him.

"Gotta go fast!" Deoxys shouted out as Celebi was right on his trail.

"DEOXYS GET BACK HERE AND FIX MY (censored)ING GARDEN!" Celebi shouted as she fired a leaf storm towards Deoxys.

"Ha, over my dead body. Oh wait, I'm Deathless!" Deoxys taunted the pissed Celebi. Despite not having a mouth in his Pokémon form, you could tell he had the biggest smirk right now. And with that he changed into his Speed form, and zoomed off. Latias managed to move in time, but Darkrai wasn't as fortunate as the leaf storm Celebi had fired had hit him, leaving deep cuts all over his body.

"Why… me…" Darkrai said weakly.

* * *

Deoxys, still being chased by a very pissed off Celebi, was now in the main room of the hall, and was right outside Arceus office. He fought he had finally lost Celebi, but he spoke to soon. Celebi using her teleporting powers was now right in front of Deoxys, and was about to fire a perish song directly at Deoxys, but Arceus intervened.

"O-Oh, um Hi Arceus. He-he. Um I know this looks bad and stuff ummm…" Deoxys muttered fearing what punishment god and his stepmother had installed for him.

"THIS (censored)ING MORON WAS FIGHTING A (censored)ING 3 HEADED (censored)ING GYARADOS, AND IT DESTORYED MY (censored)ING FOREST!" Celebi ranted on.

This was the last straw for Arceus, she had finally had it with these misbehaving, destructive legendary Pokémon. So using her god like powers, she transmitted a message to each legendary at the hall to be at the main room ASAP!

* * *

Within about 10 minutes, all 50 legendaries from across the 6 regions were all in the hall. Genesect was still taunting Victini about his height, well that was until Arceus gave him a sharp glare. Celebi was in a straitjacket so she wouldn't go and find a way to kill Deoxys. Latias was holding Rayquaza's hand while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, some of you might be wondering why you're here-"Arceus started to only be interrupted by Raikou.

"I'm pretty sure were all of us are wondering why we are here" he blurted out, to be followed by him, Groudon, Terrakion and Regirock snickering.

"Thank you for that Raikou…, well as I was saying; some of your behaviour is become unacceptable. Though a punishment well be put in place, I'm yet to think of one." Arceus talk loudly only to end her little speech muttering.

"Sooooo, what you're saying is that the all mighty god of the universe, can't think of a punishment? Ha" Groudon started as he was about to mock Arceus, until he met the sharp glare of Rayquaza. He stopped after that.

"Well, I-I guess I don't have one this time…" Arceus went on until...

"**I THINK I CAN FIX THAT!" **an unknown voice boomed, startling some legends, most noticeable Groudon, who jumped from the surprise, and landed on Darkrai.

"And who do you think you are?" Reshiram asked in a monotone voice

"**I GO BY MANY NAMES, BUT I AM THE POKE SPECTRE!"**

"Are you related to Morgan Freeman by any chance?" Meloetta asked in an innocent voice.

"**SECOND COUSIN"**

"And what do you have in mind ?" Arceus asked in a curious tone, not trusting this voice.

"**HEHEHE, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER ASK. YOUR LEGENDARIES ARE DESTRUCTIVE RIGHT?**

"Well can't you see we have one in a straitjacket? Giratina said referencing to the still very pissed of Celebi who was now cursing at him.

"… **TOUCHE, WELL WHY NOT SEND THEM TO MY WORLD? A PLANET WITHOUT POKEMON!"**

This statement started up multiply conversations between the legends.

"A Place without… Pokémon?" Keldeo questioned

"A world with just humans?" Ho-oh and Lugia both asked

"Such a place exists?" Dialga and Palkia muttered

"I'm listening, go on" Arceus shouted.

"**VERY GOOD, VERY GOOD. HEHE, ARCEUS, YOU AND 10 OTHERS WILL HAVE TO SURVIVE AS HUMANS IN MY WORLD FOR 3 MONTHS, MOVING AROUND INTO DIFFERENT COUNTRIES. ALTHOUGH YOU SHALL EACH HAVE ONE POWER WITH YOU THROUGH OUT THE THREE MONTHS.**

"Excuse me, " Reshiram interrupted. "But how will we chose who must go through this little challenge, as it is clearly that I'm not one of these destructive legends!"

"**HAHAHA, YOU NOT ONE OF THEM? HAHAHA. AND TO ANWSER YOUR QUESTION, THE VIEWERS SHALL VOTE ON WHO MUST GO THROUGH HELL!"**

"Viewers?" Latias; "What do you mean?"

"**EVER WATCHED REALITY TV?"**

"Ohhhhhhh" all of the legends went off at once.

"This sounds like fun" Deoxys stated, thinking of all the exciting, death defying possibilities this new world has to offer.

"Question, Question, Question, Question, Question, Question, Ques-"Mew started to rant

"**WHAT!"**

"Is there candy in this world?" Mew asked bursting with excitement.

"**YES, ALL THE CANDY IN THE WORLD"  
**"WOOOOOOO HOOOOOOO, then I volunteer as tribute!" Mew said jumping up and down, thinking of the new candy this new planet might have.

Everyone just sweatdropped at the ancestor of all non-legend Pokémon actions.

"And what if you don't won't to go" Zapdos commanded

"**THEN THIS HAPPENS"**, as the voice said that, Zapdos was struck by a weird lightning bolt, and was transformed into a Magickarp.

"Karp Karp Magickarp"

Most of the legends gasped, while Deoxys and Mew thought of the new possibility's this world has. The weird lightning bolt re-hit Zapdos and changed him back to normal.

"**THAT ANWSER YOUR QUESTION?"**

"Y-Yes" was the only word Zapdos managed to whimper out.

Arceus just sighed and thought to herself, "Maybe this might work in the end". And with that spoke out loud, "Very well then, we shall take part in this challenge of yours".

"**EXCELLENT, YOUR FATE IT NOW IN THE VIEWERS HANDS"**

And with that the booming voice disappeared. Now in near complete silence, all the legends could a mumbling sound coming from within underneath Groudons foot. He lifted it up for him to find a very squished Darkrai. Every just laughed, with nobody noticing Deoxys had left the room.

"Well, let the fun begin" Deoxys said whispering to himself.

* * *

Hi, Guys this is well my first ever upload on , and I hope you enjoyed this Story. **I will have a poll up to decided who the other ten are, so please go over to my page and Vote to see who will go through Hell** (Volcanion Will not be on the poll due to it have so little info). I don't expect to get many due to me being a noob writer but who knows hehe. Hopefully next chapter will be out soonish, and hopefully they will be a bit bigger too. So Please Review, suggest or PM to give me ideas! Poke_Spectre out!


	2. Chapter 2: Fear

**LEGENDS IN A NEW WORLD: Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(

**(Please go to my page to vote on the Poll)**

Arceus had announced that all the legends shall continue their duties normally until the 10 poor Pokémon are reaped to go through with this challenge had been announced. Everyone had retired for the night and head to their local wards to socialise and pitch in their thoughts on the idea of being humans for 3 months. The wards were organised by region; Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, unova and Kalos.

In the kanto ward, things were very quiet; Zapdos was traumatise about being a Magickarp for 10 seconds and had secluded with self in the far corner of the room. Moltres and Articuno were just talking girl gossip. Mewtwo wasn't one to socialise and frankly didn't care in he got in or not. And Mew was passed out from her latest sugar rush.

* * *

The Johto ward however quite the opposite with Celebi still pissed about the result a three headed Gyarados had left on her garden.

"I SWEAR TO ARCEUS, NEXT TIME I SEE EITHIER THAT BIPOLAR FREAK OR THE STUPID WISHMAKER, THEIR BOTH (censored)ING DEAD! Celebi screamed at her fellow Johto legends.

"Celebi, why don't you calm down and count to-"Ho-Oh started only to be shouted at again by Celebi.

"CALM DOWN!? I AM PERFECTLY CALM RIGHT NOW!"

Ho-Oh just sighed and decided to ignore the bloodthirsty Grass and Psychic legendary, and talk to some of the others about today's events;

"Ha, it will be easy to be mortal for 3 months" Gloated Raikou very proudly.

"Wow, that sure is rich coming from the one who I have to keep bailing out from being captured by that Ethan kid, you can barely survive as a Pokémon without help, let alone being a human " Suicune said. To Raikou that just felt like a bullet to the heart.

"You sure are lucky that Ethan accidently used that masterball on Level 14 Magickarp".

* * *

Hoenn, like the Johto ward, was quite lively, all thanks to Kyogre and Groudon arguing once again, this time about who would crack under the pressure first being a human.

"You stupid fish, I could easily fit right on in with the humans. In fact, if I was a human, I bet I could run for president" Groudon spat out into Kyogre's face.

"HA, you attempt to run for president would be the funniest shit ever! Hell, humans from this world and Pokémon barley respect you as the Personification of Ground! Let alone you try run for position that high in an unknown world? Kyogre rambled on until she started laughing again.

"FINE, if they won't respect me, I'll make them respect me! Like that bin laden fella! Groudon screamed at his aquatic counterpart.

This made the Hoenn legends in the room just stare at Groudon, while he mumbled and cursed at the rest of them.

Regice, in a rather quiet tone finally spoke up; "Groudon, you do realize bin laden destroyed the Lumiose tower in the Kalos region, killing thousands of people."

"So, I kill all the time"

"But-"

"A no, no, no, no! Since when did the regi's get lines in this Fanfiction? Groudon shouted making Regice back away fast, as she was deathly scared of Groudon, primary cause he knows Fire type moves. Regice + fire= Death of Regice. Unless she is holding a focus slash.

"Oi, G-don, you shouldn't Break the 4th wall Brah! Bad shit happens to yah!" a very Sleepy Jirachi Slurred out.

"Pffft, 4th wall my as-"Groudon started until a giant waterfall appeared out of the roof and completely drenched Groudon, who was out cold after that. Groudon + water= Lol's. The regi trio, Jirachi and ESPECIALLY Kyogre were pissing themselves laughing.

Meanwhile still in the TV area of the Hoenn ward, Latias lying on top of Rayquaza lap, rambling on about all the romantic places this World might have.

"Oh, I know, I know, why don't we have a romantic dinner, maybe next to a river or something" a perky Latias said; "Oh wait, why not go sightseeing, I bet wherever we go, we'll find something that's unique to that world.

Rayquaza just chuckled at the little red dragon enthusiasm to this whole idea, however they both still don't know if they were reaped yet. But to not put her hopes down;

"Well wherever we are, as long as I'm with you, I'll be happy" Rayquaza said which made Latias squeal.

"Aw, Rayie that's so cute" Latias replied back, with Rayquaza making a really stupid grin

"Yeah Rayie, how cute" a Masculine voice also replied back.

As that second voice came into play, the grin on Rayquaza's face instantly faded away, as he knew exactly whose voice it was.

"What do you want Deoxys" Rayquaza Mumbled as he clearly just wanted to be alone with Latias.

"Oh, that's no way to respect friend, but I was in the neighbourhood and heard how excited Latias was to the idea of being humans for 3 months" Deoxys replied back.

Rayquaza just winced. Rayquaza and Deoxys had a neutral friendship, due to the fact that Rayquaza had tried to kill him all those years ago during the battle of LaRousse city. Despite the fact, the prick could just regenerate his body back to perfect shape technically making him Deathless. And they both knew that Latias could easily survive 3 months as humans, it was the fact if they can.

* * *

Moving on to the Sinnoh ward, Darkrai, after being burned, cut and squished all in one freakin day, he was receiving mental help from Mesprit.

"I just don't understand! I'm I some sort of bad luck charm? What did I do to deserve this? And what happens if I have to go on this Challenge, having no knowledge of the world that could potentially KILL ME!" Darkrai spoke really fast to the now asleep Mesprit.

"Mesprit? Mesprit! MESPRIT!" Darkrai shouted waking up the emotion pokemon, whose clipboard she did have in her hands, went flying and smacked Darkrai straight in the face, causing him to fall off the chair he was sitting on?

"Opps" was the only word Mesprit said.

Uxie was currently reading a book with his eyes closed due to the fact that if he opened them it wipe the memory of anyone in the area. Most of the other legends don't know how he reads, but they don't question it due to the fact he was the smartest Pokémon in existence.

Unova, well want can I say, if you thought that Johto and Hoenn were loud, well….

"GENESECT, GIVE IT BACK! Victini wailed as Genesect had ran away with his limited edition Batman comic book.

"Hmm, let me think. NO!" Genesect said with all the pleasure in the world knowing that Victini will do anything to get his comic book back. And with that transformed into his flight mode and zoomed off while Victini was still chasing him, fearing what the robotic Beatle would do to his limited edition comic book.

Meloetta was currently in her music studio making a new song, to put on her latest album. So had all of the musical items in there at full volume

The Kami trio were smashing up the furniture in the area.

And just to add to the Chaos, once again Zekrom and Reshiram were arguing about whose beliefs were better.

"Zekrom, I cannot believe that you sided with the young spoilt brat thinking that Ideals were superior over the truth all those years ago" Reshiram, as once earlier in the day, spoke in a monotone voice.

"Pfft, your master thinks he was king of all of old Unova. Ha, the day I believe that is the day I give up in pursuing one's Ideals which shall never happen" Zekrom retaliated back; "What is your opinion on the matter Kyurem?

Kyurem had no really friends, he liked being alone. Although, if he wanted to make or join in on a conversation, it would not be with his to younger siblings.

"No opinion" Kyurem just muttered

"Well then, what is going through your mind then Kyurem? You surely must have some thought on whose is truly right" Reshiram questioned Kyurem.

Kyurem did in fact have something on his mind; Zekrom and Reshiram's secret, which could ruin both their lives if he was to tell Arceus and everyone will never think of them the same way ever again. But decided against it. For now…

"Earth to Kyurem? Are you in there" Said Reshiram who wanted an answer now. Kyurem finally snapped back in to reality, "Well what's your opinion on the matter?"

To start off, Kyurem just Sighed and proceeded to talk; Well you want my opinion so here it is, but I warn yah. Not my fault if anyone else hears it" Kyurem said smirking knowing that he got the Dragons of truths and ideals worried.

"Here is what I think Reshiram. I lock you and Zekrom in a room and not let you out until he f(Censored)ks you into submission!" Kyurem said snarling at the end, but pleased with the results he had caused.

Yes, if you haven't already picked up, Reshiram and Zekrom were in an incest Relationship together, the whole arguing about truths and ideals was all just an act to hide the fact that they were in love with each other. And they just argued to make no one else suspicious.

Kyurem just walked away smiling, leaving Reshiram furiously blushing and Zekrom rather agitated looking around to see if any had heard. No one did thankfully.

* * *

Within the Kalos Ward, it was pretty much just covered in crap. Let's say Hoopa has an addiction in collecting things.

"So a horder is what you're saying?" Xerneas said to nobody.

Yes a Horder.

"Hoopa likes to collect things. Shiny things, smooth things, rough things! Hehe" Hoopa admitted and scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Just as that was happening, one of Hoopa's hoops had just dumped a new patch of Garbage how Hoopa to horde in! But it land right on top of Yveltal.

"PPPPPFFFTTT, HOOPA GET THE SHIT OFF OF ME" Yveltal roared scaring Diancie and Hoopa who were now standing both behind Xerneas, who merely chuckled.

Hoopa spoke up and attempted to talk to the pissed off Yveltal.

"Sorry . It's just that Hoopa is looking for a very special Bottle, that Hoopa lost long ago" Hoopa told Yveltal.

"I don't Freaking care get this shit off of me" Yveltal screamed. And even worst, Xerneas, Zygrade and Diancie had all left to go to bed, leaving Yveltal to listen to one of Hoopa's 'All-nighter life stories'.

Yveltal had hoped to get at least one good night rest before the reaping, but that small ray of sun shine had now dissepered.

"CURSE YOU XERNEAS, CURSE YOU!" Yveltal Screamed cursing the God of life.

* * *

A few more hours had passed by and close to all the legends had gone to bed (Minus Yveltal and Hoopa). Meanwhile, Arceus was making final details on what to do when she was gone.

"Right, all most finished" the god of the universe spoke to herself.

"When Arceus is away, Dialga is in charge or if she is also unavailable; Mewtwo" Arceus spoke out loud once again to herself.

"I don't know what I've gotten myself or the other legends into, but I guess all shall be revealed soon" She spoke glumly and eventually passed on it the world of Slumber_._

* * *

_**Hi guys, after this Chapter the results on who shall be the ones that are reaped. So it means the world to me if you guys with accounts vote on the poll (Saying this you can pick up to 5 choices, as there are 50 pokemon on the poll). Also reviews would be nice so I can learn on how to improve for the future. So Review, Suggest or PM. Poke_Spectre out!**_


	3. Authors Note 1

Hello People, Poke Spectre here, and this little entry here is to announce the 10 poor Legendary Pokemon joining Arceus in a little challenge that requires them to survive 3 months in the Human world, with no Pokemon and only one minor power. And also the Legends that got Votes but didn't make the top 10. Sooo without further ado here they are with a little summary on their character I have planned for them:

**Arceus:** She was an automatic spot as the 11th Legend. Let's say she gets stressed fairly easy. So her life without her god like powers, let's say it shall be very interesting. I'm sure I'll make it hell ;)

**1st) Darkrai (7 votes)**: Yes… Mwwhhaaa! Darkrai got in. Let's say him getting hurt shall be a running gag throughout the Fanfiction. (All due respect to those Darkrai fans, Not hating on him. One of my favourite legendaries, only just behind Genesect, I just thought why not make the one that always gets injured the one the looks the most terrifying). If you have any Ideas on how to injury Darkrai, please PM or say in a review.

**2nd) Celebi (6 votes):** Well, to be honest, I accidently made Celebi the way she is. Originally, I was going to use Mewtwo to be the one chasing Deoxys for destroying his Lab, But after realizing that he could mega can actually take on Deoxys, well I had to think fast and Reading other Fanfic's, Celebi's little Garden/forest appeared a bit. So I was going to use her to attack Deoxys and drop the idea, but till I realized I had done the Straitjacket joke with her, I'm going to stick with it. She'll be fun to write

**3nd) Latias (5 votes):** Ah! The sweet and caring Latias got in, only 2 vote behind the bad luck magnet and 1 vote behind the bloodthirsty killer. From the first two chapters, she is in a relationship with Rayquaza and will do anything to make everyone happy. She is just that type of person/Pokemon.

**4th) Mew (5 votes):** Well this is obviously, cuz a little foetus cat thing and Candy/Sugar or anything Sweet = LOL's

**5th) Rayquaza (5 votes):** Yay! Ray got in. #DracoShipping. Undecided IF any sorta of Human Mega Evolvtion will appear but who knows. Majority of the Time he is a big Softie thanks to Latias, but when it comes to some certain legends…. Shit gets real.

**6th) Zekrom (5 votes):** The pitch black one, the pursuer of Ideals, the one that's in an Incest relationship with his Sister! Zekrom is extremely intelligent, most of the time… we all have those Derp moments. His relationship with his Sister, Reshiram shall be interesting. Can he keep it a secret though throughout the 3 months of hell?

**7th) Deoxys (4 votes):** YES! YES! YEEES! Deoxys was the one I wanted in majorly, as in most fanfiction he is just boring. BUT NOT IN THIS ONE, he is a smartass Adrenaline Junkie. He sure will cause Chaos

**8th) Giratina (4 votes):** Another ship I support (Godmodeship), Giratina is laid back, until someone pisses him off, then all hell has broken loose. Well, until Arceus walks in the room, and then he shall go all lovely dubby.

**9th) Groudon (4 votes):** Ah yes, the one that thinks he is a playah is in the Story. He shall do anything to please Girls, even if means do the most stupid of stuff. Rayquaza shall have fun keeping him at bay.

**10th) Kyogre (3 votes):** BUT WAIT, Rayquaza life just got even worst, as now both Kyogre and Groudon are on this trip. Kyogre is quite reserve and often keeps to herself, until Groudon comes into play, shit goes down.

**BUT WAIT YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS IT? WRONG! I have decided to keep the Numbers even and have 12 on the Challenge, Sooo who is the 12th Pokemon? I had a three way time, sooooo I drew their names out of a hat and the one that was selected was…..**

**11th) Reshiram (2 votes):** As already said, Reshiram is in an incest Relationship with Zekrom. She is advanced at Swordskills. Although, she can get rather Pompous on others.

* * *

Now for the ones that got votes, but didn't make the cut:

Victini (2 votes) (Lost in the tiebreaker)

Genesect (2 votes) (Lost in the tiebreaker)

Ho-oh (1 vote)

Mesprit (1 vote)

Zyguard (1 vote) (How he got a vote I do not know? Miss click maybe?

* * *

Well, chapter 3 shall be out over the next few days so keep looking around! Poke spectre out!


	4. Chapter 3: Selected

**LEGENDS IN A NEW WORLD: Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :(

Today was the day. Arceus and 10 poor Legendaries are being sent to this unknown world. A universe that is only inhabited by Humans and something called 'animals'. To some, it seemed like just an ordinary day; Get up, eat, prepare to either do duties or cause complete Chaos. While for others, some were prettified about going to a completely new world. But no matter what, if you were chosen, there is no backing out now….

"47, 48, 49 and 50! Well it seems were all account for!" Arceus said perkily, however everyone could tell she was faking it, and was just terrified.

"**VERY GOOD" **

"Oh, it's you" Arceus said rather blandly.

"**THAT'S RATHER RUDE"**

"Get used to it" she once again said blandly.

"Let's get on with it" several voices shouted out from the crowd of legends who were just as terrified as Arceus.

"**HMMP, VERY WELL THEN".**

And with that, a magical light appeared out of nowhere, with an envelope slowly descending down from who knows where.

"**WITHIN THE CONTENT OF THAT ENVELOPE IS THE FIRST NAME OF THE POKEMON GOING TO HELL! AFTER YOU READ ONE, ANOTHER SHALL APPEAR"**

Arceus was about to open the envelope until…

"**BEFORE I FORGET, SEEMING 10 ARE GOING PLUS ARCEUS THAT'S 11"**

"So?" Arceus called out

"**I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE THE NUMBER OF POKEMON REAPED 11, SO THAT WAY THERE ARE 12 IN TOTAL!"**

This just made the crowd go into mini conversations, as they now knew that the chance of them being picked were even higher than before.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Giratina, who was in the crowd questioned.

"**IM CHALLENGED LIKE THAT. LET US BEGIN!"**

"_Why am I doing this?" _Arceus just thought to herself. She let out a big Sigh and opened the envelope and read the first name in her head before announcing it.

"Well, the most voted Legend with a total of 7 votes was….

….

….

….

….

"JUST TELL US" Groudon blurted out to break the dramatic affect. He earned a slap in the head via Rayquaza for that.

"FINE, the first Legend is Darkrai!" Arceus announced

Everyone just looked at Darkrai, whom looked like he was going to faint. Only one thing was getting processed through his mind.

"IM GOING TO DIE, IM GOING TO DIE, IM GOING TO DIE, IM GOING TO DIE, IM GOING TO DIE"

He slowly made his way up to stage where Arceus was located… until he got caught on Heatrans side, which his body is made of molten lava, instantly setting him alight.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHH" Darkrai screamed whilst he ran out the room to go jump in this levels swimming pool.

"Um, should we uh, go see if he is ok?" Lugia spoke up in smooth Ocean like voice.

"Nah, he should be right. I think" Arceus spoke uncertain about her choice. The next name appeared on the paper. This just made Arceus eyes widen.

"… the second highest voted legend with 6 votes is Celebi" Arceus spoke with little enthusiasm in her voice.

"WHAT!? WHY AM I PICKED?" Celebi spoke with a rather loud voice that you would expect to be on par with the likes of Groudon and Yveltal.

"I dunno maybe because you bring the insanity factor to this whole fanfiction" Deoxys spoke up whilst leaning on the wall at the back.

"GGRRR, I still have a bone to pick with you, Space Virus! Celebi roared

"We'll call it a date then" Deoxys said knowing that he had won the argument.

And he was exactly right. Celebi just went silent and floated up to the stage to sit behind Arceus.

"Next up with 5 votes is Latias" Arceus said with a smile knowing that someone sane was going to be on the trip

"Wow really! Oh my god. Thank you so much! Latias squealed like a little kid and zoomed up on to the stage and sit/float next to Celebi.

"_Right next on the list is… OH God. No. No. No. No. No. ! Anyone but her!" _Arceus thought to herself whilst looking like an idiot at the same time.

"Uh, Um t-the ne-next on the uh" Arceus attempted to speak.

"OH come on! It surely" Celebi shouted and went to look at the list "can't…be…that…bad. I take that back now".

Arceus just gritted her teeth and announced the 4th name

"Also on 5 votes…. Mew."

It just went silent till…

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Mew screamed, "Were going to have so much fun together Arcy!" Mew said whilst holding on to Arceus leg.

"Mew get off me" Arceus spoke firmly

"No" mew replied

"Mew!" Arceus raised her voice o so slightly

"No" Mew said with a large smile

"Mew, if you don't get off me, I'll take all your candy" Arceus said to the cat foetus, who instantly let go.

"Right, next blah blah blah with also 5 votes, Rayquaza." Arceus just said dully

"YAY, rayie is going on the trip too!" Latias said with joy.

"Rayie? HAHAHAHA" Groudon Whaled with laughter. And without notice, Rayquaza fires a powerful Dragon pulse straight into Groudons chest, Fling him back around 900m.

"You have anything to say too Kyogre?" Rayquaza said to his aquatic counterpart. She rapidly shook her head side to side and avoided Rayquaza deathly gaze. "Good Girl" was the only thing Rayquaza said and with that floated up to be next to Latias.

Even Arceus was shocked by what Rayquaza just did to Groudon. Although, she does know if you mock him about anything Latias says or do, you're as good as dead.

"Uh Next coming in at 6th place with 5 votes also is Zekrom" Arceus said not focusing on the crowd but focusing on the currently out cold Groudon. Zekrom just walked on up to the stage giving a death glare to Reshiram, whom just blushed.

"Next up with only 4 votes is Giratina" Arceus said with joy. The Dragon ghost type floated up to the stage and gave Arceus a quick smile, causing her to blush, but she managed to shake it off fairly fast.

"Next on the list is…." That had done it for Arceus, she could stand both Celebi and Mew to some extent. BUT this Pokémon was beyond their levels, oh god these humans really did want to make her life hell.

Arceus just stood there for about 30 seconds till Giratina gave her a little nudge

"Arceus, what's the matter? Who's next?" Giratina asked the god. She showed him the next name causing him to have the same reaction.

"Oh god!" was the only thing Giratina could manage to say.

The crowd start to make little conversation on who could possible make Arceus go into shock like that, but that was broke when one Voice became louder than the others, and that was Deoxys.

"Hey, Arceus and Giratina what's the hold up? I'm pretty sure the crowd _'really' _want to know who it is" Deoxys shouted from across the room, and judging by his aura signature, he had read Arceus's mind.

"_Shit he is a psychic type! Arrrg, damn him to the distortion world!"_ Arceus just thought to herself.

"The next one with 4 votes is Deoxys" Arceus said with her head down, as the DNA pokemon walked calmly on to the stage.

Only 3 more to go.

"Next up also with 4 votes is Groudon"Arceus said however realizing Groudon was still out cold thanks to Rayquaza.

"2nd to last with a total of 3 votes was Kyorge" Arceus said knowing that her life wasn't going to be too terrible as Rayquaza now had both his counterparts on the trip too.

"And the final Mon to go on this trip to hell, with only 2 votes is Reshiram" Arceus said with a sound of relief that it was sort of over. Reshiram just went stiff, knowing that she and Zekrom would have to continue the act of them hating each other, to cover their love for each other. She slowly flew up to the stage and stood on the far right next to Deoxys, while Zekrom was on the far left.

"**EXCELLENT! THE 12 HAVE BEEN SELECTED. NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO BACK YOU BAGS WITH SOME HUMANOID ITEMS, AND BE READY TO EMBARKE ON THIS WONDERFUL TRIP!**

The ones that didn't selected all let out a sigh of relief. Although, some did smell the scent of smoke.

Suicune, who was closes to the window was the first to find out what was on fire, Celebi's garden, well what's left of it.

"Um, Celebi, you might want to look outside…" Suicune called out to the time travel Legend.

"What is…. It….. suicune…..MY GARDEN!" Celebi started out calm and ended her sentence with a loud scream. "WHO DID THIS!?" Celebi let loose a roar of a voice.

"I have a suggestion, your royal bitchyness" Deoxys let out "Maybe it was our dear friend Darkrai whom was recently was set on fire, he would have had to gone through your garden, as it is in the way of this floor levels swimming pool."

That had done it for Celebi; First Deoxys destroys her garden, then she is selected to go on this trip to hell and now her garden is on fire!

Lugia and Suicune, can you go and put out the fire? Arceus asked rather quickly unsure on what Celebi would do if we didn't put out the fire soon. They just both nodded and left in a rush.

"What about me, mother?" Kyorge asked, "Im the personification of the Ocean, creator of the Ocean!

"More like the… Personification of a bitch…" Groudon slurred out, who had finally regained conscious.

"Well, Kyorge you have to go and pack" Arceus said and finally headed for her room, as did the other 11 pokemon.

* * *

(Darkrai's Room)

After applying a Burn heal, Darkrai's burns were all gone. Now he has to pack to go now this stupid trip.

"Let's see…. Lunar wing necklace" a necklace that cresselia had crafted to prevent Darkrai giving nightmares "Check."

"Full restores, Check."

"Blanky, check."

"Pig knife to kill things that try to kill me, check"

* * *

(Zekrom's Room)

"Shit, Reshiram what are we going to do!?" Zekrom wailed at his sister/lover. She was just as flustered now that there both on this trip, meaning they would have to do the whole hating each other act for the next 3 months, as it is highly unlikely they would get some private time alone.

Reshiram just sighed and finally spoke, "Well, whatever time we do get to be alone, we should make the most of it!" Reshiram said in a seducing tone, pushing Zekrom into a nearby chair and eventually sat on his lap, but all she did was lay her head on his chest and asked one question.

"If the others were to find out, do you think they would ever accept us?" Reshiram asked.

"I highly doubt it" another voice replied, who was walking in the door.

This just caused Zekrom to push Reshiram off his lap, causing her to fall face first on the ground.

…..

…..

But it was only Kyurem walking in.

"KYUREM!" both the dragons of truth and ideals shouted at the Dragon of emptiness. "What have we told you before in the past?" Reshiram screamed directly in Kyurem's face.

"To knock, but quite frank, I think you should be packing instead of being on the verge of Sex" Kyurem said blandly.

"I hate you so much" Zekrom muttered and followed his advice and went to go pack.

* * *

(Groudon room)

"I swear I'm going to kill that (censored)ing bastard" Groudon shouted referencing to Rayquaza. He was just throwing items into a suitcase, not caring what it was. Although he did focus on one item in particular item, a few photos.

"If anybody found these, my life is as good as dead." Groudon had thought of destroying the photos, but what was in the photo would never happen again. He quickly skimmed through the photos, grinning and remembering the good time it was.

* * *

(Rayquaza room)

Rayquaza was terrible at packing, so he had Latias to help him.

"Righto, let's check the list off: Clothes, check. Toilet kit, Check. Entertainment items, check" she with a wink at the end, causing the mighty god of the sky to blush.

"Thanks for helping me pack, dear" Ray said and kissing Latias on the cheek.

Latias just giggled like what a teen girl would when they get there first kiss. Although, once she finally snapped out it, she could something was bothering Ray.

"Rayie? What's the matter?" Latias asked with concern

"Sigh, I'm just annoyed Kyogre and Groudon are both on the trip, I just hope for once they can just get along" a glum Rayquaza told the little Eon dragon.

Rayie, I'm sure it will all be fine!" Latias said with a chirp.

* * *

(Deoxys room)

"This is going to be so fun" Deoxys said knowing that new death defying experience was going to be offered. The only thing in Deoxy's suitcase was a spare change of clothes and an IPhone 6 for tunes.

"**DEOXY'S, MY MAIN MAN, DON'T YOU THINK YOU NEED MORE STUFF FOR A THREE MONTH TRIP?"**

"Nah, too much supplies is for the weak, like yourself!" Deoxys replied back

"**HUH?"**

"My prediction will be this; _oh my god, why do I suck so much at writing, I must become better and strong and become as cool as Deoxys!_Yeah, that Bullshit" Deoxys said mocking the almighty author, who just went and Cried.

* * *

(Mew's room)

"CANDY, CANDY, CANDY, CANDY, CANDY, CANDY, CANDY, CANDY, CANDY, CANDY, CAND-"

* * *

(Arceus room)

Arceus was almost finished packing until…

"**(SNIFF) (SNIFF) STUPID SPACE VIRUS…. I HAVE FEELINGS TOO…."**

"Uh, Poke spectre? Why are you here?" Arceus inquired.

"**WAT, OH YEA, I'M TO TELL YOU THAT'S THERE IS A SLIGHT TWIST TO THE 3 MONTHS"**

"oh god what?" Arceus asked in fear

"**WELL I COULD TELL YOU NOW…. BUT WE SHALL LEAVE WITH A CLIFFHANGER AND STAYED TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!"**

* * *

Hey, guys, next chapter the excitement will start as the legends selected shall be sent to the human world. Will Reshiram and Zekrom secret get out? What was on those Photos of Groudon had? Will Arceus lose all of her sanity? And will Darkrai be alive at the end of the 3 months? Review, suggest or PM. Poke Spectre out!


	5. Chapter 4: Changes

**LEGENDS IN A NEW WORLD: Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(

* * *

About 6 hours after the announcement, the 12 poor legendary Pokémon were all standing in the main hall, making last minute good byes to the other legends. Latias was currently saying good bye to Suicune, Azelf and Mesprit.

"Awwww, I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Latias sad with a tear or two coming out of her eye, knowing that she won't see her closes friend for 3 months.

"Oh come on Latias, I don't want our last few moments together until I see you again in 3 months to be all tears and sobbing" said a perky Suicune, who in the inside was felling really sad that she won't be seeing her friend for 3 months.

"Yeah Tia, brighten up will yah?" Azelf commented in.

"Hehe (sniff) you guys are the best!" Latias in the sudden mood swing.

Meanwhile, Reshiram and Zekrom were saying good bye to their older sibling, Kyurem, who on the other hand had something else to say to the two dragons.

"I'm warning you two now! If any of the others see you two get into any sort of sexual business! Kyurem whispered and stalled his sentence to give his famous death stare, which was directly at Reshiram, who just rolled her eyes and avoid his cold glaze.

"I swear to god, you too are meant to be fucking opposites, locked in a never ending rivalry. Yet, when I ever see you, though the others can't see it, all I can see is the lust in both of your eyes and how much Reshiram wants you Zekrom inside of HER!" Kyurem once again whispered and this time directed at Zekrom, who you could tell by his body actions, was feeling very uncomfortable with this talk.

"God, Ohvenguard would have been disappointed in the two of you!"

Ohvenguard was the name of the original dragon Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem use to be. However due to Kyurem representing emptiness, he wasn't critical in keeping Ohvenguard alive, so he actually got to meet his father. It wasn't a topic the two younger dragons were comfortable with, due to the fact their father give up his life, which led to their creation. He thought it would fix the war that was raging on at the time in the Unova region. He only made it worse.

"**ALL RIGHTY FOLKS, CAN THE 12 SELECTED LEGENDS PLEASE MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE ENTERENCE OF THE HALL!"**

Kyurem just sighed and only said two words; "Good luck", and with that walked off and away from the dragons of truths and ideals.

* * *

"Right Dialga, whilst I'm gone, you're in charge of the hall!" Arceus said in slightly perky mood. After a long think about it, she had come to a realization that this might not be so bad, in way, it's kind of a holiday.

"BUT MUM, why is Dialga in charge!? Why can't I be?" Palkia whined at his mother.

"Because I can actually trust Dialga to keep the place running smooth"

"Bu-But, can't I even get a chance?

"Ha, your just jealousy that mum picked me over you!" Dialga gloated, "Girl power for the win".

"Err, it's just cause you're her favourite goodie two shoes legend" Palkia retaliated.

"What you say, punk?" Dialga spat.

"Fight me!"

"ENOUGH!" Arceus just merely roared making both the deities of Time and Space jump.

"If I hear any of this arguing whilst away, I'm having Mewtwo in charge!" And with that Arceus just walked off to go join the other 11 who were already waiting.

* * *

"**WELL THEN, NOW THAT WERE ALL HERE… LET'S GET STARTED…"**

"Started with what?" asked Celebi.

"**OHOHOH, I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU WERE GOING TO ASK THAT…"**

And out of nowhere, twelve lightning bolts struck each of the selected legends, slowly transforming them into…. Humans.

When the lightning had finally stopped, all you could hear was mumbling and groaning sounds

"Ah fuck, it feels like I was just hit by lightning" a man with messy brown hair that had Groudons voice said.

"That's impossible, you're a ground type dumbass, how would you know what being hit by lighting feel like!" a women that had long dark blue hair that was tied into a ponytail said. By the sound of her voice, it was Kyogre.

"Well not anymore you stupid fis- Uh I mean human!" the man with Groudons voice replied back.

"Poke_spectre!" a women with golden yellow hair tied into a bun at the top shouted.

"**YES?"**

"Tell the poor audience who is who…" the women said once more, whose voice was now starting to be recognised as Arceus.

"**FINE"**

* * *

Arceus in her human form looked no older than 27. As previously stated, she had her golden yellow hair in a tight bun at the back of her head. As an outfit, she is wearing a cream white Dress, that didn't reveal much, as it had a golden belt that went around her waist. She wore dark grey stockings and to finish off with black knee leather high heel boots. As for facial, she didn't need to wear to much make up to attract much attention… as it was already working on the male legends.

Darkrai, on the other hand, well his appearance should attract attention, but in the negative way… He had white blonde hair that was styled in an emo sort of way with his left eye covered. A long black shirt, black jeans, black shoes and with a red scarf wrapped around his neck. His skin was rather pale, but he had bright blue eyes. Judging by his looks, he would be about the age of 23.

Celebi might kill me for this, she was transformed into a teen girl that looked around the age 15. Despite the modern age of teen clothing, Celebi wore a light green dress with a black shirt underneath. Wore dark green van shoes and had a black Bow in her Lime green hair. She had a lot of eyeliner though, and like Darkrai, had bright blue eyes.

Latias on the other hand was use to her new body, as it was just an older version of her Bianca disguise with a few changes. Like Arceus, she wasn't to revealing, only really change was that her hair was redder than before. Like Darkrai, she looked like she was 23 – 24.

Mew. Mew, Mew, Mew, Mew, Mew. The ancestor of all non-legend Pokémon. She turns into a little girl no older than probably 12 or 13. All she wore was a pink shirt, a small pink tutu around her waist and pink stockings that ended at her knees, with ballet shoes. Light pink hair, tied up into pigtails.

Rayquaza is up next. Roughly about 26, Wore an extremely dark emerald green leather jacket, dark camo coloured jeans and just black shoes. He had dark, dark, dark green hair that was gelled to the left. A pair of sunglasses was laid on top of his head. At the sight of this, Latias was nearly drooling at the sight of her boyfriend in a human form.

Zekrom, was wearing a very Grey and black singlet, with a jacket over top which had thin blue stripes going through it, black pants and Black and grey vans shoes. His skins was now a tanned brown, with pitch red eyes. Noticeably, his fringe was rather large, so it was spiked of to the right side only covering a little bit of his right eye. About the age of 25

Giratina, like Arceus, had golden yellow hair that wasn't really designed like the other males. He is wearing a dark grey shirt with 2 large maroon stripes going across the middle. Black skinny jeans, with just regular sneakers for shoes. Like Zekrom, had pitch red eyes, but he has not as of tan as Zekrom but was still tanned. Looking at him, he is around the age of 26.

Deoxys, everyone was expecting something else, like a mutant or something. But in the end, he was rather normal. Red messy hair that cover his forehead. A plain orange half way zipped up jacket with a grey undershirt. Grey tracksuit pants with red and white sneakers. What was different about him was that he had Heterochromia iridum, and to dumb it down so viewers don't have to look it up, he has two different eye colors; the left eye was blue and the right eye was orange. Lastly, he had a pair of Dark orange headphones on top of his head and currently on his ears.

Groudon, like Deoxys, had messy hair, but his was a murky brown color. His outfit was fairly simple, just a red and black zip up jumper with the omega symbol on each shoulder and a grey singlet underneath. Dark grey skin jeans with Red converse shoes. Like Zekrom and Giratina, his eyes were red, but more in a ruby colored way and if you look close, you can see a faint omega symbol in his eyes. Roughly 24 years old.

Now Groudon and Kyogre don't get along very well, but Groudon could not take his eyes of the human version of Kyogre. Long dark blue hair tied into a ponytail. A woolen sea blue cardigan with red lines going down the side of the sleeves, although she was a bit more revealing than what Arceus and Latias was. But neither she NOR Groudon cared. An Aqua like mini skirt that only went to her knees, yet didn't reveal much. She was wearing turquoise colored shoes. Her eye color was a beautiful sapphire, which she a faint alpha symbol in it. Like Groudon, roughly aged 24.

And finally Reshiram, her outfit, was a bit more old fashioned. Her Light steel blue hair was done up in a ponytail, but leaving to large and thick strands that went down the front sides of her face. Her dress was a button up, and didn't reveal anything. Two white belts went around her waist to keep up the dress. She wore grey stockings and White high heal boots. On her hands were white leather gloves as well. Just for show, she has a white ascot with red flaming ends. Her eye color was a blistering blue and Her skin color was a modest white. Not to pale and yet, not to tanned. Like Zekrom with the two of them being twins, she was about 25 years of age.

* * *

**"AND THAT IS FINALLY OVER!"**

"Never explain that again please…" Giratina muttered, whilst checking in a mirror at what he looked like.

"Yeah, Poke_Spectre, if you want to be a better writer, repeating the same paragraph that's a total of 969 words isn't going to cut it" Deoxys butted in, fiddling with his new headphones.

"Author?" Darkrai asked, "Why do I have an emo hair cut".

"TeeHee, that's because you're depressed all the time Darkrai!" a careless Mew shouted out, not realizing that she had shattered Darkrai's heart into a thousand pieces.

** "AND NOW FOR PRESENTS!"** And with that, 12 Pokedexs appeared out of nowhere, landing in front of 12 former Pokémon. Celebi picked hers up and broke the silence:

"What the fuck I'm I meant to do with this?" she asked, but to no one specifically

. "Well, you could all ways shove it up your ass" Deoxys commented to piss off Celebi.

** "THESE DEVICES ARE LIKE POKEDEX'S, BUT FOR THE ANIMALS IN THE NEW WORLD. I CALL THEM ANIDEX'S! SOME ONE PRESS THE BUTTON AND TALK TO IT!"**

"I'll do it" Darkrai volunteered. And with that, he pressed the middle button for the device to start taking.

"_I got all the information that you shall find fucking helpful!" _the device started off, before being questioned by Darkrai

. "Oh my golly, golly gosh! Why are you so rude?" the former nightmare Pokémon asked.

"_Why you a lil bitch!?"_ the machine replied before Darkrai turned it off.

"I think mine is broken…"

** "NONSENSE, BWWWHAAAAA!"**

Kyogre had not taken notice yet, as she was talking to Latias and Mew, but Groudon could not stop staring at her. Eons of arguing, name calling, fighting in either their normal or primal reversion forms. Groudon may have had 'fun', with numerous Pokémon, and those secret photos of his backs his story, but he NEVER would have thought he would take interest in his arch enemy. In her Pokémon form, she was called fat due to the blubber, but now she was skinny, yet not to skinny.

Lust was starting to take over, as was the greed to have her all to himself

Groudon has never felt this way before towards his counterpart.

He was hungry…

He wanted her.

** "WELL SHALL WE GET GOING TO THIS NEW WORLD?"**

And with that a giant portal appeared in the sky, and sucked all of the suitcases and all the legends turned Pokémon with it. And with that, the portal vanished.

* * *

_Chapter 4 is done and dusted! I will point this out and the description of the story shall be changed, but I'm going to stop censoring certain words._

_Will Groudon sexual desires take over? and will Deoxys ever stop mocking me about my writting?_

"Probably not" Deoxys said

_"WTF!? How you get in here? Ugh, never mind_

_Remember review, suggest or PM! Poke_spectre out!_


	6. Chapter 5: Gifts

**LEGENDS IN A NEW WORLD:** **Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(

_(7:50 am)_

_Tick tock, Tick tock, Tick tock, Tick tock, Tick tock, Tick tock, Tick tock._

"Err, (yawn), where I'm I…? Ugh, my head!" Giratina mumbled, awakening for the world of slumber, that's of course after being knocked out cold via the teleportation. He was lying on a bed. His eye's wandered the roof of the room his was in, but for some strange reason, he could not move. After letting out another yawn, he finally found out why he could not move. Arceus was lying on top of him. Blushing furiously, he tried to move, without waking up the former god. He failed miserable. Arceus slowly lifted her head, mumble virtually the same things as did Giratina did.

"Oh… (Yawn) morning… Giratina…" Arceus said not trying to fall back to sleep. However, when she re opened her eyes, she soon found out the situation she was in. She was lying right on top of Giratinas body with her hand on his chest. Blushing madly, she quickly scrambled off him, and fell on the floor back first.

"Uh… Let's not uh, tell the others about this…" Arceus asked Giratina, trying to avoid eye contact.

He just plainly nodded his head, and leaped off the bed to stretch. He did have to admit, HE enjoyed the warmth Arceus body produced.

"Let's go see if anyone else is up yet" Giratina said whilst walking out of the room.

The two higher legends soon found out the house they were staying in was three stories high.

"Wow, for the once, the Poke Spectre was nice too us!" Arceus blurted out loud.

"**THAT CAN CHANGE…."**

Both Giratina and Arceus got startled by the authors comment and quickly dashed down to dinning/kitchen room. They both found Deoxys reading a newspaper.

"Deoxys? What are you doing up so early?" Arceus asked the space alien.

"Oh, morning Arceus, Giratina. Well I was never knocked out. And it's been about 24 hours now" Deoxys replied while still focusing on the newspaper.

"Then what have you been doing?" Giratina curiously asked.

"Well…" Deoxys started talking and started to fold the newspaper before he continued, "I beat the shit out of the local neighbourhood gang"

* * *

_FlashBack: 8 hours ago (11:00)_

_Deoxys was happily wandering the area, scanning this new world_

"_This is going to be so much fun!"_

"_Oi, you ranga" a voice called out, catching Deoxys attention._

_Deoxys turned around to see a group of boys, looking around the ages of 18 – 25._

"_Can I help you with something?" Deoxys asked the group of boys._

"_Yea, give me those headphones and nobody will get hurt" one boy shouted, most likely the leader of the group._

"_Lemme think…. Nope! Only way you're getting them is over my dead body!" Deoxys shouted getting into a fighting position. _

"_Hahaha, do you realize you're at a number disadvantage here?" the leader shouted once more_

"_Hmph, Numbers don't matter to me…" Deoxys shouted._

_And with that, Deoxys sprinted at the leader and sucker punched in the chin, sending him about 6 or 7 metres in the air. Nearby gang members received the same fate, whilst one's at a distance just ran for it._

* * *

"It was awesome" Deoxys rambled on proud of his achievement. But to Arceus and Giratina, it was the realization that only 1 day in and they've already made an enemy.

The three continued talking till eventually Darkrai walked down the stairs. He was new to walking, as he always just use to float.

"Morning" Darkrai shouted across the room as he was heading to the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Arceus asked wondering where Darkrai was going

"Just to observe the area and get some fresh air" he replied back, and walked outside, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

At first he was fearing that this world was going to be like hell, but once he saw the outdoors he was taken away.

The sun was shining brightly, a human was currently on a bike throwing newspapers in the front lawn of each house. Hell, even Darkrai noticed a human, who was retrieving a paper waved and shouted, 'welcome to the neighbourhood'. As in respect, he waved back and smiled.

It was perfect….

….That was until he heard a growling sound.

A small animal thing, that sort of looked like a mix between a lillipup and a gloom… Some sort of foam was flowing out of its mouth as well.

It started to bark at a high pitch sound.

Darkrai could not bear not knowing what it was. It was time to use this anidex. He has watched Humans in the past with Pokedex's. Know it was his turn

"Gooooooo anidex" Darkrai said and pressed the on button of the machine

"_You really are a fuckin moron, you know that?" _the machine said

"Yeah, Yeah. Just what type of Animal is it?" Darkrai said rolling his eyes because of the devices rude comment.

"_For the love of! It's a Dog!" _

"Cool, a dog… Is a dog as strong as a Lillipup?" Darkrai asked.

"…_. YEP, go pet it" _the machine advices and shut down.

"You got it, Anidex!" Darkrai said with a chirp in his voice. He was probably now only a metre away now, the dogs growling intensified. Darkrai's hand was about to make contact with the head of the dog "Hello doggy". And just as that the Dog opened its mouth and bit Darkrai's hand as hard as possible.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was the high pitch scream that Darkrai let loose, trying to free his hand from the dog's mouth.

* * *

And thanks to Darkrai's high pitch scream, all the other legends – Scratch that, the entire neighbourhood was now awake.

"OH GOD WHATS THAT SOUND?" Celebi shouted while holding her ears.

"Sounds like Darkrai" Mew answered back, who was also in the same room as Celebi.

* * *

"Argg, Rayie can you hear that?" Latias asked her boyfriend drowsily

"Whatever it is, it must be in a lot of pain" Rayquaza replied

Celebi, Mew, Latias, Rayquaza, Groudon, Kyogre, Reshiram and Zekrom all rushed down to the kitchen to join Arceus, Giratina and Deoxys, whom frankly didn't care what it was.

"Where's Darkrai?" Zekrom questioned the three who were already down here.

"Our dear friend, went to take some fresh air. That sure did turn out well" Deoxys said in a sarcastic tone.

They all rushed (Minus Deoxys, was taking all the time in the world) to see what was going on. Groudon just burst into laughter at the sight, whilst Reshiram quietly chucked also.

"GET THIS THING OFF ME!" Darkrai Screamed in pain

"Uh hold still" Rayquaza offered to help, while trying not to laugh. He grabbed the dog and yanked it off Darkrai, ripping off some skin. The Dog barked and spat and growled and barked at Rayquaza.

"What do I do with it?" he asked in a panic tone.

"Hehehe, I help you!" a mysterious voice yelled out.

Everyone looked around to find who had said that. And by then Deoxys had walked outside.

"Show yourself, over there by the lemon tree" Deoxys said in a sudden mood swing going from all sarcastic and cherry to now serious and stern.

"Oh hoh, Spectre said you were good !"

Out of nowhere a door appeared out of the ground, completely destroying the lemon tree. And out of it jumped out a man in a mask. He ran over to Rayquaza and snatched the dog off him.

"Watch and learn kiddies!" the masked man said with joy.

He threw the Dog about 20 metres in the air. Pulled out a fancy looking cane, aimed it at the dog and fired a laser beam out of it, making the dog explode from the contact.

There was bloods and guts all over the front lawn

All the Legends had their mouths open, even Deoxys.

"THAT WAS FRICKIN AWESOME!" Mew shouted out in excitement.

"Why thank you little girl" the masked man said.

The legends got a good look at him, now that he wasn't moving.

On average, he was around 6 ft. A fancy gentleman suit, Neat Black hair, yet his face was covered by a masquerade mask.

With a stretch of his arms, he whacked Darkrai straight in the face and started talking.

"Congrats! You have passed the first trial!" he said

"And who might you be May I ask?" Reshiram Questioned

The man lent down on one knee and grabbed Reshiram's hand;

"Well my beautiful maiden, my name is Nohail" the man now known as Nohail spoke. He kissed Reshiram's hand and leaped back to his original spot. Zekrom did not like what he was trying to do to his sister/lover, yet there was nothing he could do about it.

"Rewind back to before. Trial?" Kyogre spoke up.

As what he did to Reshiram before, he got down on one knee and grabbed Kyogre's hand;

"Well my beautiful princess, while you legends are here in the normal world, you shall have multiple trials and challenges" he said in a smoothing tone, causing Kyogre to blush, as she has never really seen this type of affection directed towards her before.

"Wait! How did you know we were legends?" Latias asked

Surprisingly, he didn't do the same actions as before and just spoke from the spot he was in;

"Well, let's say I'm associated with a certain author" Nohail replied. Latias was about to ask another question, but he butted in; "Now Latias, I know of you and Rayquaza's relationship, and that Reshiram and Kyogre are not"

That had done it for Arceus; "POKE SPECTRE!"

"**YOU CALLED?"**

"Who the hell is this?" Arceus said pointing towards Nohail, who was making small talk to Latias and Rayquaza.

"**THIS IS NOHAIL. HE HAS THE POWER TO DO ANYTHING HE WANTS AND GETS AWAY IT. BESIDES BEING THE AUTHOR"**

Great another manic

"Hohoho, Now, now, thanks to the mighty Poke Spectre, I come bearing with gifts!" Nohail said cheerfully. With a clap of his hands, 12 gifts appeared in front of the 12 former legendary pokemon.

"Hehe, Now some of you may have gifts that will help you or just for relaxation. While… some of you may have gifts… that are very deadly…" Nohail talked in a very scary tone, till…

"Ciao!" he shouted. And one flash later, he was gone.

"I'm scared and excited at the same time to see what's in the box" Groudon said to no one, shaking the poor box up and down.

All the legends retired to their room's to see what was in the box they had received.

* * *

(Mew and Celebi's Room)

"Yay! Cele we get to be roommates for the next 3 months! We're going to have so much fun together! We can stay up late and watch movies, eat candy, talk about boy's Teehee…." Mew rambled on, giggling at the end

Celebi on the other hand, her left eye was twitching at annoyance. She looked towards her box and decided to open it

"Sigh, I hope it's something like a gun so I can kill myself so I don't Have to be with her for 3 months" Celebi mumbled to herself. She lifted the box lid and was rather confused with the content inside.

"Pepper spray?"

"**YOUR OWN PROTECTION, WHO KNOWS WHAT CREEPY MEN LIKE TO DO TO 15 – 16 YEAR OLD GIRLS…"**

Celebi just growled and silently cursed about the author. Then she heard Mew scream.

"OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!" the former cat foetus chanted.

"MEW, Shut the fuck up before I test my pepper spray on you!" Celebi retaliated

"NoHail is the best! He just me a map to Candy island!" Mew squealed like a 12 year old girl as if she had just saw Justin Bieber for the first time live. That's of course before the drugs, tattoos, the rehab and Selena Gomez.

"This is going to be a long 3 months…."

* * *

(Rayquaza and Latias room)

Rayquaza frankly didn't care what has in the stupid box. Like Arceus, he didn't trust this Nohail fella.

He was about to throw away the gift, until he heard someone crying. Someone very special to him. Latias was crying. He quickly rushed over to the area she was in. The mascara that she had on was now running all the way down her checks and she had herself rolled up into a ball. Rayquaza instantly knew what had happened. She was one of the unfortunate ones to get a bad box.

"Lati? What's the matter" Rayquaza asked in a quiet tone to smooth the crying eon dragon.

"Ra-Ray? (Hic) lo-lo-look… (Hic)" Latias attempted to talk and pointed to a paper facing downwards next to the empty box

Rayquaza got up off the bed and went and picked up the piece of paper, to be shocked by what was on the paper; a drawing of Latias crying over the dead body of Latios.

He merely covered his mouth with his hand, shocked by what he had just seen. He wanted to kill right now. But his thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking at the door.

"This better be important…"

He opened the door to see Giratina on the other side, with a concerned face.

"Hey Ray, is everything alright in here? I could hear Crying" he asked Rayquaza

Rayquaza hesitated at first, but then realized Latias would be asked what she got in her box.

"It's Latias and take a look for yourself" Rayquaza said handing over the drawing.

"Oh god…" Giratina muttered, "Is she going to be alright?"

"Yeah, probably, she'll cry, then talk to me and then go to sleep. It's happened before in the past. What did you get Giratina?"

"Massage chair" Giratina said smirking slightly to an agitated Rayquaza.

* * *

(Zekroms Room)

"Stupid freakin Nohail." Zekrom ranted on. Yes, he was jealous after Nohail pulled Romeo on Reshiram.

Despite all this, when carrying his box to his room, it was noticeable very light.

"What's the bet theirs shit all in this box" Zekrom muttered to himself while ripping apart the box to discover a photo inside of it. No wonder it was so light.

"What the…." Was all he called mutter out. On the photo was a dragon that looked like a mixture of himself, Kyurem and Reshiram.

"Is this… Ohvenguard…"

Just as he was studying the photo, the phone on the bedside table was ringing. It was Reshiram.

"Hello? Reshiram what's the mat-"was all Zekrom could say till Reshiram cut him off.

"Zek, Zek! Come qu-quick please…" Reshiram whaled on the other side of the line.

Within 5 minutes, Zekrom sneaked over to Reshirams room. Thankfully no one saw him.

When he opened the door, Zekrom called out to the now human of Truths, "Reshiram? Reshiram!?"

She quickly appeared out of nowhere and shut the door locking it. And all she did was cried into Zekrom's chest.

"Reshiram? I'm here now. Now what the hell happened to make you cry like this? Hell, I don't think I have ever seen you cry like this before!" Zekrom said whilst stroking the light steel blue hair of Reshiram. "Now breathe in and breathe out."

Reshiram did what Zekrom said and breathed in and out. After this she finally managed to talk and tell him what was wrong.

"Tape recording…" she said.

Zekrom noticed that the tape was at the end. He was worried, but he needed to know what was on the tape. He took it all the way back to the beginning and pressed play;

"_Hello Reshiram, purser of the truths, personification of truths too! Your figure has such an important judgement on the Pokémon world. But what would happen if your secret of you and Zekrom, your 'mortal' enemy getting it on, was to be let out, hm? That's right. I know. What type of chaos could this cause? Truths and ideals were never meant to be friends, let alone lovers. I may be one of the legends on the trip or I might be one back home. And no Kyurem did not tell, I figured it out for myself! Good luck on this trip!"_

"Oh my god…" Zekrom muttered. The voice was too distorted too determine whose it was.

"I'm going to catch this son of a bitch"

* * *

Sorry for the delay, I had a friend over, so had no time to work on this XD. Nohail is an original character that was submitted. Get ready to see more of him later. And Yes, now Zekrom and Reshiram must be more careful as some one knows there secret? But who... Remember to review, suggest or PM me! Poke_Spectre out!


	7. Chapter 6: Fun

**LEGENDS IN A NEW WORLD: Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(**

* * *

(Darkrai's room)

Darkrai was currently standing in his room with his trusty pig's knife, set and ready if anything in this box was going to try to kill him.

"I've been here for 1 day, and I've already been attacked…" Darkrai said to himself like an insane person. He lifted the lid of the box and was vastly confused by the content in side of the box. He grabbed it out of the box.

"A Nintendo 3ds?", that wasn't the end of it. A game also was in the box as well, and it had a picture of Groudon in his primal form on the front cover. The title read, 'Omega Ruby'.

"Author?"

"**YES DARKRAI?"**

"Tell that Nohail guy he is awesome" Darkrai said and instantly put the omega ruby cartridge in the machine and decided to do something humans call a Nuzlocke.

* * *

(Deoxys Room)

Deoxys was having what humans called a shower. It was divine. The pressure and warmth of the water was awesome. Although, he couldn't get Nohail out of his mind.

"_Whatever he is planning, I'm going to find out what it is…"_ Deoxys thought to himself.

And with a sigh, he turned off the shower water, dried himself off and put his clothes back on. After this he just stared at the box Nohail had gifted him.

He didn't trust it just one bit.

But then again, he will never know what was inside if he doesn't open it…

"Damn it…"

He lifted off the lid and threw across the room into the nearby bin. Inside was a gun and a note.

"Interesting…" he muttered as he also unfolded the note.

_Hello Deoxys, this is Nohail. I know how much you like to have fun. So you may need this high tech advance Gun I have created for the next challenge. See you then!_

_\- Nohail._

Deoxys just snorted at this mere humans advice. Although, he always wanted a gun.

* * *

(Groudon's room)

Groudon just grinned with pleasure as he was over the moon with the gift he got.

A picture of Kyogre in her human form

It joined the other mysterious photo collection he has.

Although, there was only three ways to have a civil conversation with Kyogre;

Alcohol, when Rayquaza was around or according to Lugia, Oral sex.

She will be his.

* * *

(Kyogre's room)

Kyogre just stared in the mirror that was hanging on the wall.

Looking at her new body.

So many years of being called fat an ugly. Now she was skinny and attractive.

She didn't know what to do, she had never received this much attention before.

Well, except for that one time with Lugia…

But they were both very drunk that night.

And her gift that she received wasn't very helpful either. A rubber ducky.

"Is just cause I'm the personification of the ocean, that freak gives me a rubber fucking ducky"

* * *

(Outside of Arceus room)

Giratina was knocking on Arceus door, as he wanted to know what she got from Nohail

"Arceus! (Knock)(Knock) You in there?" Giratina shouted while knocking on the door rather loudly

Although her room was unlocked

"Weigh up the odds here Giratina. Walk in and see if Arceus is in there OR walk in and she is not there and be brutally killed later from trespassing" he mumbled to himself.

"Going with option number 1"

He turned the door knob to find Arceus out cold on her bed.

"Oh my god!" he said in a panic.

Giratina quickly rushed to Arceus bathroom that was a part of her room, got some water and splashed it on top of Arceus face, causing her to wake up.

"Wut, huh? She mumbled drowsily. "Giratina (Yawn) what are you doing here?

"You were out cold and I, uh, was… here to uh, see what you got…"

Arceus just chuckled, "Well, if you want to know what I got so bad, I got sleeping pills for the next months!"

Giratina's mouth literally hit the ground, "soooo what your saying is that you were asleep? He asked

"Yup! Come on we go see if the Poke Spectre has our 2nd challenge for us!" she asked officially being fully awake.

* * *

All 12 legends were now assembled in the main room on the bottom floor.

"Right, now that were all here, SPECTRE" Arceus screamed.

"**GOOD LORD, I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW. JEEZ, DON'T NEED TO SHOUT! EH HEM, NOW THEN AS YOU ALL KNOW THAT YOU HAVE ALL PAST THE FIRST CHALLENGE; DEFEAT THE DOGE OF THE NEIGHBOURHOOD AND I –**

"And what the fuck is a doge?" Celebi rudely interrupted.

"… **NEVERMIND. NOW YOUR SECOND CHALLENGE IS LOCATED AT THE AUCKLAND DOMAIN, PARNELL ROAD! GOOD LUCK."**

"Auckland domain? Where the hell is that?" Groudon said loudly hoping to catch Kyogre's attention.

"Beats me." Zekrom answered back

Just then an idea popped into mews mind, "OH! I know! I know! I know! I know! I know! I know! I know! I kno-."

"WHAT!" everyone shouted apart from Latias and Kyogre.

"Let's catch a bus! It will take us to this domain in no time!" she shouted with joy. And with that, like the 12 year old girl mew is, she zoomed off to the nearest bus with everyone in toll.

"Uh huh, so this will take us to the domain?" Mew asked the dodgy bus driver.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever you say lil 'girl hehe" the overweight bus driver said giving a dirty smirk to mew.

"YAY! Hey guys this nice man will take us to the domain to meet up with Mr. Poke spectre!" mew said jumping up and down.

The bus driver had his eyes on other things, Latias.

Each legend got on the bus, with the bus driver checking where Latias was sitting.

"WOOOO HOOO! I've never been on a bus before!" mew shouted with her head half way out of the window.

As tempting as it was for Celebi to slam close the window and decapitate the annoying pink foetus cat, she resisted for now.

Latias was sitting window side next to Rayquaza. Like mew, she was excited to be on a bus for the first time in her long life.

Zekrom sat on the left side of the bus, whilst Reshiram sat on the right side of the past, giving each other quick glances every so often.

The rest of the legends were just scattered around the bus. Groudon tried to get close to Kyogre; but failed as Arceus went to sit in the empty seat behind her.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, the bus had arrived at a large building.

The sign read, Auckland Museum.

Oh god.

"WHAT! THE! HELL! Are we doing here!?" Celebi shouted out in fury, scaring the living shit out of Mew.

"**WELL THIS IS WHERE THE CHALLENGE IS…."**

"Oh great your back!" Arceus said with a large amount of sarcasm in her voice.

"**I HAVE FEELINGS TOO YOU KNOW…"**

"Get on with it!"

"**FINE! FINE! OK IT MAY SEEM SIMPLE NOW, BUT OHOHOHO, IT SHALL BE INTERESTING LATER! GOOD LUCK"**

"I hate that guy" Arceus said, "Come let's get going!" she said once more while getting off the bus.

All the legends followed in toll until it was Latias turn with Celebi behind her. As soon as the bus driver saw Latias hopping off the bus, he quickly grabbed her arm.

"Hey there baby. Why don't cha stay right here and I'll go take you for sum drinks later on" the Bus driver said with a dirty, greasy smirk.

"Um… So-sorry I have places to uh be!" Latias said stuttering with words as she tried to break free of the man's grip.

"Well then, I'll make you!" he shouted closing the door and throwing Latias into a nearby chair, causing her to scream very loudly which caught the attention of the Legends outside.

"LATIAS!" Rayquaza shouted as he ran to the now closed door, trying to yank it open to go brutally kill this man. "LATIAS!"

Latias was fearing for her life. Was this what the real world was like?

"LATIAS" Rayquaza shouted again and again like a broken record.

"Ray! Right now we should call for help!" Reshiram told Rayquaza

"Hey guys, uhhhh, but where is Celebi?" Deoxys said in a positive tone, hoping that the bloodthirsty monster was gone.

"Shit, she must be still on the Bus!" Giratina cried.

Celebi hid behind one of the seats further back to where Latias was being held captive.

"Damn, this stupid 15 year old girl body! Celebi said silently cursing at herself. But she had to do something to help Latias.

"Shit. What if he finds me too...?"

Just then she knocked over the back pack she had on her, send the content inside of it everywhere. Celebi quickly checked that she hadn't been heard. Thankfully not, the bus driver has too busy whispering dirty things to a now crying Latias.

Celebi rushed to re pack everything.

Until one thing caught her eye.

She picked up the item looking at it, until a sadistic grin came across her face, displaying the 'fangs', she had for teeth.

As the idea popped into her head, she stood up and got the bus drivers attention.

"Hey Fatass! Over here!" she chirped still with that demon of a smile on her face.

"Oh hohoho, two in one day! What's your name little girl?" the greasy old man asked.

"Haha, well… my name isn't important. But let's just say you're hurting my friend. And because of that!" Celebi said raising her voice loud enough to startle the bus driver, but in a sudden change of tone, she changed her voice into an innocent girl voice, "… I'm your worst nightmare…"

Before the bus driver could do anything, Celebi pulled out the pepper spray that Nohail had gifted her and sprayed directly in the bus driver's face, causing him to scream like a lil bitch. A scream worse than Darkrai's.

He stumbled and flicked the switch that opens the door, causing a flood of people too run in, either too beat the living shit out of the bus driver or to check Latias, who had stopped crying now that Rayquaza was next to her.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, the police had arrived to arrest and take away the bus driver, whom was still suffering from the effects of the pepper spray.

"Thank you all so much! This man is wanted for multiple offences, including kidnapping and rape!" the officer said. And with that he took the bus driver away.

Celebi was now staring straight at Deoxys and Darkrai. She wanted revenge for what happened to her garden.

"This could come in handy…"

One last thing to do before entering hel- I mean, the museum.

"Spectre!" Arceus said aloud

"**WUH? WHAT?"**

"Was that the challenge?"

"**UH, THE CHALLENGE IS INSIDE THE MUSEUM"**

"Then what the hell just happened?" Groudon shouted demanding an answer.

"**WHAT HAPPENED?"**

* * *

And after about 10 mins of debriefing the author on the events that just occurred.

"**HUH. WELL WASN'T MEANT TO HAPPEN."**

The legends just grumbled at the author stupidity and walked on over to the entrance of the museum.

The inside was massive. Of course not as big as the Hall of Origin. But for a human building…

Arceus and Giratina were organising entry tickets for the 12 of them. Why the author doesn't just give them to them, I don't know.

"Latias, are you sure you're alright?" Rayquaza questioned his girlfriend.

"I'm fine Rayie… I'm just fine" Latias said in a sad tone avoiding eye contact.

Rayquaza just let out a sigh, not buying Latias.

"Ok everyone! Here is a map of the museum. Now go away!" Arceus said grumpily and walked off to the nearby space section of the museum, still irritated about the whole bus driver thing.

"I'll go check on her, have fun guys!" Giratina offered and ran off to be by Arceus side.

The remaining ten split of into groups; Rayquaza and Latias went to the war section, Zekrom and Groudon went to the Ancient life section, Reshiram and Kyogre walked off to the medieval section, Celebi wanted to be as far away from everyone, so went by herself to the Art section, Deoxys and Mew, went to see the remains of the Dinosaurs. And Darkrai, sat in the food court continuing with his Omega Ruby Nuzlocke, as he had just beat Wattson.

Meanwhile, on one of the upper layers was Nohail.

"Hehehe, well, well, well. Darkrai appears to not par taking in the Challenge, What a shame…" Nohail said in an evil tone.

"**WELL THEN, IM SURE THE CHALLENGE WILL FIND HIM!"**

* * *

Arceus had continued walking to the History section until her arm was grabbed, and after watching what happened to Latias, she was taking no chances. And without much thought, she karate chopped the man grabbing her arm, only to realize it was Giratina…

"Oh my! Giratina! I'm so sorry!" she pleaded wanting forgiveness

Although in pain, Giratina just chuckled

"Hehe, mostly my fault as I should of said something before I grabbed your arm" Giratina said while scratching the back of his head. "Do you mind if I join you?" he asked.

In honesty, she would rather have Giratina by her side than anyone else. "Ok!"

* * *

Celebi however, was regretting her choice. Art sucked. She didn't even like art! Why did she even come here!?

"Oh that's right, to get away from those idiots" she grumbled, not wanting to speak to loudly as it was the art section, and they liked quiet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Groudon and Zekrom were making fun of the fake cavemen showcase. Both of them imitating one.

"Look at me, I has fleas! Me eat fleas!" Groudon said in a stupid voice, that was dumb enough for people to start questioning if he was crazy or not.

"I has big stick. I Hulk smash with big stick! Big boulder no match for me!" was Zekrom, likewise doing a stupid voice. He knew that if Reshiram was here, he would have earned a smack over the head for this!

* * *

Rayquaza and Latias were paying their respects to the War memorial that was dedicated to the Anzac soliders that fought and died in Gallipoli peninsula, in a region called Turkey, 1915. This year in 2015 marked the 100th anniversary since that dreaded battle.

"Wow, I wonder if it would have been different if the humans of this world had Pokémon" Latias asked Rayquaza.

Rayquaza had a 50% - 50% opinion on the matter. Firstly, Pokémon would have been killed as well, as the Humans in this world were violent. And secondly, it was highly likely that a legendary would probably would have been called upon to stop the war.

"Who knows?" Was all he could say.

* * *

Reshiram, whom was a skilled swordswomen, had recently taken interest in the medieval times of this world. As the one she was use to was her and Zekrom fighting for dominance! She carefully inspected the pitch black suit of armour, stating that it dated back to around the 1400's.

Kyogre didn't care frankly, and went and sat down.

* * *

"DINOSAURS! DINOSAURS! DINOSAURS! DINOSAURS!" mew chanted with glee.

The fossils of this world were a lot bigger than the ones to the Pokémon world. Compare a Rampardos fossil to the fossil known as the Tyrannosaurs rex. Judging via what teeth it did have, it was a deadly killer.

Deoxys wandered around observing the area.

Until something caught his attention.

A small black switch, saying 'flick me'.

"Hey mew, come here!" he shouted out to the 12 year old, and doing so rushed on over.

"Flick me?" Mew said in confusion. "Oh OH OH OH! Can I flick it?"

Deoxys was a little stunned by her request, but he too wanted to know what would happen if the switch was flicked.

"Go right ahead Mew!"

"YAAAAAAY!" She shouted with joy to earn a shhhh from a few strangers. She skipped on over and flicked the switch.

It went silent for a few seconds.

Until a large energy pulse appeared out of nowhere blasting the entire museum, fling both Deoxys

and Mew back a few meters.

"Well, feels like the challenge just begun" Deoxys said in pain, lifting himself of the ground.

"Hey Deoxys, do you hear some sort of snorting sound?" Mew asked.

He did hear a snorting sound, and then found out where it was coming from.

The former fossils of the Tyrannosaurs rex, the Spinosaurus, A triceratops, the 2 velociraptors and Pterodactyl now all had flesh, they were breathing and were very pissed off.

"Shit…" was all Deoxys muttered. But then started to smirk, "Time to have some real fun!"

The T-rex just let out a giant roar, shaking the whole museum and making Mew flee to a nearby room. And with that the T-rex charged at Deoxys with the other Dinosaurs in pursuit, whom went into a battle stance and just smirked.

* * *

Groudon and Zekrom just took a step back, and watched the 2 former manikin of Cavemen, slowly becoming real.

"Uh… Groudon, I don't know what's going on but… I think we should…" Zekrom started until the two now very real cavemen started to roar and scream out sounds no normal human would make, "RUN!"

At full pace, Groudon and Zekrom started fleeing for their lives. Not once has this ever happened to either of them before! The 2 cavemen were swinging from anything they could swing, chasing the two former legends.

"I DID NOT EXPECT THIS TO HAPPEN IN A FUCKING MUSEUM!" Groudon screamed whilst trying to avoid anything in his path.

"AUTHOR HELP US!" Zekrom screamed this time.

"AUTHOR?"

"AUTHOR!?"

So Deoxys and Mew had Dinosaurs, while Groudon and Zekrom now are running for their lives from Cavemen. We now move on to Latias and Rayquaza, whom both now have guns and are fighting in a real life war in the war section.

* * *

"Flank the left side now Solider!" a man screamed at Rayquaza. "GO, GO, GO!" and with that the man got shot brutally in the chest directly in the heart area.

Rayquaza had never used a gun, he didn't care about his own safety as long as Latias is fine.

"Latias, we need to get to a new room, NOW!" Rayquaza shouted to make his own voice loader than the incoming bullets. Latias just franticly nodded her head and rushed to get out of the situation they were in.

The two holding hands, rushed for the door…

Until a nearby bomb, exploded right in front of them!

Rayquaza threw his body in front of Latias to protect her from the income debris. He grunted from the pain, while Latias just screamed.

"Rayie… Ar-Are we goi-going to make it?" whimpered Latias.

Rayquaza tried to reply, until he was stopped short from a loud roar.

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRR!"

Everyone in the war zone just stopped and turned to the north side of the building they were in. The whole building started to shake, as the roar was getting louder.

"What the hell…" one man muttered.

Within mere seconds, the whole wall on the North side burst into thousands of pieces with a giant T-rex thrashing around, trying to fling off a human that's was on it back.

RAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR! _**Get off me, you insect!**_

"Hell no! This is the most fun I've ever had!"

Rayquaza and Latias jaws literary dropped to the floor, as they both saw Deoxys riding a rampaging Tyrannosaurus Rex. They both took the chance to flee, while the T-Rex crashed on in into a new room.

* * *

Reshiram, Kyogre and a whole crowd of people were now being challenged by the now alive Black Knight!

"Are ye all cowards! No one dares challenge me!" the suit of armour blotted.

One man stepped forward

"I'll ta-take you o-o-on" the man stuttered in his sentence

"Excellent a challenger has emerged. HAHAHA!" the black Knight laughed and threw a sword towards the man's feet. He just picked it up, hoping to protect his loved ones from this crazy suit of armour.

"CHARGE!" the knight screamed and with one swift cut, the man's head fell straight off his body, crashing down on to the ground. There were a few screams, especially from the area where the man's family was.

"So pathetic… excuse of a male he is!" the knight spat

This was the last straw for Reshiram.

She stepped forward and announced her challenge!

"I've had enough! I'll take you and defeat you for good!" Reshiram shouted as she picked up the sword from the now deceased man. This just caused the Black knight to laugh.

"Ha Ha Ha HA! You think you can defeat me!? A female!? HAHAHA."

Reshiram just smiled and replied back, "Aw, you think you'll lose to a girl don't you?"

This pissed off the knight beyond levels. He roared and went at full force towards Reshiram, who looked disappointed at what she was versing.

As soon as he lifted his sword to decapitate Reshiram, she quickly dodged the incoming swing.

"You're rather slow for a legendary knight? Pity. I thought you would be a challenge" Reshiram taunted. Reshiram then lifted the sword she had swung towards the left shoulder.

The Knight barely managed to deflect the sword. In a cheap attempt, he kicked Reshiram right in the back of her leg, causing her to lose composure. The knight took this chance to end her life.

The two battled it out for minutes, the crowd ooooing and aaaahhing about the current battle. Clings and clangs could be heard. Kyogre tried to help Reshiram, but was too scared to try.

The two were panting, gasping for breath. Nether on of them could outclass the other. Until the knight came up with an idea.

"I announce defeat…!" he declared to Reshiram and the crowd, buying it. Well, except Kyogre.

"Very noble of you." Reshiram said, walking towards the fallen Knight with her sword by her side.

"As you have surrendered, I shall not take your life! However, as a punishment I –"Reshiram started only to brutally punch in the nose, causing the bones to break, also sending Reshiram to the ground and her sword flying.

"HAHAHA! YOU THINK YOU COULD DEFEAT ME!" The Black Knight shouted at Reshiram, who was groaning from the hit.

"I SHALL END YOU NOW!" he shouted, lifting his sword up in the air, ready to end the follower of truths, who was just chuckling. This confused the Knight.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY!?"

"Oh nothing… The fact that I knew where your weak spot was the entire time. I just wanted to see if you truly lived to your title." Reshiram smirked.

"And your WEAK SPOT IS RIGHT HERE!" Reshiram shouted, kicking as hard as she could right into the Knight's Groin, making him cry in pain. This gave Reshiram time to think, until she heard the knight scream in pain. She looked up to see a sword sticking right out of the Knights chest, causing the suit of armour to go limp. Reshiram looked up to see her saviour; Kyogre. She let out a sigh of relief, thinking it was going to end their and she would never see Zekrom again. Speaking of which…

* * *

"GROUDON! HOW DID WE GET INTO THIS MESS!?" Zekrom screamed, avoiding the incoming objects the cavemen were throwing.

"I HATE HISTORY!" Groudon whaled, nearly tripping over his own feet.

They were almost at the main room, were the others would be waiting for them, almost at safety…

… till they relized they were on the wrong floor.

Although, the ground floor was just below them and if they jumped to the nearby banner, they could slide down to safety.

The both nodded at each other and jumped for the banner.

* * *

At the main area, Arceus, Giratina, Darkrai and Celebi were all waiting for the others today.

"Ugh, they should be here by now! It's 4:00pm!" Celebi whined.

Arceus had to reply to the impatience girl "I know! I know Celebi. Just be patience and I'm sur-"

Arceus was interrupted by the screams of Groudon and Zekrom, while there banner idea sort of worked. It lowered them down slightly, to escape the insane Cavemen. But the drop was about 8 metres, leading to them both falling back first into the tables from the food court.

"Ugh, My head. Ah fuck… Zek you all goods?" Groudon grumped.

"Yeah. Ah. I'm fine." Zekrom moaned.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!?" Arceus roared

"We can explain!" they both said until they both noticed there love interests walk into the room, one covered in blood.

"Oh my god!? Reshiram what happened?" Giratina spoke up to Reshiram, whose white dress was now had red patches all over it.

"Long story…" she started to talk, but it hurt too much due to her nose being most likely broken.

Queue Rayquaza and Latias.

"You will not believe what happened to us!" they both claimed.

This was pissing Arceus pass the limit.

"QUIET! NOW ONE AT A TIME!

So all the legends explained there adventures in the museum.

* * *

"Soooo, let me get this straight… Zekrom and Groudon, you were being chased by two cavemen? Rayquaza and Latia,s was in the middle of a war zone? And lastly, Reshiram and Kyogre got caught in fighting a knight that broke Reshiram's nose? Is that all?" Arceus asked

The 6 legends all nodded their heads

"Got any proof?" Arceus asked.

Just at that point, mew walked in the room.

"Hiya guys!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh great, now what made up story do you have mew?" Arceus questioned

"Well Arcy! and I got to meet real life Dinosaurs!" she said excitedly.

"But all the dinosaurs are dead?" Zekrom said aloud.

"Well there coming righhhhhhhhht"

It was pitch silent…

"Now!" mew finished, and right on queue the same T-rex with Deoxys on it, smashed right through the wall, still trying to fling the Human off.

"_**I do not understand how you know my kinds voice…"**_

"Well there is more than meets the eye!"

Deoxys shoe went flying, and smacked Darkrai right in the face. This resulted in Deoxys losing his footing and finally fell off the T-rex!

"_**Finally! Dinosaurs! Retreat for now!"**_

The other Dinosaurs fled outside into the city to god knows where. The T-Rex snorted at Deoxys direction and finally spoke;

"_**This will not be the last of us human… You shall remember my name! Spike the T-Rex!"**_

And with that the T-Rex fled to join the rest of the Dinosaurs that were resurrected.

"Well, I sure had fun today! What about you guys? Deoxys asked the Group who were all stunned by what had just happened.

"Huh, wonder whats up with them? Eh oh well!"

* * *

_Author's note:_ Sorry this took awhile. I was at a friends house for the weekend and then Homework! XD. But hopefully the chapters should start flowing soon enough! Now for something new!

**Darkrai's injury of the day!:**

A shoe to the face.

As always , Review, PM me for ideas! Poke_Spectre OUT!


	8. Chapter 7: Partys

Chapter 7: Party's

**Disclaimer: I dont own pokemon :(**

After a long ride home (primarily checking that the bus driver wasn't a rapist), most of the legends were looking forward to relaxing for the rest of the night and hoping that Nohail creep or that bastard of an Author didn't show up! But of course that's not going to happen :).

Darkrai didn't really talk much, as he had only just beaten the 4th gym and now was focusing grinding to defeat Norman. Latias was still a bit shaking up by the whole bus driver issue, then her and Rayquaza being in a war and then nearly getting killed by a talking Dinosaur. However, Rayquaza was always by her side and at less than metre away. Celebi, as per usual, was trying to either kill Mew or Deoxys, now that he was human. So she was having a good time. Arceus had used some of her sleeping pills to fall asleep and Kyogre was taking a bath in her room's bathroom. Most of the legends were having a good time…

* * *

However, Reshiram was having the exact opposite of a good time…

Due to the broken nose she received from that asshole of a knight, Giratina had taken her to the local doctor. As much as Zekrom wanted to be there, he couldn't otherwise there secret that they have kept for centuries would be revealed, so he was in a shitty mood.

She wasn't use to pain too much, due to her having a large and scary figure in the Pokémon world.

"Stupid human body… So weak and broken!" Reshiram mumbled to herself while waiting for the doctor to see her about her broken nose. Giratina decided to ignore the former dragon of truths and read one of the nearby Newspapers, hoping to learn more about being a human and what their culture is like.

A man in a white coat walked out of one of the several of offices, he was carrying a clipboard with multiple pieces of paper attached to it. Flicking through them all he called out to the waiting crowd;

"Ms Renee Tao" the man called out.

Reshiram stiffed when her stupid earth name was called out.

"Is Renee Tao in the crowd?"

Reshiram just stood up and walked towards the man in the white coat.

"Th-that would, um be me…" Reshiram said softly, with a touch of nervousness in her tone. At this point Giratina was standing up and walking towards the two.

"Ah! Is this your boyfriend?" the man asked.

Both Reshiram and Giratina blushed furiously, before Giratina shook it off and spoke up, "Friends" was all he could say.

"Oh! My apologies! My name is Doctor Harrison Mort. Now please step on inside into my office to run some further tests on that broken nose of yours, Ms Tao!" the man now identified as Harrison Mort said hastily to the in pain Reshiram.

After walking into Doctor Mort's Office, the Doctor cleaned his voice and spoke,

"Right Now! Take off your clothes" he said oh so casually.

This left both Giratina and Reshiram stunned, but also with Reshiram face burning with a blush.

That was till the doctor let out a huge laugh!

"Bwhaaaaa hahahahaha! April fools!" he said barely due to him laughing at the same time.

"Excuse me!? Were in July now!" Giratina shouted, defending his friend.

"Really? Huh, must have been working too hard to notice. Well, first if you walk into the changing room, you can put on this medical robe. Then we shall do some scans on your brain!"

"Brain scans? I have a broken nose! Not a brain tumour or what not!" Reshiram retaliated

"Well, after the damage you received, who knows! Impact might have damaged it!" Doctor Mort shot back.

Reshiram just cursed under her breath, and took the robes to go change in the other room. And a few minutes later, she came out in a long medical robes that went to her knees.

"Um? D-do you think… you have some robes that are a bit longer?" Reshiram asked.

"HAHAHAHA nope!" the insane Doctor bellowed. "Now let's get started!" as the Mr. Mort said that, he jabbed Reshiram with a needle, completely knocking her out.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the house….

Shit is about to be stirred up….

"Curse this childish Body! Sigh, when Deoxys walks through the front door, this Knife block full of freshly sharpened knifes will fall and finally rid this world of that freak show!" Celebi gloated to herself, confidently she had finally found a way that kill the prick.

A few moments later, the doorbell rang. The biggest smile possible ran across Celebi's face.

"Is that you Deoxys?" Celebi chirped.

"Uh, no. I'm right behind you." Deoxys said with a smirk

"Wait… WHAT!? I SAW YOU GO OUT THE FRONT DOOR!?" Celebi screamed in fury as her plans to kill Deoxys had failed.

"I came back through the backdoor" Deoxys answered back pointing over his shoulder to the back door of the house.

If it wasn't for her puny 15 year old body, she would be attempting to rip him apart.

Then it hit her.

"Wait… IF you're here… who is out there?" Celebi questioned. But whilst she was saying that, the sound of the Door was being opened.

"NO WAIT!" Celebi screamed, with the sound of fear that she could be killing an unknown stranger.

But the Knifes just disappeared, leaving both Deoxys and Celebi confused and looking like the idiots they are.

"HEY!" the both shouted

"Well, well, well and Lil miss Time Travel. Trying to dump knifes on top of me?" the familiar voice chirped.

The two both knew who it was

Nohail

"Oh, great your back!" Deoxys spat out with a side of sarcasm.

"OH, and it's grand to see you too, Deoxys! How are you both?" Nohail countered back.

Celebi just grumbled, still pissed about not seeing Deoxys being stabbed by 10 knifes. While Deoxys merely stared at the gentleman with these weird powers.

"Why are you here Nohail?" Deoxys spoke up.

"Oh Goodie! You finally asked! Well, the neighbours and I have decided to throw a little… welcome to the Neighbourhood Party" Nohail chirped. "Goodbye, see you at 8, in the house across from here!" and with that Nohail left. Deoxys eye just twitch at pure annoyance, while Celebi stormed off pissed that Deoxys wasn't stabbed by 10 knifes.

"Better tell Arceus…" Deoxys mumbled to no one but himself.

* * *

As Deoxys walked off to Arceus room to tell her the news, he was startled by someone yelling.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Darkrai?" Deoxys said not really caring but curious at the same time.

Deoxys walked into Darkrai's room to find him screaming into the pillow on his bed.

"WHY DEOXYS, WHY!? NO. NO. NO. NO! I'M SORRY OSCAR" Wallowed Darkrai.

"Oscar? Is that your new boyfriend?" Deoxys smirked.

What happened next just shocked Deoxys, gave him quiet possible the worst glare anyone had ever given him! Hell, glare isn't even in his Moveset!

"NO HE IS NOT! Oscar is my Trapinch! I had to sacrifices him to beat Norman…" Darkrai muttered until he burst into tears.

Deoxys, still shocked by Darkrai's actions from before and now him crying like a lil bitch over a dead poke- then it hit Deoxys.

"Wait, wait, and wait! Can't you just revive it?" he asked

"No (sniff), I must stay true to the (Sniff) Nuzlocke Rules!" Darkrai perked up.

The former DNA pokemon just lifted his eyebrow confused on what he was talking about,

"Yeah… I'm just going to walk away now…" and with that, like he was meant to do earlier, was enroot to Arceus room.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Medical centre, Reshiram was just gaining conscious.

"Urg, fuck, wh- wher- Where I'm I…" Reshiram stuttered yet managing to successfully Curse at the same time.

"Well, Ms Tao, the Nose job was a success!" the Doctor shouted, making Reshiram clutch her head, still feeling the drowsiness of the liquid from the needle that knocked her out.

"Yo- Urg, you could of war- warned me about the needle, asshole..., where is girat- I mean, uh" Reshiram stopped to realise she didn't even know Giratina's Human name.

"Shit, think fast Reshiram…" she thought to herself.

"Uh, shoot, whatever you drugged me with made me forget my friend's name, did you catch it by any chance?" Reshiram lied.

"Man with gold hair?"

Reshiram nodded slowly, making sure not to hurt herself.

"George Lucicent. He is outside waiting."

Reshiram, in a lot of pain wobbled out of the private medical room, to see George AKA Giratina waiting for her in the waiting room.

"Giratina!" she shouted at him, making a few of the public to give her a weird look.

"Haha, don't you mean 'GEORGE' Renee? Come on let me go pay" Giratina offered.

"Actually, someone by the name of The Poke spectre already paid for you" Doctor Mort jumped in.

This caught Giratina off guard, why the hell was that asshole being nice?

"Sigh, let's get you home Reshiram."

* * *

A few hours later…

All the legends were dressed nicely and ready to go to the welcome to the neighbourhood party EXCEPT for Reshiram due to her needing rest and Latias offered to stay behind and look after her.

"Ok Lati, were just all straight over the road if you need anything? Kay?" Rayquaza asked his girlfriend. She just nodded her head. "And what is Reshiram not allowed to eat?" he questioned her.

"Chocolate!" Latias perked, causing Rayquaza to chuckle.

"Well see you later!" he said and then kissed her on the forehead and walked out the door.

Just as Celebi was about to walk out, both Arceus and Giratina stepped in the away of the front door.

"What?" she just sneered.

"Hand it over Celebi" Arceus said whilst holding forward her hand.

Celebi looked nervous at this point, "Uh, I don't know uh, what you're talking about… "

"Uh Huh, Listen we could do this with no trouble or we could lock you in a strait jacket again and lock you in a room with Deoxys?" Arceus proposed.

"Oh yes, that would be very entertaining" Giratina joked.

The sudden thought of it scared Celebi, she merely sighed in defeat and hand over the Pepper spray she had stuffed into her bra. She cursed and walked off to the others leaving for next door.

* * *

The boys; Rayquaza, Giratina, Deoxys, Zekrom, Darkrai and Groudon were the first to the house and mere minutes later, the girls had arrived; Arceus, Mew, Kyogre and Celebi at the back grouching because of before!

Arceus stepped up front to announce something,

"Alright, I'm going to make this clear now! If anyone, I mean ANYONE messes up tonight, I swear to my name, I'm going to make your life a living hell! You all got that?" Arceus shouted. "And now for some 'special' rules for certain people… Groudon and Zekrom, no setting things on fire. Deoxys, no getting into random fights. Celebi, no… torturing anything or anyone."

There was a few grumbles here and there, primarily from the Mon's that were singled out.

"Right then, let's do this!" Arceus said to herself as she span around to knock on the door.

(Knock) (Knock)

"Coming! Coming!" an unknown voice called out.

A Women, around aged 40 came to the door. She had blonde hair, tanned skin, had a pink dress on and had a big smile on her face.

"Hi there!" the women said with an open heart.

"Um, hello, is this the party organised by Nohail?" Arceus asked.

"Why, yes, yes it is! My name is Karen!" the women named Karen said

"My name is Aria" Arceus lied. "We are the new neighbours!"

Karen ran up and hugged Arceus, to her shock.

"Welcome, Welcome, Welcome! My, the large family you have Aria?" Karen asked

"Flat mates" Arceus quickly shot back.

"Well, let's get you out of here and into the party!" Karen said moving out of the doorframe to let the legends inside. They now all split off.

"Well boys, I'm going to go pick up some ladies hehe" Groudon said chuckling to himself.

"He has to learn some day that the Groudon way of picking up ladies is the way to earn a slap on the face, being brutally bet up by Rayquaza and now that we are humans, the additional charge of sexually harassment knowing him" Zekrom asked the others before finally splitting off.

Mew, being the 12 year old she is went straight for the pool. She changed into her swim gear and jumped straight in and went to go and play with the other kids there.

Celebi wandered off to the couch to sit down and observe the surroundings to see if there was anything of use to her on her quest to kill Deoxys.

"Plastic fork to jab him to death, Nah. Poison this food, he could probably tell it's been drugged. Make him watch chic flicks until he begs for mercy, Sigh." Celebi sighed in almost defeat, until an unknown voice called out.

"Hey, you mind if I sit here?"

Celebi was not in the mood to be pestered, but she knew that if she didn't blend in, Arceus would kill her.

"Fine, whatever…" she merely grumbled.

"Thanks, my name is Frank!" the boy said to Celebi whom was yet to make eye contact.

Celebi regretted her decision to allow the boy to sit next to her. As she just was about to tell him to go away. Something stopped her right there in her tracks.

The boy, Frank, looked about 16 – 17, clear tanned skin with no acne, ocean blue eyes, looking at his built, very muscular and he had his brown hair spiked up to one side. Celebi, for one of the very few times in her life, was flustered in the mind, as she felt her face burn up.

What the Fuck had this boy done to her.

"Uh, earth to girl? Hello?" Frank teased whilst waving his hand in front of Celebi's face, making snap out of the trace she was in. She just laughed really stupidly.

"Uh Haha"

"So you must be one of the new neighbours?" Frank asked Celebi

"Uh, um yeah… My name is Uh, Crystal" Celebi lied as best she could.

"What pretty name you have Crystal" Frank complemented Celebi making her blush again.

"Uh thank you…" Celebi replied back.

"Yeah, my mum and the other neighbours were so keen to host this party it's rather insane now isn't it? Looks like your friend is getting along with my mum." Frank said pointing towards his Mum, Karen, whom was chatting to Arceus.

"That's Aria, my uh, Cousin" Celebi lied once more.

"Where is your parents?" Frank asked again

_'Shit, why must you be so hot, yet so persistent!'_ Celebi thought.

"I never knew my uh, parents. Died in a car crash…" Celebi lied for the third time.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't know" Frank sympathised.

Little did the two know, a certain DNA alien was watching and listening to the entire conversation of the two.

"This is going to be fun…" Deoxys whispered to himself, as he walked without being noticed.

* * *

"So Aria, Nohail has told us a lot about you and your friends!" Karen asked Arceus, who was standing with a group of women.

Arceus just gulped, "H-he has?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, How that one with the large Black fringe is a genius" one of the women spoke up.

_'Zekrom'_ Arceus thought

"Also, the one with the two different eye colours is a complete dare devil!"

_'Deoxys'_ Arceus thought showing the group a nervous smile.

"And that girl with the pink hair is JUST SO CUTE! How she always talks about candy. Omg I could just eat her up!"

_'Ewww'_ Arceus thought.

Karen then started to talk, "And that one with the dark green hair, boy he is a dream boat"

_'Thankfully to my name, Latias isn't here right now'_ Arceus shivered at the thought on what the little eon dragon would do…

"Uh, I have to go to bathroom" Arceus stuttered, as she ran off from the awkward conversation.

* * *

Groudon leaned against a tree near the pool.

He was bored shitless. There were no hot girls here! Just families and 50 year old virgins, and hell he won't swoop down that low. He needed some entertainment.

Groudon noticed Zekrom was walking towards him. He looked as equally bored.

"Hey Zek, I'm bored to the distortion world. Got any ideas for fun?" Groudon asked his friend.

"Well, I have one idea… But Arceus will kill us for it…" Zekrom hesitated in his speech.

"Well if it will liven up the mood of this party, I'm all ears!"

"Kay, don't say I didn't warn you! Now that mew is out of the pool, Notice that barbeque over by the side of it? Knock in the gas tank and set it alight and let's watch the magic!" Zekrom suggested.

* * *

As Arceus entered the bathroom she just shouted out something,

"SPECTRE!"

"**WHAT?"**

"How much longer do we have to be here for? I can't take it anymore…" Arceus moaned.

"**YOU HAVE BEEN HERE FOR 50 MINUTES AND YOU WANT TO LEAVE A PARTY DEDICATED TOO YOU? RUDE MUCH. BESIDES, THE OTHERS ARE HAVING SOME FUN…"**

"Some fun? What does that mean" Arceus questioned, not trusting the authors tone.

"**WELL, ER, GROUDON, MAY OR MAY NOT BE ABOUT TO SET THE POOL ON FIRE…"**

"HE IS DOING WH-!?" Arceus shouted as she was cut out by a large bang. Arceus raced out of the bathroom to go outside and see the crowd. Celebi was with some boy, Rayquaza looked absolutely furious, while Kyogre just shook her head. Darkrai was completely saturated in water, must have been via the explosion. Mew was ooooing and ahhhing at the result and then there Groudon, smirking at the result.

"In my long, long life, this the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Groudon said referencing to the pool on fire.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY POOL!" Karen shouted.

'Shit, can't leave a bad impression on me' Arceus thought.

"He did it!" Arceus shouted pointing at Groudon, leading all of Karen's friends to look at Groudon.

"Get him!" Karen shouted, as all of her friends went to go beat up Groudon.

Zekrom swiftly moved out of the way and next to Rayquaza and Kyogre, who was filming the event, trying her best not to laugh so she could hear Groudon screaming in pain. But it was too much for her to handle.

"Hahahahaha! Oh my god! I think I'm going to cry Hahaha" Kyogre roared. She finally noticed the horrified faces on Rayquaza and Zekrom. She just chuckled to herself and continued to film the event.

"RAYQUAZA! HEL-HELP! ZEKROM YOU BASTARD!" Groudon pleaded yet also cursing at the same time. "SOMEONE HELP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE".

"Aria, me and my friends are going to deal with your buddy over there and if you do-"Karen started only to be cut off by Arceus.

"Torture all night long and teach him a lesson".

"WHAT!? NO PLEASE!" Groudon cried.

Arceus called out to the others, "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

All the former legends walked out the door, leaving poor Groudon for a night of hell.

"I'm beat, night all!" Darkrai said to the other, whilst walking back home over the street.

"How are you tired? You did shit all today, other than cry into a pillow! Hell, for once you didn't get hurt either!" Deoxys countered.

"**I CAN CHANGE THAT".**

As soon as the author said that, Darkrai raced into the house, ran up to his room and locked the door.

All the legends retired for the night (minus Groudon for obvious reasons), Rayquaza found Latias already asleep. So he jumped into bed with her and tried himself too get some shut eye, until;

"AHHHHHHHHHH" the scream roared from across the road.

This scream woke up Latias in flash,

"What the? Rayie are you there, what was the scream?" Latias questioned.

Due to it being dark, Latias could not see the pleasure and the smirk on Rayquaza face, with him knowing that Groudon was in for one hell of a night.

"I'm sure it was nothing, lati. Let's get some rest now".

* * *

**So Hi, guys. Its been awhile yeah. I have no really excuse other than I just didn't have the motivation to write. But Hopefully that will change! **

**Will Groudon be alive by the morning? When will Darkrai get hurt again? And why such an asshole to them all? Find out next time, Poke Spectre out!**

Darkrai's injury of the day!

Nothing Yay!


	9. Chapter 8: Shopping

**LEGENDS IN A NEW WORLD: Chapter 8**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(

* * *

"Urg, wh-where I'm I?" Groudon muttered to himself, while trying to get up and off the ground.

Groudon picked himself up and off the ground, but was clutching his head, due to him getting up to fast. He also noticed he was in a drain ditch only a kilometre or two away from the house.

"Those psychotic bitches!" he swore to himself. Judging by the sun and the freshness of the air, it was morning time. There were no serious injuries, besides kick marks and claw marks.

But what they did to him, will scar him forever…

"Well, better move my sorry ass back home"

* * *

At the house, everyone was having breakfast, Mew was scavenging through one of the cereal boxes to find the toy hidden at the bottom. Giratina, like at the doctors clinic, was reading the newspaper. Kyogre was talking with Reshiram, who was still feeling the effects of her surgery.

"So? What did I miss last night?" Reshiram asked the former Sea basin Pokémon.

"THE BEST NIGHT EVER! Right so, Groudon set a pool on fire, and was beat up a group of women and taken captive for the night! I got it all on film!" Kyogre squealed, with the pleasure that Groudon got beat the fuck up. She got out the phone and showed Reshiram the film.

"Wow, oh my god, that is hysterical! Where is he now?"

"I dunno. Probably in some Ditch"

(Ding Dong) (Ding Dong)

"Darkrai can you go get the front door?" Arceus asked him, seeming he was the closest to the front door.

"Um, let me think? NO! Remember last time I opened the front door" Darkrai complained.

* * *

(Flash Back: four days ago)

"_Hello doggy". And just as that the Dog opened its mouth and bit Darkrai's hand as hard as possible. _

"_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was the high pitch scream that Darkrai let loose, trying to free his hand from the dog's mouth. _

* * *

(Flash back over)

"I'll get it then!" Zekrom volunteered for the scared former Nightmare Pokémon.

Zekrom opened up the front door to find something he was not expecting; Groudon in one piece.

"Groudon?"

"Sup" was all he said.

All the legends had turned away from their food and went straight to Groudon. Assessing his body, his clothing was all torn up, he was covered in dirt, he had claw marks on his face that had just missed his left eye, and bruise marks all down his arms, his knees were cut up as well.

"Oh, uh Groudon, How uhh, are you?" Arceus asked nervously.

"I'm fine" he said as he walked inside and started to eat some of the food on the breakfast table.

"Your fine? That's it? We heard you screaming all night!" Celebi shouted.

"Yeah, we may not get along Groudon! But haven't you looked in a mirror at all?"

Groudon just started to chuckle, "Oh, you silly girl Kyogre… After years of all the fighting with you and then getting beat up by Rayquaza, these physical injuries are nothing…"

Everyone just lifted their eyebrows confused on what the hell he was on about.  
"Well then I'll tell you what happened last night…

* * *

(Flash Back: 10 hours ago, 10PM)

"_RAYQUAZA! HEL-HELP! ZEKROM YOU BASTARD!" Groudon pleaded yet also cursing at the same time. "SOMEONE HELP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE"._

"_Aria, me and my friends are going to deal with your buddy over there and if you do-"Karen started only to be cut off by Arceus._

"_Torture all night long and teach him a lesson"._

"_WHAT!? NO PLEASE!" Groudon cried._

_Arceus called out to the others, "Come on, let's go home."_

"_NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I'LL DO ANYT-"Groudon continued to cry until he was kicked in the place a male never wants to be kicked at._

"_Urg, ow…" he moaned, as he felt his body be dragged away to the nearby garden shed in the backyard of Karen's home. They tied him up to a chair in the shed._

"_Well girls, what shall we do to this trouble maker?" Karen spoke up._

"_Let's beat him up more!" one shouted_

"_Let's publically embarrass him!" another one shouted_

"_Let's rape him!"_

_The group of women all stared at the one that called Rape._

"_What? It was just an Idea!"_

_Karen finally spoke up, "I have an idea… a 10 hour long session of watching chick flicks and listening to my teen daughters' playlist of Miley Cyrus, Justin Bieber and one Direction!"_

_Groudons eyes shot open when hearing this._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he just screamed._

* * *

_(Flash back over)_

"And that is how I lost all my dignity! I then woke up in a ditch!"

"Called it" Kyogre whispered to Reshiram.

All the other legends where dumbfounded, however Kyogre recorded the entire story to listen again later on.

"Well, both you and Reshiram need new clothing, seeming we actually only have one set of clothes. And we are running low on essentials" Arceus said at loud.

"POKE SPECTRE!"

"**WHAT?"**

"We need money to go buy food, clothes etc." Arceus asked the ass of an author.

"**WELL, I COULD GET NOHAIL TO DO IT FOR YOU SO THAT WA-"**

"No. No Nohail this time! We need to do this ourselves, to get use to this life!" Arceus argued her point.

"**WELL, URG, YOU HAVE A POINT… FINE, THERE IS A NEARBY SHOPPING CENTRE. I'LL GIVE YOU EACH $500 TO SPEND. BUT IF YOU SPEND OVER, I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!"**

"Unfortunately you're already doing a good job at it…" Deoxys muttered.

"**HEARD THAT"**

Latias pushed her way to the front of the crowd of former legends, bowling over Deoxys and Darkrai, with Arceus just moving out of the way. She had stars in her eyes,

"So what you're saying is that we get to go on a shopping spree!" an excited Latias cried! She was yet to notice the grim face on Rayquaza that suddenly appeared when the words 'shopping spree' were said.

"**UH, IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT TO CALL IT, THEN YES, A SHOPPING SPREE"**

Latias looked like she was going to burst with joy. A few of the other female legends started to like the idea of a shopping based day. The males however, looked terrified.

Within the blink of an eye, a yellow plastic card appeared in front of each of the legends!

"**RIGHT SO YOUR PINS WORK LIKE THIS, 0 AND THE YOUR RETROSPECTIVE POKEDEX NUMBER. SO FOR EXAMPLE, MEWS WOULD 0151. GOT IT? GOOD, YOU ALL HAVE $500 ON THE CARD! HAVE FUN"**

"Wait, wait, wait? Where are you going?" Giratina asked the author that was just about to leave.

"**WELL, I'M GOING TO ASSUME I DON'T NEED TO BABYSIT YOU ALL DOING A SHOPPING SPREE. I'LL POP IN HERE AND THERE. I HAVE TO GO WATCH THE SEASON FINALE OF FOREVER!"**

"I hate that guy" nearly all of the legends said, except for Latias, who was now daydreaming about the shopping spree and Mew, who was back to scavenging through the cereal box for the toy.

* * *

(Time skip: 3 hours, 11: AM)

The group was now out front of a large building that had a sign saying, Welcome to Albany shopping centre!

"Ok, first off, we all need to get some new clothing! Buy at least two sets of clothes" Arceus told the others. The message was primarily aimed at the boys.

There were groans from all the boys minus Rayquaza, who was trying to not annoy Latias.

"Aw, stop complaining and get over yourselves! Come on let's go!"

The first shop they went to was 'farmers', a home appliance, clothing and to Mew's joy, a toy section.

Latias ran off ahead to the girl clothing section, with Rayquaza right behind her. It was going to be a hell of a day for him.

"OMG! So many dresses! The shoes too!" Latias shouted with joy.

At this point, Rayquaza face had gone pale. But he had to suck it up and be a man!

"I'll say here and give you positive feedback until your done dear. Then I'll get my stuff".

Latias looked like she was going to cry, "Really Rayie?"

Latias jumped and gave Rayquaza a big hug and a short kiss on the lips and whispered something in his ear. "I'll make it up to you later…" she said in a seducing tone before giving him a quick wink. This left Rayquaza stunned. She grabbed some clothes and rushed into the changing rooms, leaving the stunned Rayquaza to wobble into a chair.

The other female legends had finally caught up, and the saw the state Ray was in.

"What the hell happened to him?" Celebi questioned.

"Beats me and I don't care" Arceus said before grabbing some things to try on.

* * *

The Male legends clothes trying philosophy was fairly simple:

Step 1) Find your size.

Step 2) don't try it on. Just buy it.

Within 10 minutes, all the boys had finished buying new clothes. They then all headed over to the girls' clothing area. A pink blur ran straight into Darkrai, knocking him over.

"Ugg, Mew? What are you doing?"

"Forget clothes shopping. First thing I found, I bought. Dunno if it fits or not. Just heading to the toy area!" Mew said before rushing off again.

"Well, I thought our way of shopping was simple. But Mew just beat us by a long shot."

The 5 boys had finally made their way to the female clothing section, to see that they were all looking around at the stands.

"Wow, there still looking." Groudon muttered, whom was in his new clothes: a Red unbuttoned shirt with a grey tee underneath, Grey skinny jeans and red van shoes.

Deoxys made his way over to Rayquaza, who had recovered from his 'paralysation'.

"You look like you're having 'fun'" Deoxys said saying fun with a heavy tone of sarcasm.

"I've been in worst situations" Rayquaza replied back.

"Name 3" the former DNA Pokémon countered.

Rayquaza looked blank as a brand new piece of paper.

"Ok, you win. Besides, I think I've earned myself a few brownie points" Rayquaza said with dirty smile.

Deoxys just snorted and walked off towards Groudon, Zekrom, Darkrai and Giratina, who were all standing by the exit of the building.

"Well, I'm starving. Keen for the food court anyone?" Groudon announced to the boys (Minus Ray).

They all turned around to go and get something to eat until,

"Hey! George! Can you come here quickly?" Arceus shouted out using Giratinas' alias name.

Giratina was not going to let this opportunity go by.

"Coming Aria!"

"Traitor!" Groudon shouted cupping his hands around his mouth to echo the message across the store.

"So, are they officially yet?" Darkrai asked.

"Love. It's the world's most dangerous weapon. It can be beautiful and blossom like a rose and Next thing you know…" Deoxys hesitated and just Snorted before continuing his sentence,

"…It will rip your heart out…" Deoxys said in a menacing tone, before walking off, leaving Zekrom surprised by the word choice, Groudon trying to understand what he meant and Darkrai was trembling in fear. "Some people just draw the short straw."

* * *

Meanwhile with Mew…

TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! TOYS!

* * *

Back with the girls…

Latias had just finished trying on her 5th set of clothes: a red high-low dress, with grey stockings and black leather boots. On her head, she was wearing a pair of sun glasses and a red sunhat.

"What you think Rayie" she said whilst doing a little twirl around.

"You just as beautiful as before dear!" Rayquaza said give back his positive feedback. "What set do you think you'll get?"

"Well, what I'm wearing right now, the bikini maybe? And the sleep clothes!" she said as she went to go and take off the clothes and change back into her original outfit, so she could go and pay.

The total price for Latias clothing was $350. Rayquaza was absolutely stunned by the price. Then it hit him.

He now had to go shopping for clothes.

With Latias, who would want him to take it serious.

Shit.

* * *

Zekrom, Groudon, Darkrai and Deoxys were now all at the food court, eating fatty foods.

Of course it was better than what they could make at the Hall of origin and the only Pokémon there that could actually cook were Latias and Arceus!

"(Munch) (Munch) Oh my god! This is so goooood!" spat Groudon, who was chowing down on McDonalds signature burger; the big mac.

Both Deoxys and Darkrai got Mexican. Deoxys got only a mild Burrito, whilst Darkrai got a burrito with extra beans, curious what it would taste like.

He will regret it later…

Zekrom however, ordered Sushi, but wasn't really focused on eating. Since they have been human, him and Reshiram have had barely any time together!

Should they risk it?

"Yo, Zek. (Munch) You going to eat that?" Groudon asked, who was eying down the sushi, whilst still eating his burger.

"Hm? Na have it…" Zekrom said, pushing the sushi packet towards Groudon.

Deoxys was bored.

Clothes shopping and eating for the next 3 hours…

… At he wasn't Rayquaza right now.

Then an idea popped into his mind to 'spice things up' a little…

Literally.

"Hey Groudon! You should cover the sushi with this stuff!" Deoxys said, reference to a packet that came with the sushi that read; wasabi.

Groudon shrugged his shoulders, and completely covered a piece of sushi with the green substance.

"Bottoms up!"

Deoxys had an evil smirk across his face and quickly whispered something to Zekrom,

"Psst, Zekrom, watch this…"

"HOLY SHIT, THAT'S FUCKING HOT. ARCEUS CHRIST. GAH!? HOW COULD SOMETHING BE SO FUCKING HOT!?" Groudon shouted, alerting the entire food court, causing some parents to cover their kid's ears. "WATER!? I NEED WATER!?"

"(snicker) But? Isn't water your opposite?" Deoxys smirked.

"FUCK OPPOSITES!"

Only three tables away to the right, was a kid that looked around 8 who was with his family. He was holding a bottle of water in his left hand. Once Groudon saw this, he dashed over to the table, knocking Darkrai out of his seat and whacking his head, as he was the closes to him. He snatched the water bottle, making the kid cry. Groudon drank half of the water and splashed the rest on his face.

It wasn't cooling him down…

"IT'S NOT FUCKING WORKING!"

"Find some milk dumbass!" Zekrom shouted, joining in on Deoxys prank on Groudon.

* * *

Meanwhile with Mew who was at the candy store…

CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!

* * *

Giratina was watching Latias drag Rayquaza to the male section.

He was pretty sure Ray was mouthing the words, 'help me'.

"_Screw Ray, Arceus is more important… should I make my move? No it's too early in the challenge! GAH! Why I'm I attracted to her…" _Giratina thought to himself.

He also thought about what Deoxys said… Some people draw the short straw…

"Pfft, what does he know!"

"So how do I look George?" Arceus said walking out of the changing room

She was wearing a strapless white and black dress that only realized a bit of cleavage. She had applied a little bit of make up; eye liner, lip gloss, mascara etc.

Giratina was practically drooling. Of course he didn't show it on the outside…

"So, Giratina? How do I look?" Arceus said starting to get impatient.

"Wut? Uh, you look beautiful, I MEAN, you look uh, beautiful in that dress!" Giratina said, scratching his head sheepishly

Arceus started to blush at his comments.

"Come on let's go!" Arceus said, trying to now change the subject.

* * *

"DEOXYS YOU ASSHOLE! YOU KNEW THIS WOULD FUCKIN HAPPEN!" Groudon shouted whilst running around to look for something to cool him down.

Darkrai was now on Deoxys and Zekroms side of the table, so that way there was very little chance he would get hurt. The three noticed that some policeman were with the security, pointing over into their direction.

"Shit…" Zekrom muttered.

The two policeman were now walking to Groudon way.

"Excuse me sir, but you're going to have to come with us!" one of the cops said

"WHY!? I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS, LIKE COOLING DOWN MY FUCKING MOUTH!? JESUS CHRIST, IT BURNS!" Groudon roared at the cops.

"Sir, we are going to ask you nicely once more, come with us" the second cop said, who placed his hand on Groudon shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!?" Groudon shouted, pushing the policeman away, as he fell on to a nearby table.

"Oh shit…" Darkrai squeaked behind Zekrom and Deoxys.

Groudon then felt it.

A jolt electricity ran up his spine, rendering him to the ground. The other officer had got out his tazer and tazered him.

"Sir, you're under arrest for assaulting a police officer and an over abusive amount of foul language in a public area!" the officer said whilst handcuffing Groudon.

'Psst, these last few days sure haven't been in Groudons favour…' Darkrai whispered to the others.

As Groudon was dragged away to the police station, he dropped his credit card. Deoxys went up and grabbed it and smiled, flashing the card to the other two.

"Use the rest of Groudons money and a few of ours and go buy what humans call an Xbox one?" Deoxys said with a sadistic smile.

* * *

Rayquaza was tired. He had already tried on 15 jeans, 12 shirts and 11 jackets. Latias was now trying to find the best 'set'. Oh, and she has been doing that for the last hour and a half!

"Oh my god… Latias how much longer?" Rayquaza whined to his girlfriend.

"Quiet Rayie, this takes precision to do. If the colours don't match or the theme of the clothing don't match, you could be fined by the fashion police!" Latias countered.

Rayquaza just sighed and gave up.

"Finished!"

Maybe a little bit of hope was on Rayquaza side for once.

Latias had some black leather dinner shoes, Black trousers, a black shirt with a dark emerald dinner vest and finally a dark emerald fedora.

"Was the fedora really needed?" Rayquaza questioned

"Of course! Come on we need to catch up with the others!"

Rayquaza just sighed. All he could be bothered doing was sleeping right now.

* * *

Rayquaza and Latias saw all the other girls plus Giratina outside where they started the day. Latias went to go join in with all the clothes shopping talk. Mew was eating candy and playing with her new toy. Rayquaza decided to go sit down next to Giratina.

"So you got dragged around all day?" Giratina asked the former sky high Pokémon.

"I earned a few Brownie points. Can I asked you something Giratina?" Ray responded

Giratina just nodded his head.

"Are you and Arceus officially yet?" Ray asked causing Giratina face to change into a bright red.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Besides, who would you rather have? Me or someone like Groudon or Deoxys knowing"

Right on que was Deoxys, with Zekrom and Darkrai. Each carrying a box… wait?

Deoxys. Check!

Zekrom. Check.

Darkrai. Check.

Groudon?

"Where the Hell is Groudon?" Rayquaza asked the approaching Former DNA Pokémon.

"Oh, you know. He just got arrested and all" Deoxys told them in a tone, which sounded like he didn't give a fuck.

"HE WHAT!?" both Arceus and Rayquaza screamed, giving most of the other legends a fright.

Deoxys explained the story to others about how loud Groudon was and how he pushed a police officer. But of course, he left out the part where it was him that convinced to eat the wasabi.

"That fucking moron… ARG! I can't believe him…" Rayquaza moaned. "Someone is going to have to bail him out!"

"I can. Good guy Giratina to the rescue!" Giratina offered. Rayquaza knew exactly what he was doing. Trying to be goodie two shoes and get Arceus admiration. And it was working.

"AUTHOR!" Rayquaza shouted out to the sky.

"**YO"**

"What are we doing next? We need to know so, we can bail out Groudon in time!"

"**WELL FIRST OFF SPOILERS, SOOOO. NO. BUT THE EVENT IS AT HOME!"**

Rayquaza just sighed.

"Good enough!"

"Well, I'll see you all at home. Ima head off to the station and get that moron out!" Giratina said to the others, keeping eye contact on Arceus only.

* * *

(TimeSkip! 7 hours: 8: PM)

"Oh, woe is me. Oh woe is me!" Groudon shouted to by the time. All he has in this cell is a bed and a toilet.

A police office walked up to his cell and started to unlock it. Groudon was confused at this point, But then again. It didn't take much to confuse him.

"Well, you refused to tell us your name before. But we have identified you, Slade Ruby!

"My name is Slade? I mean, - What is to yah?"

Someone just bailed you out, but before we can let you out. He wants talk to you…" the cop said moving out of the way from none other than Giratina. Groudons face went pale. Well, at least it wasn't Rayquaza.

"Hello Slade, You been a bit naughty?" Giratina said menacingly

Groudon looked up to him. "Why would you want to know?"

"Well, I just did Bail you on Arceus and Rayquaza orders. So you have some options… Option number 1) I bail you out and you're my Bitch until I say otherwise or Option number 2) I cancel the Bail and you get charged for assault on a policeman and leave you to rot in prison? So take your pick…" Giratina said showing his side on why he was banished to the world he now calls home.

"Option 1, I guess… I can't that bad now can it?" Groudon said nervously.

"Wise choice" was all Giratina said, before gesturing to follow him home.

* * *

_Authors note: Wow a quick update appeared? Such a rare occurrence! I can just see Latias being that one, that would just go one a shopping spree for clothes and make up etc. And now Groudon is Giratina's Bitch? What did Deoxys mean with short straw? What will happen now? well anything, cuz I'm the author and all... Sooooo Review and PM for Ideas! Poke_Spectre out!_

**Darkrai's injury of the day!**

Getting pushed off his seat and whacking his head!


	10. Chapter 9: Dreams

**LEGENDS IN A NEW WORLD: CHAPTER 9**

Disclaimer: I dont own Pokemon :(

* * *

(Monday 20th/7th/2015. 1: AM, 14 days gone)

It was a cold and dark alley way. A cloaked man, was walking down it, checking his watch periodically as he was tapping his foot on the ground.

"Now Mr. Spectre where are you?" the cloaked figure muttered to himself.

"**UH, RIGHT HERE, NOHAIL. ALL YOU PRETTY MUCH HAVE TO DO IS SAY MY NAME AND ALL… AND YEAH, I'LL COME."**

The cloaked figure removed his hood to reveal Nohail, wearing his trusty mascaraed mask.

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT?"**

"May I ask what the next challenge is? I have to prepare so I can make it more 'interesting', you know?" Nohail said ominously.

"**HMMMMM, WELL THEN, THERE HAVING A NIGHT TIME EVENT … WHICH I WAS ABOUT TO START, UNTIL YOU CALLED. BY THE WAY, WHY AN ALLEY WAY?"**

"More spooky setting"

"**AH! I SEE!"**

"Well then, shall we start?" Nohail asked?

"**SOON, BUT WERE NOT GOING TO WAKING THEM UP. JUST FOLLOW MY LEAD."**

* * *

(Time Skip! 1 hours, 2: AM)

Celebi was shaking around in her bed. But… smiling at the same time. Was she having a dream?

_(Celebi's Dream)_

_Celebi all of a sudden found herself in a white wedding dress. All grown up in her human form. Judging be her body she was around 20 – 21. 3 more girls, well to be precise; Mew and what appears to be Suicune and Mesprit in human forms, were standing just behind her._

_Mew appeared to be now around 17, and well now a teenager and all, had gone through puberty. The one looking like Suicune looked around 24 - 25. She had her aqua hair tied up with four silver ribbons (two on each side) flowing out of hair. Her body was fair as well. The Mesprit looking girl looked about 20. Her pink hair had two ponytail going off the side of her head and one large ponytail at the back. Her body was also fair, but despite being younger than the Suicune looking girl, her breasts were only slightly larger._

_There were three young men, standing behind a man whose back was turned away. Celebi wanted to check who it was, but she recognised a few people in the crowd. Arceus and Giratina holding hands, Rayquaza and Latias had kids that looked like just like them and shockingly Kyogre had her head resting on Groudons shoulder. The bird trio, Regi's were there. Hell, even Zygarde the hall loner was there, smiling even! But something wasn't right…_

_Where was he…?_

"_Celebi!" the man standing opposite of her spoke. She recognized his voice_

_Frank._

"_Were getting married?" Celebi asked._

"_Well… Yeah" Frank said scratching his head, grinning stupidly. "I propose to you 8 months ago! And we have been dating for the last 5 years!"_

"_Do you Frank Wilbert, take Celebi to be your beloved wife?" the preacher asked._

"_I do!" Frank said smiling at me._

_Do you Celebi, take Frank Wilbert to be your beloved husband?" the preacher asked me this time._

_I can't believe this!_

"_I do!" I respond._

_Oh my god. This is actually happening!_

"_Does anyone in the crowd have a reason on why these two, should not be bound together in harmony and matrimony. Speak now! Or these two shall be known as husband and wife!"_

_There was about 20 seconds of silence. My heart was beating… I'm getting married._

"_Well then, I pronounce you two, husband and wife! Frank you may kiss the bri-"the preacher said almost finishing his sentence, until he was interrupted by a rather loud ominous clapping._

_No… It can't be…_

_He emerged from the shadows at the back of the hall, he looked only about 25, he was wearing fancy shoes, black trousers, a white shirt with a black tie that wasn't fully tightened up. His messy orange hair, covered his blue eye and leaving the red one to glow. And then there was that smile of his… He continued walking up the hall with people in the crowd slowing vanishing as he continued to clap._

_I wanted to cry, "De-Deoxys… W-Why? Frank do somethi-" I yelled to realize that he was gone too, leaving only me and him…_

_I turn my focus back to him, who was now walking up the stage. Seeming he was taller than me, he just looked down at me and put his hand softly under my chin to support my head as I looked up to him. He was covered in blood. There was something in his eyes… but what. All the colour had left the room, leaving the hall black and dull. All the flowers, include the bokay I was holding, had all died…_

"_Dear Celebi, You look so beautiful… it sure is a shame everyone left…" he said give off a grin only a psychopath would use._

_I tried to hold back the tears._

"_Where the fuck is Frank Deoxys!?" I screamed, pushing him back._

"_Well, right behind you actually…" he said pointing behind me._

_I turn around to see the worst. Franks body handing from one of the railings hold up the roof. I just collapse at the sight. And hear him talk…_

"_I wasn't going to kill him… or anyone else hehe. But well, I ran into some complications. Ah! All the children's screams, the parents pleads, the crying. I couldn't help myself" Deoxys said, as he moved towards me. "You know pushing someone Sure is rude…" _

_Please stop it. Stop it. FUCKING STOP IT!_

* * *

Celebi shot out of bed, falling on the ground, gasping for breath… clutching her chest where her heart is located, as it raced. Celebi just leaned back on to the dresser next to bed as she was still gasping for air.

"All a fucking dream…" she whispered to herself, as a tear fell from her right eye.

Then she heard some thumping.

It was Mew. Wrestling with her bedsheets, rolling and twisting in the bed, sweating flooding off her.

Celebi saw this, and she knew she had to wake her up.

"Mew, wake up! Mew!" she shouted whilst shacking Mew tormented body, attempting to wake her up.

Mews eyes shot open and gave a quiet scream, clutching the bedsheets for dear life.

"Ce-Cel-Celebi?" Mew said whilst her voice cracked.

"Bad dream?" Celebi asked.

Mew didn't respond, but she through her arms around Celebi shoulders and gave her a big hug, whilst crying into her shoulder.

Despite Celebi daily attempts at murdering the bipolar freaking, the annoying Cat foetus and the pussy Nightmare Pokémon. She still had a caring part in her heart… Wait?

The Pussy Nightmare Pokémon?

Could this be Darkrai?  
"Come on Mew, we need to check Darkrai's room!" Celebi told Mew.

The two silently ran to his room to find it open and empty.

"Darkrai? Darkrai!" Celebi called out in a quiet voice.

Mew decided to play detective and look around. She saw it…

"Hey Celebi, come have a look at this yellow stain on Darkrai's bed!" Mew said gesturing to Celebi.

A disgusted face was all Celebi could do.

"Yeah… I don't think Darkrai is behind this anymore. Let's check the kitchen, I think I saw a light on down there!" Celebi suggested, trying to get as far away from the stain as possible.

When they entered the kitchen area, they saw Darkrai sitting at the bench, eating cookies.

"Darkrai?" Mew said breaking the silence.

This just made Darkrai jump, as he twisted around.

"Oh god, it's only you two." Darkrai muttered.

"Nightmare?" Celebi just said so straightforward.

"Actually, yeah I did. Everything was trying to kill me!" Darkrai said with a pale face.

"Sooo, In other words, a normal day was your dream?" Celebi said monotonly.

"I guess… Did you have nightmares too? I swear I had nothing to do with it!" Darkrai protested his innocence.

"I had a nightmare were there was no toys or candy in the world!" Mew said with a teary eyes.

"What about you Celebi?" Darkrai asked.

Celebi just sighed, "I'll start off like this, so whilst we were at party the other night, I met a boy, Frank. I think I lo-lov-love him…"

"That's it?" Mew interrupted.

"NO! You know how I hate Deoxys and all. So I was getting married to Frank. You were all there, Mew you were a bridesmaid. We were nearly husband and wife and he walked in. Everything just died… Frank was hanging from a railing as Deoxys just taunted me admitting to killing him…"

"**SURPRISE MOTHER FUCKERS!"**

"Jesus! Oh gawd. Author! What the hell!?" Celebi spat.

"**HAHA, OH GOD! I LOVE BEING AN ASSHOLE! EHEM, I'M JUST WAITING FOR THE OTHERS TO WAKE UP! THAT'S ALL!"**  
"It's 2: AM in the morning." Darkrai countered. "What the hell is going on?"

"**FINE SO IMPAITNENT JEEZ."**

All at once, multiple screams emerged from upstairs, a few yells.

"**THERE? YOU HAPPY NOW! JEEZ, RUIN ALL MY FUN…"**

The rest of the legends walked in, some of them comforting each other.

Arceus, in a nightgown was the first to talk.

"What… the …. Fuck….. JUST HAPPENED!"

"Ohoo, Well Arceus! What just happened was a practice run, and you all failed fairly badly…" Nohail, who had just walked in the room. "The author and I have come up with a challenge that has a prize to it. Question is… can you beat a nightmare? And how long can you survive in a Nightmare for, Hm? Now, what is a Nightmare?"

"Your worst Fear, Personal emotion, the impossible becomes the possible, but in a twisted and dark reality" Darkrai said with a straight face. Despite him being a complete coward, he knew all there was to a nightmare.

"**TONIGHT WAS A PRACTICE. THE REAL TEST STARTS TOMORROW AND THE WINNER WHO SURVIVES THE LONGEST WILL GET A SECRET PRIZE! CIAO!"**

The Author just didn't respond, signalling he was gone, while Nohail disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Rayquaza walked back up to his room, with Latias clutching on to him in fear. He couldn't be bothered for this bullshit this early in the morning.

Giratina was also going to retire to his room.

That was until an idea popped into his head. And it involved Groudon…

"Hey, Groudon! Come here a sec, will yah?" Giratina asked in tired voice. He could tell be Groudons facial expressions, he was scared for his life.

"Y-Yes Giratina?" Groudon whimpered.

"Your first task as my bitch, is going to be forfeiting this challenge!" Giratina told him.

"And how I'm I suppose to do that?"

"I dunno, use an alarm clock or something to wake you up! Be creative for all that I care!" Giratina said turning his back on Groudon as he walked off to his room. Groudon just grunted and also returned to his room.

Darkrai and Mew refused to go back to sleep, so they just stayed in the kitchen till sunlight.

The rest went back to bed.

* * *

(Time Skip: 7 hours, 9: AM)

All the legends had the rest of the day for free time, then when it hit Night time, there first actually challenge will begin.

All the girls were all huddled in a group in the lounge, whilst the boys were in their own little groups.

"Ok, girls! We need to have a little game plan here!" Arceus said with a serious tone.

"Game plan?" both Latias and Mew questioned.

"Well we aren't going to lose to the boys are we? NO!" Arceus said, raising her voice and slaming her fist on to the coffee table, giving the girls a fright. "If one of us wins, we split the prize and have bragging rights! Alright now, who is there strongest player?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… possibly Darkrai. Seeming you know, personification of a Nightmare." Kyogre said aloud.

"Did you not see his bedsheets from this morning?" Celebi asked in a monotone voice.

"Except this time he knows he is going to be in a nightmare. Last time had the element of surprise!" Arceus said whilst eating her cereal.

Giratina, Rayquaza and Darkrai were sitting in Darkrai's room talking about tonight.

"So Darkrai? Are we on an agreement? Seeming your our best shot at winning?" Giratina asked the Darkrai.  
Darkrai moved in closed to whisper to both Rayquaza and Giratina, "Did you two not see my bedsheets from this morning!?"

"No I didn't" Rayquaza started. As soon as he said that Darkrai started to move off his bed. "And nor do I want to!" Rayquaza continued. "My point is, you or Deoxys are our best chances of winning, and we all know how difficult he is to work with."

"I guess so…" Darkrai agreed.

"Now let's take out ones who won't be a threat: Mew, cuz it's Mew. Latias honestly, I don't think will last long. Out of the boys, it could be anyone!" Ray started, before hearing Giratina laugh.

"Hehehe, Oh don't worry. I think Groudon will be first out" Giratina said with a devious smile, leaving Ray and Darkrai very confused.

* * *

(Time Skip: 3 hours, 12: PM)

Celebi walked outside to get some fresh air, she decided to walk to the pathway. She was still feeling the effects of that nightmare. The wedding and all was perfect. And then he ruined it all…

And what's worst is she can remember every little detail of the dream…

"Hey there Crystal!" Frank shouted out, who was just crossing the road.

'_Shit'_ Celebi thought,_ 'just stay calm… you can do this'_

"Hi there Frank!" Celebi said perkily.

What happened next Celebi was shocked by, he swooped in and hugged her. This just made Celebi's face burn into a fiery red. Frank finally let go.

"So, uh, how is the pool? Sorry again about my friend doing that…" Celebi asked nervously.

"Haha, my Mum still pissed. But I have to admit I found it pretty cool!" Frank said in his charming voice. He stopped, and went and observed something.

"Hey, who's that?" Frank asked pointing back towards the house.

No…

Deoxys was sitting on a bench outside of the house… But he looked depressed. Must have been the Nightmares.

"That's Deon! He is a bit of an ass, Ha-ha" Celebi said sheepishly. Frank gave off a small chuckle, until his phone started to buzz.

Buuuuzzzzzz

Buzzzzzzzzzzz

"Oh shoot. Sorry Crystal, I have to dash. Football training. Again sorry" he said before re-hugging Celebi and running off.

'_Maybe this could just work…'_ Celebi thought.

* * *

(Time Skip: 9 hours, 9: PM)

All the legends saying there good nights and some saying bad nights? I guess.

"Night Bitch! I hope you croak in your Dreams!" Zekrom taunted Reshiram, who looked like steam was erupting out of her ears. In their own secret way, Zekrom was saying good night and good luck!

Celebi walked up to Darkrai to taunt him and make him uncomfortable.

"Well Darkrai, it's time to see if you live up to the title of the nightmare Pokémon! It would be embarrassing if you lost to a little girl?" Celebi smirked as Darkrai just gulped in fear.

"Latias! Seeming this is competition between us, I'm staying in Giratina's room for the night!" Rayquaza told his girlfriend, who started to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing… You moving out of the room, because you're afraid to lose to me?" Latias teased.

"Lose to you? HA!" Rayquaza joked, pissing off Latias.

"Ok then hotshot! Let's make a little bet!" Latias retaliated

Rayquaza raised an eyebrow at what Latias was suggesting, "Go on."

"Whoever lasts the longest out of the two of us, gets to make the loser do anything the winner wants!" Latias smirked.

"Game on…" Rayquaza snorted and walked away up to Giratina's room.

Within 7 minutes, all the legends were ready.

"**RIGHTIE HO LEGENDS! ON THREE, I'M GOING TO USE MY MAGICAL AUTHOR POWERS TO-"**

"*Cough* *Cough* Bullshit *Cough* *Cough*" Deoxys taunted.

"**GRRR, ON THREE, I'LL CURSE YOU ALL TO FALL ASLEEP. AND THEN THE REALLY FUN BEGINS. WELL… FUN FOR ME. NOT SO FUN FOR YOU! HAHAHA."**

**3**

**2**

**1**

"**SLEEP!"**

Within mere seconds, all the legends were all passed out. Let the fun begin….

RING, RING, RING, RING!

"**DA FUK?"**

In Groudons room…

"I hate you Giratina… (Sigh)" Groudon moaned to himself. Although, now that everyone was asleep… he could have some time to look at those 'special photo's' of his.

* * *

_(Zekroms Dream)_

_The flash of light was finally over. Zekrom groaned due to the change of lighting. Once his eyes had finally adjusted to light, he saw where he was… His room in the Hall, in his Pokémon form_

"_What the…" Zekrom muttered, scanning the room at the same time. He was disturbed by a knock at the door. Zekrom started to breathe heavily. This is it._

_He ripped open the door, ready to strike with a Bolt Strike attack. But there was a halt in the whole plan, Reshiram was at the door._

"_What are you doing here bitch?" Zekrom lied as he saw Mesprit float pass._

"_Cut the shit Zekrom, it's me! Reshiram from Nohail's nightmare challenge!" Reshiram whispered._

"_Wh-What… Did he uh, link our dreams or something?" Zekrom stuttered in his sentence._

"_I don't know, but what I do know is that the Nightmare will target us both!" Reshiram said hastily. "Come on let's g-"_

"_Attention, Zekrom and Reshiram to Arceus office in 5 minutes, thanks!" Arceus said via a kinetic message. In happy, cheerful mood…_

"_Shit, come on let's go…" Zekrom said whilst starting to fly._

_Reshiram was just biting her lip. Arceus was never happy when sending Kinetic messages, they all ways use to give her headaches._

_The two entered the hall at the main entrance. Everyone was staring at them. They were all lined up in two rows. One on the left side and the other on the right. The two could hear little snickering and whispers._

"_They're really together?" Raikou whispered to Suicune, who was in a state of shock._

"_I wonder if they 'did it'." Xerneas said softly into Yveltal's ear._

"_How big of an impact will this leave on the world?" Ho-oh muttered to Moltres _

_At this point, sweat was starting to flow off Zekroms head. He was scared._

"_INCESTY!" Groudon Shouted._

_This made the dragons both stop in their tracks, Zekrom was trembling at what Groudon had said, but what scared him the most was that Rayquaza wasn't moving at all to assault Groudon. Instead, he was shaking his head, with a disgusted look._

_The two entered Arceus room, with Zekrom looking terrible and Reshiram looked like she was about to burst into tears._

_Arceus had a despised look on her face._

"_Zekrom. Reshiram. Your father would have been so disappointed in the two of you… INCEST?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF FUCKING IMPACT THIS WOULD HAVE ON THE WORLD!?" Arceus roared, as her fury was visible in a red aura surrounding her body. "One of you will be banished so that way you will never see each other again… Get out of my sight…" Arceus spat._

_Reshiram could barely see, with the tears flowing out of her eyes as it was Zekrom guiding her out of the God Pokémon office. What Zekrom saw next, made his blood boil._

…

…

…

_Kyurem was standing in front of them, laughing. Kyurem never laughs_

"_YOU SLIMY SON OF A BITCH!" Zekrom roared, as he left Reshiram's side to pin Kyurem up against the wall, by the neck. The boundary Pokémon was gasping for breath as a crowd started to form._

"_G-go on… KILL m… me. Haha … It's not… Going to…. Cha (Cough) change the fu-future!" Kyurem said, with his speech barely hearable._

_As Zekrom was about to rip Kyurem apart with a Bolt Strike, he felt his side being shot at. Arceus had used a Ground Judgement on him. Sending him flying, he saw the world around him go white with barely enough strength to keep his eyes open._

"AAAAAAAAH!?" Zekrom shouted as he could hear Reshiram scream.

* * *

"**WEAK BRO. WEAK. SECOND OUT? PFFT, HELL YOU EVEN LOST TO MEW…"**

Not loud, but hearable was Mew screaming for help.

"You sunk Candy Island didn't you?" Zekrom questioned whilst panting.

"**WHAT ELSE WOULD I DO TO MEW?"**

* * *

_(Darkrai's dream) _

_The sun was smiling at Darkrai, who was jogging down the pathway. He was listening to the bird chirp, then kids laughing on their lawns having fun and-_

_Darkrai stopped when, he saw a new animal to him. A small brown version of a pachirisu._

"_Ok, Anidex work your magic!" Darkrai said, waving the rude device in the way of the creature._

"_(Sigh), your stupidity makes my life depressing! That lil fuck nugget is a squirrel" the device moaned._

_Darkrai remembered last time he interacted with an animal. Painful times…._

_The Squirrel wasn't moving and Darkrai was starting to get hungry. Time to head back._

_Darkrai turned around to find his worst nightmare…_

_A stampede of Animals. Too many for the Anidex to scan to know what they are._

_Shit_

"_AHHHHHHHHH!" Darkrai screamed whilst sprinting away, with the horde chasing after him_

* * *

A few more legends had awoken from there nightmares.

Kyogre had dreamt that all the oceans in the world had dried up and she was stranded in Pokémon form in a barren waste land, with dead aquatic Pokémon around her.

Arceus was out because she dreamt of the daily stress of being god. Hell, she can't get a break now can she?

* * *

_(Deoxys Dream)_

"_Wh-where I'm I?" Deoxys muttered. He could not feel his lips move. He was in Pokémon form. His arms were bounded in a metal tube, along with his feet as well _

"_Fan-Fucking-tastic!" Deoxys cursed realizing that this was going to be difficult. But Deoxys likes difficult things. There would be no fun then._

"_Sir! The alien is awake!" a man shouted._

"_Alien?" Deoxys thought. He had to get out of this. He looked around to observe. A lot of torture tools… this is not good._

"_Electrocute it, before it attacks!" a man commanded_

"_Electrocute!?" Deoxys thought with his eyes wide open._

_6 Humans, suited in some sort of suit, were holding Tasers on a stick. They all jabbed Deoxys shocking him to oblivion._

"_GAH!? WH-WHAT ARE YOU D-DOING!?" Deoxys shouted, but to the humans, it was sort of gibberish, alien language._

"_Ice it now!" the commander spoke. The 6 humans evacuated the room, to control 4 metal tubes._

"_I ha-have to essscape… Arg!" Deoxys said wincing twice from the injuries._

_The metal tubes poured out ice wind to eventually create snow, bringing the room temperature down._

_Deoxys could barely keep awake. He would have either break out and kill every last human here or forfeit the challenge _

_He could not continue…_

* * *

"GAH!" Deoxys shouted out from the shock.

"Oh… god…" Deoxys muttered running his fingers though his hair.

"**AND DEOXYS IS OUT! MEANING ONLY LEAVING CELEBI, LATIAS, RAYQUAZA, DARKRAI AND GIRATINA LEFT! LET'S MOVE ON TO RAYQUAZA'S DREAM!"**

* * *

_(Rayquaza's dream)_

_Rayquaza awoke in his room at the house. Still in human form. He noticed that Latias stuff wasn't in the room._

"_Weird" he muttered to himself. He decided to go down stairs to check out the area. Whilst walking down the hallway to go downstairs, he noticed that the spare room's door was open. Rayquaza decided to ignore it, as someone had probably opened it to let air through._

_Once down stairs, everything seemed the same. Darkrai cowering, Celebi trying to kill, Deoxys being an ass, Groudon and Kyogre arguing, Zekrom and Reshiram also arguing, Giratina and Arceus playing lovey dovey on each other, Mew eating candy and Latios looking at his pho-_

_WAIT!? LATIOS!?_

'_What the fuck… he is dead. Act natural' Rayquaza thought to himself. He needed info from Latios so he can win the bet._

"_Hey Latios!" Rayquaza said chirpily._

"_Oh, Hi Ray! What do you want?" Latios said, staring at the phone, not showing any eye contact at Rayquaza._

'_Rude much… odd, I don't remember him like that…' Rayquaza thought._

"_Soooo, Latios. Where is Latias?" Rayquaza asked Latios. Latios flinched at the question and stopped staring at the phone, now looking down at the ground._

"_Any answer on where your sister is?"_

_What happened next came to a shock. Latios jumped out of the chair he was in and punch Rayquaza clean in the right cheek, sending him to the ground._

"_DEAD! THAT'S WHERE!" Latios screamed, getting all the other legends attention. _

_Rayquaza's face went pale and he felt like he was going to puke._

"…_.. she is dead?"_

"_WHY do you care?! You were too arrogant to even attend her funeral! Putting your ego first! She pushed me out of the way and sacrificed herself to become the new soul dew! I'VE TOLD YOU THE STORY HUNDREDS OF TIMES! BUT YOU JUST TOLD ME TO HARDEN THE FUCK UP AND GET OVER IT!" Latios shouted with tears flowing down his cheeks._

"_I said that?" a shocked Rayquaza asked. "Latios I'm –"_

"_Shut and get out of my sight!" Latios shouted and punched Rayquaza in the nose, knocking him out in the process._

* * *

"AH!" Rayquaza yelled, puffing for air. He looked around to see that was Darkrai still asleep, whilst Giratina was not. Ray just sighed and remembered what Darkrai had said;

Your worst Fear, Personal emotion, the impossible becomes the possible, but in a twisted and dark reality.

Rayquaza's biggest fear in the world…..

…. Is losing Latias….

Rayquaza made his way down to the kitchen where they were told to go to once awoken.

"**WHOA, RAY YOUR OUT! THAT MEANS FOUR REMAIN! IT'S GETTING TENSE! THE LEGENDS REMAINING ARE…**

'_Don't be Latias!' Rayquaza thought gritting his teeth_

"**DARKRAI".**

'_Come on author, spit it out already!'_

"**CELEBI".**

'_Say the final name already! Come on…' _Rayquaza was muttering inside his mind.

"**DRUM ROLL PLEASE….**

"**DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM**

**DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM.**

'_Come on! Come on! Come on!'_ Rayquaza repeated over and over again.

"**THE FINAL MON IS…. OH SHIT, I HAVE TO GO TAKE A PISS. BE RIGHT BACK!"**

'_Don't be Latias! Don't be Latias!'_ Rayquaza thought, starting to lose his patients.

"**BACK!**

'_Good… now who is the last mon!'_ Ray raged in his mind

"**OH, GOSH I SURE AM THRISTY! I'M GOING TO GO GET SOME MOUNTAIN DEW!"**

'_Hurry up Author!'_

"**AH! THIS IS SOME WONDERFUL MOUNTAIN DEW! ANYWHO THE FINAL MON IS…. DRUMROLL PLEASE!"**

**DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM.**

"_SAY THE FUCKING NAME!?"_ Rayquaza screamed in his head

"**LATIAS".**

'I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD MADE THIS STUPID FUCKING BET!' Rayquaza raged, though keeping a straight face. He now has to do whatever Latias wanted him to do without argue.

* * *

_(Latias dream)_

_Latias was strapped to a theatre chair, unable to move and no one was responding to her calls for help as she was the only on in the cinema. She felt like she has been here for hours._

"_Help! Someone! Please! Rayie, save me…" Latias whimpered, as she started to cry. At that point she could hear footsteps. Someone was coming._

_Latias closed her eyes as tight as possible and hoped for the best… because hope was the only help she had at the moment, and that was rapidly fading away._

_A masked man walked past her and started to talk; "Hello Latias"_

_To Latias shock, she knew that voice… Latios? She quickly opened her eyes to see her brother in a human form._

"_Br-brother?" Latias said with her voice starting to fail as she was overwhelmed by emotion._

"_Hello, Latias. It's been awhile now hasn't it?" Latios said calm and collectively to his sister._

"_Oh brother! Ive (sniff) mis-missed you so so so so mu-much (Sniff)" Latias cried in the sight of her brother._

_The two notice that the movie in the cinema was starting to play._

"_A movie?" Latias said turning her head to the screen. "Oh well! Latios untie me an-"Latias started to say until she saw that her brother was gone._

"_Latios? Latios!? LATIOS!?" Latias screamed._

_On the screen playing, was a memory that haunted Latias to this very day._

_Her brother's death._

_The Clip just played over and over and over again. Latios being brave and giving his life up to save alto mare. With herself just floating there, watching from a distance._

_Latias wanted to turn her head away. But something was preventing her too, she felt that she needed to watch it. Even if it did mean she was cowering at the time. To see just a memory of her brother, even her last of him. Then so be it._

…_._

…_._

…_._

"_Author. I forfeit the challenge!" Latias said aloud._

* * *

Latias awoke normally and sat up. Her fear was being weak and watching from a distance… that's what made her lose her brother. Would her being weak effect Rayquaza?

"**OOOOOHHHH SNAP! THIS MEANS ONLY DARKRAI AND CELEBI ARE LEFT! HYPED! LET'S CHECK OUT CELEBI'S DREAM NOW!"**

* * *

_(Celebi dream)_

_The moment was fazing Celebi, as it took her time to adjust to where she was… the same church from the previous dream_

"_Excuse me Celebi! But do you take Frank Wilbert as your beloved husband?" the preacher asked me with a stern tone._

'_The same place as the last dream. Shit, meaning if I say yes… You can handle this Celebi' Celebi thought._

"_I do" Celebi said with a few relieved sighs in the crowd._

"_Does anyone in the crowd have a reason on why these two, should not be bound together in harmony and matrimony. Speak now! Or these two shall be known as husband and wife!"_

_There was about 20 seconds of silence. My heart was beating… Not the fact I was getting married, the fact that the prick should be emerging from the shadows any second now._

"_Well then, I pronounce you two, husband and wife! Frank you may kiss the bride "the preacher said with joy._

'_WHAT!? NO! WHERE IS HE!?' Celebi raged in her head, gritting her teeth as the dream did not follow the last._

_Frank moved up to Celebi and kissed her on the lips._

_His warmth has heavenly. Celebi felt like she was melting. Her hands was placed on his back, as she returned the kiss. Finding Deoxys can wait…_

_The crowd all stood up as they all started to clap and cheer._

"_Wooo hoo! Congratz Celebi!" Ho-oh yelled_

"_Such a perfect couple… Why can't you be like Frank?" Kyogre moaned at Groudon, who just rolled his eyes._

_Mew just giggled showing she still has some of her all habits on her and is not fully matured._

_Frank pulled out of the kiss and stared Celebi right in the eyes._

"_I love you Celebi" Frank said with his dreamy voice, his perfect looks, his red and blue eyes…_

_Bingo_

"_I Love you to Frank" Celebi said happily as the crowd still cheered for the new couple._

"_Well let's go dear!" Frank said walking down the platform, offering his hand to Celebi._

"_Wait!"_

"_What is it my love?" Frank asked._

"_Frank, I love you… But you Deoxys…" Celebi smirked before punching Frank directly in the check, sending him to the ground. The Crowd all gasped as the event occurred. Celebi then jumped on top of Frank and removed one of her high-heels she was wearing, and held in the air enroute to the neck whilst her other hand was holding Frank down by the neck._

"_One clear hit, my 'love'! And you shall bleed to death in minutes!" Celebi taunted showing why most of the legends are scared of her, displaying her full set of fangs._

"_Ok, so you know I'm Deoxys. But they don't… You'll never get out of this" Deoxys spat._

_Celebi just laughed; "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, I don't have to get out of this. Because I'm in control of this… Fear is nothing but an illusion to set us off course. Karma sure is a bitch! Love you Deoxys…" Celebi said sadistically, as she made motion to the neck. The heel entered the side of the neck as Deoxys gasped in pain, with blood pouring everywhere._

"_Checkmate!" Celebi Yelled to the roof._

"**OHHHHH! (INSERT MLG HORN HERE) (INSERT MLG HORN HERE) (INSERT MLG HORN HERE)! CELEBI HAS OVER COME HER FEAR! OH SHIT! (INSERT MLG HORN HERE) MEANING, THE ONLY WAY FOR DARKRAI TO WIN IS TOO DEFEAT HIS FEAR AND IN A FASTER TIME!"**

* * *

_(Darkrai's Dream)_

"_Oh god, I can't keep running forever… Need to… rest…" Darkrai moaned as he hit his limit. He couldn't run no more. The herd of animals had now all caught up. Thirsty for blood._

"_Oh shit…" Darkrai said pooping his pants._

_The herd of animals all just dogged pile on top of Darkrai, all attempting to rip him apart; clawing, biting, scratching, gnawing at him. His cries for help was useless. Death was the verge._

* * *

"Arceus CHRIST!? Oh lord!" Darkrai panted.

"**DARKRAI IS OUT. SEEMING HE FAILED TO BET HIS FEAR, HE IS ELIMINATED, WHICH MEANS… CELEBI WINS THE NIGHTMARE CHALLENGE! NOW THE PRIZE AWARDED, IS YOUR OWN PRIVAITE BEACH FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!"**

"Ah! I could to with some relaxation after these stupid dreams!" Celebi gloated in the main room with everyone else.

"**NOT FINISHED. A PRIZE THAT YOU HAVE TO SHARE WITH EVERYONE! HELL, IF IM GOING TO WRITE TWO DIFFERENT STORYS IN ONE CHAPTER!"**

"WHAT!? I WON THOUGH!" Celebi screamed.

"**WHAT? YOU WANT A MEDAL OR SOMETHING? I WANT SOME ENTERTAINMENT SO, NIGHT ALL!"**

Celebi ranted about the unfair reward. Most of the other legends went back to bed/ attempted to go back to bed.

"Hey Kyogre! Need a big strong man to comfort you after you experienced that traumatic nightmare" Groudon said, trying his hardest to choose his words right.

"My Nightmare was about the ocean drying up and all aquatic water types were dead. Sounds like you ambitions doesn't?" Kyogre scoffed and walked away, with Groudon staring at her ass.

"Fine… Once I'm on terms with Giratina, then we will talk!" Groudon grumbled.

* * *

_Authors note: Sup guys. I had fun with chapter. especially Celebi's weeding dream. that was fun to write. As usually, Suggust, PM and Review: Poke_Spectre OUT! _

**_Darkrai's injury of the day!_**

_Getting ripped apart by Animals_


	11. Chapter 10: Beach

**LEGENDS IN A NEW WORLD: Chapter 10**

Disclaimer: I don't not own Pokemon :(

Disclaimer two: There is a minor lemon (Not to bad) in this chapter. Read at your own consent.

* * *

A few days had passed as the legends managed to get a few days of relaxation. Primarily catching up on sleep, learning more about being human and several other non-exciting activities!

Zekrom and Groudon were watching some TV in the main lounge room, as it was there turn to watch TV.

And when I mean watching TV, I mean Groudon flicking through every channel, not staying on one for less than 5 seconds just to piss off Zekrom. And it was working.

"Groudon! Can you just stay on a channel, please! It's not that hard to do!" Zekrom scowled at his friend.

Groudon just grunted and spoke, "Fine! Stop whining will yah! Next channel I land on, I will take out the batteries and throw them away so I don't tempt myself. That what we will be watching till our TV time is up!"

Zekrom just gulped, fearing what the channel will be. He hates shopping channels and if it is one, he will cry.

Groudon pushed the button and removed the batteries then threw them across the room. They were both given a slight jump scare on what happened next;

"GOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAALLLLLLLL! Goal for Wayne Rooney. What a kick! Smashed right into the top corner, straight passed the keeper! Game on! Manchester United 1 Chelsea 1!" the man on the TV screamed.

Zekrom let out a sigh of relief as it was not the shopping channel. However, Sport was the next thing he hated.

Groudon just snorted.

"Soccer? Really?" Groudon moaned.

"We had a deal! Can't change the channel till the next person's TV time."

"But Zekrom, You hate sport! And it's Soccer!"

"It's pronounced Football, Dumbass!" a female voice we all know too well called out.

Kyogre, in a singlet and Skinny jeans (Causing Groudon to drool without her knowing), had just walked down the stairs and into the room.

'_Shit, I don't want to get involved with this…' Zekrom thought. _

"A-And what do you know, uh, whale?" Groudon stuttered in his sentence. This just made Zekrom raise an eyebrow and interested on what would happen next. Besides, for Reshiram and Zekrom's sake, these two are excellent teachers when they need new arguing lines to keep their love a secret.

"Actually more than you think, for your information! I may have been a Pokémon that only lived in the sea, but I've watched people play the sport on the beach, calling it Football! And the team in Blue is far superior!" Kyogre chanted.

"And why is that?" Groudon countered.

"Because their shirt colour is blue! That's why!"

"Mean reason" Zekrom interrupted, without thinking.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Groudon and Kyogre shouted in sync, causing Zekrom to sink into his chair, now knowing his place in the argument.

"Well, the red team Manchester United is so much better!" Groudon shouted actually pissed.

"Lemme guess? Cuz the shirt is Red?" Zekrom piped up.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO FIND THOSE BATTERIES AND CHANGE TO THE SHOPPING CHANNEL!?" Groudon threatened.

"…no…" Zekrom squeaked, now hiding behind a cushion.

"Fine, if United, the red and awesome team wins the season, you have to do something for me." Groudon said to Kyogre.

"What a load of bullshit. Fine, I'll play. If Chelsea, the ultimate team wins, you must do something for me! Game on!" Kyogre shouted.

* * *

(A few Hours later)

All the legends were now in the main room.

Groudon and Kyogre were standing on opposite sides, with Zekrom standing next to Groudon and Reshiram with Kyogre. Latias was standing next to Rayquaza smiling and all that, being her usually self. However, little did Rayquaza know, Latias had something 'planned' for him later…

The rest were just scattered with Arceus up front.

"**HOWDY Y'ALL! SO TOMORROW, THANKS TO CELEBI, WE ARE HAVING A BEACH TRIP TOMORROW! HELL YEAH!"**

None of the legends reacted happily except Kyogre, being personification of the ocean and all.

"The beach! OMG, it's been sooooo long since I've been to one! I better go pack!" Kyogre shouted in joy and rushed up stairs to pack for tomorrow's trip, leaving the room in silence.

"**REALLY? ONLY ONE OF YOU LOT ARE EXCITED? WOW, NOT EVEN YOU LATIAS?"**

Latias shook her head. All that was on her mind is the consequences for Rayquaza, after he lost their little bet.

"**SIGH, I'LL 'SEA**' **YOU ALL TOMORROW! BWAHAAAA! YOU GUYS NOTICE I SAID SEA INSTEAD OF SEE? HAHAHA! LATER".**

"Dry" Deoxys muttered.

* * *

All the legends went to their rooms, however Latias rushed up to hers and Ray's room and slammed the door shut before Rayquaza even got up there. Speaking of the devil, he was currently having a conversation with Darkrai.

"Well, Darkrai. You haven't been getting as injured lately now have you?" Rayquaza questioned.

"Please don't jinx it. I would like to keep it that way. And what about you?"

"Well, I think this whole trip has brought me and Latias closer than ever before and I thou-"Rayquaza started till he was interrupted by Darkrai, who was stuttering in his speech.

"Wa-Wai-Wait!? You… aren't tal-talking about mar... marr… marriage are you?"

Marrying Latias? Was that even possible between two Pokémon. And hell, the thought had never really came to Ray's head…

"I had never really thought about it… and that's not the reason" Rayquaza said bluntly. "This trip I was hoping it would making her forget slightly more about Latios as it was not too long ago of his deaths anniversary and focus more on the future!"

"Ray, she is never going to forget him. You do realize this?" Darkrai asked whilst both him and Ray walked up the stairs to go to their rooms.

Rayquaza just kept silent as the duo walked up to the second floor, regretting his choice of words.

"Well, night Ray." Darkrai said as he entered his room, which was to the left of Rayquaza's and Latias. Rayquaza just gave a hand signal and a fake smile. When Darkrai was out of sight, he just let out a sigh of anger/relief and he softly smacked his forehead on the wall.

"I'm so stupid. Why did I say that?"

Was it because of that dream?

"No, that's dumb…" Ray said to himself, as he tried to open his door. Only to find it was locked…

"The hell?"

"Who is it?" Latias asked on the other side.

"It's me"

"Oh! Rayie, gimme one sec. kay?" Latias called out. As she said that, the door lock on the other side was being unlocked just like that. A little click signalled to Ray, that the door was open.

"Hi Rayie, here, I poured you a nice cold lemonade!" Latias said lifting up the glass and pointing it towards Ray. He just smiled and grabbed it, and took a giant sip.

SMASH!

Rayquaza's body just fell straight on to the ground, making a loud smash at collision.

"How rude Rayie! You didn't even say thank you! Oh well. I guess it is ok seeming I spiked your drink with some of Arceus sleeping pills crushed up. Well, better set up now!"

* * *

(Around midnight)

"Ugh, holy shit my head…" Rayquaza moaned. He found his hands handcuffed up to the backboard of the bed. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh Rayie your awake!" Latias said perkily, who was now just in a tank-top and panties.

"Latias? What's going on?" Rayquaza asked nervously.

"Well, you lost our little bet! Meaning you have to do something of my choice without argue" Latias countered, still smiling.

Shit.

"And I have to make up for everything you have do for me. So you sir, are going nowhere!" Latias said, dropping a key, presumably the key to Ray's handcuffs, down her shirt. This just made Rayquaza blush furiously. Latias was never like this! What gotten into her!?

"Now, Ray. I'm control of tonight, got it?" Latias commanded within a seducing tone.

Rayquaza just nodded his head, still stunned in what Latias was doing. Was she wanting to… do it?

Latias got closer to Rayquaza, pressing her hands on Rayquaza's chest, unbuttoning his shirt and moved closer to his ear to whisper something.

"Good, boy… I'll let you in on a little secret; you're my first…Now, let all your tensions go."

It was silent. Until a giant pooping sound broke it.

* * *

(15 minutes later)

Darkrai was snoring, turning and twisting in his bed. His eyes shot opened and leaned up straight away.

"Oh… God… stupid nightmare!" he said to himself. He lifted the bedsheets and ended up smiling to himself.

"Hehe, didn't piss myself this time!" he gloated to himself.

That was until he heard talking coming from Ray and Latias room.

"It's midnight? What on earth could the two of them be doing this late at night!?" Darkrai said jumping out of bed and making it towards the wall, to hear some of the conversation.

"_Latias are you sure you want to do this?" Rayquaza asked nervously._

"_Yes, Rayie. I want this to happen and you to be my first!" Latias said._

"_(Sigh) ok. This is going to hurt, a LOT." Rayquaza said sounding like he had given up._

"What could they be talking about? Hurt? What did she mean by fir-"Darkrai said to himself till it hit him.

Oh god. Oh god…. OH GOD!?

There was a scream of pain from Latias. This scream stunned Darkrai, making him stumble over on to the floor with his face burning red. Despite being on the floor, Darkrai could hear Latias crying.

"_Sorry" was all that Rayquaza could say._

"NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO!" was the only thing processing through Darkrai's brain, as his face still red as a tomato and him shrivelled up on the floor from what he just heard!

"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" Darkrai squeaked to himself.

Latias just made sounds of pleasure that Darkrai thought he would never hear until it was his special time.

This was going to be a long night….

* * *

(8 hours later)

All the legends minus Latias, Rayquaza and Darkrai; were all eating breakfast, as Kyogre was shouting out commands and threats.

"Come on already, you slow, fat pieces of shit! I bet a slowpoke could go faster than you lot!" she barked. "And where the hell is Latias, Rayquaza and Darkrai!"

"I don't think shouting will make them come to breakfast any faster Kyogre!" Giratina said who was as usually, reading the paper.

"If those 3 lazy pricks aren't down here in 5 minutes, IM GOING TO MAKE THEM GET DOWN HERE!" Kyogre practically screamed at Giratina.

"Kyogre, I'll send someone up there soon! Ok! Just calm down! The beach isn't going anywhere!" Arceus said, finally having enough of her screaming.

Darkrai was slowly walked down the stairs, with large black bags under his eyes, grasping on to the side railing to keep balance. The sounds of early hours of the morning, replayed over and over again in his mind. Something he should of never of heard.

"Ah, welcome to the living Darkrai. Fantastic of you to join us!" Deoxys said sarcastically, sending the focus of the legends towards Darkrai.

"Wow, (munch) you (munch) look like shit!" Celebi said eating her cereal at the same time.

"Yeah, Darkrai, did you even get any sleep last night?" Reshiram asked.

"_Ok! Act natural. Pretend like you never heard the god of the sky and a little red dragon have sex for majority of the night…" Darkrai thought, sweating intensely._

"Uh, (Cough) (Cough) Oh, no! It seems like I am sick. (Cough) (Cough)" Darkrai lied.

"Well, seeming Latias is the medical person here, we will get her to look at you when she gets up." Arceus said, sounding like she didn't really care as Kyogre was screaming in her ear about the beach.

"_Well, that didn't go as well as I imagined it in my head"._

"Morning all!" two new voices called out. Both Latias and Rayquaza were walking down the stairs.

"_Oh Shit…"_ Darkrai thought whilst pooping his pants.

"Finally! You two are up! Now let's GO!" Kyogre shouted, grabbing her bag with her beach gear in it and rushed outside.

"Uh, morning to you too, Kyogre?" Latias said to the former sea basin Pokémon, despite her not being inside.

"Oh Latias. Seeming that you are up now, Darkrai said he was feeling sick" Arceus said to her. Latias turned her attention away from Arceus and now to Darkrai, who was pale as a ghost.

"Oh dear! Well, before we go to the beach, I should run a few tests on you to make sure you're not catching anything!" Latias said stressing her concern to Darkrai. "Come let's go upstairs to my room!" Latias said once more, grabbing on to Darkrai's arm. As soon as she made contact, a giant pooping sound come from Darkrai.

"Hmmm, Darkrai you sure have been pooping yourself lately, you may possible also have some sort of Poopinchinchaidah disease!" Latias shouted, backing away from Darkrai and catching all the other legends attention.

"And that means what now?" Groudon slurred, due to him not being able to understand what the hell just Latias said.

"Well… if my sources are right, it means that he is highly prone to crapping himself." Latias said with a disgusted look.

* * *

(A few hours later)

The sun was blistering down upon the world. The heat was cray-cray!

"Oh… my fucking god. The heat… its un…unbearable!" Celebi moaned. Being weak to fire must suck, despite the typing's aren't in the human world, Celebi still felt as if she was a grass type.

"CAN WE GET THERE ANY FASTER!?" she screamed once more at Giratina, who was in the driver's seat of the van they had rented.

"That's the right attitude Celebi!" Kyogre cheered at the psychopathic girl.

"We will be there soon in like 10 minutes OK! Now shut up!" Giratina yelled back.

Most of the legends were having small talk, besides Celebi and Kyogre yelling at Giratina. However, Groudon was scared shitless. He didn't know how to swim! Hell, how on earth was the continent Pokémon, the heaviest Pokémon EVER, was supposed to know how to swim! And he thought being tortured by listening to 1D and Justin Bieber was bad. This is worst…

* * *

(10 minutes later)

They had finally arrived. Kyogre's version of heaven and Groudons version of hell…

The beach.

Giratina hadn't even finished parking, Kyogre had already slammed open the Van's sliding door and ran out to the changing room!

Arceus, who was sitting in the front seat, next to Giratina, just sweatdropped. By this time, Giratina had just finished parking.

"Well gang, roll out!" Arceus said with somewhat joy, knowing that perhaps a beach day would relieve her of some stress and actually get a chance to relax.

One by one, the legends hopped out of the Van. Giratina watched everyone hop out before he could lock the van. As soon as he was about to lock it, he noticed his temporary bitch cowering in the backseat.

"Groudon? What are you doing?" Giratina asked the former continent Pokémon, giving him a bit of a scare as well.

"Uh, uhhh, I dr-dropped something, um and can-can't fin-find it…" Groudon stuttered, with his skin pale white. This just Giratina raise an eyebrow. Groudon; a stuck up, overconfident, rude, loud mouth Pokémon had all of a sudden gone soft. Giratina's train of thought was broken by the sound of a crashing wave, which made Groudon back away closer to the backside of the van.

Then it clicked in Giratina's head.

"You're afraid? Afraid of the ocean? I'm I right?" Giratina questioned with a grin.

"Do-don-don't b-be si-silly, Hahaha…" Groudon said giving a really unconvincing fake laugh.

Giratina's grin just grew bigger. Blackmail time…

"You know? Arceus asked me once about an idea on how to punish you after you destroyed half of Rustboro city. You want to know what it was?" Giratina asked.

"S-sure?" Groudon squeaked.

Giratina moved in closer and in a sadistic tone whispered to Groudon;

"Drop you in the middle of the ocean and see how long you would last!"

Groudons eyes expanded as big as they could, his face just went paler. Giratina just laughed.

"Gotcha! So… hope you're ready to be my bitch for the day! Let's go!" Giratina said grabbing Groudons arm and yanking him out of the van.

* * *

All the legends were changing at a reasonable pace, however Kyogre was in a rush. To be back in the ocean, after nearly a half a month of hell. God! The wet sand, the crashing waves, the sound of the aquatic life! She quickly changed into a bikini she had bought whilst they were at the mall. It was blue of course, her favourite colour. Once the bikini top had been tied up (very poorly), she rushed out of the changing room.

"**AH! HELLO KYO-"**

"Shut up! No time to talk! Must jump into ocean!" Kyogre shouted.

"**RUDE MUCH…"**

Kyogre made a giant leap towards the water. The splash she made hit her entire face. The water was cold, but not too cold. It was godly! Just like a little girl, she splashed the water around, giggling and yelling, gaining the attention of some humans.

The rest of the Legends had just finished changing and now all staring at Kyogre, acting like a little girl in the water.

"Wow, I even think Mew is more mature than Kyogre at the moment and that's pretty hard to beat." Reshiram said aloud, annoying Mew slightly.

Arceus stepped up front and yelled at the sky.

"Author!"

"**YOU CALLED?"**

"Now what?" Arceus asked.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NOW WHAT?"**

"What challenge are we doing here at the beach?" Arceus yelled out to the sky, gaining a few strange looks from passing byers.

"**THERE IS NO CHALLENGE… IT IS JUST A BEACH DAY!"**

"So, what your saying is? I ACTUALLY can have a relaxation day at the beach?" Arceus said with hope building up.

"**UH… YEAH, THAT'S LIKE WHAT I JUST SAID. NO CHALLENGE. IT IS JUST A BEACH DAY. LATERS"**

And with that the author was gone, leaving the legends knowing that they had a day of fun and relaxation.

Arceus grin turned into a giant smile.

"Ok! Now no one disturb me unless it is urgent! We might back here at 4:20 pm!" Arceus said with joy as she then ran off, to go tan in the sun.

Latias and Rayquaza went off somewhere together. Mew went to go build a sandcastle. Darkrai decided to not go in the water, knowing that he was 99.99% sure something would attack him! Celebi, Reshiram and Deoxys went towards to the water, Celebi went into a crowd of people whilst Deoxys went towards Kyogre and Reshiram admired the view from the rockpools. Zekrom decided to go buy an ice cream. So that just left Groudon and Giratina…

"Well, Groudon? What are you going to do?" Giratina asked Groudon, who just gulped.

"I-I dun-dunno?" he replied back to the former renegade Pokémon.

"Well, I have an idea on what you could do for me…" Giratina said smiling, Groudon going even paler than before and clinched his eyes shut, fearing for the worst.

"Help me get with Arceus." Giratina said calmly, making Groudons eyes burst open in shock.

"Wut?"

"Help me get with Arceus, and I will no longer blackmail you, do we have a deal?"

"Uh, yeah… I guess, what do I have to uh, do then?" Groudon agreed and asked.

"Ok then! Here is the plan."

* * *

Kyogre still splashing around in the water like a child. She saw Reshiram, who was on the edge of the rocks, examining some life forms. Kyogre knew Reshiram didn't really like water that much and decided to have some fun. Diving under the water, she swam towards Reshiram without her noticing.

3

2

1

Kyogre jumped out of the water and splashed Reshiram, who fell back in shock, giving off a quiet scream. Kyogre just laughed.

"KYOGRE! YOU BITCH! YOU KNOW I HATE GETTING WET!" Reshiram roared.

"**THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID."**

Kyogre continued to laugh, swimming backwards and away from the pissed off Reshiram. Still giggling, she felt rather strange. She felt a lot colder than before. That's when she saw it… a bikini top floating away from her. She blinked a few times with a dumbfounded look. Then she finally looked down to find that her breasts were completely visible and that the bikini top floating away was hers. Her face quickly erupted to a bright red as she ducted down her body into the water, using both arms to cover herself up.

"_OH SHIT!? Fuck, I must not have tied it properly! Shit, what to do…" _Kyogre thought at a rapid pace.

"Ehem! I believe that this is yours Kyogre?" someone called out from behind, making Kyogre's pupils go small. Kyogre turned around, still covering herself, to find Deoxys holding in the air her bikini top.

'_Shit, why him…' _Kyogre thought, with an embarrassed looking. What shocked Kyogre, was that Deoxys had a giant scar running down his chest.

"Uh, y-yes it is…" Kyogre softly replied back.

"Allow me?" Deoxys gestured holding forward the bikini top. Should Kyogre trust him? What better option did she have?

"…Fine…" was all Kyogre said in defeat.

She turned around and allowed Deoxys to move the bikini top back into place and tied it up properly this time.

"Th-thank you Deoxys…" Kyogre said softly. Despite them being in the same ward back at the hall, the two never really got on, well not many people got along with Deoxys, besides those that enjoyed his sadism and his daredevil antics.

"Can I ask where you got that scar?" Kyogre asked nervously.

"What? This tiny thing?" Deoxys said point towards his chest. "I got it when I first battled Rayquaza. Must not appear in Pokémon form or something."

"Thanks again." Kyogre said once more and swam back to shore.

* * *

Arceus was laying on a beach towel she brought along. She decided to soak up the sun. Screw the risk of Skin cancer. She's god. She was wearing some sunglasses so that way her eyes didn't get burned into a crisp!

Pure relaxation… The glories sun. The warm, soft sand! The shadow of a hum- WAIT!?

Arceus lifted her head up to identify the owner of the shadow: Groudon.

"What do you want Groudon?" Arceus said in a tone with no care in it.

"Woooooow, rude! I just came to say uh, hi! Yeah, that's it" Groudon lied.

"Well, hi then… You're in the way of the sun. Move!" Arceus raised her voice slightly showing her annoyance.

"No, I'm not!" Groudon retaliated. Now he was in his field of expertise; arguing.

"Yes. You. ARE!" Arceus shouted this time, with a tone of intimidation.

There was a large pause before Groudon said the dumbest thing he could say;

"Are you calling me fat?" Groudon questioned.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO SUMMON JUDGEMENT DOWN UPON YOU AS YOU FEEL MY WRATH?!" Arceus screamed, which just made Groudon laugh. "What is so FUNNY?!"

"You trying to 'summon judgement upon me'" Groudon said making fun of Arceus, whose face had now turned a bright red in fury. "In this world, you have no judgement on m-'' Groudon said nearly finishing his sentence, before being smacked across the head by a new figure, which in result had flung him to the ground.

Giratina.

"Oh no! It's Giratina! Ahhhh, what will I ever do?" Groudon said with poor enthusiasm, as he clutched his head from where Giratina smacked him. He was enjoying pissing off Arceus. Golden chance that probably wouldn't end with him in the hospital wing of the hall.

"Arceus are you ok?" Giratina said kneeling down to Arceus, whose face was back to regular colours.

"Uh, yeah… I'm fine." Arceus asked with suspicion.

"Don't worry I'm here to save the day!" Giratina said, grabbing Arceus hand and kissing it, causing her face to return to a bright red, but this time as a blush.

"Oh Giratina… Haha, I uh, didn't know you had a side of you like this?" Arceus said stuttering.

Groudon had picked himself up and off the ground, still holding his head. Now observing the current events, he felt like he was going to puke. But if he wanted to be free of Giratina's blackmail, he had to wait for him.

"Arceus, did I ever mention how beautiful those red eyes of yours are?" Giratina said in a romantic tone.

"Um… thank you…" she replied back in a soft voice. "I never knew how muscular you were for a uh, how do I put this?"

"A ghost?" Giratina asked.

"Yeah…"

Giratina stood up and pulled Arceus up with him, who had lost balance and had accidently fell into Giratina's arms, her hands pressing on his chest.

"O-oh, I'm sorry…" Arceus apologize. She didn't want to mess this chance up.

Giratina merely chuckled.

'_How much longer do I have to watch this bullshit?' _Groudon thought impatiently.

"Can I call you Arcy? Or does that remind you of Mew?" Giratina asked.

Arceus nodded her head.

"Well, then Arcy. Would you like to take a long walk acro-" Giratina started until he was interrupted by his bitch.

"OH MY GOD! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! Giratina! JUST. GET. TO. THE. POINT!" Groudon yelled at the two.

Giratina's eyes shot open as did Arceus. Giratina just let out a sigh of defeat as it was now or never.

"Arceus."

"Yes Giratina"

"I have to admit. At one point in life, I wanted to rip your guts out after the whole banishment incident. But after eons after eons, I learned to forgive you and understood your decision to banish me to the distor-"

"GET ON WITH IT!" Groudon yelled out.

"Arceus, I love you. I love you A LOT!" Giratina said in fear, snapping his eyes shut.

There was about 5 seconds of silence, before Arceus flung her arms around Giratina's neck.

"Finally Giratina! I thought you would never say it. I love you too!" Arceus said with a warm smile. Giratina was now in a state of shock. He was now a thing with Arceus.

"Whoop de fucking doo! I go hurl now!?" Groudon asked, but the two lovebirds just ignored the continent Pokémon.

"**WAY TO TRY AND KILL THE MOOD"**

"Fuck it!" Groudon said walking away as he prepared to puke.

* * *

(About 2 hour later)

All the legends minus Groudon, Arceus and Giratina, had meet up back at the rental van.

"Where are those three!? I'm freakin freezing here!" Reshiram moaned.

"I wonder Groudon is?" Zekrom spoke up, worried slightly about his friend. Then it hit Kyogre.

"Wait? Does Groudon even know how to swim?" Kyogre said with a perk hoping for the best case scenario.

On cue, was Groudon clutching at his stomach, walking up to the Rental van.

"Oh my god, Groudon are you ok?" Latias ran forward, seeing vomit covering Groudon.

"NO. I'm not. I puked about 21 times in the same bush and splattered all over me!" Groudon said in a monotone 'I really don't give a fuck' voice.

"Did you try and swim and swallowed too much seawater? Is that why you vomited?" Latias asked.

"Not even close. THAT'S WHY!" Groudon said in the 'I really don't give a fuck' voice, pointing over his shoulder. Giratina and Arceus were walking towards the group, holding hands and saying really weird lovey dovey names.

"I love you my little hon' bun!" Giratina said in a sweet voice to Arceus.

"No, I love you even more, my baby boo!" Arceus said back.

"I need to go and have a nap! Their name calling is killing my brain!" Groudon moaned.

"**EW, EVEN AS AUTHOR, I'M FINDING THIS DISTURBING."**

"Why?" Mew asked out.

"**THE GOD POKEMON AND THE POKEMON THAT'S MENT TO BE FREAKIN SATAN ARE NOW DOING PET NAMES! LET'S GO HOME!"**

* * *

_Authors note:_

_I think I handled this chapter fairly well. ESPECIALLY the Latias and Rayquaza scene, even though it was a minor lemon, I thought I should still put a little warning. Poor Darkrai._

_And yes Giratina and Arceus are a thing now. Yay. This should be fun... for me hehe._

_And Yes, Groudon and Kyogre have a little bet going on... More in to that in the next chapter. Hint: Im a United fan ;)_

_As per usually, review, suggest or PM. Poke Spectre out!_

**Darkrai's injury of the day!:**

Mental scarring.


	12. Chapter 11: Guests

**LEGENDS IN A NEW WORLD: Chapter 11**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(

Double Disclaimer Whooa: I don't own the Character Personality's of the Following: Murkrow, Budew, Nincada, Deino, Froakie, Charmander, Chikorita and Ekans. Please Support the PotatoDictater's story with them in it.

* * *

Due to traffic, we return to our legends stuck within traffic. I've though I'm an asshole to them, I feel bad for Giratina, who is current being screamed at by multiple legends.

"Giratina! Are we there yet?" Mew whined.

"OH my god! This is taking forever! It feels like we have been here for forever!" Zekrom moaned.

"I think I'm going to be sick again…" Groudon complained.

Giratina was at breaking point. The only thing that was preventing him from finding the nearest cliff and driving this van off it was Arceus. After centuries of trying and eventually pussing out of it, he was finally in a relationship with Arceus. He was over the moon!

Deoxys, being the asshole he was, was drinking a milkshake he had got before they left the beach. It was nearly empty and just to be an ass, was sucking up air, to make a loud, obnoxious sound, all just to piss Giratina off more.

The traffic was getting on everyone's nerves. Celebi was sitting in the back, next to the window. She looked out it to find some humans in a red convertible. There all looked in there early 20's, not moving at all, playing loud music, talking on their cell phones, and drinking alcohol. Celebi was stunned. She identified 2 males, one which was driving. The other, with not shirt on, was talking to two females, both wearing bikini tops.

Celebi was appalled by what they were doing. Everything you weren't meant to do whilst driving on the fucking road! Celebi had the urge to tell someone, but the person sitting next to her was Groudon… Fuck it!

Celebi flung open the window and started off by cursing to gain there attention.

"OI! You fuck nuggets! Over here!" she screamed, successfully gaining the attention of the people in the convertible and the rest of the legends.

"Yeh? What!" One of the girls said, whilst lighting a cigarette.

"YOU do realise you're all setting a bad example to youth by doing everything you're not meant to do on the fucking road!"

Now one of the males spoke up to Celebi.

"And what are yah going to do about it girly?" he questioned, the now red faced Celebi.

"I WILL TORTURE YOU ALL TILL YOU BEG FOR FUCKING MERCY AND WILL KILL YOUR FIRST BORNS BY TEARING OUT THEIR GUTS, THEN FEEDING IT TO MY FUCKING HOUND AS HE ALSO GNAWS ON YOUR LIMBS!" Celebi yelled, removing her head out of the window and slamming it shut, pissed off at the humans.

"Simple minded mortals…" she grumbled. Looking out the window, she saw them all laughing at her. They then tried to boost out of the traffic, scratching and denting cars left, right and centre. Still laughing, they then drove of the upcoming bridge, which left a giant explosion.

"Err, that escalated quickly…" Darkrai muttered, looking into the direct of the explosion.

Celebi smirked. "He should have kept his eyes of the road".

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark, twisted realm, polluted by chaos and corruption was a tiny little void. Inside that void was…

…

…

…

… The author's office.

Poke Spectre was currently reading some Pokémon adventures manga, where Ruby and Sapphire were diving down to the seafloor cavern.

"Arg, dammit. I need to buy the newest edition…" he said gloomy, as he had just finished the book and didn't have the next.

Oh wait, he is the author. He can do anything.

With the snap of his fingers, the next edition of the series, magically appeared. Spectre just chuckled to him.

"Hehe, I'm amazing!" he gloated to nobody but himself.

Around him was pretty much average stuff you would find in an everyday office! Machines that can bend the will of Space and time, rewriting history as he pleases, a mic that can boom his voice over the planet. You know. Regular stuff.

But all this wasn't the source of his mighty powers.

A special remote, is what deems him as the author.

He was about to start reading the manga, until his skype started to ring. The called id read Nohail. Spectre pressed the respond button, not creating eye contact and started to read the manga.

"Yo, talk to me Nohail!" he said flicking the page.

"Greeting to you too rude bastard. At least you could do is make eye contact." Nohail responded, semi-hostile.

A sharp glare was sent to the screen; "I'll try. Now, what is it!?" Poke Spectre said with sarcasm.

"Well, I have a friend, which would like to speak with you. He is currently on hold."

"Uh, bring him into the call, I guess…" Poke Spectre responded, now interested.

A second person appeared on screen. His face was covered by a large white mask, as his body was surrounded by a black cloak.

"Spectre, I would like for you to meet the PotatoDictater, Author of the Total Pokémon island realm!" Nohail explained.

Poke Spectre never really liked other Authors. He found them to always be, well stuck up. How did he even find this guy? Before judging, might as well give the guy a chance…

"Um, Hi? I guess." Poke Spectre greeted awkwardly. '_Shit, act natural, Spectre!' _The Poke Spectre thought.

"Sooo, uh what do you want?"

The PotatoDictater's voice was deep; "I have request to send some of my contestants to survive a few hours as humans and it's your legends job to tutor them?"

"So what you're saying is…. I get to make their lives a living hell?" The Poke Spectre asked.

"Well, my hosts already do a good enough job at it. But Yveltal is away, restocking on Landmines and Xerneas had to return to the Hall of Origins in my realm for some R and R, I would rather not have them doing nothing for the next few days. I'll be send 8 of the contestants. You up for the job?"

Spectre just smiled evilly. "Oh, I'm up for it alright! Bring them in…"

* * *

The legends had just arrived back home as it was late in the afternoon, close to 6:00 PM. Most of them went to go have showers to get rid of the sea salt on their bodies. Others went to go get something to eat. One legend in particular, *Cough Groudon Cough*, went to the toilet to as he was continuing to throw up.

(4 hours later, 10:00 PM)

All the legends were saying there good nights and what not. A few, however, were cursing at each other.

"HAHA, I hope you have a nightmare, where your flight had been disabled and you're stranded in the middle of the ocean bitch!" Zekrom fumed at Reshiram, whom just grunted.

"Please… Like that would ever happen."

Arceus, who sitting on the couch, lying her head on Giratina's shoulder, listening in on the conversation.

"Hmm, when we return to the Pokémon world. Remind me to note that punishment down for those two." Arceus joked, causing Giratina to chuckle. This was then followed up by a yawn.

"Well, I'm ready to hit the hay!" Giratina exclaimed. He noticed the frown on Arceus beautiful face.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I feel, slightly bad for forcing Groudon to stay whilst we went full lovey dubby mode on each. He's been sick for the last 5 hours!" Arceus stressed for a legend she normally didn't care about.

Giratina just grunted. "He deserves it after all the stress he has put you through Arcy. Listen, I'm going to bed now. So I'll see you in the morning."

And eventually in toll of Giratina, all the legends followed one at a time, to hit the sack.

* * *

(2 hours later, 12:00 AM)

All the legends were sound asleep. All enjoying pleasant dreams. However, whilst they were all asleep, they had a certain asshole of an Author and a magician person thingy, snooping around the house looking for something.

"**IT'S GOT TO BE HERE SOMEWHERE…"**

"Can you be quiet please!? Your voice is tremendously loud if you hadn't already have noticed!" Nohail whispered in anger.

Nohail moved his head around and found what he was looking for.

A fire alarm switch.

He walked up to it and began to countdown.

3

2

1

With the flick of the switch, a piercing ringing sound echoed throughout the house. Within the span of 2 minutes, all 12 of the legends were now on the ground floor. All demanding an explanation.

"What the fuck is going on? It's 12 fucking AM in the morning!" Celebi roared.

"Eh, I could always go out for my morning run now" Deoxys said to infuriate the former time travel legend.

"I'm hungry!" Mew complained.

"Well, look on the bright side! Neither the house or Darkrai is on fire, I guess" Giratina slurred tiredly.

"HEY! That was uncalled for! I think my luck is starting to take a turn!" Darkrai shouted.

"**I CAN CHANGE THAT…"**

Darkrai spin around in fear and backed up slowly.

"Author, what the hell is going on?" Rayquaza shouted out to the roof

"**WELL, YOU LOT WERE THE GUESTS OF HONOUR AT THE STREET PARTY AND AS THE GUESTS, YOU DID A PRETTY SHIT JOB AT BEING SO."**

"Get on with it!" Arceus growled.

"Well, you lot are going to be playing house guest! For 8 special people!" Nohail said in surprise, giving the legends a fright.

"They are travel across space and time, bending the rules of the universe, due to their existence in this world, it could send it to doomsday! A highly likely chance of possible sending the continuum into complete chaos! Just to feature in this Challenge!" Nohail explained with ominous tone.

"Really?" Latias asked.

"**NO, OF COURSE NOT! GOD, THAT'S THE MOST RIDICULES THING I'VE HEARD! OH WAIT, THE PART FROM ANOTHER SPACE AND TIME WAS TRUE, REST THERE WAS THERE FOR EFFECT! I'VE TPED THEM HERE AND THEY ARE ON A PLANE RIGHT NOW FOR AUCKLAND, NEW ZEALAND!"**

"And who are these oh so special guests, that are interrupting my beauty sleep?" Kyogre yelled out.

"**NON-LEGEND POKEMON FROM THE REALM OF TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!"**

There was silence for about 10 seconds till,

"YOUR BRING NON LEGENDS INTO THIS WORLD!?" Arceus screamed.

"**TECHNICALLY, I ALREADY HAVE SOOO… YOUR JOB IS TO SHOW THEM AROUND LIKE A GOOD HOUSE HOST WOULD, BEFRIEND THEM, TAKE THEM OUT OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT! BE CREATIVE! THEY WILL BE HERE AT 9:00 AM. LATERZ".**

Shit.

* * *

(8:55 AM)

All the legends stood out front of the house, with Arceus having a little speech for them.

"Ok! OK! OK! I know asshole #1 and asshole #2 have brought in complete strangers from another realm. But it's ok! Just have to stay cool! They should be here any minute no-"Arceus started off brightly to finish looking at a car driving their way. "Crap, there already here! NO ONE, I REPEAT, NO ONE MAKE A FOOL OF THEMSELVES! CLEAR!?" Arceus yelled at the legends, most of them nodded, primarily in fear. Deoxys, on the other hand, just rolled his eyes.

The first Car parked out front of the house and one by one, four individuals walked out.

"**CHARACTER DESCRIPTION TIME!"**

"Oh my name, kill me now…" Arceus moaned.

* * *

The first was a man that looked in his early 20's. He was wearing a green shirt, with a murky white, dinner vest over top it, finished off by a red bowtie. His dark green hair was all over the place, but didn't cover the man's murky Yellow eyes. In his right hand was a microphone.

The second man looked fairly straight, he was wearing a dark, dark green Tuxedo, sporting a top hat and monocle. Around his neck was a black cape with Emerald green in the inside of it. Only strands of blonde hair could be seen from under the top hat. He looked also in his early 20's.

This time, however was a girl. Rather short. She wore skinny jeans, a lime green shirt, Dark green vans and a beaded necklace. Her dark lime green hair was tied into a ponytail going behind her head. She had large maroon eyes as well. Hell, she didn't even look 20. Maybe 18 or 19.

The final person to emerge from the car was rather bulky and torn up. Not literally. He had tattoo's sporting all the way up his left arm, and were visible due to him wearing a dark purple, sleeveless top. Wearing cargo pants, he sport a 'tool' belt around his waist. Upon facial features, one notable thing was that he was wearing an Eye patch across his right eye. His messy purple hairy was an average length as well, and it wasn't helped by his unshaven beard. The man was easily the oldest out of the four and was likely in late 20's or early 30's.

* * *

"Oh Arceus! It's so good to finally to get out and stretch!" the girl exclaimed, as she stared at the other three. "Finally, I can get away from you three and go see Charmander when he gets here!"

The man with the bow tie walked forward and held the mic to his mouth and proceeded to talk;

"Aww, what's wrong Chikorita? Was I **BUGGING** you on the way here?"

"SHUT UP WITH THE PUNS NINCADA!"

Arceus stood blank as did the other legends as they watched the two argue.

"I want to perform a magic trick to make myself disappear so I'm as far away from you three as possible!" the fancy looking man whined.

"Grr, As soon as we get back to our realm, you're going down Budew!" the bulky man yelled.

"Bring it Snake!"

Mew pointed at the man with an eye-patch.

"Are you a pirate?" she said innocently.

"Wha- NO! If anything I look more like a terrorist!" the man retaliated.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Arceus yelled gaining there attention. "That worked… AUTHOR!"

"**YO"**

"Identify, please."

"**UH HUH. THE ONE WITH THE BOW TIE IS NINCADA. THE FANCY LOOKING ONE IS BUDEW. THE GIRL IS CHIKORITA AND THE BIG, SCARY GUY IS EKANS. NOW THE SECOND CAR SHOULD BE HERE SOON…"**

"Wait? Second car?" Zekrom questioned.

"**OH, DID I FORGET TO MENTION THERE WERE EIGHT OF THEM? OOPS."**

Just saying that, a second car pulled up next to the first. As before, one by one, four individuals walked out of the second car.

"**YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?**

"9:00 AM?" Mew said aloud.

"**WHAT? NO! CHARACTER DESCRIPTION TIME!"**

"Fuck me sideways…" Arceus moaned.

'_Ok, I'll put that on my too do list Arcy!' _Giratina thought dirtily.

* * *

A man that looked in his late 20's was the first to walk out of the car. He merely wore a dark navy blue trench-coat, a dark navy blue fedora to cover his blue hair. His maroon eyes were like piercing daggers some would say.

The Second to walk out was a young man that looked like he didn't want to be there at all. All he had clothing wise was a bikers vest with red sides, biker gloves and ripped up, but in tack jeans. His chest was visible, due to the bikers vest. His red hair was spiked up to match his Red eyes. He looked no older than 20.

This one was different. Full black clothing, with the only other colour really visible on him was dark purple. Just a long sleeved shirt, jeans and that was it. His hair, like Darkrai's was in an emo style. His however, was black and had a purple stripe going through it. The man was averaged in his mid-20's.

The final person to get out of the car was short (Not as short as Chikorita!). He wore a Light blue polo button up shirt, a white scarf, dark blue trousers and a dark blue ribbon belt to hold it up. Around his head, was a ninja's headband. His light steel blue hair was fashioned up into messy situation due to the headband. Judging by his appearance, he was early 20's.

* * *

"**NOW, WE HAVE THE COLDBLOODED ONE, MURKROW. A BADASS, CHARMANDER. AN EMO, DEINO. AND A REAL BADASS, FROAKIE! I HOPE I DON'T HAVE TO DO ONE OF THEM AGAIN OR AT LEAST NOT FOR AWHILE."**

"We have to look after eight of them?" Reshiram asked.

"**UH, YEAH. YOU DO. IN A FEW HOURS, THEY WILL LEAVE!"**

The 8 mortal Pokemon turned human stood and stared at the 12 legends.

Arceus was about to speak, until Deoxys stepped forward and started to talk before her.

"Sooo, let's see what we have here? A bug that can't tell a joke to save his life."

"That's really **KILLING** me in the inside." Nincada said with his ego slightly shattered.

Deoxys just gave him a glare and continued to talk; "As I was saying, a wannabe Magician, a clingy girlfriend."

"HEY!" Chikorita said with her face burning up in embarrassment.

"Wow, Chikorita is it getting **HOT** in here or is it just me?" Nincada joked.

"A mercenary that I would mistake for a terrorist."

"I'll take that asssss a compliment…" Ekans hissed at Deoxys.

Deoxys once again continued, "A man that looks scary but probably would not last 5 minutes in a room with Celebi. A fake 'Badass', an emo and I give the frog some credit as a badass, he has a scarf!"

Charmander walked forward and growled at Deoxys.

"A FAKE!? And what do you know about being badass? HUH punk!"

"I'm this stories badass! And I'm over 9000!" Deoxys gloated, sending his face centre metres away from Charmanders.

"More like the stories smartass…" Rayquaza muttered.

Charmander kicked Deoxys in the shin, and with the surprise, it made him fall to the ground. Charmander grabbed Deoxys by the collar of his shirt and placed his foot on his hand to restrain him.

"Now what, punk!" Charmander spat. Deoxys just laughed.

"Hahaha! Now, Now. There is no need for violence, as we only just met! Say? Why don't we play a little game?" Deoxys asked.

Charmander just grunted. "What do you have in mind?"

"How about we flip for it?" Deoxys said with a smirk. As he said that, Deoxys lifted up his knee and rammed it in to Charmanders chest, making him lose his grip. As Deoxys other hand became free, he used both hands to grab Charmander by the shoulders and flipped to ground swiftly, so that Charmander was on the ground. He placed a hand on his neck, his other hand on his arm and his foot on his arm.

"I win." Deoxys said softly.

"Haha, I get it!" Groudon blurted stupidly.

"WHAT!?" Charmander struggled. "But you, you said we would flip for it!"

"Well, I never said we were flipping a coin? Now did I?" Deoxys spoke.

"Now that's what I call a real **TURN** of events!" Nincada said, speaking into his microphone.

* * *

Murkrow moved closer to Ekans, whilst the mini fight was occurring.

'Psst, Ekans! We need to get somewhere secluded to discuss game plans!" Murkrow whispered to the mercenary. Ekans just nodded. The two managed to slip away quietly. However, someone saw the two and decided to follow.

Murkrow and Ekans were now in the garage with the electric door shut tight.

"Right! Now that we are away from the crowd. Game plan time…" Murkrow said sinisterly.

"To eliminate solosissss. Yessss, then any one the getsssss in our way…" Ekans said, still having a hiss in his voice.

"Right, here is the plan… sabotage!" Murkrow said aloud to Ekans, but little did they know that someone else was listening.

"Oh, for Pete's sake! How original! Boring!" an unknown voice said aloud.

"Reveal yoursssself!" Ekans yelled.

Celebi emerged from the shadows that she was hiding in.

"Please, is that all you have? I mean come on! Aren't you two meant to be evil or something?" Celebi said, picking up a hatchet to fiddle with.

"And what do you know about being evil little girl? Huh! No, you're young and stupid! Now leave the adults to talk and nobody gets hurt!" Murkrow said raising his voice slightly. There was a silence for a about 20 second till it was interrupted by Celebi laughing.

"HahahahaHAHAHA! You two really underestimate me? Because One: I'm a girl. And two: I'm young? Haha, bitch please, I'm probably more evil than the two for you put together and I would still have some left over!" Celebi mocked, displaying her fangs, still playing with the hatchet.

"Why you little bitch! How dare you mock ussss! Come here and I'll give you a piece of my mi-" Ekans started, till the hatchet that Celebi was playing with, came flying at a rapid speed, just missing Ekans head as it wedged into the wall. Ekans looked back in fear, to see how close it was to ending his life. He turned back to a rather agitated Celebi.

"I missed that time. BUT threaten me again, and I'll make sure I don't the next! Got it?" Celebi started in an innocent voice only to raise it into rage.

Murkrow and Ekans just shook their heads, not responding vocally due to the two of them being afraid they would say something wrong and piss Celebi off more.

"Good boys! Now here is what you have to do…" Celebi said sinisterly.

* * *

(Meanwhile, back at the front of the house.)

Now to give Deino some screen time an-

"Whatever… I'm going back the car" he said not giving a fuck about anything as he proceed towards the car.

* * *

Ok, now with Charmander and Deoxys

Charmander was still struggling to get free of Deoxys grip. But was failing badly.

"So, admit it! I'm better!" Deoxys said smirking.

"Gah! Never!" Charmander said resisting defeat as Deoxys laughed.

Charmander franticly looked around the best he could. He saw his ticket out of this situation.

* * *

His Girlfriend, Chikorita, was currently talk to Reshiram and Kyogre. In fact, it looked like she didn't even notice the whole fight.

"WOW! I can't believe I get to the Dragon of Truths and the queen of the ocean!" Chikorita said with stars in her eyes. Reshiram just chuckled and Kyogre scratched her head sheepishly.

"You two are way better than you stupid counter-parts!" Chikorita complemented the two once again.

"I bet you two could easily beat them in a fi-" Chikorita started before being interrupted by a cry for help!  
"Help! Chikorita! This guy is beating me up!" Charmander cried out, sending a furious look upon Chikorita's face. A look of shock was on Deoxys face as he saw Chikorita dash towards, ready to tear him apart.

Chikorita spear tackled Deoxys off Charmander, as he was now back onto the ground, as Chikorita held him down. By this point, Charmander was now back up and on his feet.

"Well, well, well. Hello to you too!" Deoxys said in a voice that would convince most.

"Hahahaha! Now what are you going to do! Are you scared! You should be!" Charmander taunted. What shocked him the most was the fact Deoxys was laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"Well, I don't find this very intimidating. I mean come on! I have a pretty girl sitting over top of my and I have the best seat in the house!" Deoxys said dragging the word house!

Chikorita's face erupted into a bright red as she slapped Deoxys across the cheek and jumped away from him.

"PERVERT!" Chikorita yelled at the space virus, who was brushing dust off himself.

"Well, that worked…" he merely muttered.

* * *

Budew was still standing in the same place with Groudon staring directly at him.

"Soooo, are we going to do anything or what?" Budew asked with no interest at all. But he had nothing better to do.

"I dunno! Your magician or something. Do some magic" Groudon said to Budew, who now had a look of interest. Magic was his 2nd favourite thing in the world. 1st was being evil!

"Ok then! Magic it is!" Budew said with excitement. This drew the attention of Zekrom. Budew ravaged through his pocket to pull out a pack of cards.

"Ok Groudon. Pick a card!" the magician Pokémon said, holding the deck forward. Groudon pulled a card close to middle.

8 of spades.

"NOW! Hold your card face down over top of this puddle that is just oh so casually here and close your eyes!" Budew explained. Groudon did so. Budew looked intensely into the puddle.

'What is he doing? The face he is making looks like he is trying to take a shit…' Zekrom thought.

"There we go! Now place the card back, anywhere in the deck!" Budew said, holding the deck outwards for Groudon. He inserted the card back into the pack and smiled. 'He'll never get it!' he thought.

"Next step, blindfold yourself!" Budew said, holding a blindfold. Groudon tied it up and was completely blind. "I'll be needing your hands by your side."

Now that Groudon was blind, he searched for the pack for the…. 8's of spades.

'_Hehehe, those fools! I used the puddle to give me a reflection of the card too find it! This just shows how evil I'm! I'm cheating! Mwhhaaaa! _' Budew cackled in the inside.

Bingo!

He grabbed Groudons card and carefully, without him noticing, placed in the inside of his jumper pocket.

'This guy!?' Zekrom thought stunned.

"Ok, you can take the blindfold off!" Budew requested. Now Groudon had his sight back, he could continue with the trick.

"Now! I'm going to through all the cards to the left of me!" Budew said in advance. He threw the pack of cards into the air, for the wind to carry some slightly away.

"Now, look in your pocket!" Budew spoke whist gesturing towards the pocket. Groudon dug deep into his jumper pocket and pulled out a card. The 8 of spades.

"OH MY GOD!? Zekrom did you see that!? It's my CARD!?" Groudon screamed like a little kid.

"Groudon, on a scale from one to ten, how retarded are you?" Zekrom asked.

"Duh, like zero! MAGIC IS REAL!" Groudon spat back in offence.

* * *

A few of the other Mon's turned human, heard Groudon scream.

"Wow, it sure has been a **MAGICAL **day for Groudon today!" Nincada joked.

"Kill yourself." Latias said point blank. Normally she doesn't say stuff like that, only if someone is really annoying her, plus she was trying to meditate with Froakie.

"Yes, indeed. The world might finally find true peace with you dead." Froakie said with his words of wisdom, keeping his eyes closed and body still in the meditating position.

Froakie stopped talking and continued to meditating with Darkrai and Latias.

Froakie and Latias looked very much in sync, as for Darkrai he was struggling kinda of. From movies he has seen, he noticed that when you meditate, you hum.

"HUuuuuuuuUUUUmmmMMMmMMMmmmMMMM!" Darkrai hummed going on and off key.

"Young one, you must silence your voice as it is disturbing the balance of nature!" Froakie spoke.

"Uh, yes sensei?" Darkrai replied.

"Excellent! Now, we must become one with the animals!" Froakie said standing up. He whistled and a squirrel came and jumped up on his shoulder. "Your turn Latias-Sama!"

Latias Started to sing a little and very soon, a few monic butterfly's showed up and started flying around! (She also attracted a certain Green dragon as well)

"Well done! I sense that your singing has brought peace to the butterfly's lives!" Froakie congratulated Latias. "Now Darkrai-San! Your go now!"

Darkrai just gulped. _'This is not going to end well…' _he thought. He tried to hum again…

"HHHHHHHHhhHHHHhhjhhUUUUUUMMmmmmMMAMNNBHGIHFUEBDHYGUIFHO" he hummed. The sound was horrendous. A flock of humming birds were flying by.

"Look sensei! I did it! Those Humming birds were attracted by my humming!" Darkrai squealed with joy.

"Actually, judging by their Aura's, they appear to be very hostile… and want to attack you." Froakie said with caution.

"N-now, si-since when were you a Lu-Lucario?" Darkrai asked nervously, as he slowly backed away as he saw the birds diving in towards him. Darkrai just dashed away, before Froakie gave his answer.

"Well, I learned a few things since Greninja got add to smash bros…" Froakie admitted.

* * *

(Meanwhile back in the garage.)

Murkrow and Ekans were listening intensely to what Celebi was saying and from what they have heard, they were shitting themselves silly from this girl had to say. Either she had the worst parents in the world to give her no discipline or she is evil in a physical form.

"And? What do you think?" she asked the two.

"SSSS-sssso, your plan is to find two pokemon that are clossssse?" Ekans started

"Go on…" Celebi begged for them to say it.

"And make them turn against each other? So that way they will try and vote each other off…" Murkrow finished.

"And repeat, till the merge or what not. Then you're on your own." Celebi said. She looked at the garage window, to look at Charmander and Chikorita hugging.

"You know? I once heard a quote that goes like this… 'The saddest thing about betrayal is that it never comes from your enemies…' Celebi said aloud, continuing to look out the window. "And I think I have found your first targets…" she whispered to herself.

"What you sssssay?" Ekans asked.

"… Nothing. Come on. It's almost time for you guys to leave." Celebi said, walking out of the door.

* * *

The 8 – err, 7 (seeming Deino decided to be a lil bitch and go all emo on the story) non-legends were now standing back in front of the cars they came in.

"**WOW, KEEN TO LEAVE ALREADY? THAT WAS FAST…"**

Froakie said his good byes to Latias, as the two bowed in respect and he hopped into the car, followed by Budew who had just finished signing an autograph for Groudon. Charmander and Chikorita before stood in front of Deoxys.

"You know what Charmander? I give you some credit as badass. Wanna know what it is?" Deoxys said in a calm tone.

"Uh, No?" Charmander declined.

"I give you sooooo much credit on how bad you suck at being a badass. Laters!" Deoxys blurted and turned around to proceed back to the house, as Chikorita held back Charmander.

Nincada was about to make a pun, as it was obvious that he was going to as he was raising his mic. Rayquaza came along and threw him in to the Car with Froakie, Deino and Budew.

"Having to deal with Deoxys shit is enough. But dry puns as well…" Rayquaza muttered.

With the car at full capacity, it took off.

* * *

Charmander and Chikorita went into the other on and now were just waiting on Murkrow and Ekans.

"Here is a word to the wise. Ever heard of the say; 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer?' Celebi asked.

"Yessss?" Ekans replied back

"Well, my suggestion is, 'keep your enemies close and your friends closer' as they could be the ones to backstab you in the end!" Celebi said with smirk. "Take my advice and plans, and they will all beg for mercy! Good luck!" as Celebi said that, she walked off back to the house, allowing the two to enter the car and drive off.

The legends all waved good bye. Darkrai walked around the house corner, with peck marks all over him.

"What I miss?"

* * *

Author's note: New Chapter Wow! First off, I want to say a huge shout out to PotatoDictater, for allowing me to use some of his characters! So please, Please, Please go view his story as it is really awesome! Now sad news :( , I have exams now, so it may be a little slow, but I'll try hehe. As per usual, Review, Suggest or PM! Poke_Spectre OUT!

**Darkrai's injury of the day!:**

Humming bird attack


	13. Chapter 12: Brother

**LEGENDS IN A NEW WORLD: Chapter 12**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(

ALSO DUN DUN DUUUN: **I want to make a huge shoutout to Ultra Princess Luna, who made her own version of one of my Chapters (Chapter 10: Dreams). I suggest to go read it! It's pretty good! The Story is A Nightmare comes to life!**

* * *

A few more days had passed since the non-legendaries, it has been fairly mellow. The Author and Nohail had left them alone for a few days (Key word in that sentence; a FEW).

It was around 9:30 PM, Rayquaza and Latias were watching a movie together in there room.

Ted.

"Fuck you thunder! You can suck my dick! You can't get me thunder because your just gods farts. Pftt!" the man and the teddy bear said on the movie.

"Huh, we should really check those theories out with Arceus or Zekrom one time." Latias said aloud.

Rayquaza just shrugged his shoulders and spoke up.

"Why not me? I mean, I am the god of the skies!" Rayquaza said stating his point.

"Well, er, Arceus is god. And Zekrom in Pokémon form lives in a thunder cloud when roaming around the planet!"

Rayquaza just grunted. He sometimes worries that Latias checks out other guys and he gets paranoid that she would leave him. One time before this LIVING nightmare, he had a dream that she left him for Zekrom. Which surprises Ray, most of the females in the male all want Zekrom. Kind of hard to believe that he is not in a relationship.

* * *

Meanwhile in Zekroms room.

Zekrom was sitting down on a seat, with Reshiram kissing with on the lips, whilst she was on his lap. The former dragon of truths wanted to please her brother. She let her tongue wild in his mouth, which lead to Zekrom being slightly surprise, but after a few seconds started to enjoy it. Reshiram had to get some air, so she removed, with a little bit of salvia being flinged here and there.

"Someone is excited to see me." Zekrom joked.

"Well. We haven't had too much us time in a while now have we?" Reshiram countered.

"Ok, you win." Zekrom admitted to defeat knowing he would not beat her in a verbal argument, so why bother starting one.

"That was fast. New record?" Reshiram joked, relishing the words he had just said to her. Not the words every girls wants to hear. But maybe one day, if the other's accept them for the relationship.

Suddenly a wild message from the Author appeared.

"**AHEM, TESTING, TESTING. 1 2 3. 1 2 3. OK THEN! CAN ARCEUS AND RAYQUAZA, PLEASE MEET ME IN THE ATTIC PLEASE!"**

"Hehe, looks like Ray is in the shit." Zekrom laughed out loud. That laughing was soon cut out by Reshiram, who had placed her lips on his again.

* * *

"Aww, Rayie. But we didn't even get to finish the movie" Latias whined at her boyfriend.

"I won't be long ok, Latias. Just pause it or something. I'll be back shortly." Rayquaza replied whilst walking out the door.

He walked up to the attic way to find that Arceus and just by a wild guess, the Author, were already waiting for him.

"**OK! NOW THAT YOU'RE BOTH HERE."**

"Get on with it, I was busy watching a movie with Latias" Rayquaza shouted.

"Haha, yeah… You don't want to know what I was doing…" Arceus said sheepishly, earning a disturbed look from Rayquaza.

"**I AM BRING A NEW LEGEND IN TO THE CHALLENGE."**

"…WHAT!?" the two of them screamed.

"**LET ME FINISH GOD! DUE TO POPULAR REQUEST AND THE VIEWERS WANT TO KNOW HOW COME YOU ARCEUS CANT BRING HIM BACK FROM THE DEAD!"**

"He is not going to say…" Arceus muttered in shock.

"**I'M BRING BACK LATIOS FROM THE DEAD. HOWEVER, THERE IS A TINY LITTLE COMPLICATION. **

Both gave equally stunned looks till Arceus broke the silence. "What is it?" Arceus asked.

"**HE IS DEAD." **

"No shit Sherlock!" Rayquaza retaliated, "And those surely can't be the only reason!"

"**OK YOU GOT ME! IN THREE DAYS TIME IS LATIAS BIRTHDAY. I THOUGHT I WOULD BE NICE."**

"What!? Wait!? We have birthdays!?" Rayquaza blurted out in shock.

"**YOU TWO DON'T ALONG WITH THE REST OF YOUR TRIO RAYQUAZA AND CREATION TRIO. DUE TO YOU LOT CREATING THE UNIVERSE AND THE WORLD RETROSPECTIVELY. DUE TO SOME NOT BEING THOSE HIGH CLASSED, THEY ACTUALLY HAVE BIRTHDAYS."**

"Well, shit."

"**CORRECT THERE. NOW, THERE IS TWO OPTIONS TOO GET LATIOS BACK! ONE, WE GO TO AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE AND RISK DISURB THE BALANCE OF THE UNIVERSE. OR TWO, PERSUADE GIRATINA TO FIND HIM IN THE DISTORTION WORLD BUT AS HUMANS. TAKE YOUR PICK."**

"Disrupting the universe or going to hell as mortals. Tough options." Arceus mocked.

"However, you're in the good books with Giratina now." Rayquaza added in, making Arceus blush.

"Shut up will yah! Honestly, I think going to hell is our best shot, considering that is this timelines Latios. It will feel more natural for Latios" Arceus said.

"**RIGHT THEN! RAYQUAZA, YOU AND GIRATINA WILL DIVE INTO THE DISTORTION WORLD TO FIND. WHERE HE IS IN THERE. I DON'T KNOW."**

"I'll go grab Giratina…" Arceus said, walking down the attic steps.

* * *

(A few minutes later.)

"What is it Arcy? Why are we going to the attic?" Giratina questioned with Arceus dragging him by the arm.

"All will be explained soon." Arceus said walking up the steps.

Giratina walked up the steps to find Rayquaza with a nervous look.

"Wh-whats going on here?" Giratina raised his voice slightly.

"**WERE BRINGING LATIOS BACK FROM THE DEAD. THAT'S WHAT."**

Giratina's face was went pale and his pupils just went small in shock. Let's just say the two didn't part very well…

'_No… no, no, no! SHIT!? If he remembers…' _Giratina panicked in his mind.

"Oh. Really? That is awesome news haha!" Giratina lied. "Wh-why do you need me?"

"You and I are into the distortion world to go find him!" Rayquaza told the former Renegade Pokémon.

"WHAT!? DO you even know how big the distortion world is!?" Giratina shouted in shock.

"Uh, it's just a reverse world of earth. So the same size…" Arceus said with her suspicions creeping in.

'_Shit! That didn't work… Gah think!_" Giratina scream at himself in his mind. Giratina let out a sigh.

"Well, don't you think that we would have already tried to resurrect him. I mean, come on now! Arceus is god?" Giratina asked out.

Then at the point, it hit both Arceus and Rayquaza.

"That's right I am." Arceus said at first sounding like she had admitted defeat. This brought a slight smile to Giratina's face. That was quickly removed however.

"But you specialise in death and you know that! Giratina, what are you hiding?" Arceus questioned.

'_Shit' _was all that was running through Giratina's head.

"OK! Fine, I did see Latios the day he died 13 years ago!" Giratina yelled, giving slight hope to Arceus, Rayquaza and the Author.

"However… Let's say I was kind of an asshole to him. We didn't exactly part eye to eye. I kind of like that whilst I was BANISHED in the distortion world." Giratina said, killing the hope they had as he spat out the word banished to Arceus face.

"But!? You're like one the nicest guys in the house and the hall!?" Rayquaza asked.

"What can I say? A lot can change in 13 years" Giratina merely said shrugging his shoulders.

That was it for Arceus. She had to bring out her biggest weapon that she rarely uses…

Puppy dog eyes….

She walked up to Giratina and stared him directly in the eyes.

"Stop that" he said sternly.

She continued the look as Giratina started to look uneasy.

"Arceus! Stop please!" he moaned.

She continued…

"OK FINE! I'll help, but once we find him, I'm not promising that I'm going to get along with him! Just me and Rayquaza isn't going to cut it either! We need a third person!" Giratina yelled, finally giving into Arceus trick. "Groudon is a moron, Deoxys will probably run off and go fight something that can't be killed and Darkrai is afraid of kittens thinking that they'll claw his eyes out! That just leaves Zekrom! We leave tomorrow!"

"**EXCELLENT!"**

* * *

(The next morning)

It was around 6:00 AM in the morning. Giratina and Arceus were already up, whilst Rayquaza was leaving a note for Latias to say that him, Zekrom and Giratina were going a little road trip and will be gone for a few days. That just left getting Zekrom.

Rayquaza went up to the door to find it was locked.

"Huh, weird."

He knocked on the door continuously for about 15 seconds, waiting for Zekrom to arrive at the door.

Inside the room, was fairly clean. Zekrom was asleep on his back.

(Knock)

(Knock)

Zekroms eyes slowly started to open as he clutched his head, one from the knocking at the door and two, the fact Reshiram sure did give him one good night last night and was suffering from a giant headache.

"Holy fuck… My head." He muttered to himself. He could hear a small snore sound. He turned his head slightly to the right to finally noticed Reshirams hand was over his chest and her head was leaning on his shoulders. He just smiled at the sight. He honestly hated having to fake arguing with her all the god damn time!

"Yo, Zekrom? You awake yet?" Rayquaza asked out on the other side of the door.

"Oh fuck…" Zekrom swore. He shook Reshiram softly, hoping to wake her up without her making a noise.

"Wh-What?" the first thing she said was until Zekrom covered her mouth with his hand as he used the other hand to gesture to be quiet.

"Zekrom? Heeeeellllllo?" Ray called out once again.

Reshirams eyes widened open. She flung the sheets off herself (despite being naked), and dashed into the bathroom and locked the door

"Uh, what? Ray that you?" Zekrom asked out, still feeling a little tired.

"Yeah it is. Can you meet me at the backyard? Change into some sort of walking clothing and grab a backpack with some snacks will yah?" Rayquaza yelled back and finally could be heard walking away.

Zekrom let out a sigh of relief. Reshiram unlocked door, her face burning red as she tried to cover herself best she could.

"Great looks like, I'm going tramp. FUN! Ugh" Zekrom complained. "You should probably head out to your room now Reshiram." He also suggested.

* * *

(About 10 minutes later)

The sun was just rising as the former black sky start to glow with orange and red lights signaling that the sun was rising.

Zekrom walked outside, in clothes and as suggest by Rayquaza, a backpack with some snacks. He saw Arceus, Rayquaza and Giratina all standing outside.

"**AH! ZEKROM WELCOME AT LAST. NOW. CAN WE GET ON WITH THE PORTAL OPENING?"**

"Portal opening? What does he mean by that?" Zekrom asked with caution.

"You, me and Ray are going to the distortion world to find Latios and bring him back from the dead." Giratina said bluntly.

"WHAT?! Bu-bu-but, HOW? I thought the dead stayed dead!" Zekrom screamed in shock.

"Well, I lied. I was an ass ok!" Giratina replied back. "Can we get on with this?" he asked once more.

In front of the four Pokémon gone human, a large black hole appeared with blackish-purplish mist arising from it.

"Ok! Arceus you keep the others from asking questions on where we are! Latias can get quite pushy if she doesn't know where I am." Rayquaza said sheepishly. Rayquaza turned to the portal and started to countdown.

"**WHILE IN THE DISTORTION WORLD, I HAVE NO FORM OF COMMUNICATIONS WITH YOU EXCEPT FOR WHEN YOU WANT TO LEAVE."**

"Right on 3!"

"One" Rayquaza said.

"Two" Zekrom muttered, scared out of his mind.

"Thr-"they both said until Giratina came along and pushed the two of them in.

"Why did you do that?" Arceus asked Giratina.

"They were irritating me. Love you." He said before jumping in himself. As soon as he did, the portal vanished.

The transportation was swift and fast, Zekrom and Rayquaza fell face on to a rock platform, whilst Giratina fell on his feet.

* * *

"Urk! Why did you? You know what, never mind." Rayquaza said, picking himself up and off the ground. The two unfamiliar pokemon turned human, stared at the sight of this twisted, demonic world. Then they turned to Giratina, whose clothing had changed.

Giratina's former appearance consisted of a dark grey shirt with 2 large maroon stripes going across the middle. Black skinny jeans, with just regular sneakers for shoes.

Now, he was wearing a dark grey singlet, with a black centre with three red lines go width ways. He had a murky gold unbuttoned vest over top as well. A black scarf, which ends split into three ways, with red ends all over his back. His pants remain the same, whist his sneakers were now Black and red.

"Oh, really? Even human form, my appearance changes ugh!" he moaned.

"Oh fantastic, that asshole placed us in the rock turf area. We're at least a good 4 hours away from my residence. Once there, I can track down where Latios is." Giratina moaned as he started to walk forwards.

They noticed a tombstone to the left of them.

"Here lies Darkrai's hopes and dreams, may they rest in peace" Rayquaza read. "Ouch".

Zekrom had a question that he was dying to ask, but didn't want to get killed by Giratina

Fuck it.

"Giratina. Without you snapping at this question. What happened between you and Latios?" Zekrom asked innocently.

Giratina stopped in his tracks and stared downwards. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He just let out a sigh.

"Do you guys do things you regret and you want to fix it? But is irreparable. Yeah, that's me and Latios. Come on lets go." Giratina said as the memory started to replay over in his mind once again.

* * *

_(In the distortion world, 13 years ago)._

_Giratina flew around his castle residence, barking commands to all of his highest guards. A Gengar, a former terrorist, a shiny mega Gardevoir, a charismatic killer and Dusknoir, a master of deception and manipulation._

"_GENGAR! Go terrorize the eastern peasant village in the meadow turf. Bomb it or whatever. Gardevoir, go to northern part of the rock turf and 'do your thing' to capture and re-kill the leader there! Dusknoir, get me all the info you can from the slaves down in dungeons! Use any type of torture!" Giratina sadistically yelled. His three highest guards all smirked._

"_It's boom time! You won't even know that pitiful town existed!" Gengar chanted._

"_Hm, that fool of a leader will be dead in no time and will find himself in the dungeons! But alas, I'll make sure he has a good time before his final breath…" Gardevoir said evilly and dirtily._

"_I'll get the info. But I want to hear their screams for mercy first!" Dusknoir said, folding his arms._

"_Haha! Excellent…" Giratina replied back as he watched his guards leave for their duties._

_Giratina was about to go relax and plot his revenge against Arceus till a Pawniard came running in waving his arms!_

"_MASTER! MASTER!" he yelled towards Giratina, who did not look impressed._

"_**WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, PEASANT!?**__" Giratina roared._

"_A Latios was found wandering around the southern east area of the rock turf!?" the Pawniard yelled, causing Giratina to lose his angry. "Should I inform lady Gardevoir to go and-"._

"_No. I'll go." Giratina said calmly before disappearing._

* * *

_Latios floated around the area, trying to determine where the hell he was._

"_Grr, what is this world?! Where am I! LATIAS!" he yelled._

"_Hello, Latios…" A voice called out to him._

"_Whose there! Reveal yourself!" Latios yelled as a laugh echoed out._

"_Ha..ahaha… !" the laugh echoed around Latios, as Giratina emerged from the shadows._

"_YOU! Arceus has shown me pictures of you! Giratina!" Latios shouted._

"_Aww, so she hasn't forgotten about me. That's cute." Giratina taunted as Latios started to back away._

"_WHERE AM I?!" Latios demanded._

"_Well, let's say… you're in the land of the dead. Congratz Latios! On July 13__th__ 2002, Altomare, Johto at the time of 21:20, you sir got yourself killed! Welcome to the Distortion World" Giratina taunted with a smirk, sending a dead look on Latios face._

"_I-I'm d-de-dead?" he asked in shock._

"_Awww. Don't you remember? You sacrificed yourself to stop Altomare from being engulfed by a tsunami. Latias is currently in the hall, crying her eyes out… pathetic." Giratina spat out, causing Latios rage._

"_SHUT UP! You know nothing you demon! Take this!" Latios screamed firing a Luster purge towards Giratina, who just disappeared._

"_Hahaha! You really think you can attack me in my own world!" Giratina taunted in the shadows._

"_Then why are you hiding!" Latios yelled back. He just laughed._

"_Oh, rest assured. I'm not hiding." Giratina said. And out of nowhere, Giratina burst out of the shadows and hit Latios, smacking him downwards as you could hear a cracking sound directed from his wing._

"_That my friend was Shadow force. A move only know by that bitch and yours truly." Giratina gloated as Latios cringed from his broken wing._

"_Now… I'm giving you two choices. Join my army to overthrow Arceus and I'll grant you your life back. Or I see how long you can survive with a broken wing hm?"_

"_I'll never betray Lady Arceus, you fowl monster!" Latios yelled._

"_Aw, what a shame. And here I thought we could be best friends. Your funeral. Later Latios." Giratina said, evaporating into a cloud of dark mist._

* * *

(Present day).

"Where here." Giratina said softly pointing towards the dark castle.

Zekrom and Rayquaza both gulped at the sight.

"I warn you. My guards don't get to see living creatures very often." Giratina warned. The doors opened with a large creaking sound. The trio walked in to the castle to be stopped by a swarm of guards.

"Holt! How dare you trespass on Lord Giratina's Castle!" a Bisharp commanded. "State your business now!"

"Hahaha, Well. You don't even recognize your own master?" Giratina said, stepping forwards. Bisharp stepped backwards in shock.

"That voice! Ma-Master? Bu-But you disappeared during the Spear pillar incident!" the Bisharp muttered.

Giratina shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, where are those three morons! Take me to them!" Giratina commanded.

"Ye-yes sir."

* * *

Giratina, Rayquaza and Zekrom walked down a long hallway, till then eventually hit a throne room with three Pokémon scattered around it. A Gengar was sitting down eating away and a shiny mega Gardevoir was looking in a mirror. They all saw the three walk into the room as Rayquaza and Zekrom both hid behind Giratina.

"HUMANS! How did you get in here?!" Gardevoir yelled.

"Oh joy! Can I kill them please!?" Gengar pleaded.

"Now, now Gengar. I want some action too!" Gardevoir said ominously.

"**SILENCE!"** Giratina yelled as his voice echoed. With that, the two figured out who the man was.

"Master Giratina? What happened to you?" Gengar asked.

* * *

(One long explanation later that I can't be bothered typing.)

"So, you're in a world full of humans? As a human?" Gardevoir said just trying to clarification.

"Yeah, pretty much. These two whimpering behind me are Zekrom and Rayquaza" Giratina responded. "Now to the point on why I am here! Where is Latios?"

"Latios? As in the rebellion leader. We're currently hot on his tail to capture and re-ki-"Gardevoir said until being interrupted by Giratina.

"NO! CALL THEM OFF NOW! I need him alive! WHERE ARE THE MEN YOU SENT?" Giratina screamed.

"Last seen around a small town in the northern plains. Dusknoir is there as we speak." Gengar contributed.

'_Shit, this is bad, Not Dusknoir!' _Giratina thought. "Teleport us there now!" he commanded.

"Yes, sir!" Gardevoir responded as a she started to use the move teleport. "Hold on tight." And with a flash, the three humans and Gardevoir were gone.

* * *

(Northern plains).

The four arrived just outside of the town.

"Grr. We're going to have to split up and search the town now!" Gardevoir you stay here!" Giratina commanded, with her just bowing in respect. The three former legends split up into through the town and swiftly searched the area. Giratina barged into some houses to search there, getting a few screams here and there. Rayquaza went to look in some local building. Zekrom decided to check some alleyways. He could hear some laughing.

"Mwhhaaa, it's over now rebel! Dead end!" a voice crackled out. Zekrom peeked over to see Dusknoir cornering…. Latios!

"Urg, I'll guess I'll fight my way out then!" Latios said firing a luster purge at him. Dusknoir charged up a thunder punch and hit the attack head on causing a mini dust explosion. Latios started to cough as he had inhaled the some of the dust. Letting his guard, Dusknoir jumped out and hit with a thunder punch flinging him into the wall.

"End of the line. Any last words?" Dusknoir taunted.

"(Cough) (Cough) Fu-Fuck you!" Latios swore as he spat in Dusknoirs face.

Dusknoir lifted his arm in the arm as his fist became surrounded by electricity. Zekrom had to do something. He dashed towards Dusknoir and spear tackled him before the impact. The two crashed on to the ground as Latios managed to get off it.

"A human!? Die parasite!" Dusknoir yelled smashing Zekrom into a wall.

"Do you dare interfere with my plans, you bug!" Dusknoir screamed in fury. Within a few seconds, Dusknoir was hit by a stream of powerful Thunderbolts, till he was out cold.

"Human are you alright!" Latios rushed with care.

"(Cough) Yeah, I'm fine." Zekrom replied back and too Latios it sounded very familiar.

"Wa-Wait? Zekrom? Is that you!?" Latios shouted in shock.

"It's a long story".

* * *

(One long explanation later that I can't be bothered typing.)

"So, Latias is also on this trip?" Latios asked just to clarify, in which Zekrom nodded. "And Giratina is somewhere in this town as we speak…" he asked once more, only for Zekrom to nod once more.

"….Fine, I'll come and play nice. Don't expect me to get along with him though." Latios said crossing his short arms.

"Perfect let's go!" Zekrom said turning around. Latios stared at him walking away. If it wasn't for Zek interfering, he would be dead. Latios just shook the thought off and followed him.

Rayquaza and Giratina were now waiting back with Gardevoir.

"Where is Zekrom… it's been 10 minute's now!" Giratina exclaimed his impatience.

"Wait, Look!" Rayquaza said pointing towards two figures coming towards them.

Zekrom and Latios.

'_Ok. Here we go…' _Giratina thought as he tried to distract himself from the income Zekrom and Latios.

"LATIOS!" Rayquaza said rushing towards him.

"Ray? Huh, I remember you being a bit more stuck up and having your ego first. But I guess Latias lightened that up slightly…" Latios said smirking and causing Rayquaza to blush and stumble for a comeback. "Yeah Zek told me about you helping Latias during her depression. So I thank you for that" he said thankfully.

Latios turned his attention to the final man.

An awkward silence occurred until Latios broke it.

"Giratina" he merely said.

"Latios" Giratina replied.

"So you've change from what I heard." Latios questioned.

"What can I uh, say. A lot can change over um, 13 years is a long time Haha" Giratina muttered nervously. Giratina changed the look on his now, "Poke Spectre, I demand that we leave and I as the ruler of the Distortion world, give full permission and life rights back to Latios of Altomare!" Giratina yelled to no one. A big flash occurred and within seconds the four were gone.

* * *

It had been 2 days and was 10:00 PM at night. Tomorrow was Latias birthday and Giratina, Rayquaza and Zekrom were still yet to return.

"**WANT SOME GOOD NEWS? THERE BACK AND SHOULD BE SPAWNING IN THE BACKYARD IN ABOUT 1 MINUTE."**

"Did they?" Arceus started before being interrupted by the Author.

"**YES, THEY DID FIND HIM AND GIRATINA GIVE HIM HIS LIFE RIGHTS BACK. COME ONE LETS GO!" **

The Author and Arceus traveled to the backyard were a portal had just opened. Out of it, spat Rayquaza and Zekrom, whom both were shot out and landed on their backs. Giratina land on his feet and returned to his normal outfit and a finally and fourth figure was shot out.

He was fairly tall and good looking as well. He wore Blue denim Jeans, a white buttoned up shirt with a blue, zip up hoodie overtop and a plain red ascot around his neck. His hair matched his hoodie's color, a clear blue. His eyes were a blistering red. His skin was lightly tanned. He was looked on age about 25 – 26.

"I hate portal travel…" Rayquaza moaned.

"Trust me. Death is worst." Latios grizzled.

"You guys did it!" Arceus cheered as she ran up and gave Giratina a kiss. Latios raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Ohohoho! Giratina, you did leave this piece of info out?" Latios mocked, causing the two to blush.

Arceus broke off after that proceeded to talk. "Ok, now here's the plan…"

* * *

(The next morning).

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LATIAS!" the legends chanted. There were presents, there was cake. Latias had the biggest grin on her face.

"Wow, you guys didn't have to do this…" she said.

"Yeah we didn't…" Deoxys whispered only to himself.

"OPEN MY PRESENT FIRST!" Mew yelled.

Latias just giggled. She opened Mews present to find a piece of Candy.

"Oh, uh. Thanks Mew! How nice of you!" Latias thanked.

"Open mine next!" Groudon said, throwing his present at Latias.

"God! Can you be any ruder! Open mine next please Latias!" Kyogre asked kindly.

"Why don't I open one and Mew opens one!" Latias said to stop the two from arguing over something tiny. Mew burst with excitement!

Latias took her time, while Mew ripped apart the layer of paper on her gift.

Kyogre had given her a blue shirt with a sports logo with a lion in it.

While Groudon gave her a red shirt with a devil and a boat on it.

The two ancient Pokémon both looked stunned.

"You stole my idea!" they said in sync.

"Well, Red is better!" Groudon spat.

"No way! Blue is superior!" Kyogre yelled walking away.

* * *

Latias finished opening all the presents to realize their wasn't one from Giratina, Zekrom or even Rayquaza! Sure, she only found out she had a birthday like 3 days ago but still!

"Rayquaza! Um, surely you didn't forget?" Latias asked. Rayquaza softly smiled.

"Well, let's say Zekrom, Giratina and I worked our asses off to get this present.

This left the crowd of former legends confused.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Celebi muttered

"Beats me" Darkrai answered.

"Ok guys! I'll show you what it is. You can come in now…" Rayquaza started

….

….

….

"Latios!" he finished and as soon as he said that, the door opened to find a human, leaning in the doorway.

"Happy Birthday sister!" Latios said calmly not realizing that his appearance sent nearly all the legends into shock.  
Latias stood up with a blank look and slowly made her way over to him. Her entire body was shaking and she struggled to hold the tears in. She touched his shoulder to find he was real and not her mind playing tricks on her. She dived into his chest and proceeded to cry loudly as he wrapped his arms around her to form a hug.

"Bu-bu-bu-bu-but… how? How!" Reshiram stuttered in shock.

"Hi Latios!" Mew waved cheerfully!

Deoxys just kept back and glared at Latios. _"Impossible, death is death. What have you done Giratina…" _he thought.

Latias lifted her head, with her makeup smudge due to her crying and asked a simple question.

"H-h-how?"

"I managed to pull a few strings with death." He said calmly, as gave a quick glance at Giratina.

'_Hmm, maybe I should ask Latios how he did it just in case I die…' _Darkrai thought.

* * *

Author's note: Well that was a fast update seeming I have exams on so lol. And yes, Latios is now in the story. After, I got a few messages asking 'Where Latios?' I reply 'He is dead'. SO I decided to do a little filler (as this was not planned) to bring him back from the dead, and I'm happy on how it turned out.

I also Realized Ray and Zek was pretty much useless in the distortion world so derp.

During Giratina flashback and when he states he and that bitch can only use shadow force, I'm referencing to the special Arceus given out a few years ago, as it knew Roar of time, Shadow force and Spacial Rend along with Judgment.

Giratina was an ass 13 years ago and lied saying it was impossible to bring back the dead (I know In chapter 1 it says 14 years. The movie in which Latios died in was released in 2002. 13+2002= 2015 (Year this story is based in). 14+2002= 2016. I retarted then)

The red and blue shirts at the end is a Man Utd shirt and a Chelsea shirt.

So as always, Review, suggest or PM me. Poke_Spectre Out!

**Darkrai's injury of the day!:**

His hope's and Dreams (Last minute idea lel)


	14. Chapter 13: Truth and Dare

**LEGENDS IN A NEW WORLD: Chapter 13**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(

* * *

(Thursday 6th/ 8th/2015. 9:30PM, 1 month gone.)

Over the last few days, Latios was the talking point of the house. The one that defied death and the fact Giratina lied for 13 years didn't help either…

Latias couldn't stop talking to him as she told him about her life when he was dead.

"OH! And there was this one time when Rayie came along to protect Altomare with me and stopped team rocket that had let a Garchomp loose!" Latias said praising her boyfriend.

"And what happened to team rocket and the Garchomp?" her brother asked back.

"Oh uh, he kinda of killed them on accident." Latias said scratching her head sheepishly.

* * *

Rayquaza finally had time to catch up with some of the others now Latias was occupied. At a table with some beers and Chips, were Ray, Zekrom and Giratina.

Rayquaza softly smiled, "It's so good to see that void in her heart finally filled…"

Zekrom just took a sip of the beer he had and didn't respond.

"Well it does mean he has to put up with The Poke Spectre's crap." Giratina replied back before scoffing his face with chips.

"**HEY! I HEARD THAT!"**

Giratina rolled his eyes at the authors comment. He thought of an idea.

"You guys want to play a little game of truth or dare?" he smirked.

* * *

Back to the Eon siblings.

"I have to admit, you did leave half of the girls depressed when you died. They were ALL begging for you." Latias teased her brother. "I remember Suicune cried herself to sleep for 2 whole weeks, Dialga carried a photo of you around pretty much anywhere she went until Palkia accidently destroyed it, let's say he was in the hospital wing for a while and oh boy, don't get me started on Virizion!"

Latios did not look fazed. However a smile did emerge on his face.

"Well, I sure am glad I'm back. I can't wait to see my future nieces or nephews. Mini Lati-Rayquaza creatures running around" Latios countered, making Latias face burn with embarrassment.

"HEY! That's not funny!"

"It is for me sis!" he smirked. Latias just folded her arms and frowned. "Come on! I'm joking! Sheesh, can't you take a joke?" Latios said once more to her.

"Whatever!" she said turning her head to left. Latios knew she was just playing. She has never been mad at him before.

* * *

"Truth or dare huh? We need more peeps." Zekrom slurred slightly as he was only a little drunk. He spotted the rest of the males (minus Latios for obvious reasons) in the lounge.

"Hey guysss, wanna play a game of dare and truht" Zekrom yelled, mispronouncing truth.

Darkrai, Deoxys and Groudon all proceeded to the table.

"Im in! Time to hear and see some embarrassing shit!" Deoxys said evilly.

"Eh, why not. Not like we have anything else to do." Groudon pitched in.

"This is not going to end well…" Darkrai squeaked.

"And of course, we are not playing sober…" Giratina smirked, leaving a terrified face on Darkrai, last time he was drunk didn't end well. Groudon and Deoxys both grabbed a beer and started to drink, as did Ray and Giratina.

"Ok, I've found a computer program that will selected our names at random and the person before that gets to ask truth or dare." Giratina explained. "Now… who wants to go first?" Deoxys raised his hand. "kay then! Deoxys truth or dare…"

"Truth" he replied.

"What is the closes moment to death you've had? Seeming you can just regenerate you body." Giratina asked.

Deoxys sighed. "When me and my Sister first came to this planet, that green asshole" Deoxys spat towards Rayquaza direction, who just gave Deoxys the middle finger, "Jumping to conclusions and he tried to hyper beam my ass off. I was in recover mode for, what like 4 years? He explained.

The computer's first victim… Darkrai.

"Truth or Dare Darkrai? Pick wisely…" Deoxys taunted the former nightmare pokemon.

Darkrai thought about it. _'Hmm, dare will probably end up with getting hurt sooo.'_

"Truth please!"

Darkrai had fallen right into Deoxys trap. He knew he wouldn't pick dare.

"Darkrai my friend. Bad choice… Have you ever witness too legends have sex on accident? If so, please go into detail." Deoxys said sinisterly. Darkrai's jaw dropped.

'_OH SHIT! NO, NO, NO, NO!" he thought._

Darkrai face started to burn red with embarrassment.

"OH! He is blushing! HE TOTALLY HAS!" Groudon roared in laughter to be joined by Zekrom.

"Um, well… th-th-there was t-th-this one time…." Darkrai muttered. Deoxys just grinned evilly. "Detail please. Who, Where and when?"

Darkrai hesitated and covered this face with his hands and said the name.

"k…. L" he said with the name to quiet to be heard.

"Speak up, you pansy!" Zekrom yelled.

"Ky..an…L..g"

"Can't hear yooooou!" Groudon pressured.

Darkrai snapped at that point. "FUCKING KYOGRE AND LUGIA!" he shouted, with plenty of rage. Celebi who was in the other room heard the outburst.

"Ugh. Perverts." She said and went back to texting Frank.

All the male legends were shocked, but all of them were interested, especially Rayquaza and Groudon due to Kyogre being their counterpart.

"Go on…" Deoxys asked, now interested.

Darkrai sighed. "So you know how I have this bad luck thing, were it ends up with me hurt or mentally scarred. It was around 4 or 5 years ago. Arceus decided to have that dumb Christmas party and Kyogre and Groudon were having a big argument!" Darkrai started.

"No surprises there…" Rayquaza said before sipping his drink.

"Anyways, it was bad. Groudon blamed her saying that she broke all the stuff in Meloetta studio, when it was him because he wanted to impress Ho-Oh with his 'rapping skills' and in the process broke everything! And no offence Groudon, you sounded like a dying Bidoof. Que you Rayquaza and jump to conclusions due to the expectations of the party. So Kyogre goes crying off towards the Hoenn ward."

Rayquaza gave Groudon a look saying, we'll talk about this later. Groudon just chuckled nervously.

"I was talking with Lugia and we saw the whole event so go decided to see if she was ok. In her room, she was crying her eyes out cursing both for Rayquaza and Groudon to drop dead and rot in the distortion world. We talked to her, tell her it will be alright. We had a few drinks. They got drunk, but not as bad as me. I went to her bathroom, to go puke and was there for at least an hour. They must have thought I was gone and decided that this was a party! 'Let's have some fun'. When a finish hearing the sound of myself throwing up, I finally hear them go all at it, saying dirty messages. I open the door slightly to find them having oral sex! And that was the day I lost my dignity" Darkrai finally concluded his long story.

Deoxys just started clapping.

The computer next victim was Ray.

Both Darkrai could ask, Ray had already made his mind up.

"Dare. Seeming no one else has yet."

"Uh okay. Skull your drink and take of a piece of clothing of your choice." Darkrai said.

Rayquaza did so and removed his shirt, as he had a singlet underneath it.

Groudon was selected next.

"Truth or dare".

"Uhhhhhhh, truth." Groudon decided. Like Deoxys, Rayquaza had a plan and it will help him keep Groudon under control as well…

"Groudon, if you had to choose out of any of the legends in the house, who would you pick for a crazy night out. Can be a boy if you're into that stuff." Rayquaza asked. Groudon went pale.

'_Shit! He planned this! ARG! No, I can't let him of all people know I have feeling for Kyogre. Think of a plan. That's it! Act drunk as possible!" Groudon thought._

"Weeeelllll, Resh –Reshiram (hic) has a nice arse. (Hic) Then again… Uh, Arrceeuarse haaass big boobies, hehehaaha" Groudon said his best trying to acted drunk. It worked.

"Wow, Groudons tolerance level is pretty damn low, huh, wouldn't have expected that from someone like him. He didn't even drink 4!" Giratina spoke. "Fuck, I'm bored. I'm next and I pick truth!"

Groudon thought a little, "Have you eeever had (Hic) sex when you first met someone hehe."

"Uh, does raping females that enter the distortion world count?" Giratina admitted gaining some disturbed looks from the others.

"What? I was an angry Pokémon all those years ago. We've established this already!" he said backing up his story.

Zekrom was the only one that had yet to be selected, so it was automatically his turn.

"Truth or dare." Giratina asked.

"Drare pwelze" Zekrom said, with his English barely correct.

"Punch yourself in the gut 5 times." Giratina said to Zekrom. Zekrom, being under the influence of alcohol, did so without an argument. Zekrom was now holding his stomach in pain.

The males restarted and went back to Deoxys.

* * *

(Meanwhile with the girls upstairs.)

Arceus, Reshiram and Kyogre were all watching a movie in Arceus room. Latias would normally be here but she had a lot of catching up to do with her brother, Mew was already asleep in hers and Celebi's room and speaking of Celebi, she was busy texting that human, frink, fronk?

"Jack! I'm flying!" Rose said lifting her arms sideways as Jack places his lips on hers, with the sun glimmering off the ocean.

Reshiram was keeping a sin count.

"First off, she is not flying. She is merely standing up with the male protagonist assisting to holding her up!" Reshiram scowled. Arceus and Kyogre were getting rather frustrated at her for always interrupting the movie with her comments.

"Well, can a Golurk fly?" Arceus asked the former dragon of truths.

"Yeah."

"Exactly! Don't question it!"

As saying that, Celebi walked into the room, steering down at her phone. Arceus paused the film as she could see a troubled look on Celebi's face.

"What's up Celebi?" Arceus asked the former time-travel legend.

"Ugh. First off, the boys minus Latios, are making too much noise playing truth or dare drunk. Secondly, do you remember that Ekans that looked like a terrorist from about a week ago." Celebi asked blandly.

"Yeah, the one that always stood by the Murkrow all the time? Why?" Kyogre said aloud.

"Well, when they were here, I'm pretty sure he kept staring at my tits. Pedo much… and somehow, he got my cell number and started sending me pictures of hi-"

"Ew" the three girls said all at once, causing Celebi to slap her forehead in frustration.

"Let me finish! At first I thought it was dick pics as well. Turns out to be his tail…" Celebi muttered as she put her phone in her pocket. Celebi turned to see what was on TV. Titanic. She shuddered of the thought. She was easily the Tomboy of the house.

"Yeah… I think I'll go to bed now, at least try to with the circus downstairs. Night!" Celebi exclaimed as she slammed the door. The three girls decided to all sleep in Arceus room for the night, so that way they don't get drawn into any of the boys crap.

* * *

(Time skip, 3 hours. 12:40 AM)

The lower floor of the house were all for the boys now. The lati siblings had gone to bed about two hours ago. Latias went to hers and Rayquaza's room, while Latios is now staying in the spare room.

The lot down stairs were completely wreaked. There was a puke bucket next Darkrai as he looked fairly green, Zekrom was barely conscious, Groudon was now actually drunk and was doing stupid shit, Giratina and Rayquaza were intoxicated, they weren't as bad as the others but still bad and Deoxys surprisingly was still in control of himself.

"Turrhrg oar dairy?" Zekrom muttered barely.

"FUCK HER RIGHT IN THE PUSSY!" Groudon blurted out.

Darkrai was about to say something, but started to puke. Again.

"All rigghty! Whos ready 4 da nxt roundd?" Giratina said. The other all gave the thumbs up except Deoxys, who was bored.

'_Sigh. This is boring. It was fun early when they actually said stuff that made sense but now they can't even tell the difference between a lettuce and cabbage…_ _How can I make this fun?'_ Deoxys thought, as he tried to keep himself awake. An idea came across his mind and it should be fun as he grinned evilly.

"I spy with my little i." Rayquaza rambled on, until Deoxys interrupted him.

"After this next truth question, I'm going to bed. Now I'm asking you ALL this, even if your taken. If you had to go gay for another male legend, who would you go for?" Deoxys smiled. He could tell his plan was working as they looked all like they were giving some thought in to it.

Darkrai was the first to speak. "Terraaaaaaawr Terrakion. Cause him big and storng."

"I dunnnno. Kyurem maybe? He is 'cool' and has a 'cold' personality! HAHAHAHA" Rayquaza roared at his own joke, despite it was dry and nobody else was laughing.

Groudon was next. "I'll go for my buddie Rayie" he said, swinging his arm around Rayquaza's neck.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh, uhh, uuuuh. Palkia. Cuz he gets no love." Giratina slurred, until he passed out. Darkrai had fallen asleep in the chair. Groudon went to go to the bathroom and Rayquaza wandered on upstairs. The only ones left (Awake and in the room) were Deoxys and Zekrom.

"So Zekrom? You had any thoughts on the question?" Deoxys inquired.

Zekrom just looked at Deoxys with a puzzled look.

"Um, I don't knw! Latios maybe? He pritty, nice clothes style, smrt" Zekrom said before passing out. Deoxys just smiled to himself as he got up and headed for his room and left the unconscious to nap in peace.

* * *

(The next morning).

None of the males were up. Some of them such as Groudon and Giratina had enough effort to drag there sorry asses to their rooms. As for Darkrai and Zekrom, there were both still at the table, in a deep sleep. Despite not participating last night, nobody could find Latios.

All the girls were up and eating breakfast. Celebi took the chance to draw on Darkrai's face while he was out cold. She drew dick next to his mouth. How mature of her.

Latias was worried sick about where her brother was.

"Arceus! What if Latios got kidnapped! Then what will we do!?" she whined to the former god.

"I dunno." Arceus replied back blandly.

"Or! Or! What if he got abducted by aliens!?"

"I dunno"

"Or! What if he got sent back to the distortion world!?"

"I dunno."

"Or! What if he-"

"Latias. I'm sure he is fine. We know he didn't participate last night in these moron's game. So he probably didn't just wander off." Reshiram said before taking a bite of toast.

Suddenly the door opened, with a certain former eon dragon walking through it.

"LATIOS!" Latias screamed, relieved he was fine. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Shh, shut up will yah? We don't want sleeping beauty over here to wake up!" Celebi hissed at Latias, as she wrote on Darkrai's forehead saying, 'I'm a loser'.

"Uh, I just went for a little morning run. Just checking out the neighbourhood." Latios panted, as he wiped the sweat off the front of his face. "It was weird though."

"What was weird?" his sister asked.

"I kept getting called blue haired pretty boy by a bunch of girls. Maybe 12 or 13 of them? And some old lady across the street, Karen I think she said her name was?" Latios thought out loud. He finally turned his head to the out cold Darkrai (Who was still getting abused by Celebi) and the out cold Zekrom. If it wasn't for him, he would most likely be still in the Distortion world.

* * *

(Latios mind)

_Dusknoir lifted his arm in the arm as his fist became surrounded by electricity. Zekrom had to do something. He dashed towards Dusknoir and spear tackled him before the impact. The two crashed on to the ground as Latios managed to get off it._

"_A human!? Die parasite!" Dusknoir yelled smashing Zekrom into a wall._

"_Do you dare interfere with my plans, you bug!" Dusknoir screamed in fury. Within a few seconds, Dusknoir was hit by a stream of powerful Thunderbolts, till he was out cold. _

"_Human are you alright!" Latios rushed with care._

"_(Cough) Yeah, I'm fine." Zekrom replied back and too Latios. It sounded so very familiar._

"_Wa-Wait? Zekrom? Is that you!?" Latios shouted in shock._

"_It's a long story"._

* * *

He smiled at Zekrom and went to join the females at breakfast.

"So I say we leave the boys and go on a girl's day out, plus Latios if he wants?" Arceus suggested as all the females agreed. Latios spoke up.

"Eh, sure why not." Latios agreed to going, then an evil smirk emerged on his face, "But let's not leave our dear friends Zekrom and Darkrai like how they are!"

They tied the two up back to back, Latias and Kyogre placed girls make up on their face (Darkrai's was hard, due to Celebi's pictures), pulled down there pants to their underwear and set bear traps that Celebi somehow managed to obtain. They took multiple photos to bring back to the hall after this hell trip was over.

"Ok! Well, it's already 9:30AM. We should head out if we want to do all the things we want to do!" Arceus announced. They all left through the front door. Latios was the last out as he turned back to look at what he had done to Darkrai and Zekrom…

He just smiled and proceeded to catch up with the females.

* * *

The mall…

Latios looked up at the sign. Welcome to Albany shopping centre!

"Maybe coming wasn't such a great idea…" he muttered to himself, before eventually being dragged by Latias and the other girls.

"SPECTRE!" Arceus shouted.

"**UGH, WHAT!? I JUST GOT BACK FROM SPORT AND I'M TIRED AND SORE AND-"**

"Oh, quit moaning and give Latios one of those plastic card thingys now!" she demanded.

"**YOU CAN SAY PLEASE YOU KNOW…"**

Within a blink of an eye, a plastic card with $500 appeared in front of Latios, whom just grabbed in mid-air.

"**I'VE EXPLAINED IT ONCE BUT I GUESS YOU WERE DEAD, SO I'LL HAVE TO EXPLAIN IT AGAIN. RIGHT SO YOUR PIN WORK LIKE THIS, 0 AND THE YOUR RETROSPECTIVE POKEDEX NUMBER."**

"Interesting…" Latios muttered as he intensely starred at the card.

"Come on! Let's go!" Latias yelled as she grabbed hold of her brother arm and pulled him turned the entrance of the mall.

* * *

The clothes shop.

"(Sigh) I don't know how you do it Rayquaza…" Latios moaned quietly, as Latias dragged him towards the girl's clothes section.

"Eh, I've got enough clothes. I'm go look at the hunting shop and see if there is anything of use to me." Celebi said turning her back and walking towards the exit. Arceus, Reshiram, Mew and Kyogre all looked at the psychopathic girl walk off to go find some sort of torture tool.

"Arceus… I don't know what you were thinking when you made Celebi's personality…" Kyogre scowled. Arceus just gave her a look of offence.

"Hey! It was Dialga that raised her as a motherly figure! If anything, it should be her fault." Arceus retaliated. She just sighed and made a gesture to follow her towards where Latios and Latias were.

Latios looked bored as Latias pilled a stack of clothes to try on.

A bunch of girls that looked in their early to mid-20s came walking past and they all caught the sight of Latios in their eyes.

"Oh, he is a hottie!" a brunette said.

"Wow. What I would do to get with him." A blonde said this time.

"He is probably taken. But if not…" a black haired women suggested.

The three ladies all walked up to Latios who was yet to take notice.

"Why hello there, Handsome." The blonde haired lady said. Latios only moved his eyes. He had a plan.

"Oh? Are you talking to me? Uh thanks." Latios said in embarrassment.

The blonde went to his left, the brunette went on right chair and the black haired lady just stood in front of him.

"My name is Maylene" the blonde said, "The black haired one is Jennifer and the brunette is Tania." Maylene introduced.

Latios gave a warm smile. "And what do I have the honour in being in the presence of three young, beautiful ladies? Hm?" Latios complimented calmly. The three of them blushed. However, Latios, he could tell they had all fallen for it.

"Well, we would to just know if you were busy any time soon." Tania asked.

Latios stood out of his chair and moved in to a thinking sort of pose. He had one hand under his chin and the other on the elbow of that arm to support it and merely closed his eyes.

"Hmm, not that I know of. But…" he said quietly before opening those pitch red eyes. "I think I might have some free time! How does Saturday sound?" he suggested.

"Deal! What's your number?" Jennifer asked, pulling her phone to type down the number.  
"Uh, I don't have my phone of me right now, but its 021 786 3429." Latios announced.

The other female legends were walking there direction.

"Well, I'll see you Saturday then?" Latios said, sending off a seductive tone and backed up by a wink as the three girls all cheered about getting a hot guys phone.

Kyogre was the first to ask.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Oh. They were trying to hit on me. So I ended giving them Groudons number. Poor girls." Latios admitted.

Kyogre just started laughing, "Hahaha! Oh my god! That is hilarious!".

* * *

After they had left the clothes shop. The girls (minus Celebi) went around doing lots of girly things. Getting there hair done, nails done, facial stuff etc. As for Latios, he just waited at each shop, reading whatever he could obtain, a book, a magazine or a brochure. He had Mew sitting next to him, playing with some toys

Latios was currently reading a brochure on a region called Australia.

"Hm, the outback… Eh." He moaned in boredom. At the point Celebi, with a large bag walked past.

"Uh? Celebi, what the hell is in there?" Latios asked in curiosity.

Celebi took notice and smirked evilly, "This? Oh, all this equipment will help on my quest to make the likes of Deoxys and Darkrai's lives hell! Say out of my way and you won't join them!"

Latios just rolled his eyes as he saw the rest of the female legends walk out, refreshed and pampered.

"Ah! That hits the spot!" Arceus said with joy. "At least today, I know I can leave knowing one of us isn't going to be arrested" Arceus said, referencing to the last time they were at this mall. "Alright! Let's go home now."

Latios stood up and intervened. "Wait! There is a few things I have to do first!"

The females realized Latios actually had done nothing but followed them around all day.

"Ok! Fine." Arceus said understanding.

"I'll meet up with you guys in a few hours!" Latios said before running off to who knows where.

* * *

(A few hours later)

All the girls were impatiently waiting for Latios.

"UGH! Where is he?!" Reshiram whined.

"Beats me" Kyogre replied back.

"SPECTRE!" Arceus yelled.

"**INDOOR VOICE! JEEZ! WHAT!?"**

"Where is Latios?" she asked.

"**UH. COMING AROUND THE CORNER NOW…"**

As soon as the author said that, Latios walked around the corner, with a bag.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!" Celebi roared in rage at Latios.

"Uh, shopping like I said I was." He replied. "I had to go to a few shops to find what I was looking for! I got a Phone in case of an emergence and a little something else."

"Which is?" Kyogre asked him.

"It's a surprise. Come on let's go!" Latios said walking off.

* * *

The group arrived back home and it was about 2:00PM. Before they opened the door, they could hear a shouting from inside the house.

"Come on man, please!" the first voice called out which was Darkrai.  
"Untie us, Deoxys! God, it's not that hard!" the second voice said which was Zekrom.

The girls were all slightly scared to open the door and see what they would find. Latios however, had to see if the two was alright. The barged through the door to find Darkrai and Zekrom still tied up with Deoxys on the couch, with a bag of chips watching TV.

"Latios!" Zekrom said in joy, knowing someone he could trust was here.

Latios let out a sigh of relief. Sure it was his idea to tie them up, but after hearing the calls for help, he had to make sure they were ok. Deoxys took notice of Latios presence.

"Oh. Hello (munch) Latios. How are (munch) you?" Deoxys asked the former eon Pokémon, who had agitated look.

"Just fine! Why aren't you helping them?!" Latios raged, pointing at the direction of Darkrai and Zekrom. As he was doing this, the girls snuck inside. Darkrai got a glimpse of this.

"HEY! GET BACK HE-"Darkrai started before being shot in the head by a paintball. Celebi was holding a paintball gun, ready to press the trigger as she re-aimed at Darkrai with a devilish smile on her face.

Deoxys looked in confusion. "I dunno. There are kind of bear traps set in a ring around them and I kind of like not being crippled."

"Then throw something at them to set it off!" Latios yelled back. He grabbed a plastic bottle and threw it at one setting it off. He jumped over to the side which Darkrai was on.

"Ah! Latios, finally I've really been needing to use the bathr-"he started joyfully until he realized Latios completely ignored him and went straight to Zekrom. Latios quickly undid the knot that kept Zekrom restrained.

"There we go!" Latios announced as he stood up and offered his hand to Zekrom to help him up. Zekrom grabbed on as Latios pulled him off the ground.

"Thanks. You saved my ass then. I don't know long I could have lasted listening and watching the shopping channel nonstop." Zekrom thanked.

"I find it fascinating quite frankly." Deoxys admitted before eating some more chips.

"Haha! That's fine. Besides, I owe you a lot still." Latios spoke looking into Zekroms eyes.

"Uh, could someone untie me now please? I really have to take a shit." Darkrai admitted in embarrassment.

Some of the girls found things to set off the other traps with. Reshiram also participated, however, nobody noticed the sharp glare she was giving Latios.

'_I'll find the truth Latios. Just you wait…'._

* * *

Author's note: What's poppin people. A few things here and a funny story. I see Dialga as a motherly (or fatherly) figure to Celebi as they both have time travel powers but it is clear Dialga is the older of the two. But that's just how I see it.

I set up a truth or dare generator to see what I could get, and I got this:

Rayquaza, act out a Pokemon of your choice. No shit, I got a Pokemon dare, ugh. Also fun fact, I didn't figure this out till after I posted Chapter 12: Brother, But I realized I made Giratina's top guards 3 essential characters from old Mystery dungeon games. Gardevoir, Gengar (red rescue) and Dusknoir (Time,dark and sky explorer). Fully on accident!

Now, to something more related. The next story of mine i'm planning and I want your guys thoughts: Here is the options I have so far:

**Hoopa Film adaption in the same universe as this one, but with my twist.**

Zygarde idea in the same universe as this one.

**A direct sequel to this story, where the legends go through time with the choice of new legends.**

My own Mystery dungeon story. It would be a cross over with Future diaries, a more brutal version of the hunger games. Except with Pokemon.

**OR a fanfiction of an Omega ruby nuzlocke I did. I wanted to draw it, but I suck at drawing XD**

So i'll set up a poll and see how this goes. I want to plan early. So as always, review, suggest or PM! Poke_Spectre Out!

**Darkrai's injury of the Day!:**

Getting shot in the head by a Paintball

Darkrai: And now I shat myself...


	15. Chapter 14: Skype

**LEGENDS IN A NEW WORLD: Chapter 14**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(

LIL NOTICE: Please If you havent already, go to my page and vote on the poll to decided on where the next story should be! Thanks.

* * *

It was a cold, chilly Sunday morning. The streets were completely empty. The legends considered it a lazy day. Latias and Darkrai were baking some cookies in the kitchen, Giratina and Arceus were in Giratina's room doing god knows what! Rayquaza was having a rest in his room, Celebi was doing the only thing she used her phone for and that was texting Frank, Mew was playing with some toys. Groudon was on laptop, smiling very dirtily. Zekrom and Latios were playing a game last card, with Reshiram watching very closely, her focus heavily on Latios. Latios had won the last 9 games in a row.

"I play ace and change the suit to hearts. Last card!" Latios said with a chirp.

Zekrom flinched as he was about to lose again. Man, Latios must of practise a lot in the distortion world. Reshiram also reacted but did not show it on the outside.

"_WHAT! He is lying! He must be. Come on Zekrom…" _Reshiram thought to herself.

Zekrom scanned through what cards he did have and smiled.

He placed down a 5 of hearts and a joker to force Latios to pick up 10 cards. Latios however, just kept the same expression on his face. A stale smile.

"I think I just broke your streak of wins Latios!" Zekrom gloated, only to be interrupted by Latios laughing. "What so funny?" Zekrom questioned, now with a scared look.

"You silly! You're funny! You never let me play my turn!" Latios explained sending a look of shock on Zekroms face. Latios revealed his last card as a 3 of hearts. The block card. Latios wins. Again.

Zekrom sighed in defeat as Latios raised his hand towards Zekroms way for a handshake. Zekrom accepted it.

"_His warmth… where have you been all my life!" _Latios thought, as he shook Zekroms hand. Reshiram scowled at this action. She stood up and was about to go give Latios a piece of her mind till…

"**YO, LEGENDS! I NEED ALL OF YOU IN THE MAIN LOUNGE ASAP! SOMEONE GO GRAB THE LOVEBIRDS IN GIRATINA'S ROOM AND SOMEONE WAKE UP RAYQUAZA! NOW!"**

Reshiram cursed under her breath as the author interrupted her. Kyogre went to go grab Arceus and Giratina, whilst Latias went to get Rayquaza. Kyogre returned about 5 minutes later, with a rather disturbed look on her face with Arceus and Giratina in toll behind, the two with blushes on their faces. Latias also returned soon with Rayquaza slightly late due to him still waking up.

"**WELL! NOW THAT YOU'RE ALL HERE, I'M EXCITED TOO ANNOUNCE THAT YOU LOT HAVE MADE IT ONE MONTH THROUGH THE CHALLENGE!"**

"Meaning what?" Deoxys spoke up.

"**I WAS GETTING TO THAT! I'VE DECIDED TO ORGANISE FOR YOU GUYS TO SEE A FEW FAMILIAR FACES…"**

"Oh my name! Please don't tell me another cross-over!" Arceus moaned.

"**UH, NO! THANKS TO THE POWER OF SCIENCE, WE HAVE A WAY TO TALK TO OTHER PEOPLE VIA A COMPUTER!"**

"Soooo, in other words skype?" Darkrai asked.

"**GOD DAMMIT! WHY DO ONE OF YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN MY THUNDER! UGH, YES SKYPE!** **IT WILL WORK LIKE THIS, IN CERTAIN PAIRS OR SINGULARLY, YOU'LL HAVE A 5 MINUTE PRIVATE CHAT THAT NO ONE ELSE CAN HEAR WITH A LEGEND OF MY CHOICE FROM THE HALL! FOR EXAMPLE, ZEKROM AND RESHIRAM SHALL BE TALKING TO KYUREM!"**

The two former dragons went pale and stiffen up. The first time in a month they will be talking to their older brother. They gave each other quick glances, which nobody noticed except a certain former eon Pokémon.

"**OH YEAH! YOU WONT FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE TALKING TO TILL YOU ENTER THE PROGRAM. ZEKROM AND RESHIRAM, PLEASE DON'T TRY TO KILL EACH WHILST YOU'RE IN THE SAME ROOM. YOU TWO ARE FIRST UP!"**

* * *

The twins started heading towards the room which the author said to go to at a very slow pace. Zekrom opened the door to find a virtually blank room with only two chairs and a desk with a Computer on it. The two exchanged a nervous look to one another. The door slammed shut and a locking sound. They both sat down as the computer was loading.

"Ok, Reshiram! Just stay calm! And he won't go in to de-"Zekrom started only to be interrupted by his lover.

"Ze-Zekrom. What if h-he does what he did in the dre-dream…?" Reshiram said in a soft tone. "What if he tells everyone about us!" she raised her voice. Zekrom too was scared on what Kyurem could do to ruin their lives.

The computer made a sound and on the screen was the cold gaze of Kyurem. Zekrom and Reshiram just stared into those broken yellow eyes of his. He didn't move, nor smile as he never does. He made a small grunt sound.

"You two look more ridicules than I thought." He muttered to his siblings as he commented on the twos human forms.

"Uh, h-hey Kyurem? Ho-how you been?" Zekrom asked his older brother.

"Oh? You're asking about my life? Fantastic since you idiots left! I don't have to play babysitter anymore!" Kyurem chirped. "Now to the matter at hand…" he muttered ominously. The two dragons faces became red as they already knew what he was about to say.

"You two want to guess on what I'm about to ask?" he asked.

"I-is it ab-about us being in a… relationship?" Reshiram asked nervously.

"Oh no! I was about to ask you on how to grow a garden full of beautiful flowers and fresh berries!" Kyurem replied. The two dragons were confused.

"Really? Wow I didn't know you were in to that st-"Zekrom started till…

"OF COURSE I'M ASKING ABOUT YOUR FUCKING RELATIONSHIP!" Kyurem yelled from the screen. "So? Your secret slip yet?" he said in a calm tone. What a mood swing.

"Uh no… we have behaved actually." They both said in sync. Kyurem just snorted.

"Huh, I gave you two weeks before someone found out." he said. Suddenly an idea popped into Reshirams head.

"Kyurem! Are you sure you haven't said anything?" Reshiram asked in a demanding voice. The two males were caught off guard by Reshirams outburst.

"No. I have not! If I had off, what's the bet Arceus would dump one of you into the distortion world" Kyurem mocked. But a look of curiosity hit his face. "Why do you ask?"

Zekrom finally hooked on.

"Reshiram received a tape claiming that someone else knows about our secret! Except the voice is too distorted to figure out who!" Zekrom spoke. Kyurem remained silent.

"We have 40 seconds left! THINK!" Zekrom yelled at his brother.

….

….

"Please… Kyurem." Reshiram whimpered at her older brother. "Older brothers are meant to be there for their younger siblings! Please say something!" she pleaded.

Zekrom had an idea.

"I have a photograph of Ohvenguard, our father!" Zekrom yelled, breaking Kyurem out of his trance.

"…You what?" he merely said.

"A photo. Of Father. The one that sacrificed himself to create us!" Zekrom yelled.

A determined look emerged on Kyurems face.

"Send the message and the photo via the Author and I'll get Mewtwo or Genesect or some smartarse to decode it and identify the voice! Just get me that photo!" Kyurem shouted. The screen went blank.

* * *

"**TIMES UP! NEXT IN IS DARKRAI!"**

The two former dragons exited as Darkrai entered, petrified. He had a firm idea on who he would probably be talking to.

"**DARKRAI YOUR SKYPE TALK WILL BE WITH CRESSELIA!"**

A large pooping sound could be heard from Darkrai's direction. The doors locked as the stench was trapped inside with him.

"What's worse? Talking to Cresselia or dying via my own stench." He muttered to himself. Let's just say Darkrai may have got her island, Fullmoon Island quarantined. Darkrai shuddered at what he did to ruin his and Cresselia's friendship. At some points, he saw her as more than a friend and thought the feelings were mutual, until he saw her with HIM! In anger at the memory, Darkrai punched the wall leaving a graze or two on his knuckles. The computer started to beep to signal it was time. The screen went from blank to Cresselia's beautiful face.

"H-hi, Cr-Cresselia. Ho-how you be-been?" Darkrai asked nervously.

"You do realize I'm only talking to you because I'm being forced!" Cresselia replied hostilely.

"I was just asking how you were! OK! God!" Darkrai reacted hastily. Cresselia grunted. "You're still mad aren't you?" he asked to turn her face into a shade of anger.

"YES I'M STILL MAD DARKRAI! THANKS FOR TAKING NOTICE!" she screamed from the other side.

"I said I was sorry! I was in a bad mood! What else do you want from me?!" Darkrai retaliated in a rare hostile mood, swing his arms in protest.

"MY ISLAND BACK!" she demanded.

He knew this was going nowhere, he had to change the subject and fast.

"Soooo, how is…" Darkrai started to speak before hesitating, turning his head to hide his blush. But he had to ask. "How is Raikou?"

"Fine! Absolutely fine! Gosh, he is always there for me! He is there to hear my problems, when I need comfort, aid me in battle! You know? Kind of like a counterpart, but mine is a lazy, scared piece of shit that is meant to be the embodiment of Nightmares!"

"HEY! That last bit was uncalled for!" Darkrai yelled.

"WHY!? Why did you dump nuclear waste on my island?!" Cresselia pleaded to know the answer. Darkrai could not give the total truth as it would make the situation worst. He let out a sigh.

"Because a few days before hand, I was about to ask the girl of my dreams out and I was too late. I was filled with anger. Rare huh? I would have trashed my island but I couldn't wait. I saw Hoopa along the way and got him to TP some nuclear waste tins in. I'm sorry!" Darkrai confessed as he disconnected the call before she could say something.

"**DARKRAI? YOU STILL HAVE 2 MINUTE AND 30 SECONDS LEFT? WHAT HAPPENED?"**

Darkrai shrugged his shoulders, "It was a boring conversation." He merely said, proceeding to walk out of the room.

* * *

Giratina and Arceus passed Darkrai, who looked in a rather pissed off mood.

"What's up with him?" Giratina asked the author

"**I DUNNO. YOU TWO ARE TALKING TO DIALGA AND PALKIA."**

"Shit…" the two moaned.

Arceus was first to enter the room and as could already hear and see the two bickering on the screen.

"PALKIA! Move your fat head out of the way!" Dialga screamed at her brother whom just growled at her.

"HEY! I take that to offence! You're the larger one out of the trio!" Palkia countered which earned him a dragon pulse to the chest!  
"OH NO! YOU DID NOT JUST INSULT A LADY BY HER SIZE!" Dialga screamed in rage.

"WOULD YOU TWO FOCUS FOR ONCE?!" Arceus yelled, catching Dialga and the stunned Palkia's attention.

"Shit, its mum and Giratina?" Palkia muttered as he held on to his stomach from where Dialga shot him. Dialga inspected the two. A good 3 billion years ago, the two hated each other's guts out. Now, you could barely separate them. Dialga figured it out and give her mother and Giratina a warm smile. However Palkia, being the dumbass he is.

"I thought you hated each other?" he asked stupidly.

"Arceus?" Giratina asked the former god.

"Yes dear?" she replied back. Palkia still hadn't caught on yet.

"Why did you give Palkia an extra chromosome?" he asked. She just shrugged her shoulders as she placed her hand on his and rested her head on Giratina's shoulder. Palkia still looked blank and still hadn't caught on.

"Weird how you two aren't killing each other…" he said, irritating Arceus and his sister.

"Oh for fucks sake…" Arceus mumbled as she placed her lips on Giratina's. Dialga smiled as her mother had finally found someone. Palkia stopped talking and took a few seconds to proceed what happened. Arceus broke off leaving Giratina red faced.

Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. BING!

"OH SHIT! NO! NO WAY! MUM SLEEPING WITH GIRATINA! HOLY SHIT!? WAIT UNTIL THE OTHERS HEAR THIS!" Palkia roared as he flew out of the room to go tell other people.

"I thought you said the rooms were locked up!?" Giratina yelled.

"**YOUR SIDE IS. NOT THERE'S."**

"Ugh. Dialga, I give you permission to roar of time Palkia." Arceus moaned at her son's stupidity.

"With pleasure!" Dialga said sadistically, showing off a grin. The screen went blank as Giratina and Arceus exited.

* * *

"**RIGHT! ALL THE WEATHER TRIO IS HERE, CELEBI AND DEOXYS HAS NO FRIENDS AND LATIAS IS FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE. SO THAT LEAVES MEW AND LATIOS. MEW IS FIRST!"**

Mew zoomed into the room and waited patiently for the screen. Oh! And patient in Mew terms is like 5 seconds.

"Is it ready yet?" Mew asked.

"**NO."**

"How about now?" she asked once more.

"**NO!"**

"What about now?" she asked playfully.

"**NO! GOD!"**

Mew frowned before replying.

"Is it ready yet?" Mew Said with a smile.

"**FOR GODSAKES! NO!"**

As soon as the author said that, the screen went from blank to an angered Mewtwo face.

"Oh Arceus no! Why Mew?!" Mewtwo moaned.

"**CUZ REALLY SHE IS YOUR MOTHER."**

"Wha-!? NO! I'm a child of science, not this monstrosity!" Mewtwo yelled referencing to Mew, who was playing with her hair.

"HI TWO!" Mew yelled.

"Shit…" the cloned Pokémon swore.

"HOW YOU BEEN?" Mew continued to yell.

"Wonderful actually. The amount of headaches I get daily decreased by 100 percent because you're not there to give me any!" Mewtwo spat. Mew just giggled.

"You're funny Two!" she giggled at her clone, who was getting rather agitated.

"Stop calling me that!" he yelled.

"But it's your name?" she said innocently.

"NO! That's a pet's name and I'm no pet! Its subject 40, test 7.0, Non-shiny Mewtwo! Or Mewtwo for short…" he rambled on information that was too much for Mew's little brain.

"Whut?"

"Oh for fucks sake. It's simple!" He swore. Mew frowned at him.

"Fine then, Mr. Smarty pants! There are 3 houses! A green house, a blue house and a white house! The green man lives in the green house, the blue man lives in the blue house. Who lives in the white house?" Mew countered Mewtwo.

"_I mustn't fall to her standards! But a puzzle that she came up with? Pfft. Piss easy!" _ Mewtwo thought. For a good minute, he didn't talk nor move, He just thoughts until.

"The logical answer must be the white man in the white house!" he said determinedly. Mew giggled.

"Nope! The president of Kanto lives in the white house!" she continued to laugh. Mewtwo's eye just twitch as the screen went blank.

"Bye Two!" Mew waved at the blank screen despite Mewtwo's face was now gone. Latios walked in and greeted Mew as she was leaving. He just sat down in the chair.

* * *

"Save the best for last?" Latios chanted to no one.

"**YEAH. I CAME INTO SOME UH… COMPLICATIONS."**

"Explain."

"**WELL… YOU HAVE BEEN DEAD FOR THE LAST 13 YEARS AND LATIAS IS ON THIS TRIP SOOO I DIDN'T KNOW WHO TO MAKE YOUR CHAT WITH UNTIL I CAME UP WITH A GRAND IDEA!"  
**"Which is what?" Latios asked with caution.

"**I MADE YOUR PRIVATE CHAT WITH ALL THE GIRLS THAT AREN'T IN A RELATIONSHIP THAT ARE CURRENTLY IN HALL. BYE!"**

"Wait!? WHAT!?" Latios screamed, before he saw the screen go to a room full of female legends. Most of them in tears at the sight of Latios.

"Uh… Hi?" Latios stuttered. Most of them squealed at hearing his voice.

"La(sniff)tios? I-is that you?" Virizion muttered.

"Oh my god… You're as handsome in a human form as you were in a Pokémon form" Ho-Oh cried.

"Have my BABIES!" Moltres yelled at from the back of the female crowd.

"ARG! What I would do to be on this trip right now, had I know you would be there!" Azelf cried.

"_Ok, this is getting weird. (Sigh) I just wanted to play cards with Zekrom!" _Latios thought. He was going to regret this when they go back to the hall. He turned off the screen with still about 4 minutes left in his turn.

"**WHAT!? DID YOU JUST HANG UP ON A ROOM FULL OF BEAUTIFUL LEGENDS!? BEGGING TO BE WITH YOU!?" **

Latios scratch his head, "I guess none of them are my type." He spoke as the doors unlocked.

* * *

Latios walked out the room and was about to proceed to go to the lounge. However, he was quickly grabbed by the collar and thrashed up and against the wall. After the thrashing had ended, Latios had identified the person that assaulted him. Reshiram.

"Hello to you too Reshiram." he muttered, deciding to be a smartass. Reshiram just growled.

"Stay. Away. From. Zekrom! And nobody gets hurt!" she threatened. Reshiram had yet to realise what she had said.

"Oh dear Reshiram. Why do you care about Zekrom? I thought you hated each him? Hmm?" Latios asked, trying to play a mind trick. Reshiram face went pale at what he had said.

"I did see you two giving quick glances when the author was announcing the activity for today. Either it was my imagination or –"Latios started only to be thrown to the ground by Reshiram as she stormed off in a dash. He picked himself up and continued his sentence to no one but himself.

"Or you two have a little secret that no one knows." He finished as he proceed towards the lounge.

* * *

Authors note: Sorry about this being late. I just haven't found time this week, It's a little lazy and i'm not happy with it but Eh.

Latios is now on to Reshiram and Zekroms secret, I wonder how that will turn out...

**Like I said above, if you haven't voted on the poll please do so!**

So as always, Review, Suggest or PM me. Poke_Spectre out!

**Darkrai's injury of the day!:**

Emotional heartbreak (poor Darkrai D: )


	16. Chapter 15: Enemies

**LEGENDS IN A NEW WORLD: Chapter 15**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(

* * *

Many of the legends had done activities in and outside of the house over the last 4 days. Rayquaza and Latias went to see a movie, all the males went bowling, Arceus and Giratina went out for dinner, Celebi went to a party that Frank had hosted, Mew ate lots of candy and Darkrai finally got a chance to continue his Nuzlocke.

But then there was Reshiram.

For the last 4 days, she had trapped herself inside her room. She had made appearances every so often out of her room for food, water and other needs. But upon realising her mistake, she has possible put her and Zekroms secret on the line.

Her accuse was that she was very sick.

She just stared at the wall as the memory played on repeat once again.

_(Flashback: 4 days ago)_

_Latios walked out the room and was about to proceed to go to the lounge. However, he was quickly grabbed by the collar and thrashed up and against the wall. After the thrashing had ended, Latios had identified the person that assaulted him. Reshiram._

"_Hello to you too Reshiram." he muttered, deciding to be a smartass. Reshiram just growled._

"_Stay. Away. From. Zekrom! And nobody gets hurt!" she threatened. Reshiram had yet to realise what she had said._

"_Oh dear Reshiram. Why do you care about Zekrom? I thought you hated each him? Hmm?" Latios asked, trying to play a mind trick. Reshiram face went pale at what he had said._

"_I did see you two giving quick glances when the author was announcing the activity for today. Either it was my imagination or –"Latios started only to be thrown to the ground by Reshiram as she stormed off in a dash. He picked himself up and continued his sentence to no one but himself._

"_Or you two have a little secret that no one knows." He finished as he proceed towards the lounge._

(Flashback over)

"Stupid… big… mouth!" she screamed referencing to herself. She just through her head into her pillow and muttered into it till she eventually had to roll over.

"Sigh, Where is Dialga when I need her?" she grizzled to herself. "You're just being paranoid Reshiram! Yeah that's it! Latios wouldn't tell anyone… would he?"

"Reshiram?" a voice called out on the other side of the door. This caught Reshiram off guard as she turned towards the door. The voice belonged to Latias. "Can we come in please? We need to talk!" she asked. Reshiram just went pale.

"Coug-Cough, Co-come in…" she faked being sick. Latias opened the door with Kyogre behind her.

"Uh, Hi Reshiram?" Kyogre muttered, hiding behind Latias, not want to get sick.

"Reshiram, the author needs you for the next challenge." Latias told the former Pokémon of truths.

"Why didn't he come and get me?" Reshiram asked.

"He is being a pussy and didn't want to risk getting sick." Kyogre answered, making Reshiram sweat drop.

Reshiram just sighed and got off the bed. "Let's go."

* * *

Kyogre and Latias walked down the stairs first with Reshiram following from behind. Staying at a distance though, she peeked her head to scan the room. Everything seems normal. Deoxys being obnoxious, Celebi plotting to kill the twat, Mew doing god knows what, Zekrom was talking with Groudon. Good! But Latios was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is the prick…?" Reshiram muttered to herself.

"OH! Reshiram? What are you doing?" a voice called from behind Reshiram, startling her. With the shock, she fell down all the stairs until she eventually fell face first on to the ground floor. Reshiram just cursed and grunted as she looked up to recognize the person.

Latios.

The crowd of human legendaries just watched as everyone was stunned to see Reshiram for the first time in 4 days.

"Ur-URG! Fu-fuck you! Why did you do that?!" Reshiram yelled, picking herself off the ground. She continued to growl as she turned her head to the crowd. "Yeah! Don't come all at once to help me up!"

"Uh? Hi Reshiram?" Arceus attempted to make conversation. Reshiram just pushed passed her and jumped onto the couch.

"Well. That was awkward…" Rayquaza muttered. Latios walked down the steps and stood next to his sister.

"**INDEED…WELCOME BACK I GUESS RESHIRAM?"**

Reshiram just grunted in response.

"**MORNING TO YOU TOO, OK THEN! TODAY IS CHALLENGE DAY! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!?"**

"Candy!?" Mew blurted out.

"Torture weapons!?" Celebi followed up.

"Prostitutes?" Groudon yelled, gaining a few looks.

"**WHA-NO! NOHAIL IS BACK!"**

"Shit…" Giratina cursed.

"Lovely to see you too Satan!" Nohail countered. "Now hands up if you have ever had a mortal enemy?" he asked.

Everyone but Mew and Latias put their hands up.

"Well… thank you for being honest… Keep your hand up if your enemy is in this room?"

Giratina, Deoxys, Latios and Darkrai put their hands down, leaving Celebi, the weather trio, Arceus and the twins.

"Interesting hehe" Nohail chuckled.

"I do not like where this is going…" Kyogre moaned.

"**TODAY IS ABOUT FRIENDSHIP OR ENEMYSHIP I GUESS! I HAVE PAIRED YOU UP WITH ANOTHER LEGEND IN THE HOUSE, SOME OF YOU MAY BE WITH SOMEONE YOU LIKE AND SOME MIGHT BE WITH THE MON THEY HATE THE MOST IN THE WORLD! HERE ARE THE PAIRS!"**

"**ARCEUS AND MEW!"**

Arceus eye just twitched as she could see just in her vision Mew running towards her!

"**DEOXYS AND CELEBI!"**

Celebi wicked smile grew as she got to spend some 'Quality' time with Deoxys, who just didn't seem fazed by the situation.

"**NEXT IS GROUDON AND KYOGRE. WHAT A SURPRISE…"**

The two enemies shot daggers at each other.

"**LATIOS AND ER…RESHIRAM?**

Reshiram eyes jumped open. NO! She should be with Zekrom!? Reshiram quickly shot a glance to Zekrom, whom kept a straight face. Latios, on the other hand, was kind of surprised himself.

"**WEIRD. WELL THAT IS THE LAST OF THE ENEMY PAIRS. NOW FOR THE FRIENDS! DARKRAI AND GIRATINA. WHICH THEN LEAVES JUST RAYQUAZA AND ZEKROM!"**

"What about me?" Latias asked the author.

"**LATIAS. YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE AND HAVE NO ENEMIES. SO YOU CAN SIT THIS ONE OUT. NOW, WITH YOUR PARTNER, YOU MUST SURVIVE 30 MINUTES IN THE SAME ROOM WITHOUT KILLING THE OTHER! ANY QUESTIONS?"**

All the legends minus Latias put their hands up in the air.

"**NOBODY? EXCELLENT! ARCEUS AND MEW, YOU TWO ARE FIRST!"**

* * *

Within saying that, Arceus and Mew were both teleported to a white room with only two seats, no door and a viewing window which Nohail was sitting out and likely the author was listening in.

Arceus quickly scanned the room before letting out a loud sigh.

"Sigh, kill me now…" she moaned.

"ARCY! ARCY! ARCY! ARCY! ARCY! ARCY! ARCY! ARCY! ARCY! ARCY! ARCY! ARCY! ARCY! ARCY! ARCY! ARCY! ARCY! ARCY! ARCY! ARCY! ARCY! ARCY! ARCY! ARCY! ARCY! ARCY! ARCY! ARCY! ARCY! ARCY!" Mew chanted.

"WHAT!" Arceus screamed at the former cat foetus.

"Hi!" was all Mew said.

Arceus was tempted to snap at the young girl. But that would not work as the two are trapped together for the 30 minutes. She needed to make conversation.

"So… MEW. What do you like about the trip so far?" Arceus asked. Mew transformed into a thinking pose.

"Hmmmmm. CANDY!"

"But you can get that in the pokemon world! Something new!" Arceus told the little girl.

Mew returned to her thinking pose.

"CANDY!"

"Oh for fucks sake…" Arceus cursed causing Mew to gasp!

"GASP! Arcy you said a naughty word! Take that back now!" Mew scowled at the older legend.

That was it for Arceus.

"And why should I?" she raised her voice at Mew.

"Beeecause your being a bad influence on me!" Mew replied.

"BAD INFLUENCE!? NO! MEWTWO SWEARS AT YOU EVERY DAY! YOU SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM AS CELEBI! IN THE SAME HOUSE AS GROUDON AND RESHIRAM WAS SWEARING BEFORE AND YOU CALL ME A BAD INFLUENECE?!" Arceus roared at Mew.

"So what you're saying is… I can swear if I want?" Mew asked.

"I don't give a shit!" Arceus yelled, before realizing her mistake.

"Shit!" Mew yelled waving her arms in the air.

"Wai-WAIT! Mew I didn't mean it!" Arceus tried to stop the little girl.

"Fuck you Arceus! Go kill yourself with a fucking rusty spoon, so I can go shit and crap on your grave, you stupid whore!" Mew yelled playfully. She ranted on for the next 12 minutes.

Arceus eye twitched.

"**WOW. JUST WOW…"**

* * *

Within a flash of light Arceus and Mew were replaced by Deoxys and Celebi!

"**BEGIN!"**

Celebi flashed her fangs at Deoxys. Finally, some one on one time with the bastard with nobody to stop her ripping his guts out!

"Hello Deoxys…" she said ominously towards Deoxys direction, whom on the other hand looked bored.

"Sup."

"HAHAHA! There is nothing here or nobody here to stop me from ending you once and for all!" Celebi yelled out, but still failing to get Deoxys to notice her.

"_That son of a bitch!" _Celebi thought.

"Die!" Celebi yelled, rushing towards Deoxys with her hand clenched into a fist. Deoxys made little eye contact with the girl.

When Celebi came within a 5 meter radius of him, Deoxys turned his head swiftly, stood up and grabbed Celebi's in coming fist.

"Shit." Was all she said before Deoxys flung her at the wall, causing her to faint due to the impact.

"Well, that was anticlimactic" Deoxys said to himself.

"**YEAH. WELL, SEEMING SHE IS OUT COLD AND YOU HAVE NOTHING ELSE DO, I'LL END YOUR GO NOW!"**

* * *

Deoxys and the out cold Celebi disappeared out of the room. Cue Groudon and Kyogre.

Kyogre moved to one side of the room as fast as possible causing Groudon to question what she was doing.

"Uh, I know we may be mortal enemies and all, but what the hell are you doing?" Groudon asked.

"Here is the deal assbreath! I'll stay on one side of the room and you stay on the other! Deal?" Kyogre offered.

Groudon was about to reply and say yes so he can get in her good books. However she interrupted before he could say something.

"Good! We are on agreement then!" Kyogre declared. Groudon was dumbfounded.

"Hey! I didn't agree on anything yet!" Groudon retaliated. "You know what! I know what you're trying to do!"

"What are you talking about lizard!" Kyogre said out loud.

"You're just trying to work me up so I react to whatever dumb shit you have planned!" Groudon yelled.

"WHAT! NO! I want to keep distance so we don't enter combat!" Kyogre shouted.

"HA! Bullshit!" Groudon roared as he cracked his knuckles.

"I'm. Telling. The. TRUTH!" Kyogre shouted

"Whatever! You know what? Despite your current slim human poseur, I still see you as the fat fish you truly are!" Groudon taunted.

"Take that back!" Kyogre hissed at the male.

"MAKE ME!" Groudon said.

"GRR! Come and fight then! Or are you afraid to lose?" Kyogre taunted. Due to Groudon loving his pride, he would not back down.

"YOUR FUCKING FUNERAL!" Groudon roared charging towards Kyogre, as she started to run towards him.

* * *

Meanwhile in the viewing room…

"Why not spice this up a little?" Nohail suggested.

"**GO AHEAD."**

As soon as the two enemies got into a certain radius of each other, the floor suddenly turned into ice.

"**NICE."**

* * *

Groudon struggled to run on the ice, as did Kyogre.

"_Ugh. Where are my fire type move when I need them…" _Groudon thought. Bad mistake on his part. Due to the lack focus, Groudon finally feel victim to the ice and went and crashed straight into Kyogre as she landed on top of him on the floor, as he smashed his head on the ground whilst she wracked her head on his chest.

"Ah, fuck my… head." Groudon moaned yet to realize what his hand was doing. Kyogre also cursed.

"Shit… why is your chest so god damn hard!" Kyogre whaled. She then felt a weird feeling. It was good feeling but odd at the same time. She felt like her entire body had stiffed up. Groudon noticed her face had gone red and due to her being on top of him, he felt her body get hotter and hotter.

Groudon finally noticed what had happened. His hand was on her right breast. Groudon had no idea what to say or do. Kyogre finally realized what had occurred and her face became even redder.

"Uh… um, Ky-Kyogre. Thi-this was uh, accident! I uh swea-" Groudon started to explain before being interrupted by a really loud slap. The slap was so loud, it could be heard from the lounge room.

"You guys hear that?" Zekrom asked.

"It sounded like Groudon and Kyogre are having a good conversation." Rayquaza said sarcastically, as they could hear Kyogre swearing her head off faintly.

Hell the slap was so loud, it even made The Author and Nohail cringe, two of the most sadistic and cruel people you'll meet.

"Well… that wasn't what I predicted." Nohail muttered stunned.

"**UH, I THINK WE SHOULD PULL THEM OUT…"**

* * *

Saying that, Kyogre and Groudon (Now with a large, glowing red hand print on his face) were teleported out of the room and replaced with Darkrai and Giratina.

"So stick to the plan Darkrai" Giratina said nodding to the former nightmare Pokémon. Darkrai pulled out his 3DS as Giratina pulled out a book.

"**WHAT!? HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"**

"You never said anything about bring items in?" Darkrai said to the author.

"**... TOUCHE."**

Darkrai sat down on the chair before jumping off it and screaming in pain. Looking down at it, he saw it was covered in splinters.

SO, boring old Giratina and boring old Darkrai just read a book and played a video game for the next 30 minutes. Rayquaza and Zekrom were equally boring, they just played charades.

* * *

"**LAST BUT NOT LEASE! RESHIRAM AND LATIOS! THIS SHOULD BE GOOD…"**

The two former dragons were teleported into the white room. Reshiram stared angrily at Latios, who just stood with a calm look.

"Why?" was all Reshiram said.

This intrigued Latios, "Why what?"

"WHY ARE YOU OBSESSED WITH ZEKROM!?" She screamed at him, who just laughed.

"Hahaha, I think the word 'obsessed' is a bit extreme, don't yah think?" he joked, causing Reshiram to growl.

"You're insane!" Reshiram spat.

"Takes an insane person to know one!" Latios verbally thought back.

"What happened to you Latios!? Before your death, you used to be so nice to everyone, including me! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Reshiram yelled with tears in her eyes, knowing she was losing this battle of words.

Latios just let rip a laugh only a psychopath would use.

"Ha…Haa…Haha…Hahahaha….HAHAHAHA! You know what? Giratina said something to me in the distortion world? He said a lot can change in 13 years! Huh, I guess I never reflected back on his words. I should be thanking him." Latios admitted.

Reshiram picked up the chair and threw it at the Latios, who dodge by rolling across the ground, as the chair smashed in to pieces when hitting the wall. Latios looked back at the destruction.

"Huh. Nice try. But not…" Latios said, before dashing forwards towards Reshiram. Reshiram felt her body go into a paralysed state as he stopped in front of her and place his hand under her chin before continuing his sentence. "…good enough."

* * *

Meanwhile in the viewing room.

"Do you think we should intervene?" Nohail suggested.

"**NAH! THIS IS GETTING JUICY! (Munch) (Munch), WANT SOME POPCORN?"**

Nohail shrugged his shoulders as a bowl of popcorn appeared on his lap.

* * *

Latios red eyes stared into Reshiram.

"Now Reshiram… tell your dear friend Latios all about your secret involving dear Zekrom?" Latios said softly. Reshiram started to tremble as her legs failed on her as she collapse to the ground.

"Please… (Sniff) stop…" Reshiram pleaded, as Latios gave a warm smile.

"Ok then, but tell me one thing first… are you and Zekrom hiding something?" Latios asked calmly. Reshiram knew he would figure it out eventually.

"…Yes, we are…"

Latios smile turned from calm to a wicked, sadistic one.

"Just as I thought… don't worry. I won't tell anyone, I don't want dear Zekrom to be hurt if anyone else knows!" Latios told the former dragon of truths, giving her little hope.

"Why Zekrom…" Reshiram asked, gaining Latios attention once more.

"Why Zekrom you ask? He is big, strong, smart, funny, handsome! What he did for me in the distortion world is the reason why I'm here right now! I'll give my life to make sure he is safe! Even if it means eliminating anything that dares to hurt him! That includes you…" Latios whisper into Reshirams ear.  
**"TIMES UP! WOW THAT WAS INTERESTING!"**

"_Nice timing Poke Spectre…" _Reshiram thought thankfully.

Latios and Reshiram found themselves in the main room. Reshiram shook off her paralysed state as she saw Latios go to make conversation with his sister and Zekrom. Groudon had a large clump of ice attached to his face. Mew was chanting some swear words. Normality had officially crashed and burned down in this household. Reshiram sighed as she went over to go to talk to Kyogre and Arceus.

* * *

_Authors Note: WOO HOO! I'm not dead yet. I've just been busy and now school is over (in New Zealand) and it's school holidays, I think I should get at least 5 or 6 chapters up in 2 weeks. A few asked when I was going to update and I got a PM asking are you hiatus? NO! I struggled with the ending of this chapter, but in my opinion, I think in my eyes, its my most favorite bit so far._

_A FEW MAJOR THINGS_

_NEXT CHAPTER IS A **Q AND A **. I Would not like to make questions up unless I have too! You can ask as many as you like to a single character, multiple or the whole lot. Just PM to me or in a review. Be creative!_

**_ZYGARDE HYPE!_** _During the weeks I have been dead, Pokemon was virtually confirmed the third Kalos game with the New Zygarde forms and with the Anime going to be re named XY and Z! I personally LOVE Zygarde's new Form. I didn't (I don't think anyone did) expect a Dog version and I fell in love with Zygarde Perfect form. So I now have decided to make a Zygarde story once this one is over and then a squeal to this one!_

_So as always, Review, Suggest or PM! Poke_Spectre out!_

**Darkrai's injury of the day!:**

Splinters in the ass (Ouch)


	17. Chapter 16: QA

**LEGENDS IN A NEW WORLD. Chapter 16**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(

Disclaimer twoooo: I don't own any of the shows, football teams or Songs. Also I do not own the reference to a story.

* * *

(Monday 31st/ 8th/2015. 8:10PM. 1 month and half gone)

"Arceus! I'm bored!" Mew whined.

"Ugh! I've told you like thousand times already Mew! I don't have god like powers anymore to entertain you!" Arceus yelled. At the time, Arceus was trying to cook dinner, a lasagne and with Mew screaming in her ear was not helping.

Groudon was still feeling the effects of the slap that Kyogre had done to his face. Even he had to admit, it was pretty darn good one. However, despite his little accident with her, it was not helping him make peace with her. Kyogre had been in a pretty pissed off mood since, even snapping at the likes of Reshiram and Latias. Thankfully, for both of their cases, neither had said anything on what had happened.

Rayquaza, Latias, Latios, Zekrom and Reshiram were all watching a movie. Twilight, Latias had picked it. Unfortunately for Rayquaza, Latias had fallen asleep on his lap, trapping him on the couch. Zekrom was only there to make fun of the movie and Latios followed and did the same thing. Reshiram had nothing else better to do and wanted to keep an eye on those two.

Giratina walked done the stairs to observe Arceus being tormented by not only Mew but now Deoxys as well.

"Arceus, I'm hungry. Hurry up will yah?" Deoxys taunted.

"LOOK! If you want to eat raw meat, that's fine by me! Be my guest!" she finally snapped.

"Hey Deoxys, back off will yah?" Giratina told the alien.

"Hm, I'm just self-entertaining myself until that asshole of an Author decides to show up again." Deoxys admitted to the former Pokémon version of Satan.

"**SPEAK NO MORE, FOR I AM HERE!"  
**"Now look what you've done Deoxys! You attracted him here…" Arceus grizzled.

"… **I'M GOING TO PRETEND I DIDN'T HEAR THAT! I NEED EVERYONE IN THE LOUNGE AREA!"**

Arceus, Giratina, Mew and Deoxys all proceeded to the lounge area where Ray, Latios, the now awake Latias, Zekrom and Reshiram already were. Celebi, Groudon, Kyogre and Darkrai walked into the room as they also heard the announcement.

"This better be good! I was texting Frank!" Celebi hissed.

"**NOW! YOU ALL REMEMBER THE VIEWERS!"**

"You mean the assholes that voted for us all to be here right now?" Deoxys said out loud.

"**HUSH HUSH! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF THEM LIKE THAT! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANY VIEWERS! JEEZ! NOW TODAY CHALLENGE IS-"**

"Wait? A challenge at this time at night?" Latias asked whilst yawning at the same time.

"**NOHAIL!"**

"It's sort of a challenge" Nohail said, walking through the door. "A Q + A to be correct! The viewers have inputted questions to each of you and you have to answer them! Don't worry you'll be in a confined room! Some questions are for two Mon's and some are for all of you. The order has been randomised too! Deoxys you have been selected first!" Nohail explained.

Nohail pointed to a door that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Deoxys just shrugged his shoulders and walked into. Once inside was just a computer and a seat.

* * *

"**Greetings. Via this computer, the questions shall be read out to you. Are you ready?"**

"Let's do this!" Deoxys said confidently.

**Deoxys: You're an ass.**

"I love you too whoever sent in this question!" Deoxys exclaimed, deciding to be a smartarse.

**Deoxys: Jk, your pure awesome. Did you know that Charmander in the chapter 11: guests has now evolved into a Charmeleon?**

"I knew you would come to your senses. Humph, so that pipsqueak Charmander evolved huh? No matter, he still the same. He'll never be on my level!" Deoxys boasted.

**Deoxys: Your a badass! Tell me how you do it!**

Deoxys just smiled. "Like a magician, I never tell my secrets on how I do it. Some people are gifted with it or some are just born pure badass!"

**To Deoxys: Have you read Ri2's Latias Journey story, and if you have, would you like that version of yours powers and sadistic nature? Warning: he's so f***** up, it's not even funny, he like tries to kill God and nearly does simply because he felt like it. And did other things, well mostly a weird zombie Latios, to Latias that made me want to baf. PS. It is a loooong A** story.**

"First off! Too much reading ugh! Second off, I don't need to kill god as she is already overdosing on work. Besides I bet I could take on that version of me with my eyes closed. A zombie Latios though? Interesting… When I get back to the hall, I'ma ask Jirachi to start the zombie apocalypse!" Deoxys smirked.

**Deoxys- who is the riches person in the house?**

"Funny story about this? You remember that trip to the mall where it ended up with Groudon getting arrested and proving Rayquaza is Latias bitch. Darkrai spent shit all money and what he did buy was lottery ticket and won it as well, getting about $20 million. He doesn't know what use it on, the prick!"

* * *

"**Greetings Nohail and the stupid ass Author."**

"**HEY!"**

**Nohail: (Gives him an explosive weapon to use on a legend of choice) There you go!**

"Hm… So many options to use this on… I think Groudon still deserves more than just a slap for his pervert nature hehe!" Nohail cackled as he looked at the hand grenade.

**To Nohail: What is your record for the most pain educed on someone?**

"Ah! The year was 2007. This nerd named N. Total nut job, could talk to Pokémon! Let's just say laughing gas plus the school rugby team that hated his guts didn't end well on N's side. About a week or 2 in the hospital!" Nohail admitted.

**Author: How much longer is there left in the story?**

"**WELL IT'S HARD TO SAY. I WANT TOO AT LEAST GET OVER 30 CHAPTERS, SO POSSIBLE LOOKING AT 15 – 20 MORE? MAYBE 25."**

* * *

"**Welcome Kyogre! Let us begin"**

**Kyogre, what is the most embarrassing thing Groudon has done?**

"Why is the first question about the asshole? UGH! Personally, that little incident the other day which I WILL NOT GO INTO DETAIL!" Kyogre roared. "Embarrassing thing in public though, a few hundred years ago, maybe about 400 years ago? A drunk Groudon plus the hall slut Virizion in public if you catch my drift…" Kyogre said with a disturbed look.

**To Kyogre: First, your hot, second, would you go out with me, and third, if so, I'd love to take you on an underwater sub trip, if that's alright. (OCEANS RULE AND LAND DRUELS! SHARKS FOR THE WIN!)**

Kyogre face start to go red and you could tell by her body language, she unsure how to react.

"U-um, th-thanks? Ha-ha, uh, I guess we could catch a movie or something… actually I would be really keen on that underwater trip! It would take my mind off that idiotic, over grown lizard! And you're right! Ocean rules over stupid land!" Kyogre started off weak but ended fully confident.

**Kyogre: So other than that night with Lugia, do you think any other legend has been interested in you?**

"How did you!?" Kyogre shouted as her face illuminated red. "Uh, personal information! But th-that nig-ni-night with Lugia was an accident! OK! And I don't know about that last bit…" Kyogre said gloomily.

**Kyogre: Why do you support Chelsea?**

"Duh! Cause they're the best! And there shirt colour is blue, my favourite colour! Plus that hottie Eden Hazard plays for them!" Kyogre finished off with a seductive wink.

* * *

"**Hello Reshiram! Shall we start?"**

"Whatever…" was all Reshiram said.

**Reshiram: Explain your relationship with Zekrom?**

Reshiram hesitated for a second before she released a loud sigh.

"I'm sure you have all heard of the Tao trio? Once all one dragon? I represent Truths, Zekrom represents Ideals and Kyurem represents what's left over. Kind of like the absence of us. We were all opposites, meant to be locked in an eternal battle. I never wanted to fight with him and he felt the same way. But our masters, the heroes of truth and ideals demanded war! So we fought and we fought and we fought! It was terrible, until one day a third hero with a third dragon appeared. The hero of absence and Kyurem. Kyurem devoured me and transformed into White Kyurem, he burnt and froze what was the Unova region back then, killing thousands and thousands, including our masters. When he had no more use of me, we split and he just left. Zekrom aided me as I didn't just see him as a brother but a mate and he was feeling the same way…"

**Was there anyone else before Zekrom?**

"Did you not just read what I said? It has always been Zekrom for me…" Reshiram shouted.

* * *

"**Welcome to the question room Groudon. We will begin in 3, 2, 1!"**

**A question for Groudon, You seem like Zekrom best friend? Who do you think he likes?**

"I dunno. I mean, before Latios returned from the dead, he was the hall dreamboat. I always thought he took interest in someone like Arceus or even Ho-Oh." Groudon thought.

**To Groudon: Have you forgotten about your whole, "Get Kyogre to sleep with you" thing or are you just too stubborn to try?**

"No, I have not forgotten. I just haven't had the time or opportunity yet to get on her good side as she still sees me as a giant jerk!" Groudon explained.

**Groudon, Your face still hurt from that slap?**

"I'm crying in the inside right now." Groudon said touching the side of his face where Kyogre left that brutal mark.

**Groudon: Why do you support Manchester United?**

"The colour red! And there the best team in English history! I like supporting only the best!" Groudon gloated.

**Can I ask Groudon?  
Why don't you confess your feelings for Kyogre?**

"It's not that simple. Try admitting to someone you have been fighting with for the last 7 billion years! When I try, she'll provoke me either on purpose for her own entertainment or I take it the wrong way as I did a few days ago…" Groudon explained.

* * *

"**We have a lot of questions to burn through Latias, let's start!"**

Latias just nodded her head in agreement.

**Latias: What would you name your kids if you had two boys and two girls?**

"Oh, a kids question first huh? Um, boys probably something like Joey or Conrad maybe. And girls I have a solid answer! Emelia and Laura!" Latias said.

**Latias: How bad were you mentally when Latios died 13 years ago?**

Latias face paled once hearing this one.

"Only two of the other legends know this and that is Arceus and Rayquaza, being god and the region leader. I isolated myself in my room and cut my own paws. If it wasn't for Rayquaza stopping me, I probably would have bleed to death. But then I found out I had the support of everyone else and then he opened up to me and the rest is history!" Latias told her tale.

**Latias: What is one of the nicest things Rayquaza has done for you?**

"There is so many! But I would have to say that the fact I drag him around through clothes shops and he doesn't even complain is really nice!" Latias chirped.

**Latias- what is mega evolution in your opinion?**

In my opinion, some people see Mega evolution as a greed for power for their own selfish ways as you virtually become a brand new person if you have not mastered it. But deep down inside there still the same, just with a different appearance." Latias explained.

* * *

"**Kia ora, Zekrom. We are starting now!"**

"Uh huh"

**Zekrom: What do you think your father would have to say about you and Reshirams relationship?**

"Never met the guy! How am I Supposed to know! I have no idea what he was like or what his personality was like! I never had a fatherly figure to support me…" Zekrom explained.

**Zekrom, you're hot! Please marry me! **

"Uh, sorry but I'm taken…" Zekrom said with a sweat drop.

* * *

"**You're up Celebi! WARNING: I'm sorry in advance of the content"**

"I was texting Frank! Let's get on with this!" Celebi screamed.

**Celebi: Why are you a Psychopath?**

"WHY YOU A LITTLE BITCH!" she swore on the top of her lungs.

**Celebi, do you have issues?**

"That's what your mom said when you were BORN!"

**Celebi: How is your friendship (or Relationship) with Frank going?**

"Finally a normal question! He recently asked me to go to his school ball!" Celebi said with stars in her eyes.

**To Celebi: If I gave you a weapon of divine power and a choice of one target, who would it be?**

"A weapon with divine power huh? Hmm, probably something like a demon blood sword. And who to use it on is pretty obvious! Deoxys won't know what his him…" Celebi plotted.

* * *

"**It's time for the cute and cuddly Mew!"**

"Hooray for me!" Mew chanted.

**Mew: Have a cookie and can I hug you? Please :)**

"WOO HOO! Cookie! And sure! (Breaks 4th wall (like I haven't already) and hugs Guest!)

**To Mew: CANDY! Have fun :)**

"CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! Candy for everyone! I Love you Wolf Master97!" Mew Chanted.

**Mew- what is love?**

"Hmm" Mew thought out loud. "Well, this is what Deoxys told me. When a mummy and a daddy love each very much they decide to ( D. D. ) the end!" Mew finished happily.

"**Wow…"**

* * *

"**Uh, I must delete what I just heard. Latios start Answering please…"**

"Sure thing!" Latios agreed.

**Latios what did you do all that time in the distortion world.**

"Mostly ran away from Giratina's henchman. As rebel leader, they kinda of wanted me re-killed." Latios explained.

**To Latios: Are you gay, cause, you're kind of putting signals out there?**

"Good heavens! That's a rather rude question ask! I only see Zekrom as a FRIEND. A really good friend…" Latios started muttering to himself.

**Latios: You're cool!**

"Why thank you" Latios thanked.

**Latios: Your badass.**

"Why thank you, however, we all know Deoxys is the badass." Latios thanked but explained at the same time. Humble much.

**Latios- who is Darkrai's ex-girlfriend?**

"Oh yes. My memory isn't as good as it use to be due to the distortion world but if I recall correctly, i believe it was Meloetta. She broke up with him over some dumb thing he did! I personally, never saw it coming, come on, a shy little timid girl like Meloetta and the embodiment of Nightmares. But who am I to judge…" Latios explained.

* * *

"**Now for the one you have all been waiting for… Arceus!"**

"I've got the most questions, don't I?"

**Arceus, what is it like not running the universe**

"Brilliant! I don't have to manage if a disaster is going to occur. I don't have to fix any fuck up Groudon or Kyogre does. I don't have to sort out the time space continuum if Dialga and Palkia get into a fight. I don't have to do shit in human form! Other than make sure none of these morons get into trouble!" Arceus admitted.

**To Arceus: What are some things you'd like Giratina to do to 'romance' you?**

Arceus's face just turned from white to red in embarrassment.

"H-hey! That's personal! Besides… some off the stuff 'HE' has done, we may have to make this story a new type of rating worse than M. I'll keep it semi ok I guess… After Ray, Zek and Giratina revived Latios, let's say later that night 'WE' celebrated. That's all I'm saying…" Arceus muttered towards the end.

**Arceus: What were you thinking when you created some of the legends personalities?**

Arceus just put her hands in her face in frustration.

"I ask that question to myself every single fucking day… I was young and stupid. Palkia has no common sense, then came Groudon and Kyogre the trouble makers, Rayquaza with his ego but that's gone now thanks to Latias, Mew with here childish ways and Celebi the psychopath. The list goes on… Jirachi, Genesect original form, Raikou, the hall slut Virizion."

**Arceus- what is everyone's eating habit?**

"Everybody here is omnivores. Except Latios, he is herbivore. He said when he was in the distortion world, you had to eat whatever you could. So he eat the remains of dead Pokémon or Humans. Since back to life, he has only eaten Vegetables and Fruit since claiming it would bring back memories." Arceus explained

**Arceus: Did you have any other love interests before Giratina?**

"A few here and there. I will admit seeming this is confidential, I was interested Rayquaza a few hundred years ago, but his ego issues is what backed me away. Thankfully Latias sorted that out. There was a human but… I don't want to talk about it…" Arceus said glumly.

**Arceus: Did you maybe overreact a little when the jewel of life was taken?**

"OVERREACT!? A PIECE OF ME WAS STOLEN! Imagine your legs being ripped away from you! YEAH!" Arceus screamed at the computer.

* * *

"**It's time for mah boi Giratina!"**

"Ha-ha, thank you! You're too kind!"

**Giratina: Does Arceus know you once plotted revenge against her?'**

"No! And it's going to stay that way…" Giratina said with a stern face.

**To Giratina: Are you a masochist?**

"Wha!? NO! I was an angry Pokémon if you're regarding the former me! Ok! Maybe a little… Not anymore!" Giratina yelled.

**Giratina: Remember how Latias dragged Ray around everywhere in chapter 8? Has Arceus done that to you yet?**

"Stop giving the author ideas. And no." Giratina said monotony.

"**Has any of the current legends been trapped in the distortion world?"**

"A few years back, Darkrai found himself as my bitch! But boy was he a train wreck. Personally, that's not my story tell… but it involves a girl and Noooo It's not Cresselia. This was before he was the little bitch that he is today." Giratina explained with a tone of 'I don't care'.

* * *

"**Time for the mega evolution master himself! Rayquaza!"**

Rayquaza just rolled his eyes.

**Rayquaza: What is your opinion on kids?**

"Closes thing we have to a kid legendary in the hall would have to be Mew or Phione. Annoying and loud." Rayquaza admitted.

**Rayquaza: have you and Latias ever talked about having kids first?  
**"No! We have not. I have over heard here and there about rumours that we have. Turns out to be Groudon deciding to be a pest. So a dragon ascented him from the hall, all the way to Unova." Rayquaza said with a pissed off face.

**Rayquaza: What would you name your kids if you had two boys and two girls?**

"WHAT IS WITH ALL THE KIDS QUESTIONS!? Ugh, if you must know, I have always liked the male names Sam and Felix! Girls, uh I dunno. Where's Latias when I need her… Bianca and Jennifer! I dunno!" Rayquaza yelled in frustration.

**Rayquaza: What is the dumbest thing Groudon and Kyogre have done?**

"Does them being born count?" Rayquaza said bleakly. On the screen of the computer said no.

"Ugh, about 20,000 years ago, they sunk a new region. Us three as a trio made it. I turn my back for 3 seconds and there locked in combat with thousands dead. Groudon spied on the girls bedroom area in the hall, gets caught by Kyogre and Origin pulsed him in the ass causing that area to collapse. Kyogre thought it would be funny to flood Groudons room at the hall. She ended up killing a female Braixen from the impact of the water. I could go on, but I feel like I have more questions."

**Rayquaza: Other than Groudon and Kyogre, who are your top 3 most annoying legends?**

"Hard to say… Deoxys, cause he is just a plain right arse. Raikou, cause he is a mini version of Groudon except he can't walk the talk. And last probably Terrakion, hate his guts. Ego and pride first. Reminds me of what I use to be like…" Rayquaza finished.

**To Rayquaza: Do you make clouds?**

"When I think really hard and use my imagination they just appearrrr!" he said in a childish tone.

"**Really?"**

"NO! There are created when warm air rises, it expands and cools. Cool air can't hold as much water vapor as warm air, so some of the vapor condenses onto tiny pieces of dust that are floating in the air and forms a tiny droplet around each dust particle. When billions of these droplets come together they become a visible cloud!" Rayquaza explained his knowledge that no one cared about.

**To Rayquaza: How much did you sleep at sky pillar?**

"Not often anymore. I use too all the time unless I had to watch Groudon and Kyogre at the hall to make sure they don't do anything stupid. Then Latias came into my life and I rarely go there anymore! I would not mind visiting it when we get back!" Rayquaza said, showing a sign of homesickness.

**To Rayquaza: How do you feel about the new Emerald game coming out and getting a mega evolution? (Still my all time fav legend).**

"Well, thank you! I know I'm the best. Well, it's hard to say, if there is a new Emerald game, it means I would have to spend more time with twiddle dumb and twiddle dee instead of Latios plus I already have a mega, don't see why I would need a second! (Cough) Mewtwo." Rayquaza explained and joking at the end.

* * *

"**Finally of the one on one questions we have Darkrai!"**

"I have all the personal questions don't I?"

**Darkrai: How's your day been today?**

"Good so far! I managed to catch an Absol just outside of Fortree city in my Nuzlocke." He said with a cheer.

**Darkrai: Soooo you and Cresselia were nearly a thing huh?**

Reality hit Darkrai again.

"I've had interest in her… then I got blocked…" Darkrai wept.

**To Darkrai: Have you considered a dream catcher for your nightmares?**

"Tried it. It fell apart in my sleep and I nearly ended up chocking on one of the strings. If it wasn't for… Cresselia. I probably would have died that night. That was before the Raikou incident." He Explained.

**Darkrai, what was your first incident?**

Darkrai just went pale.

"I don't want to talk about it. Brings back bad omens…" Darkrai muttered but you could tell via his voice, he was holding back some tears.

**Hey Darkrai, what is the cause of your HORRIBLE luck? You should get a portable force field like that one on Doctor Who. Protection first! (Wow that came out wrong)**

"Wut" was all he said.

* * *

"**Now it's time for multi people questions!"**

**To Latias and Rayquaza: are you gonna tell her brother about what you too did in chapter 11?**

Latias face went red as Rayquaza smirked.

"A-as of the mo-moment, no." Latias stuttered.

"Eh, I'm not complaining about it. Take me on now as a human, it could be an even match. Suicide on his side if in Pokémon form ha-ha" Rayquaza joked before getting hit in the arm by Latias

**Rayquaza and Latias, is there marriage in sight?**

"I don't even know if Pokémon can get married! But if we can…" Latias said before started dreaming about her dress and the location.

Rayquaza just smiled at his girlfriend as she went into thought mood.

* * *

"**Right now time for questions that revolve around you all. Such as themes, ice cream flavour etc."**

**What would your Theme song be?**

**Arceus – **'My Immortal' By Evanescence.

**Darkrai – **'Me and my broken heart' by Rixton.

**Celebi – **'So what' by Pink.

**Latias – **'Love Story' by Taylor Swift.

**Mew – **'F.U.N song' by SpongeBob.

**Rayquaza – **'Walkie talkie man' by Steriogram.

**Zekrom – **"Trouble Maker' by Olly Murs (feat Flo Rida).

**Groudon – **'Sexy and I know it' by LMFAO.

**Deoxys – **'I came to play' by Downstait.

**Giratina – **'The man' by Aloe Blacc.

**Kyogre – **'You found me' by The Fray.

**Reshiram – **'I knew you were trouble' by Taylor Swift.

**Latios – **'Kuusou Mesorogiwi' by Yousei Teikoku

**Nohail – **John Cena Theme. (I'm sorry XD).

**Author – **'Monster inside' by NateWantsToBattle.

* * *

**For all, worst fear?**

**Arceus – **Any one that comes up to me and says that Dialga and Palkia have been fighting again.

**Darkrai – **Everything

**Celebi – **Fire.

**Latias – **Losing a close one

**Mew – **Clowns

**Rayquaza – **Losing Latias

**Zekrom – **Rejection

**Groudon – **Drowning

**Deoxys – **Fear fears me!

**Giratina – **Bunnies

**Kyogre – **The Ocean drying up and I'm stranded.

**Reshiram – **Rejection

**Latios – **Losing Zekrom

**Nohail – **Access denied

**Author – **Clowns

* * *

**To Everyone: Have you guys heard of the internet?!**

**Arceus – **I'm god! Of course I've heard of the internet.

**Darkrai – **Yeah, I've done online internet battles on Omega Ruby.

**Celebi – **Sort of.

**Latias – **Not really.

**Mew – **Candy!

**Rayquaza – **No, too busy with either Latias or making sure Groudon and Kyogre don't blow up the world.

**Zekrom – **Yes.

**Groudon – **Uh… yes. (Shit better go clear my history).

**Deoxys – **Yea.

**Giratina – **Nope.

**Kyogre – **Water and electricity? Nope!

**Reshiram – **Yup.

**Latios – **Nope, a lot has changed in 13 years.

**Nohail – **Yes.

**Author – **How do you think I upload these chapters?

* * *

**All: What would be your dream job as a human?**

**Arceus – **Chef.

**Darkrai – **Teacher.

**Celebi – **Prison guard.

**Latias – **Model.

**Mew – **Fry cook at the krusty krab.

**Rayquaza – **Piolet.

**Zekrom – **Computer forensics.

**Groudon – **President.

**Deoxys – **A badass. Oh wait, I already am one.

**Giratina – **Professional Football (Soccer) player.

**Kyogre – **Lifeguard.

**Reshiram – **Lawyer.

**Latios – **Detective.

**Nohail – **I am what I want to do. Being a sadistic asshole.

**Author – **Computer forensics.

**All: Favourite Ice cream flavour?**

* * *

**Arceus – **Vanilla.

**Darkrai – **Raspberry.

**Celebi – **Mint.

**Latias – **Chocolate.

**Mew – **CHOCOLATE CHIP!

**Rayquaza – **Orange chocolate chip.

**Zekrom – **Blueberry.

**Groudon – **Raspberry.

**Deoxys – **All Ice cream is good.

**Giratina – **Boysenberry

**Kyogre – **Blueberry.

**Reshiram – **Chocolate.

**Latios – **Normal ice cream with a side of blood from the person that dares hurt Zekrom!

**Nohail – **Chocolate.

**Author – **Don't have one. #HailAllIceCream!

* * *

**All: Favourite Football (Soccer) Club?**

**Arceus – **Real Madrid. Ronaldo is a dream boat

**Darkrai – **Wellington Phoenix?

**Celebi – **Fuck Soccer!

**Latias – **Both me and Ray like Bayern Munich

**Mew – **Groudon told me to say Manchester United.

**Rayquaza – **Bayern Munich.

**Zekrom – **I don't do sport.

**Groudon – **Manchester United.

**Deoxys – **I could play for any of these teams.

**Giratina – **Leeds United.

**Kyogre – **Chelsea FC.

**Reshiram – **Arsenal.

**Latios – **West Ham.

**Nohail – **FC Barcelona.

**Author – **Manchester United are my Boi's!

* * *

**If you could be an Anime, video game or Cartoon character who would you be?**

**Arceus – **'Evie Frye(She looks badass)' From Assassin's Creed syndicate.

**Darkrai – **'Milhouse Van Houten' from the Simpsons.

**Celebi – **'Stewie Griffon' from family guy.

**Latias – **'Bubbles' from Powerpuff girls

**Mew – **'SpongeBob' from SpongeBob square pants.

**Rayquaza – **'Finn the Human' from adventure time.

**Zekrom – **'Ezio Auditore Da Feirenze' from Assassin's creed II, brotherhood and Revelations.

**Groudon – **'Fred Jones' From Scooby Doo.

**Deoxys – **'Izayoi Sakamaki'From Mondaiji tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sō Desu yo

**Giratina** – 'Natsu Dragneel' from Fairy Tale

**Kyogre – **'Lucy heartfilia' from Fairy Tale.

**Reshiram – **'Lara Croft' From the Tomb raider series.

**Latios – **'Akise Aru' from Mirai Nikki/Future Diarys.

**Nohail – **I'm already epic.

**Author – **'Ash Ketchum' From Pokémon.

"**That is the end of the Q + A. I hope you have enjoyed your time!"**

* * *

_Authors Note: _  
_Thanks so much to all the peeps that imputed a question. And to the guest that suggested Latios has been turned in to a Yandere, I love you (if you're a male #Nohomo), However, I won't be turning him into Yuno Fucking Gasai, the Queen of the genre itself. If you don't know what Yandere is, Congratz! You are Normal! _

_The Meloetta and Darkrai thingy will be explained in the next chapter. If you are confused about any of the answers, just ask. Other than that yeah... _

_So as always, Review, Suggest or PM me! Poke_Spectre OUT!_

**Darkrai's Injury of the day:**

Bad memories which lead to emotional pain.


	18. Chapter 17: Backstories

**LEGENDS IN A NEW WORLD. Chapter 17**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(

2nd Disclaimer: I don't own the song either.

* * *

Darkrai found himself lose in the seafloor cavern on his Nuzlocke challenge. His team needed healing as well, as his starter; Blake the Sceptile only had 30 HP left, Emelia the Gardevoir was at half health and Playah the Latios was out of PP on most of his moves . With only 1 hyper potion, he had to make the choice of risking it in battle and heal during it or healing now and risk not having any potions.

"(Sigh) Welp." He moaned to himself. Sceptile was the tank of the team and as a mega, Dragon resisting fire type moves, Maxie should be no threat.

Darkrai sighed as he was still scared of losing a member. Like he was scared of outside world, scared doing something wrong and getting injured, scared of being broken inside… Again!

Cresselia. Ugh!

She only saw him as a partner, not anything else. She came along, played him and ripped his heart out. However, for Darkrai this isn't the first time… there was her…

"Darkrai!" a voice called out, returning Darkrai's mind back to reality".

"What is it Kyogre?" Darkrai ask the female standing in the doorway of his room.

"Nohail came with presents…" she said with caution in her voice.

Darkrai just gulped at hearing this and saved his game, not wanting to be late and make the author's assistant angry.

* * *

Kyogre and Darkrai joined the other 11 legends in the main room of the house, where Nohail was with a large pile of boxes.

"Greetings all!" Nohail chanted. "Like when I first met you all, I gave out presents! And now, with the permission of the author, have done it again!"

Latios, who was new to this, just stared at the tower of presents.

"Not this again…" Arceus muttered. Rayquaza who was at the back of the group, pushed forwards and pointed straight at Nohail's hidden face.

"What's the catch? Last time, you sent Latias a rather disturbing picture…" he spat in defence of his girlfriend.

"Well… I'm sorry" Nohail said sarcastically. "But this time around, it shall only be good presents! However, some of you have received two in one!" Nohail announced as the Presents disappeared and re-appeared in front of the Legends.

"Enjoy! The Author is current out getting lunch at some stupid rural café! He'll be back in a few hours to check in! Ciao!" Nohail said before bursting into a cloud of smoke.

"Well I guess it means a day without those two assholes." Giratina spoke up.

"Here's an idea! Why don't we all just open them up here?" Latios suggested, interested on what everyone would get. However Reshiram could see right through his act.

"Good idea Latios!" Zekrom agreed.

The 13 legends all took spots around the main room and ripped open there boxes. Arceus got stress relief pills, Giratina got some vouchers for everyone to attend a fancy restaurant, Rayquaza got a laptop, Latias got some make up stuff and Deoxys got some wireless headphones. Darkrai opened his present and out shot a wave of lottery tickets.

"What the?" Darkrai muttered, as there were lottery tickets all over the place. Arceus phone vibrated signalling someone was calling.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"**OH HI ARCEUS!"**

"Oh god…" she muttered

"**YEAH, SO SORRY I COULDN'T MAKE IT STRAIGHT AWAY."**

"No, No, No! That's fine! Take your time, enjoy whatever you're doing! Maybe get a flat tire or run out of gas so it takes even longer!" Arceus suggested in a hostile manner.

"**UH HUH. SO I'MA ASSUME DARKRAI OPENED HIS PRESENT? DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO GET HIM, SO I JUST GOT HIM A BUNCH OF LOTTERY TICKETS CAUSE HE WON ONE LAST TIME. HE'LL NEED HELP SCRATCHING THEM ALL! I'LL BE SEEING YOU ALL LATER!"**

Arceus turned off her phone and just threw it onto the couch.

"Author?" Giratina asked his girlfriend. She just nodded grimly.

"We have to scratch all these tickets for Darkrai… All the males stay behind, girls? Go out for a while, to the mall or whatever!" Arceus said.

"WHY!? Why do they get to leave?!" Groudon roared.

"Because it will wreak their nails!" Arceus answered, as she waved good bye to the departing females, a few of them AKA Kyogre and Celebi, both pulled the middle figure to their mortal enemies.

All the males groaned as they all grabbed a pile of Lottery tickets. Darkrai decided to grab whatever was left in the box and what he found was a surprise!

A set of headphones connected to an IPod touch. The headphones had been physically attached to the actually IPod. Deoxys notice Darkrai grab the headphones.

"Huh. Hey Darkrai! Nice pair of headphones you got there? Maybe that's your real present and not all this crap!" Deoxys spat as he felt something slap across the head.

"Quit talking! More scratching!" Arceus yelled, as if she was the ring leader.

Darkrai turned on the IPod to see it was completely blank with no games, photos or internet history. He opened up the song list to find nothing. He then went to the ID page to see it was unsynced. With a bit more scanning he finally found something. A recording. About 5 minutes long. He put on the head set on pressed play. There was a bit of ruffling at the start but then soon went clear.

"This thing on yet?" a girl asked out, causing Darkrai's eyes to widen and go pale.

"Meloetta…" he muttered quietly to himself. Darkrai's first love. Before Cresselia…

"Sure is dearie!" Nohail answered.

'_NOHAIL! If he dared hurt her!" _Darkrai's thoughts escalated.

"Start when you're ready!" Nohail called out to Meloetta on the recording.

Meloetta on the recording took in a breath and started singing in that angel like voice.

* * *

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me_

Darkrai looked around the room as everyone one was scratching away at the tickets.

_And he's long gone when he's next to me.  
And I realize the blame is on me._

For Darkrai, it just brings back all the horrible memories that happened that NIGHT!

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble.  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble._

Darkrai wanted to apologize. But all it leads to was arguments!

_No apologies. He'll never see you cry,  
Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why.  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning.  
Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see_

After that night, Darkrai betrayed the girl he loved the most in the world...

_He was long gone when he met me_  
_And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

It was all his fault! Cause of some dumb mistake he had made!

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah  
_

He had the girl of his dreams wrapped around him, day and night! Always there for him at his lowest moments. And what did he do? He threw it all away!

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble._

* * *

The song finally ended, but Meloetta proceeded to talk.

"_Darkrai… if you are listening to this… I never should have trusted you… I would have done anything just to be with you! WAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH! Would you rather be with that bitch!?" _Meloetta cried as Darkrai could hear her holding back the tears. The recording stopped. Darkrai didn't know what to do. Cry? Scream? Curse? No… he just proceeded to listen to recording again.

Latios and Zekrom looked over to Darkrai to see that he has barely even touched his pile.

"Should we say something?" Zekrom suggested.

"No. I think it would be more amusing if it was Arceus to tell him." Latios suggested as an alternative.

* * *

He just listened to recording over and over and over again. Around 2 hours had passed. After the first hour, the others had finished scratching their cards. They tallied it all up and Darkrai had won big. After 2 hours, the females had finally arrived home.

"Were back!" Latias called out. As soon as she entered to room, she slipped on one of the tickets, falling face first onto the ground.

"Ow, I see you finished scratching the tickets…" Latias grizzled towards the approaching males.

"We have but…" Giratina dragged on at the end.

"But what?" Celebi asked with caution.

"Darkrai hasn't." Deoxys finished off Giratina's sentence and pointing over his shoulder at the former Nightmare legend, who was currently lightly banging his head on the wall every 5 or 6 seconds.

"What's wrong with Darkrai?" Mew asked innocently.

"Beats me." Deoxys answered, obviously not really caring. Deoxys saw on a nearby side table was a toy ball of Mews. He grabbed it and threw it directly at Darkrai, hitting him straight in the forehead, breaking him out of the spell of Meloetta's voice.

Deoxys smirked, "Headshot."

Darkrai removed the headphones and realised that everybody was staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"First off, you haven't touched your pile of lottery tickets. Second off, out of the 400 and plus lottery tickets, you won I think 350 out the 400?" Rayquaza said.

"And if my math is correct, that is about 280,000,000,000 dollars! Congratz Darkrai! You're a billionaire!" Zekrom congratulated.

Darkrai's state didn't change. He barely even reacted to the amount of money he won. He got up and started to walk towards his room.

"Guys… Just split the money between yourselves. I don't need it… give to charity or something…" he said glumly. Most of the legends were shocked by his decision. The chance to be the richest man in the world!? And he is just going to throw it away like that!?

As Darkrai got closer to the group as they were standing in the same direction as his room, Mew briefly heard what was playing on Darkrai's headphones.

"Hey? Isn't that Meloetta singing on your headphones?" She asked him. Darkrai just froze at hearing this.

"I-I-I g-got t-t-to go…" he stuttered and then eventually broke into a sprint towards the stairs.

"What was that about?" Groudon asked everyone.

"No clue…" Arceus said out loud.

"Interesting…" was all Latios said.

"What's interesting?" Reshiram asked, to make sure it had nothing to do with Zekrom.

"During that Q+A we had to do, I received a question asking on who Darkrai's ex was. Meloetta correct, this was a long time ago." Latios started to explain. Darkrai, who was upstairs, was listening in on the conversation. "They ended on bad terms correct? My memory isn't as good as it used to be after spending 13 years in the Distortion world." Latios scratched his head sheepishly.

"Oh yeah. I remember that… it was Halloween party eh?" Reshiram said, actually agreeing with her enemy.

"Lucky bastard!" Groudon yelled, gaining Darkrai's attention. He decided to slowly climb down the stairs. "What I'd have done to have 'some' of Meloetta! Boy, I'd kill to have some time with her-" Groudon started to talk dirtily until a pig knife came flying, wedging into the wall next to him. Darkrai face was red from anger and was expressing it to.

"Don't… You dare think Meloetta is another one of your FUCKING SEX TOYS! IF I see… or hear you use her name in a sentence like that again! I promise… the consequences will be A LOT WORSE!" Darkrai screamed with anger. He then fled to his room upstairs.

Beneath Groudon was a yellow puddle.

"Well that was entertaining." Deoxys said, who was unaffected by the threat.

"Someone should maybe go talk to him. See how he is?" Latias suggested.

"Nah. It'll probs be better to let him blow off some steam." Rayquaza told his girlfriend.

Darkrai was staring at the ceiling of his room, while listening to Meloetta's siren voice.

"That night was what changed my life forever… I lost her, this string of bad luck and injuries started… It proved I was a coward… I saw THAT Monster… I still don't know what it is…" he muttered to nobody but himself. The memory started to replay in his mind. It was such a long time ago. Before the beast trio, Manaphy, Keldeo and Phione were born. Mewtwo and Genesect had yet to be genetically created. Kyurem was still rogue and Giratina was still banished, Rayquaza still had his ego and pride issues. Yveltal was in slumber and Zygarde was being a loner in his cave. Deoxys was yet to even arrive on earth.

* * *

_(October 3__rd__, 1270. Hall of origins.)_

_The hall was all designed up for a Halloween theme. Usual stuff. Spider webs, pumpkins, fake ghosts. A lot of the legends were really getting in to the idea, with many of them dressing up. The original plan was to have it outside. But Kyogre was in a shitty mood about something dumb Groudon did, and due to her temper, it was pissing down with rain. She could not stop it as she made it last for the next 3 days._

_Meloetta was dressed up in a Unovan robes that Reshiram had got her. She wanted to thank her, but she was currently arguing with her brother, Zekrom. She decided to go talk to some of the other female legends. Xerneas, Ho-oh and Cresselia were all in a little group chatting away._

"_Hi guys!" Meloetta greeted cheerfully._

"_Why hello Meloetta. My, my! Those robes look fantastic on you!" Xerneas complimented causing Meloetta to scratch her head with her small arms._

"_Ha-ha. Thanks! Reshy got them for me! I want to thank her, but… she is kinda of busy." Meloetta confessed as the group of girls could hear the dragons of Truth and Ideals arguing._

"_Zekrom should use his time better and help the hunt for Kyurem. He still at large after the Lacunosa town attack." Ho-oh told everyone else._

"_Hey you guys seen Darkrai anywhere?" Meloetta asked the females._

"_What do you even see in him?" Cresselia asked about her counterpart. "He just causes nightmares here and there!"_

_Meloetta just scoffed at Cresselia's remark._

"_Cresselia. Why we have had this talk before, just because how he looks and what he does, doesn't mean he is a bad person. It's not his fault he is the embodiment of Nightmares. He sweet, caring and puts his own pride behind him for me!" Meloetta told counterpart of her boyfriend._

"_Well, anywho. I think I saw him playing darts with Palkia and Terrakion." Xerneas answered the girls questioned._

"_Thanks Xerneas!" Meloetta thanked the god of life and went off to look for Darkrai._

* * *

'I need to hit this bullseyes. Can't let Palkia beat me… not with my string of good luck!' _Darkrai thought. He threw the dart at the board and hit it directly in the centre, scoring a bullseye. Darkrai threw his ghost like eyes into the eye in celebration, whilst Palkia just cursed. Terrakion merely laughed._

"_Bwwhaaaa! Darkrai you've done it again!" Terrakion cheered for his friend._

"_You should know I'm the best by now." Darkrai bragged just to piss off Palkia._

"_Jeez! Talk about modest…" Palkia muttered to himself._

_Darkrai's life was perfect! He had amazing good luck, he had awesome powers so if anyone pissed him off he could just give them eternal nightmares and he had the girl of his dreams, Meloetta. Them hooking up was an accident. Arceus wanted to do a bonding day and paired legends that don't normal associate with each other. Meloetta and Darkrai got paired. At first neither of them were happy, Meloetta was scared of him and Darkrai didn't want to be paired with a timid, shy girl. But after some talking, they soon found out that they shared the same interests. Cooking, karaoke, certain sports. They started hanging out more and more, and from there it turned into a relationship._

_A certain green gazelle like Pokémon was listening on the conversation._

_Enter Virizion, the Hall slut._

"_Hello boys…" she said in a seductive tone. Terrakion rolled his eyes at his sister's attitude. She was addicted to sex. New male one week, a new one the next._

_She had her eyes set on Darkrai. His very confident 'I can do anything' attitude is what she liked in a man. But Meloetta the baby was in her way._

"_Say… can I join and play darts with you boys?" she asked in an innocent voice._

"_I'll pass. I'ma go find Cobalion. Palkia didn't you have to find Arceus? And Darkrai, Meloetta is probably looking for you?" Terrakion suggested, trying to make sure his friends didn't fall for Virizions trick. Palkia, being an idiot, fell for it. He just groaned and walked out. Darkrai was about to, until Virizion started moaning._

"_Aww, I really wanted a game…" she said with a sad face._

"… _I'm sure one game won't hurt?" Darkrai suggested, not wanting to make Virizion sad as he turning his back on Terrakion and proceeding to set up the game. Terrakion just snorted at Darkrai's choice and closed the door._

"_Right you can be the green darts and I'll be the bl-"Darkrai started to explain until he found himself being thrown on to the couch._

"_Say… I have a new game in mind…" she said with lust in her voice. Darkrai was scared as Virizion jumped on top of him._

'What… the… fuck…!? What am I doing!?' Darkrai thought.

'You're about to banged by a smoking hot legend' a new voice in Darkrai's head called out.

'NO! I'm in a relationship! With Meloetta! I can't just betray her?!' Darkrai thought.

'She doesn't need to know about this?' the voice twisted Darkrai's mind.

"_For the moment, let's pretend I'm your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend. You know what? I've like you for a long time Darkrai… just give me 5 minutes? Please?" Virizion pleaded._

_Darkrai was a paralyzed state. Virizion smiled as she started to kiss him on neck and got closer to his body._

'Why Aren't I doing anything!?' Darkrai thought with little resistance on what the grassland Pokémon was doing to him. He started to moan slightly.

'There we go! See Meloetta doesn't need to know about this…" the voice inside his head said.

_When Virizion reached the area of his mouth, Darkrai started to return back the pleasure to Virizion. Darkrai placed his ghost like hands on certain places on Virizion. The lust was kicking in._

'Meloetta never showed you anything like this! She always took it slow. Virizion is just straight to the point! You do like that don't you?' the voice overpowered Darkrai's own mind.

"_Hey Darkrai, you in here?" a voice called out as the door opened. Virizion released her tongue out of Darkrai's mouth as both her and Darkrai stared at the Pokémon that had just walked in._

_Meloetta._

_She stood their lifeless, with only one emotion visible on her face._

_Betrayal._

"_Oh look Darkrai. It's your girlfriend." Virizion said loudly._

"_Ex." was all Meloetta said before slamming the door shut._

_Darkrai eyes jumped open as he realised what had just happened._

"_MELOETTA! WAIT!?" Darkrai yelled as he pushed Virizion off him and on to the floor as he dashed out the door. He floated through the corridors of the hall, searching for the love of his life. He saw a quick glimpse of her as she ran into the main dining area where most of the legends were._

* * *

_Meloetta was in the centre of the room as Darkrai entered. All the other legends were currently eating minus Virizion, Darkrai and Meloetta._

"_Melo! Wait! I-I can explain!" Darkrai yelled._

"_EXPLAIN WHAT!?" she screamed, gaining the attention of all the other._

"_It wasn't what it looked like! You know that Virizion is crazy about… that kinda of stuff! Please just listen!" Darkrai pleaded for forgiveness._

"_AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH? I wo-would d-do anyth-anything for you! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!?" she screamed with tears flowing out of her eyes._

"_It's not my fault! I swear on my life!" Darkrai yelled back with minor hostility._

_All the other legends were watching the couple argue._

"_Get out…" Meloetta said quietly._

"_What?" was Darkrai's response._

"_Get out!" she yelled._

"_Melo… please! It was accident…"  
__**"I HATE YOU! GET OUT OF MY LIFE AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" **__she screamed with all the anger in the world. That was the first time in her life that she had sworn._

_Darkrai's heart was in thousand pieces as he dashed out of the hall and into the world._

* * *

_Darkrai had taken the portal to Kalos. The furthest region from the hall._

"_I just…Just need to… for-forget about... h-he-he-her…" Darkrai said as he floated down a path with the rain crashing down upon him. A crack of lighting illuminated the sky as it got worse._

"_I-I can't g-go back. __**She's **__there…" he whimpered as his tears merged with the rain down his face. Travelling down the dirt path, he notice something strange. A large footprint was marked on the path. It was too dark to identify it and the rain didn't help. But he found something worse._

_An Ampharos that had its lower torso ripped or bitten off._

"_Oh… my… Arceus." Darkrai muttered as the lighting intensified. He knew only one Pokémon that could eat a Pokémon the size of Ampharos and that was Groudon. And he was at the hall. He looked around to see if he could find anything else, it got worse. There was severed heads of a Nidoking and a Nidoqueen, guts of some poor Pokémon and limbs everywhere._

_Darkrai started to breathe heavily. Then, thanks to a strike of lightning, he noticed it._

_A large titan like figure, standing taller than the treeline was looking down at Darkrai. He could not identify the creature as it was too dark and it was hiding in the shadows of the night but It's eyes were illuminating minor light as the creature was growling at him. _

"_**ZZZzzZz-DDDddD-AAAAaAAA!" **__the titan roared as it fired Dragon pulse at Darkrai._

_Darkrai had to think fast, so he fired a dark pulse at the figure. But the monsters power was too much as the dragon pulse ripped right through Darkrai's attack. He barely dodged the incoming attack as it caused a bunch of trees to explode._

_The titan barged through the treeline and hit Darkrai directly in the chest with a Dragon claw, sending him flying into a large rock. Darkrai examined his injuries; two large claw marks, deeply cut through his chest. He was going to die. Either bleed out or this monster will kill him._

_The giant titan smashed his hands on the sides of the rock, leant over to move its face in Darkrai's face and proceeded to growl at Darkrai. He managed to get a better but not perfect look at the titan. It four wings sticking of its shoulders, two on each side. A large crown like thing on top of its head and some sort of mouth structure on its chest._

"_t__**H**__E AM__**oU**__Nt OF NEGATIVE EN__**ERGY**__ YOu ARE RadIAting is th__**roWINg**__ off the __**balance**__ of positive and negative energy! I __**wIll **__have to re__**sto**__re or-oORder b__**y**__ eliminating yOU!" the titan roared and spat at Darkrai, as it raised its fist in the air, ready to crush him._

"_Meloetta… I'm sorry…" Darkrai whimpered. The titan heard this and started to growl again. It eventually leant back up and started to talk._

"_T__**HE**__ SOUrce OF THIs __**ENERGY IS**__ OVER A fe__**mA**__LE. INteReS-Sti__**n**__g-g !" it roared in it distorted voice. It proceeded to roar._

"_**ZZZzzZz-DDDddD-AAAAaAAA!"**_

"_YOU BETRAYED SOMEONE CLOSE?"_

"_Ho- urg, How did y-you know…?" Darkrai said weakly._

_The titan snorted and cleared its voice enough for it to become sort if clear._

"_**LEGENDARY**__ POKEMON. NON-LEGEND__**ARY**__ POKEMON. YOU'RE ALL __**THE S**__AME. LITTLE CHILDREN THAT CAN'T DECIDE WHO IS RIGHT AN__**D**__ WHO IS WRONG. AND I HAVE TO BE T__**HER**__E TO CLEAR UP THE __**MESS**__… YOUR KIND IS AL__**WA**__YS MAKING A MESS WHEN IT COMES TO ORDER… I'LL GIVE YOU TWO OPTIONS; DEFEAT ME __**AND FLEE**__ WITH YOUR LIFE __**OR**__ BE __**CURSED **__FOR THE NEXT 1000 YEARS. PICK WISELY…"_

"_I… Choose… the cu-(cough)curse…" Darkrai muttered, fearing for his life, knowing his good luck won't help him escape.  
_

"_PATHETIC… YOU'RE A COWARD…" _

"_BY T-the POWER OF OR__**DER**__! F__**o**__r THE NexT T__**HO**__USanD YEArS YOU SHALL RECeivE bAD L__**UCK**__!" it roared. The titan then started to glow shades of green and white. The monster then exploded into a thousand particles and came crashing in like a wave, knocking Darkrai out._

* * *

"_Urg… Where am I?" Darkrai muttered._

"_(Gasp) He is waking up!" a voice called out._

"…_Wh-what…" Darkrai spoke softly. His eyes opened up, although his vision was still blurry, he could identify who everyone was. Arceus, Cresselia and Terrakion along with nurse Blissey._

"_Gu-guys? Wh-whats goi-going on?" Darkrai asked with a croaky voice as if he hadn't spoken in months._

"_Darkrai… even with god like powers. You've been in a coma for the last 3 months… You wouldn't wake up!" Arceus admitted. Darkrai just paled. _

"_Meloetta? Where is she?" he asked._

"_Travelling around Unova, taking time off." Cresselia replied._

"_You're lucky to be alive! Whatever you fought, it should have killed you judging by those marks it left, which have fully healed." Nurse Blissey stated. "Dragon claw I believe the move was according to the report._

_The titan spared his life…_

"_Kyurem perhaps?" Terrakion suggested._

"_Was it Darkrai?" Arceus then directed the question to him._

"…_..Yes. (Cough) Kyurem did this." he lied. He knew the titan was not Kyurem. That thing was worse… what was that move…_

"_Cresselia, go tell Zekrom to start hunting once more!" Arceus ordered the female._

"_You know what? It was weird…" Terrakion muttered._

"_What was weird?" _

"_When we found you, we tried moving you back to the hall ASAP. But… you were trapped in that area for some reason. Every time we got you at least 15 meters away from that rock, some sort of force field prevented you from leaving. After 8 days, it finally stopped…" Terrakion told the Nightmare Pokémon. "It was as if you trapped there and could not leave..."  
_

"_I know moves like mean look prevents you leaving for a battle. But 8 days?" Arceus muttered. "I have no knowledge on such a move, this is serious... Darkrai you need some rest…"_

(Present day. October 3rd 2015)

If Darkrai had the courage to tell the truth to Arceus about that titan…

"It probably would have made no difference…" he muttered to himself.

(Knock)(Knock).

"Darkrai?" a voice, Arceus called out. Darkrai just sighed and called out that it was unlocked. Arceus, along with Groudon walked in. Arceus nodded at Groudon, whom just sighed.

"Uh, sorry about before. I kind of forgot you and Meloetta broke up messy and It probably brought back memories of the hospital. Again sorry Darkrai…" Groudon apologised.

Darkrai just smiled.

"Its fine I guess… I was just in a bad mood and I probably overreacted a little" Darkrai said sheepishly. "What's happened to all the money?" Darkrai asked.

"The asshole author took it all to pay bills and buy videogames." Arceus said causing all three of them to sweat drop.

* * *

_Authors note: Righto hoo! I bet you'll never guess who that Pokemon was! It certainly wasn't a certain snake that just received a titan like form._

_The reason why Arceus didn't know the mysterious move (COUGH)Thousand Waves __(COUGH), is because Nintendo is yet to actually reveal the move, despite thanks to hackers, we know it and the other move Thousand arrows exists.  
_

_Now just for story, lets pretend Darkrai in Pokeman form has a mouth._

_I could NOT Think of any break up songs, and Taylor swift was my last resort... Ugh._

_So the origin of Darkrai's bad luck has been revealed. Will he ever figure out the identity of the titan? Will Deoxys stop being a smartarse? Will those stress relief pills be strong enough for Arceus? Find out next time!_

_Shout out to the transformers quote. I just edited it a little..._

_So as always, review,Suggest or PM me! Poke_Spectre out! _

**Darkrai's injury of the day:  
**

Dragon claw to the chest and nearly leading to him bleeding out. Yay


	19. Chapter 18: Dates

**LEGENDS IN A NEW WORLD: Chapter 18**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(

WARNING: loooong Chapter (Long for my standards)

* * *

(October 7th 2015. 11:00AM) Nearly 2 months gone.

"So what your saying is? Kyogre had contact with a human on accident via that Q+A, stating she would go on a date with this person?" Arceus asked the mighty author. In the room was also Giratina and Nohail.

"**YEAH… I KNOW THE GUY. HE IS ON THE REVIEWING COUNCIL. SO WE ARE IN THE SHIT IF SHE DOESN'T GO…"**

"Why? It's not the end of the world…" Giratina asked.

"**NOT THE END OF TH-!? NO! I WOULD BE LOSING ONE REVIEWER! DO YOU KNOW HOW COSTLY THAT IS!? REGARDLESS, SHE MUST GO! END OF STORY!"**

"Don't worry dearie! I'll make sure he doesn't do anything 'naughty' to her hehehe!" Nohail cackled.

Arceus just sighed.

"Maybe it's for the best? I mean this is Kyogre! How often does she get asked out?"

"**NEVER"**

"Not helping, but it's the truth… _'Minus that night with Lugia'" _Giratina spoke and thought."I'm sure they'll be fine!"

* * *

Kyogre was in her room reading a book on the aquatic life of this world. She was reading about a shark called the Megalodon.

There was a knock at her door.

"Come in unless your Groudon or Rayquaza. If so, fuck off." Kyogre ended her speech aggressively. It was Giratina.

"Lovely to see you too Kyogre." He joked.

"Oh! Sorry Giratina! Hey did you know the Megalodon, an animal called a shark, can grow up to 59 feet!? Meaning it's nearly the same size as me when I'm not in Primal form! But according to reports there extinct…" she explained.

"Oh, that's uh, wonderful." Giratina agreed, not really caring for the info, but not wanting to hurt the girl's feelings.

"Uh Kyogre, in your Q+A. Did you get asked out on a date?" Giratina said with caution. Kyogre's face erupted red.

"Ho-how do y-you kn-know about… that." She stuttered.

"Yeah… we have an issue. The guy you agreed to is on his way here. Now." Giratina said with a stern voice.

"AH!? Wh-WHAT d-d-d-do I DO!?" she panicked.

"Uh… act natural, get to know him. If it doesn't work out, then go drink or something. That's all I got" Giratina admitted.

"Kyogre! There is someone at the door for you!" Mew called out. Kyogre was in a state of pure fear right now. She can fight and stand ground from Groudon in his primal form, endure hits to some extent from Rayquaza in his mega form and she can withstand a verbal attack from Arceus. But she couldn't handle being with a guy on a date?! WHY!?

"Uh, good luck I guess?" Giratina said before slipping away.

"WAIT! Giratina don't!" Kyogre pleaded for the former renegade Pokémon to stay and shoo away the human.

She peeked her head down the stairs to observe the human.

He looked about 22 – 23 maybe. He was wearing a blue long sleeve leather studded jacket with a grey undershirt, he was wearing some dark blue jeans with a black belt and to finish it off white tennis shoes. He had a light tan and had blue messy yet spiked hair with a pair of black aviator sunglasses resting on top.

Kyogre's heart started to race.

"Oh…my...god. I can't do this…" she muttered to herself.

"You'll never know if you don't try." A voice from behind called out.

It was Rayquaza.

"What do you want?" she spat at her trio master, who just rolled his eyes. "Here to make fun of me?"

"No. I came to tell you that don't let this chance go to waste. Giratina saw me and filled me in. Have a good time ok?" Rayquaza said to Kyogre, who was looking down the stairs. She nodded and proceeded to walk down to him.

"So you like fish?" Mew asked innocently.

The man just laughed, not at mew, but more to her response.

"Hahaha. I don't like fish. I love them! Marine activity is my life pretty much!" the man said. Kyogre luckily heard this.

"You like the ocean?" she blurted out, gaining the attention of the man and Mew. Kyogre face changed to a bright shade of red in embarrassment.

"This is Kyogre mister-"Mew told the man.

"Please, just call me Hayden." The man, now known as Hayden said.

'_MEW! STOP!' _she thought in her mind but kept a straight face on the outside.

"Kyogre! Come over here!" Mew waved towards her.

Kyogre didn't want to move, but her legs had betrayed her.

"Um, hi…" Kyogre said softly, not making eye contact.

"Wow, your more beautiful then what they said!" Hayden complimented on Kyogre's human beauty. She just blushed.

"Sooo… how about that date? I've organised everything. It'll be great!" Hayden stated, putting his hand forwards.

Kyogre was nervous, but excited at the same time. She placed her hand softly in his as they both stepped outside. What Kyogre saw next really impressed her.

A blue 2014 Corvette Stingray with what appeared to a design of teeth? Kyogre examined the design more closely and it hit her.

"Is this drawing a replica of a hammerhead shark jaw line?!" Kyogre said in awe. "How did you design it to such perfection?" Kyogre claimed as she examined the perfect copy.

"I have my ways" Hayden smiled as he removed his sunglasses off his head and on to his eyes. "You coming?" he asked Kyogre. Maybe this won't be as bad. Kyogre hopped into the car and the drove off to whatever Hayden had planned.

Groudon look through his collection of 'wonderful' photos. They sure brought back the memories. Seeming his room was on the 2nd floor, he got a full view of the front yard. And what he saw he did not like.

Kyogre was getting into a car with some stranger. He just grunted at the thought and didn't really think about.

* * *

(About 2 hours later)

Kyogre and Hayden were on a pier, having some lunch.

"So… you know about what I really am?" Kyogre asked Hayden with caution.

"You're the Pokémon goddess of the oceans, mortal enemy of the biggest douchebag in the world AKA Groudon." Hayden said smirking. Kyogre's caution flew right out and into the sky.

"Ugh! Finally! Someone who agrees with me! So how did you get to know the asshole Author?" she asked

"I'm on his council group. I will break the rules here, just for you. Most of the other people in the council are in support of Groudon and his 'let's dry up the ocean' attitude, in other words, he is more popular than you." Hayden admitted with a frown. Kyogre ducked her head down in disappointment.

"However me. I'm in full support of the ocean. All the amazing aquatic life swimming around out there, new life forms we are yet to even discover, the mysteries buried underneath that wide blue blanket! I managed to persuade a few of them on to team Kyogre as well. After the Author announced the legends going on this trip, this probably would be my only chance to actually meet you! The Author said I just needed your permission." Hayden explained. Kyogre just stared in awe and how amazing this guy was. Maybe this might work out… but then reality hit her.

"But… remember, I'm just a giant, stupid fish…" she said, bring the feelz to the table.

"Hey…" he said softly. "Is that something Groudon said to you?" he asked. Kyogre just nodded.

"Well remember this. He is just an overgrown dinosaur that failed to go extinct a couple of million years ago! Besides! Right now look at you! You're beautiful!" Hayden complimented. Kyogre just blushed and turned her attention to the ocean.

"So… on that Q+A, I asked for an underwater sub trip, you still keen?" Hayden asked, with a nervous tone.

"Would I ever! Come on! Let's go!" Kyogre yelled with excitement, as she grabbed Hayden by the hand and started to drag him to the location of the sub trip.

* * *

As soon as they went underwater, Kyogre ran to the viewing window. In the Pokémon world, she was the queen, the ruler of the ocean. Now she was just a peasant to it in this world. All type of marine life swam past the sub, turtles, snapper, jellyfish, even… sharks! The shark looked like the Megalodon, except smaller and was white.

"I-is that a Megalodon!?" Kyogre screamed in horror, causing Hayden to rush to her side.

"What!? No, that's just a great white. The Megalodon went extinct millions of years ago!" Hayden explained.

"Haha" Kyogre chuckled nervously. "Sorry… I guess I cried wolf."

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS! DUE TO A RECENT EXPANSION IN THE POPULATION OF THE GREAT WHITE SHARKS, WE HAVE TO CALL OFF THE TRIP. WE WILL BE DESENDING BACK TO THE SURFACE. WE ARE SORRY." The captain of the sub announced via the speaker phone. The crowd in the sub moaned and groaned in disappointment. Kyogre and Hayden especial.

"Aww, Damn. I really wanted to see more…" Kyogre said glumly.

"Yeah… that's a shame. Sharks are my favourite aquatic life. I just find them fascinating." Hayden stated.

* * *

The time was about 3:00PM and the two were now back up on the surface. Hayden still had two more tricks about his sleeve to hope for a second date.

"Hey! I Heard the cinemas nearby are doing a special screening of the movie Jaws, a shark movie? Want to go watch?" Hayden asked the girl. Her eyes sparkled.

"Would I! Come on let's go!" Kyogre said jumping up and down.

The movie ran to around 6:00 PM that night. Half way through the film, Hayden slipped out quickly, stating he was just going toilet. That was a big lie. He didn't want to lie, but it was worth it. He returned about 10 minutes later.

"Oh my god! That was awesome. That great white kickass! Serves those land lovers right! Stupid ending though! Why did he have to go and blow up!?" Kyogre applauded and criticized the film. Hayden just sweat dropped at his date remark.

"Hey, whilst I was out of the film of awhile, I went and drabbed you a present. Sort of a thank you gift!" Hayden said, whilst scratching the back of his head showing signs of nerves.

"Thank me? No! I should be thanking you! I don't think I've ever had this much fun! And to have met someone with such similarities as me!" Kyogre replied back.

"Right! Stay here whilst I grab your surprise! I'll be back in 5!" he said before dashing off. Kyogre just went and sat down on a nearby bench.

Directly on 5 minutes, Hayden returned hiding something behind his back.

"Right close your eyes" he insisted. Kyogre did just that. "Right now hold out your hands!" he said once more. She did so again and felt… a bag of water?

Kyogre opened her eyes to find a bag of water with two fish in it. A goldfish and clownfish.

"I-is this… for me?" Kyogre said in a stunned voice.

"Yup and don't worry. I talked to the author and he said he would put a fish tank in your room before we got back." Hayden said with a smile. Kyogre wanted to hug him, but she kind of had a bag of fish in her hands.

* * *

The drive back to the residence of the legends was about one hour. Kyogre didn't want it to end. Someone 8 or 9 hours ago she was deathly afraid of was now like a soulmate to her!

They stopped out in front of the house.

"Well… this is it." Hayden muttered, not wanting the day to end. "Come on! I'll walk you in!" he offered.

* * *

Groudon and Zekrom were playing a videogame on the Xbox one console. Fifa 16.

"Manchester united score again! This time Memphis Depay! 12 – 0 to united!" the video game commentator roared. Groudon smirked at his friends misfortunes.

"You know I hate anything related to sport…" Zekrom muttered.

"Quit whining!" Groudon commented. He suddenly heard talking outside, a voice that belonged to someone familiar.

Kyogre.

The look of happiness and glee on her face as she was virtually skipping around this stranger.

'_WHAT!? The same guy as early today!? Who is he?' _Groudon thought to himself.

"Hey Zek. Do you know where Kyogre went today! I had uh, a funny prank to pull on her…" Groudon lied.

"Uh, I heard she was going on a date with some guy the author knew." Zekrom told the former continent Pokémon.

"Uh, perfect chance is now to go do that prank!" Groudon yelled as he rushed out the door.

'_Ok Groudon now what! Ugh, just do what you do best and that is ruining the moment!' _He thought to himself. _'She will be mine! Not some strangers!'_

* * *

Kyogre and Hayden were now out the front door as they were both ready to depart ways.

"Sooo… Ha-ha. I guess I'll be seeing you later then?" Hayden said with a tad of hope in his voice.

"Wait! Do you have a cell phone or something! We have to do this again!" Kyogre spoke quickly. Hayden smiled.

"I have a card with an email and phone number on it. Here!" He said passing over the card. Kyogre grabbed it and held it closely to her heart.

"Oh thank Arceus! I don't know what I would have done if you had just disappeared out of my life. Wait! I mean!?" Kyogre finished her sentence blushing. Hayden just chuckled. With the moon shinning down on the two and with the moment locked in the air, they both just stared into each other eyes and started to move in closer.

Closer they got….

Closer as they both shut their eyes…

Inches apart now…

The front door swung wide open with Groudon on the other side.

"Kyogre's got a boyfriend that she'll never see again! Cuz she is dumb, ugly, over grown fish!" he chanted out, not really thinking about what he said.

Kyogre face went pale whilst Hayden just blushed.

"G-g-grou-GROUDON!" she screamed in fury. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Doing what I do best! Ruining the moment!" he improvised.

"So…" Hayden said with some hatred in his voice. "This is messy thing is Groudon in human form?" Hayden commented on Groudons current appearance.

"HEY! I don't tell you how to dress! I don't even kno-"Groudon started before being upper cutted by Kyogre.

"Hayden! I'm so sorry! About him!" Kyogre spat when saying the word him.

"Nah, its fine. Uh I got to go now… Maybe catch you later." Hayden said before walking back to his car and driving off.

Kyogre waved good bye and then turned her full attention to Groudon. All the girls in the house went down stairs to see how Kyogre's day went. They all found her and Groudon already arguing. Little did they know a certain former alien was on the couch listening.

"WHY!? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERY FUCKING THING FOR ME!?" she screamed at the male.

"Duh that's my job! Counterparts remember?" he tried to fought back.

"Counterparts!? COUNTERPARTS!? IS THIS WHAT THIS ABOUT!? All you do as a counterpart is make a fuckin mess!" Kyogre yelled, with spit splattering all over Groudons face.

"You want to know the biggest difference between him and you?" she shouted.

"…What?" Groudon asked in fear.

"He is good enough to get laid on the first fucking date!? YOU CAN BARELY GET LAID WITHOUT FORCE!? HUH!? Can you even get a date?! All you do is find female Pokémon in the wild, and pretty much fuck the life out of them! Were done for now…" Kyogre hissed and walked off to the female legends, who were hungry for info on how it went.

Groudon stood there with a dejected look on his face.

"Wow! You just got burned by a water type! Nice job! Say? Aren't you meant to be a fire type in primal form?" a voice called out. Groudon turned his attention to where it was coming from.

Deoxys was lying down on the couch, reading a book on martial arts.

"Since when do you read?" Groudon spat, obviously not in the mood.

"Since when did you fancy your mortal enemy that's currently having a hissy fit?" Deoxys asked, still reading the book. Groudon froze in fear and went pale.

"Uh…um,um. I-I do-don't n-kn-know wha-what you're, um ta-talking about…" he stuttered in pure fear.

"Please, stop lying. It's not doing you any favours. I have a brain 4 times stronger than a supercomputer, I figured it out a while ago. Surprised no one else has figured out yet, but the rest are all a bunch of idiots." Deoxys mocked, making fun of the other legends. "You must be desperate…" he taunted.

Groudon voice was failing.

"Listen." Deoxys said with an evil smirk. "You and I both know what would happen if this was to slip…"

Groudon froze and thought of the future. He would not hear the end of it from everyone!

"Well, here is a deal we could make… Give me your credit card from the shopping day and I'll forget all about this…" Deoxys said with a calm voice.

"Deal! Just don't tell anyone!" Groudon hissed, scavenging through his pocket to find the card. Once found, he flung it towards Deoxys, who just caught between his fingers.

"Tell anyone what?" he smirked.

Groudon sighed and walked back up to his room. Can this night get any worse?

He walked in to find Zekrom still playing the Fifa game, he was winning 20 – 12 with Leeds united.

"WHAT!?" Groudon yelled.

"You never told me to pause the game" Zekrom smirked at his friend.

"Can this night get any wor-." Groudon muttered before…

"**I NEED EVERYONE** **DOWNSTAIRS PRONTO!"**

Shit.

* * *

Once everyone got downstairs, the author started to talk

"**EHEM! WHAT IS LOVE?"**

"When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much they decided to-"Mew started only to be cut off by the author.

"**UH, I'MA STOP YOU THERE MEW! YOU ALL HAVE TO GET DATES FOR TOMORROW NIGHT AS YOU ARE HITTING A RESTAURANT/BAR! IF YOUR IN A RELATIONSHIP ALREADY, GOOD FOR YOU. IF YOU'RE NOT, START HUNTING FOR A DATE! THIS IS MAH LIST SO FAR:"**

"**RAYQUAZA AND LATIAS. ARCEUS AND GIRATINA."**

"**THAT'S IT. I NEED TO KNOW BY 5:00PM TOMORROW. FANCY CLOTHES SHALL BE ORGAINISED IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANY PLUS I'LL GET A BABYSITTER FOR MEW! OH YEAH. NOT MY FAULT IF YOU FIND YOURSELF IN THE DITCH, DRUNK THE NEXT MORNING. STATING THAT NOW! GOOD LUCK!"**

* * *

(The next morning, 10:00AM)

Latias, Kyogre and Arceus were all in the dining room, with Arceus and Latias chatting whilst Kyogre was just staring at the floor.

"Ah! I can't wait for tonight! I'm going to try on this new red dress I just got recently!" Latias buzzed with excitement, Arceus just sweat dropped at the girl buzzing around. She then turned her attention to Kyogre. Sure Kyogre and Groudon, caused her A LOT of issues in the Pokémon world, but she personally preferred Kyogre over Groudon.

"So Kyogre are you going to ring that Hayden guy back and bring him tonight?" Arceus asked the former Sea Basin Pokémon, whose face just erupted red.

"Wh-What!? NO! I can't ever show my face around him again. Not after what Groudon did to embarrass me…" she replied back.

"Please! Groudon won't even be able to find a girl, while you have a boy begging to be with you! Didn't he say something like that?" Arceus said, giving a slight ray of hope to Kyogre's life.

"I guess… Hold on! I'll be right back, I have to go call Hayden!" she said, jumping out of her seat and dashing into the other room for silence.

"027 458 3397. It's ringing, here we go…" she muttered to herself, placing the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Hayden speaking." Hayden called out on the other side of the line.

"o-oh! H-hi Hayd-Hayden!" Kyogre stuttered. This was not going as planned.

"Oh! Hey Kyogre! Yeah sorry about last night. I didn't want to leave in a rush, but the rejected red version of Barney the dinosaur got in the way." Hayden spat.

"Barney the what now?"

"… Never mind. What's up?"

Kyogre took a breath in. "Wou-would y-you lik-like to go with… me on ano-another dat-date the author has organised…" Kyogre stuttered and muttered. He is surely going to say no…

"Sounds good!" he replied back. The biggest grin emerged on Kyogre's face.

"Really?! I mean, cool! You'll get to meet all the others. He'll be there, but we will be with the likes of Arceus and Giratina, while he'll probably be drink to forget how much of a failure he is! Come to the house at 5:00PM!" Kyogre suggested.

"See you then!" Hayden said before hanging up.

Kyogre remerged from the room with a giant smile on her face.

"I'm going to assume he said yes." Latias said to Kyogre.

* * *

(Timeskip! 1:00PM)

"**4 HOURS TO GO BEFORE THE DEADLINE. WE HAVE TWO NEW COUPLES AS WELL!"**

"They would be who now?" Giratina asked the mighty Deity.

"**THE FOLLOWING HAVE DATES:**

**ARCEUS AND GIRATINA.**

**RAYQUAZA AND LATIAS.**

**KYOGRE AND HAYDEN.**

**CELEBI AND FRANK.**

All the legends present turned their heads to Celebi, who was smirking.

"**DEOXYS, ZEKROM, GROUDON, LATIOS, DARKRAI AND RESHIRAM. YOU HAVE 4 HOURS!"**

Latios was walking down the hallway to return to his room, until he was stopped by a certain white dragon.

"Don't you dare ask Zekrom to go with you!" Reshiram quietly hissed at the former eon Pokémon.

"Aw, that's so cute your standing up for your brother… Unfortunately, both you and I know you can't go with him… what options do you have? Groudon, Deoxys maybe? Darkrai. And me…" Latios finished ominously.

Reshiram growled at Latios.

"You're more of a psychopath than Yveltal! And he is the embodiment of Fucking Death!" she swore. Latios turned his head and gave off a small chuckle.

"Ha-Ha-Ha… Oh Reshiram…" Latios said in his normal voice, only to turn his head back to Reshiram, with his pupil's dark red. "You think you know me? Oh… you have no idea. 13 years in the Pokémon version of hell can change a guy." He said in a deep voice. "Listen, I have to go find your brother. We're going to the streets to hunt for dates for tonight. In my honest opinion, you and Darkrai would look good together!" Latios stated before walking off leaving the former vast white Pokémon fuming at his comment.

Giratina was walking pass through the Lounge room to find Deoxys on the couch reading his book on martial arts.

"Uh… Deoxys, shouldn't you be getting a date or something?" Giratina asked him.

"Hmph, I'm a one man car, they'll just slow me down. Keen for some sort of a fight or something to happen though. A bar fight would be epic." Deoxys fantasized about the potential chaos. Giratina sighed as he walked away to go get ready.

* * *

(Time skip! 4:20PM)

Zekrom and Latios walked in the door of house, with smirks on their faces. Reshiram saw this and scowled (Plus there was Mew and Celebi in the room).

"What did you two moron's do!" she yelled at the two males.

"What did we do? Well your royal bitchyness!" Zekrom acted to make sure Mew or Celebi found out about their secret. "Latios and I managed to pick up two hot blondes for tonight. Twins in fact!" Zekrom announced. Reshiram annoyed look turned into a frown.

"Oh… good for you. I hope you don't treat them like dirt!" Reshiram spat towards her brother. He knew she was feeling hurt inside cause him and her couldn't go together. She just walked off to her room. Zekrom wanted to follow discreetly, but Latios grabbed him by the shoulder to go play a game of COD.

* * *

(Time Skip: 5:00PM)

All the legends were all dressed up fancy. Make up applied, cologne was sprayed on the males as was perfume on the females and -

"**WAIT! SHIT"**

"What?" all the legend asked.

"**CHARACTER DESCRIPTION TIME!"**

* * *

Arceus was just in a white dress with bits of gold jewellery here and there. Giratina wore a black and maroon striped shirt with a light grey button up one over top. Just with black dress pants as well.

Like Latias said before, she was wearing a red, sparkling dress that went up to her knees with her hair done up as well, she showed a little bit of cleavage. Rayquaza just had a Dark green long sleeved top with a black vest over top. His hair had been combed to the side.

Kyogre as expected was wearing a full blue attire. A blue dress with the lower half being dark blue and went up to her knees, whilst the upper half was a light blue and finished just at her armpits. Hayden was in a black shirt and jeans.

Celebi wore just patterned skinny jeans and a green fancy hoodie. Frank was in a black hoodie and maroon jeans with a baseball cap turned backwards on his head.

Zekrom was wearing a black leather jacket with a dark grey and black striped shirt, his fringe was spiked out and was wearing a navy blue jeans. His date, Ana, had an overdose of makeup on her face, a dark blue sparkling dress and blue high heels.

Latios wore a long light blue sleeved shirt with a dark blue ascot around his neck. His date, Jane, Ana twin sister was exactly the same but with her dress red.

Deoxys just wore a long sleeved white shirt with a black tie not fully tightened up, Black jeans, his new black wireless headphones and to be a full badass, sunglasses.

Reshiram didn't really care, so she just wore a white shirt and a white skirt.

Darkrai was in full black with a red tie.

Groudon was in a fancy red dress shirt and a dark brown jeans.

* * *

"**WHEW. HAVEN'T DONE THAT IN A WHILE… OH I FORGOT TO MENTION. IF YOU DON'T HAVE A DATE… YOU HAVE TO STAY IN THE BAR SIDE OF THE JOINT. RESTAURANT IS FOR COUPLES ONLY…"**

Saying that, the legends and the company of a few humans voyaged off to the restaurant.

They got inside and the ones (Darkrai, Reshiram, Deoxys and Groudon) that didn't have dates separated to the bar side of the place.

The 6 couples found there seating arrangements. 3 couples would be at one table, two at another and the remaining one at the last table.

Celebi dragged frank over to the one table and Latios and Zekrom took their girls to the 2 couple table. Leaving the rest to the 3 couple table.

"Ah! Thank you so much for inviting me tonight Kyogre! Especial now that I know that moron Groudon won't ruin tonight for every one!" Hayden said. Rayquaza chuckled.

"Well, you've turned Ms. high and mighty of the seven seas attitude for love around over two days! Nice work." He joked, causing the young couple to blush.

The waiter walked over with three bottles of champagne.

"Champagne! One for each couple!" the waiter spoke with an accent that sounded like he was Kalos.

"This is going to be a good night." Arceus said, pouring herself a glass of champagne.

* * *

Reshiram was sitting at the bar stirring around a drink with a deflated look on her face. She knew Zekrom could not ask her, but to see him so eager to be with those girls. But there was something worse on her mind – Latios. She figured out he is obsessed with Zekrom and if those twins do something to piss him off…

"Urg, don't think like that… They'll be fine." Reshiram said to herself.

* * *

(Meanwhile at Zekrom and Latios table)

Ana was on top of Zekrom, passionately kissing away at him. He was fighting back. 20 minutes in and they were both already pretty pissed. Zekrom had a low tolerance level when it came to alcohol. His hands were rubbing all over her back as with tongue entered her mouth.

Latios just sat there watching. His date Jane was getting pissed off at him.

"Hey, I'm hot. You're hot. Why not we do what your buddy is doing to my sister." Jane spoke.

Latios just sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just that you're not my type. I didn't want you left out when Zek asked your sister" Latios admitted, but covering the truth as well.

She just scowled at him and stormed off and out of the restaurant. He continued to watch.

And he watched…

And he watched…

And he watched.

* * *

Reshiram lowered her head as she was bored and lonely.

"Hey Resh. Can I sit here?" a voice called out. Groudon was behind her, looking equally as deflated.

"Sure… I need the company." She said in a moody voice.

"Can I ask a question? You're a pretty girl, how come you didn't get anyone?" Groudon asked whilst receiving a drink.

"(Sigh), I'm just not ready for dating yet! I mean, compare what Rayquaza was like before and now that he is with Latias. Even Arceus has taken a chill pill now that she is with Giratina… I just don't want to change…" she muttered.

"But Change can be a beautiful thing!" a third voice called out with giggles being heard as well. Groudon and Reshiram turned around to find Deoxys with his arms around two hot girls and two more holding on behind. He was just smirking.

"Ho-how…?" Groudon muttered, looking like he was going to cry.

"I think it's the badass effect that wore on to them…" Deoxys joked, as he made fun of Groudon.

"**I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE A ONE MAN CAR?"**

Deoxys chuckled and lowered his sunglasses like a badass, "I made a pit stop and got an upgrade. I have plenty of girls to share if you want one Groudon?"

Great! He is a badass, a smartarse and is now acting like a Pimp. Reshiram rolled her eyes and continued to drink her drink.

* * *

The legends in the main restaurant had eaten, and got a top up on champagne. Again, for the 3rd time…

Arceus and Giratina were currently making out and Latias was kind of out of it…

"Rayieeee! Can we (hic) goooo do karao(hic)ke?" Latios slurred. She had a bit too much Champagne.

"Uh, maybe not tonight dear…" Rayquaza said, whilst trying to prevent her from running off.

"It's starting to get hot in here! I might go get some air! Excuse me" Hayden apologized to the legends. Kyogre frowned at him leaving.

"He-Hey Kyogre! Why do-don't you go with him?" Rayquaza suggested whilst trying to restrain the intoxicated Latias. Latias then placed her lips of Rays as she gave him a messy kiss. Her breath smelt strongly of alcohol as Ray struggled not to throw up. Kyogre took up Rayquaza's idea of leaving.

* * *

Hayden was leaning against the railing looking it to the stars. Kyogre saw this. It was like that night Groudon ruined.

"Hey, you mind if I stay here with you. Arceus and Giratina need to get a room and Latias is proving Rayquaza is the bitch in the relationship…" Kyogre said behind Hayden's back.

"Sure! Maybe we could retry yesterday nig-"Hayden started to speak, only for Kyogre to crash her lips on to his, before anything could ruin the moment. He returned the kiss as they stayed connected for about 15 seconds.

"Haha, I needed that…" Kyogre chuckled.

"Hey there is something I need to tell you… I'm sorry." Hayden started to explain, but stopped as he saw tears starting to run down Kyogre's face. He just let out a sigh.

"I'm required to attend an expedition over in the Indian Ocean. By the time it's over, your trip will have ended" Hayden said with a heavy amount of sorrow in his voice.

"Just (sniff) one more kiss…" Kyogre stuttered before Hayden swept her of her feet and placed his lips on hers. They stayed like that for about 40 seconds this time before needing air.

* * *

Zekrom had passed out, but the Ana was awake and… sober? She was faking the entire time. She was... using him...

Latios observed closely. She was taking his money… Just another reason…

"**ALRIGHT ALL! TIME TO LEAVE AND GET YOUR DRUNKEN ASS TO BED. UNLESS YOU PLAN TO HAVE 'FUN'. JUST USE PROTECTION!"**

Rayquaza rolled his eyes at the author's smart remark. He grabbed Latias bridal style as she was too intoxicated to walk anywhere.

"Yay! I'm flying!" she chanted and clapped.

The Author teleported all the humans back home and the legends back to the house. Most went to sleep, except one…

"Ana Wright and Jane Wright… 23D rainshaft street, Auckland…" Latios muttered to himself.

* * *

(The next morning)

Very few legends were up. Arceus, Giratina were but had a slight hangover. Reshiram was at the kitchen bench eating some toast while Latios was watching the news. Celebi was on her phone and Mew was playing with some toys

"Holy shit… best night ever! Author paid for everything, I got a 'special treat' later in the night" Giratina talked to himself. Reshiram rolled her eyes at the comment. Then again, who was she to comment, she was in an incest relationship.

"BREAKING NEWS! Two bodies have been found in the northern suburb of Auckland as two females, twins in fact have been brutally murdered." The news reported stated.

"Oh shit…" Arceus commented as her, Giratina, Reshiram all turned their attention to the screen. Celebi also gained interest.

"According to reports, the first girl was killed due to blood lose, whilst her sister was brutally murdered, as a DNA test was needed to identify the body. 35 stabs to the chest, decapitation and resistant marks across her wrists. Weirdly money was nailed to the wall.

"What a sick person would do such a thing!" Giratina scowled.

"Hangone… the girl's names can now be identified to the public. They are Ana and Jane Wright." The reported said. All the legends were sent into shock.

"W-we sa-saw the-them last... night…" Arceus said covering her mouth as she felt the need to puke. Giratina just hugged her. Even Celebi was shocked. Reshiram slowly turned her head to the direction of Latios, whose gaze was set on the TV.

Reshiram's phone vibrated as she received a message. Her eyes widened open as she read the message.

'_Remember what I said? I'll eliminate anyone that dares to hurt Zekrom… and you're no different – L'_

* * *

_Author's note: _Murrrrrdddeeer! I can see Latias being the girl that would drink too much Champagne or wine.

Now, I thought and decided to just go straight to the sequel and then do the Zygarde story I have planned.

Hayden was a character a reviewer sent in. I do accept Characters, I just need the following:

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Cosmetics:**

**Clothes:**

**Personalty:**

**What do you want your character to do:**

And Yeah... So as always Review, Suggest or PM me! Poke_Spectre out!

**Darkrai's injury of the day:**

Injury free Whooo!


	20. Chapter 19: Amusement

**LEGENDS IN A NEW WORLD: Chapter 19**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(

Disclaimer Dos: I don't own the Song 'Never say Never' by the Fray.

* * *

(Previously in Legends in a new world…)

"_BREAKING NEWS! Two bodies have been found in the northern suburb of Auckland as two females, twins in fact have been brutally murdered." The news reported stated._

"_Oh shit…" Arceus commented as her, Giratina, Reshiram all turned their attention to the screen. Celebi also gained interest._

"_According to reports, the first girl was killed due to blood lose, whilst her sister was brutally murdered, as a DNA test was needed to identify the body. 35 stabs to the chest, decapitation and resistant marks across her wrists. Weirdly money was nailed to the wall._

"_What a sick person would do such a thing!" Giratina scowled._

"_Hang on… the girl's names can now be identified to the public. They are Ana and Jane Wright." The reported said. All the legends were sent into shock._

"_W-we sa-saw the-them last... night…" Arceus said covering her mouth as she felt the need to puke. Giratina just hugged her. Even Celebi was shocked. Reshiram slowly turned her head to the direction of Latios, whose gaze was set on the TV._

_Reshiram's phone vibrated as she received a message. Her eyes widened open as she read the message._

'_Remember what I said? I'll eliminate anyone that dares to hurt Zekrom… and you're no different – L'_

* * *

Sweat started to emerge on Reshiram's forehead as her bottom lip started to tremble.

She had to warn Zekrom before it was too late. But something was stopping her.

"I'm going to the bathroom to go puke!" Reshiram said with a green face, not the fact those girls are dead, but the fact a murderer was sitting down less than 6 metres away from her. She dropped her phone on the couch and rushed off. She gave Latios one more glance.

The psychopath just sat there showing no emotion. Just staring at the TV…

"Latios… I'm sorry about her…" Giratina gave his condolences to Latios.

"I have to admit, she wasn't my type, but to see her murdered the next day. I'm sorry, I need some air." Latios started to talk before walking about outside.

"We have more news from the head of Police, Ms Laura Wald."

A women, maybe 22-24 now appeared on screen. The women was tall, had curly shoulder length brown hair with white bows on the sides, an hour shape like body, she wore a White tank top and a black cardigan over top. A black skirt and black stockings.

At this point, Reshiram had returned from being sick.

"The murders of Ana and Jane Wright were messy. So the killer is probably inexperienced at this. We don't have a motive yet. If you have information on regards of the murders, please contact the police immediately! The killer could still be active. That is all!" Laura said before walking off, with a swarm of reporters following her. The TV was turned off.

"Ok! Who wants… to tell Zekrom when his drunken arse wakes up." Arceus said to the legends.

Reshiram let out a sigh. "I will. Even though we fight, I'm still his sister." Reshiram said with a stern tone. Arceus and Giratina were stunned. Arceus was about to say something, but Giratina stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulders and getting her attention.

* * *

Reshiram walked off and up the stairs to Zekroms room. She opened the door to find him still asleep. She slipped in quietly and closed the door. His clothes were on the ground. She could hear a soft snoring.

"Zek…" Reshiram said quietly.

"Zek." She said again.

"Zekrom!" she raised her voice slightly, shoving him as well.

He groaned slightly at the sound of his voice. Reshiram shook her head as she resorted to her last option. She moved over to the blinds and pulled them open, shining the suns wrath directly into Zekroms face, causing him to swear.

"AH! Fuck!" he yelled, now fully awake. "Holy shit, my head… hurts like a mother fucker… Urg. Wait? Reshiram?"

"We need to talk, but first…" she said before jumping on top off him and kissing him on the lips. When she broke away, Reshiram continued to talk, "I didn't get a chance last night."

"You do realise I'm a still slightly drunk, I'm a male, you just gave me a WONDERFUL morning kiss and I'm completely naked right now? You get where I'm implying right?" Zekrom joked.

"Keep your hormones under control ok!" Reshiram chuckled. She remembered now why she was here.

"Zekrom there was two murders overnight. They were Ana and Jane. Yours and Latios dates from last night." Reshiram told her brother, whose face paled.

"…Wh-what? What the fuck… How!? What happened?" Zekrom questioned.

"According to the police, one bleed to death and the other was needing a DNA test to identify due to the attack on her body. You and Latios were the last other than the murder to see them alive." Reshiram said with a stern voice. Zekrom just gulped in fear.

"Ha-has the Author said anything yet?" Zekrom asked. Reshiram looked to the side with an angry look.

"Only me, Arceus, Celebi, Giratina, Mew and Latios were awake at the time!" Reshiram said spitting out the name of Latios. "Zekrom, there is something you need to know about Latios…" Reshiram started to stop. She couldn't tell him just yet that he killed those girls.

"I think he is stalking you! When you saved him in the dirstortion world, something in his brain must of sna-"Reshiram started only for Zekrom to interrupt.

"How could you say such a thing about him? He is a great guy!" Zekrom said with a little hostility.

"I have a text! He sent me a text saying if I don't stay away he would… look never mind! Just read it!" Reshiram said, ravaging through her pants pockets for her phone. When she got it, too her shock, she found that all of her texts received and sent had all been deleted.

"WHAT!? No! NO!" Reshiram yelled.

"Come on Resh! We all got a little too wasted last night, you must have been imagining things!" Zekrom suggested.

"I. Know. What. I. SAW! Are you believing him over me!? Your sister/lover! We've know each other since day 1!" Reshiram yelled slightly.

"**OI! I NEED EVERYONE TO DRAG THERE ASS TO THE LOUNGE PRONTO! THAT'S ALL!"**

"(Sigh) we'll talk about this later…" Zekrom said calmly, as Reshiram stormed out.

* * *

(10 minutes later)

All the legends were in the lounge 10 minutes after the message was transmitted. A few were complaining about headaches.

"**RIGHT! ON THE TENTH OF OCTOBER IS A VERY IMPORTANT DAY!"**

"Which is what now?" Rayquaza asked out loud.

"**MAH BIRTHDAY! I'LL BE 10,000,000,000! IN OTHER WORDS SINCE THIS UNIVERSE WAS CREATED SEEMING I'M VIRTUALLY GOD!"**

"And we are meant to care?" Deoxys called out.

"**OUCH. THAT HURT. ACTUALLY I WAS TAKING YOU TO AN AMUSEMENT PARK! BUT, I COULD ALWAYS JUST SET THIS PLACE ON FIRE…"**

Deoxys was about to say something once again, until Arceus came over and slapped her hand on his mouth.

"When do we leave for the amusement park?" she asked with a nervous smile.

"**THAT'S A BETTER ATTITUDE! NOW I GUESS."**

* * *

(30 Minutes later).

"**RIGHTO LEGENDS. YOU HAVE ALL DAY ACCESS TO EVERYTHING. THE CATCH!"**

"Of fucking course!" Celebi cursed.

"**YOU KNOW WHAT? I'LL LEAVE IT A SURPRISE FOR LATER!"**

Giratina and Arceus went the tunnel of love. Celebi and Mew (who she was getting along with better now) went to the bumper boats. Darkrai and Kyogre went to the aquarium area. Groudon went to go get food.

Zekrom was about to walk off, until Reshiram stopped him.

"We need to talk more about those murders! Let's go to the Ferris wheel." Reshiram suggested, holding on to his shoulder with her violent grip. Latios, to Reshirams surprise, stayed calm and walked off.

"I think I'll get some food. I'll be seeing you guys later." Latios said before walking off, as did Reshiram and Zekrom. Leaving Latias, Rayquaza and Deoxys.

"Hey Rayie! Can we try the rollercoaster! I heard it's meant to be fun!" Latias asked her boyfriend.

"Uh, I dunno…" he said nervously.

"Come on! Think about the adrenaline rush, going at speeds like 120 miles!" Latias begged her boyfriend. They both heard a small chuckle from Deoxys.

"Sooo, you can take on Kyogre and Groudon in primal form, know you can murder an entire region, temporary put yours truly in recovery mode for 4 years, but you can't handle a rollercoaster? I'm in for sure!" Deoxys said with a cocky look. Rayquaza sighed in defeat and walked with Deoxys and Latias to the rollercoaster.

* * *

(Bumper boats)

Celebi got in straight away and immediately started the engine, ready to kick some ass.

Mew proceeded to spin around in a circle.

"Weeeee!" Mew yelled out.

Whilst Mew was doing this, due to how fast she was going, Celebi was knocking out people out of their boats, left, right and centre. A few of the people in the water were complaining to the people running the ride about Celebi's violence.

"Mate! Can't you see she's just bashing people out of the ride?" a man in his late 20's yelled out.

"Dude, you got beat up be a 15 year old." The man running the ride said. At the moment, Celebi came rushing in and purposely made a giant wave, getting the amusement ride person wet.

"I hate my job…" he said as he could hear Celebi cackling away in the background.

* * *

(Ferris wheel)

Reshiram and Zekrom were about half way up the Ferris wheel. Since entering it, neither had spoken. Reshiram decided to break the silence.

"Sure is a nice view from here!" she said softly. It was rare for the two of them to have a real argument.

"Reshi-" Zekrom started.

"I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! You have to know!" she screamed at him, giving him a slight jump.

"Can't take what… anymore? What do I need to know?" he asked with caution.

"Zekrom, I love you right? Can you trust me?" she asked as she got closer to his body.

"Of course I can trust you! What are you getting to here?" he started to talk, only to be passionately kissed by Reshiram. At first, it took him by surprise, but he soon got in to it. When they were at the top, they finally broke apart.

"Zekrom… You have to believe me when I say Latios is insane." She said softly. Zekrom eyes opened up wide.

"He is been through a lot! Ok! But he is completely fine!" he told his sister with hostility.

"Describe him in 3 words! GO!" Reshiram yelled.

"Caring! Kind! Friendly! THERE!" he yelled back.

"That's what he was 13 years ago. Now it's all just a shadow! He killed those girls! I know he did! He will kill just to be with you!" Reshiram yelled with tears starting to emerge as she knew this was going nowhere! Zekrom face just went red with anger.

"How could you accuse him of such a thing!?"

"When I got trapped in the same room for that enemies challenge, he said he would kill me if I got in the way of his and yours happiness!" Reshiram yelled back. Zekrom was stunned by what Reshiram was saying.

"You know what? As soon as we are out of here, I'm going to go straight to Latios and clear this mess up!" Zekrom said in a pissed off tone.

"I'M THE POKEMON THAT PURSUES THE FUCKING TRUTH!? WHY would I lie at something this serious!?" Reshiram screamed. Zekrom eyes widened. She had a point.

They were at the bottom now and had hop off.

"Just be careful ok? Please." Reshiram said walking out of the Ferris wheel and leaving Zekrom alone.

* * *

(Roller-coaster)

Latias was excited, Deoxys had a bored look on his face as he observed the roller coaster and he was expecting more. Rayquaza was shitting himself.

The trio observed a few of the passengers hopping off. Some were in tears, shaking, holding on to each other for support.

"Let's get in the front one!" Latias said dragging Rayquaza to the very front of the roller coaster. Latias sat on the left side, Ray was in the middle and Deoxys was on the right. Latias was bouncing up and down, Ray was still shitting himself and Deoxys was yawning in boredom. 5 minutes later when the ride was full, they started to move.

"This is going to be awesome!" Latias yelled flinging her arms in the air. About in about 2 minutes, they had reached the top.

"3…2…1!" everyone yelled.

Going downhill at a rapid speed, everyone was screaming their heads off, Latias and Rayquaza were holding on to each other both screaming with their eyes clinched shut due to the wind. They could hear some kids crying due to the twisting and turning. Deoxys just sat there with his arms folded, with an even border look. A loop de loop, still boring. A sharp corner, still bored. A spiral turn, yawn.

There ride finally ended. Most people were begging to be realised and escape the hell ride. Latias, was a bit pale but was yelling in happiness. Rayquaza was a whiter than white colour. Deoxys had fallen asleep in boredom, only for Latias yelling to wake him up.

"Ne-never again! I hate Rollercoasters!" Rayquaza said walking away.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Latias said, jumping up and down. Deoxys had his hands in his pockets and just shrugged his shoulders.

"It was ok I guess." He said.

Latias saw another ride she wanted to go on. The haunted tunnel ride.

"Hey Rayie! Let's go on the haunted tunnel!" Latias said pointing in the direction of the scary ride. "Deoxys, you're brave. You want to come too?" Latias offered.

"Why do you want to do all the fast and scary rides?" Rayquaza asked his girlfriend. She moved up closer and whispered loud enough for both the males to hear.  
"So we can go on the romantic rides later" she whispered, giving Rayquaza a seductive wink and running off to the line. Rayquaza face just burned red.

"Make sure you use protection later on Rayquaza. The Author is too cheap to have babies on this trip." Deoxys commented before walking off to the ride line, leaving Rayquaza fuming. He sighed in defeat and walked over there too.

* * *

Kyogre was taking photos of the dolphin show. They were performing tricks such as swimming and jumping through hoops, playing with balls etc. The people inside the swimming pool were swimming around with them. Kyogre was so jealous. Her attitude then suddenly changed. Darkrai, who was there with her, notice this.

"Hey? Kyogre? You ok?" he asked the former primal goddess of the oceans.

"Yeah… I just wish Hayden could be here to watch this. Dolphins were his second favourite sea animal after sharks. There was… something I had to tell him…" Kyogre said to Darkrai. "I didn't see much of you last night."

"Well, I still wasn't in the best of moods after the whole Meloetta flashback. I just wanted to be left alone so I went off were no one else was!" Darkrai explained. Kyogre know he had endured a lot over the last few millenniums. Kyogre and everyone else knew the whole Meloetta break up was the start, and neither of them were comfortable talking about, especial Darkrai seeming he was nearly also killed the same night.

"Hey Darkrai? It's been a few hundred years now. We have aske-"Kyogre started to only be interrupted by Darkrai.

"Hey Kyogre! Isn't that Hayden over there?" Darkrai said pointing to the edge of the pool. Kyogre jumped at the sound of her dream man's name. It was him! He was giving some of the Dolphins food to eat. Kyogre sprinted over to his direction with Darkrai following behind.

"Hayden? Is that you?" she called out gaining his attention.

"Kyogre? Hey! Security let them in will yah?" Hayden said the guards standing up. Kyogre raced over and hugged him while Darkrai just followed in behind.

"Kyogre! What are you doing here?" he asked as she released him from the hug.

"Ugg, it's the stupid Authors birthday! So he shouted us all a day at the amusement park! I didn't know you worked here!" she said with awe. Hayden just chuckled.

"You never asked. Today is actually my last day before well, I head out on that trip! I look after the dolphin's health and diet programs as a part of my studies" he told Kyogre. Hayden then notice the man behind her. "Your Darkrai right?" Hayden asked.

"Yep"

"Yeah, Yeah. Before last night, me and the reviewing council had to look over and review your memory chapter. Sorry about your girl too!" Hayden sent his condolences. Darkrai eyes shot open.

'_Does that mean… he knows about the titan?!' _Darkrai's mind thought at a rapid pace.

"Unfortunately, one the members forgot to pay the power bill and the power shut down before we could finish the chapter. So we just decided to move on." Hayden explained. Causing Darkrai to sigh in relief.

* * *

(Haunted Tunnel ride)

"Come right on up if ye think your brave enough to withstand the haunted tunnel. No one! I mean no one had never exited without cry or trembling in fear!" the man running the ride yelled out. Latias was now holding Rayquaza's hand, now starting to think this was a bad idea. Deoxys lent on a poll.

"Wow, the human race of this world are bigger pussies than I thought" he muttered to himself.

A cart, floating on water with three seats in it came available. However, one seat was in the front and the other two were in there back.

Deoxys knew what the couple were going to ask so he just hopped in the front seat before they said anything.

When the entered the tunnel, the lights inside started to flicker on and off, very slowly. Latias was clinching on to Rayquaza's arm whilst he was looking around rapidly. Deoxys just stared directly straight, hoping for something interesting to happen. On one of the glass panels that was hung up on the wall suddenly had blood splatters all over it. Latias was trembling in fear as was Rayquaza. A old wooden door suddenly flung open with a man in scarecrow costume jumped out with a chainsaw and revved it, with it maybe about 1 or 2 metres away from the boat there were in. Rayquaza and Latias screamed whilst Deoxys sat there unamused. The man saw this and revved it up again, getting closer.

"That's it?" Deoxys asked.

"WHAT!? Wh-what do you mean THAT'S IT!" the man in the costume asked in fury. He placed the chainsaw about 10 inches away from Deoxys face. He just raised an eyebrow. "Yo-your're not scared?" he asked.

"Bitch please! Celebi on her period is scarier than this!" Deoxys told the man. The man sunk to his knees.

"No… I've never failed before…. Over 450,000 people crying! Begging to make it stop. WHY!? (Sigh) I failed, I guess it time I go kill myself." He muttered and walked off. All the other actors in the tunnel heard this and didn't even bother to scare the trio.

When they exited the tunnel, the man running it had his jaw on the ground as he watched Deoxys hop out and walk away, unfazed.

"(Sigh) that was a down fall right guys?" Deoxys asked the couple, who were shivering in fear. "You know! For both of your sake, I suggest going on something mellow next. I'm going to walk around for a while." Deoxys said walking off leaving the couple behind.

* * *

Deoxys was walking alone, kicking a pebble he had found.

"(Sigh) I thought amusement parks were meant to be amusing!" he muttered to himself.

"**YO SUP DEOXYS? WHAT CHA DOING?"**

"Pretty obvious! Nothing! There is no thrill!" Deoxys told the author.

"**YEAH, YOU'RE RIGHT! THAT'S WHY I HOPED YOU WOULD GET BORED!"**

"Ok! Now you're not making sense! Explain?"

"**I'VE BEEN HERE BEFORE. I WANTED TO TRY SOMETHING NEW! YOU KNOW HOW I SAID I HAD A SURPRISE IN STORE FOR LATER? WHAT WOULD YOU SAY IF IT WAS A GIANT SEA SERPENT?"**

A Giant grin emerged on Deoxys face, as he clicked his knuckles. "Where is it? Time to go kick some ass!"

"**THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT YOU WOULD SAY! AQUARIUM AREA. IT WILL SPAWN IN… LETS SAY 30 SECONDS! GO!"**

Deoxys sprinted through the ongoing crowd with a determined look.

* * *

(Tunnel of love)

"Excuse me! Miss? You and boyfriend have been on this ride 18 times already! Do you think you can give it a break?" the woman running the tunnel of love asked Arceus and Giratina. Arceus just growled at the woman.

"Uh, Aria? Maybe we should just get off now?" Giratina told Arceus in her fake name.

"Fine! Just because you said so George!" Arceus hissed at the woman.

"Hey! Is that Rayquaza and Latias?" Giratina said pointing.

"Hi guys!" Latias said running up with a giant stuffed red bear.

"Latias, where did you get that?" Arceus asked the former Eon Pokémon.

"Rayie won it for me! Get all 5 basketballs in the hoop!" Latias explained. As soon as she said that, the ground started to move.

"What was that…?" Giratina asked with caution.

* * *

The water in the pool began to bubble and crash around rapidly speed.

"Wh-whats happening!?" Hayden yelled, due to the loud noises. Kyogre and Darkrai tried to stand up, but the ongoing tremors were trying to prevent it.

At that moment, Deoxys walked in through a crowd of people. A security guard that was guiding everyone out, saw him walk in.

"Sir! You must leave immediately! It's not safe here!" the guard said, placing his hand on Deoxys shoulder, only for him to hit it off and continue walking to the pool.

The tremors stopped.

"Wh-What just happened?" Darkrai asked.

"The Author happened, that's what!" Deoxys said with his hands in his pockets. One of the dolphins in the pool came up to the edge of the pool and started to make sounds.

"Arg, You can tell the animals are distress! What is it girl?" Hayden said, walking closer to the dolphin.

"NO! Wait!" Deoxys yelled. At that point, a giant serpent came bursting out of the water. The Dolphin was squealing away in pain in its mouth.

"HAYDEN! GET BACK!" Kyogre screamed with Darkrai holding her back. The serpent crushed the dolphin in its mouth as it splattered into pieces. Deoxys and Kyogre moved out of the way in time, Darkrai wasn't as fortunate.

"**SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!"**

"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR" the serpent roared as it dived in to eat Hayden alive.

"NO!" Kyogre bellowed. Hayden just closed his eyes in fear and prepared for his life to end.

…

…

…

CLINK!

Hayden re-opened his eyes to find Deoxys standing in front of him, with him wedging a metal pole in the serpent's mouth, preventing it from closing its mouth. Deoxys then grabbed Hayden by the front of his shirt.

"Take those two to safety now!" Deoxys yelled at Hayden's face. He just nodded. "Oh! And I'll be needing these!" Deoxys said snatching Hayden's sunglasses.

"Wh-why?!" Hayden asked in fear of the serpent, who was now trying to remove the metal pole in its mouth. Deoxys put on the sunglasses.

"It makes me look badass, that's why. GO!" Deoxys yelled. Hayden ran and signalled Darkrai and Kyogre to follow as they hid under the stands. As the serpent was flinging around, Deoxys found to rather large knives.

"Ah! These will do!" he said to himself. He then proceeded to jump on the back of the sea serpent, stabbing the creature in the back and using the knives to climb up.

* * *

"Al-alright? Is everyone o-ok?" Hayden asked in a state of shock.  
"Oh yes! I'm swell! It's not like I just got COVERED IN FUCKING DOLPHIN GUTS!" Darkrai quietly yelled at the human.

"(Sigh) Sorry. I trained that dolphin since it was baby. It's kind of hard to see it be killed just like that…" Hayden wept at the death of that dolphin. Kyogre just placed her hand on his.

"Hey… it's going to be fine… if anything… I feel bad for that serpent." Kyogre said, sending an even more shocked look on Hayden's face. Darkrai nodded in agreement to what Kyogre had said.

"KYOGRE! How could you say such a thing!?" Hayden said hostilely.

"That serpent has to deal with Deoxys now…" Kyogre muttered.

"And how is he going to stop it!"

"This is Deoxys were talking about… it's probably already dead. But I'm not taking any risks!" Darkrai added in to the conversation, while wiping the blood and guts off him.

* * *

"Zoom in a bit more… there!" Latias pointed out as she zoomed in on her phone. Deoxys was climbing the serpent. Reshiram, Zekrom, Latios and Groudon had found the group and were all observing the serpent.

"Ugh. Stupid fish." Groudon grizzled.

"Did you not learn anything from the last two days Groudon?" Latios asked the former continent Pokémon.

"Well, Kyogre nor that asshole Hayden is here to slap me across the head!" Groudon blurted only for 3 seconds later to have someone hit him on the head.

"Yeah! There not. But your trio leader is!" Rayquaza said as Groudon clutched his the back of his head.

"When I see Deoxys again, I SWEAR!" Arceus yelled.

"**WELL… THAT DIDN'T GO AS EXPECTED…"**

"What do you mean 'as expected'?" Celebi called out to the Author.

"**SHIT… EH, CATS OUT OF THE BAG. I SPAWNED THAT SERPENT HOPING FOR IT TO GIVE A SHOW OR SOMETHING. INSTEAD IT GOT HUNGRY AND WENT ON A MURDEROUS RAMPAGE! SO I DECIDED TO LET DEOXYS TO SORT IT OUT… AND YEAH."**

* * *

Deoxys had finished climbing the serpent and took a mini break.

"Whew! That was a work on the upper body strength." He joked to himself.

SNAP!

The metal pole in the serpent's mouth finally snapped as it let out a giant roar.

"ROOOOOOOOAAAAARRRR!"

"Ugh, let's get this done and over with." Deoxys muttered. He proceeded to jump up, went up about 14 meters, defying logic. He then dived feet first and kicked the serpent right on top of the head. The kick was so powerful, Deoxys could hear a cracking sound of the skull as the monster screamed in pain. Deoxys then did a backflip off the serpents head. He grabbed the two knives he had used to climb up and dives into the front of the serpent, stabbing it and with the momentum, slide downwards, slicing open the front as blood spilled out. About ten meters off the ground, he let go off the knives and calmly landed on the edge of the pool and stood up as if it was nothing.

The serpent's body just feel as more blood gushed out.

"Humph, too easy…" Deoxys said, re-adjusting the sunglasses he took. Darkrai, Kyogre and Hayden came out of hiding as Hayden mouth was wide open at the sight.

"Yo-you ki-killed it?" he asked in awe.

"No, I let it killed me." Deoxys replied sarcastically. "Oh, you might want to clean your shades later, they kind of got blood on them." Deoxys said as he threw Hayden's glasses back to him. He then just walked off. The three that was in hiding followed.

* * *

The group at the pool joined up with the rest.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Arceus screamed at Deoxys face, whom just rolled his eyes.

"Kicking ass, that's where!" Deoxys told her as he walked away. Hayden and Groudon where giving each other sharp glares.

"Ugh. Come on let's get out here!" Arceus told everyone.

"Well… I guess I'll this is goodbye! Later guys…" Hayden said walking off. Kyogre had a frown on her face. Everyone just walked off. About 30 seconds later, Kyogre ran up to front to tell Arceus something.

"Arceus! I'll catch up! I have to talk… once more with him!" Kyogre begged the former god. Arceus just sighed.

"Go" Arceus merely said, with a small smile. Kyogre just raced off.

* * *

_Some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without_

"Hayden! Wait up!" Kyogre called out, causing the human to turn around.

"Kyogre? What are you doing here?" the human asked._  
And just hold the smile.  
Falling in and out of love.  
Ashamed and proud of._

"I just wanted to say good bye one last time. This is it huh?" Kyogre said, looking out on to the beginning of the sunset._  
Together all the while._

You can never say never.

"I guess it is it… hehe. Sorry for doubting your friend earlier." Hayden apologized.

"Trust me it's fine…" Kyogre said scratching her head. She turned her head away as she starting to blush. You know less than 2 days ago… I was miserable. But then…" _  
While we don't know when.  
But time and time again._

"Then what?" Hayden asked.

_Younger now than we were before._

"Then you came in to it…" Kyogre said, as she crashed her lips on his.

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

For a good 50 seconds the two kissed, until needing air.

_Don't let me go _

"(Sigh) I know we only met 2 days ago, well three if you include today! But Kyogre…" Hayden started to turn his head away. "This is going to sound silly… I think I love you…" he said with an embarrassed look.

_Don't let me go.  
Don't let me go._

Kyogre started to kiss him once again as tears of joy flowed out of her eyes._  
Don't let me go._

"It's not silly… because I love you too…" Kyogre said with a whisper as she then went to hug him to be interrupted by a voice.

"Aww, how cute. Get a room already!" Deoxys blurted out as he was leaning on the railing. Hayden and Kyogre's faces were burning red.

"De-Deoxys!? What are yo- You should be with the others!?" Kyogre screamed.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I dropped my phone when I killed the serpent. I found it and then was going to head back, but I decided to watch the show instead." He said in an obnoxious tone.

"You should catch up with the others. Don't worry, I'll call you!" Hayden said then gave Kyogre a quick kiss. Deoxys walked off ahead of Kyogre as she walked away from Hayden.

* * *

(Later that night, 11:00PM)

Zekrom was in his room reading a book. It was about a world where everyone over the age of 15 disappeared. There was a few knocks at his door.

"Who else would be awake this time at nig-"Zekrom started to talk to himself until his eyes widened open and thought more about it.

(Flashback to earlier today)

"_Zekrom… You have to believe me when I say Latios is insane." She said softly._

"_That's what he was 13 years ago. Now it's all just a shadow! He killed those girls! I know he did! He will kill just to be with you!" Reshiram yelled with tears_

"_When I got trapped in the same room for that enemies challenge, he said he would kill me if I got in the way of his and yours happiness!" Reshiram yelled back. Zekrom was stunned by what Reshiram was saying._

"_You know what? As soon as we are out of here, I'm going to go straight to Latios and clear this mess up!" Zekrom said in a pissed off tone._

(End of Flashback)

"I-I nev-never got ask Latios about that…" he muttered to himself as his body started to shiver in fear. "He wouldn't kill someone just… to be with me? Would he…?" Zekrom questioned it. He proceeded to the door with Caution to find Reshiram at the other side.

"Oh Arceus! It's just you Reshiram. Good lord, you gave me a fright…" Zekrom said out loud. "Come in"

Reshiram walked in and looked around his room.

"It's still a dump you know that right?" Reshiram asked nervously. Zekrom chuckled slightly.

"Well… I haven't had a chance to clean… Reshiram, I'm sorry I snapped before. It was just a surprise to hear all that at once." Zekrom admitted to his sister. She just sighed.

"That's why I'm here. I'm sorry I just dumped all of that on you straight away! It was weighing me down…" Reshiram told the former deep black Pokémon.

"Well I guess you should probably head back to your room before anyone sees you!" Zekrom told his sister.

"Wait! No! I came to take up that offer from this morning…" Reshiram said, throwing herself on to Zekrom as the two proceeded to kiss fiercely. They eventually fell back onto Zekroms bed as he started to remove her clothes and did she to him. "I… Hope th-this makes up for it…" Reshiram asked in nothing but a bra and panties. Zekrom just grinned dirty.

"This is more than what I could have asked for."

* * *

Auhtors Note:

Sex Scene in the end Huhuhuhuh:3

Laura the detective was a sent in Character. Don't worry if yours is not in the chapter, it just means I haven't added it in yet.

The sequel will work like this. Every century will have a few events (EG: 1700's french Revolution). Of course you as the viewers will get to pick the Characters in a poll once the first chapter is up.

And the 10th of October is mah BDAY!

As always, Review, Suggest or PM. Poke_Spectre OUT!

**Darkrai's injury of the day:**

Getting covered in dolphin guts!


	21. Chapter 20: Wi-fi

**LEGENDS IN A NEW WORLD: Chapter 20**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything else related to it in this Chapter

* * *

(15th October 2015. 7:00PM. 2 and half months gone.)

That was it…

At that point in his life, Darkrai knew that it was over…

And no… he is not thinking about the unknown Titan that cursed with 1000 years of bad luck…

He was thinking worse…

His Gardevoir got killed BY A FUCKING SHEER COLD IN THE ELITE FUCKING FOUR!

"NO! NO! NO! Not Emelia!? WHY?! Not in a Nuzlocke…" Darkrai wept, while everyone gave him weird looks.

"Uh dude. It's just a ga-"Giratina started until he saw the stream of tears gushing out of Darkrai's eyes. "You know what… Never mind."

Darkrai crawled out the room, walking into things as he tried to find his room.

"**WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?"**

"Eh, who knows? Who cares! What's up?" Rayquaza asked.

"**WOW, YOU GUYS KNOW ME TOO WELL NOW. I HAVE WONDERFUL NEWS!"**

"Your cutting this trip short and we get to go home early?" Arceus asked.

"Were going on another shopping trip?" Latias asked with Rayquaza going pale.

"Were going toy shopping?" Mew asked.

'_Latios dropped dead? Eh, he is probably right now fapping over a picture of Zekrom…' _Reshiram thought as the male eon Pokémon was not in the lounge room.

"**NO, NO AND NO! I HAVE A SECOND ASSISTANT TO WORK ALONG SIDE NOHAIL!"**

"So in other words, another sadistic psychopath?" Deoxys yelled out with a smirk.

"**YOU HAVEN'T EVEN MET THE GUY YET. OLIVER COME IN!"**

A man walked in the front door. He looked about 25-26, he had a fair white as a skin colour, purple eyes, neat brown hair and a faint scar on the left side of his mouth. He wore a black woollen hoodie, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Hi there! My name is Oliver! Like Nohail." Oliver said pointing at the door, which had Nohail walking through it. "I'm going to be working as an assistant for The Poke Spectre! However, don't worry! I'm not an asshole like those two."

"**HEY! **Hey!" the Author and Nohail said in sync.

"Ha-ha! Just joking guys!" Oliver admitted.

"Minus that scar, he doesn't seem too shady." Arceus muttered to Giratina.

"Yeah… remember how Nohail turned out?" Giratina replied.

"Heard that." Nohail called out.

"Well… it's getting late and looks as a storm is a brewing. I should be heading home!" Oliver told the legendary Pokémon gone human. He turned and left the house, as did Nohail.

"**HMMM, MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE HIRED NORTON INSTEAD… EH! LISTEN ALL! YOU HAVE A FREE DAY TOMORROW AS I GOT SHIT TO DO AND FILL IN OLLIE BOY ON WHATS ALREADY GONE DOWN. LATERZ"**

* * *

(Time Skip: 10:00 PM)

It was now raining outside as the storm Oliver was talking about was hitting the city. The only legends up now were Arceus, Reshiram and Rayquaza, the rest had gone to bed. Arceus was reading the book fifty shades of grey while Reshiram and Rayquaza were trying to watch TV, however, the rain was effecting the comedy channel.

"Oh m(buzz)y god! The(buzz)y kil(buzz)led Kenny!" Stan blurted out, only to be followed by Kyle, "Yo(buzz)u Bastards!"

"Ugh, the rain is killing the TV signal…" Rayquaza moaned as the TV buzzed. He proceeded to change the channels, trying to find one that wasn't affected by the rain. Ray finally found one!  
A channel he hated!

The NEWS channel.

"Shit… WHY?! Out of 200 channels, the only one not to be effected by the rain is the one I hate!" he complained to Arceus and Reshiram, whom both just rolled their eyes.

"Well thank you Karen for your report on how to grow your own weed! Now, to real matters. According to sources, earlier today, there were rumours going around about the twin killings. Police have supposing found a piece of DNA, but is not in there criminal records. These rumours have been proven true as we now go live to a police press conference, with lead detective, Laura Wald." The anchor women spoke.

The TV screen changed to the women that Arceus and Reshiram recognised from yesterday.

"We indeed have found not one, but two unidentified pieces of DNA. On one of the 5 dollar bills nailed to the wall, Ana Wright and two unknown fingerprints were found. They are highly likely first time offenders and could still be at large. We advise the public to be on caution. Thank you." Laura Wald spoke on TV.

'_Two pieces?__Ana must have touched the money sometime. Latios nailed it to the wall… but that means…" _Reshiram thought with her eyes jumping open in shock, _'The third fingerprint is… Zekrom.'_

"Hey? Is this the murder that you guys were talking about the other day?" Rayquaza asked the two females. They both nodded their heads. Rayquaza stood up and looked to the staircase. "I'ma head to bed now. Night!" Rayquaza said.

Whilst walking away from the lounge and to the staircase, he looked outside the window to the blistering chaos outside.  
"Gunna be a long night…" he said to himself.

Something, however caught Rayquaza's eye. Someone was outside on the front yard. Ray got closer to the window and saw Darkrai outside in the storm.

"What the!? Darkrai? … You know what, fuck it. I'll leave him be." Rayquaza muttered to himself, walking away and back on track to his and Latias room.

* * *

"I know the conditions for this funeral is not ideal Emelia the Gardevoir… but I had to make do…" Darkrai wept to himself.

"I first met Emelia as a young Ralts on Route 102. Parsnip the Poochyena sniffed her out and I caught her first go... Upon evolving into a Gardevoir, I once thought they were nothing more than sex slaves according to Groudon. I'm sorry… I should have been more careful… After the Wailrein's sheer cold hit, everything in my mind went blurry, as I held back the tears. I sent in Slade the Groudon to burn it to death. I defeated Glacia, Drake and Steven after that… But I knew it would not bring her back… Emelia… I'm sorry. That concludes the funeral… Thank you all for coming." Darkrai spoke to himself as the tombstone he had made which read, 'Emelia the Gardevoir Level 3 – Level 51', was getting saturated.

Darkrai looked up to the pitch black sky as the rain crashed down on to the world. A crack of lightning, illuminates the sky to a bright white for half a second. Darkrai stood up as he proceeded to walk back indoors when I another crack of lightning struck. This time it was worse… he saw the silhouette of the titan. Darkrai jumped in fear as he raced back indoors, slamming the door shut. He proceeded to scan the outside world through out the window to realize it was his mind playing tricks on him. He let out a big sigh.

"Huh… just my mind. No way had that thing found me here…" Darkrai spoke to himself, scanning the outside world from the window. He sighed and walked off to bed.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

All the legends were up and having breakfast. Majority of the legends especially Arceus were relieved that today was a day off.

There was a knock at the door.

"Wonder who that could be…" Celebi said with her mouth full. Mew ran over and opened the door to reveal Oliver at the other side.

"Hi Oliver!" Mew greeted him cheerfully.

"Hello Mew! Hey guys? Is Darkrai here at all?" Oliver asked, walking through the doorway. Darkrai just stood up and proceeded to talk.

"Yeah… I'm, uh, here." Darkrai called out.

"Hey Darkrai! So seeming the Author and Nohail are both away, I thought I could interact with you guys! Now Darkrai! You have a copy of Omega Ruby right?" Oliver asked once again.

"Yea?" he replied back in caution.

"On yah Darkrai! Choosing the best game!" Groudon supported until Kyogre punched him in the back of the head.

"Well, I have a younger cousin whose name is Kimi with a copy of Alpha Sapphire who is a diehard battle freak. He knows about my job working with you guys and asked if I could see if any of them had a 3DS to verse him." Oliver explained about his cousin.

"Uh, you do know I was mentally unstable mood less than 10 hours ago, right?" Darkrai wept, thinking about the death of his beloved Gardevoir, Emelia.

"Aww, Is Darkrai afraid of losing to a little kid?" Deoxys mocked the former embodiment of Nightmares, whose face was now red.

"HEY! No! I'm not afrai- You know what! Fine, I'll verse him. When and where?" Darkrai snarled.

Oliver smiled, "Thanks! My cousin is going to be thrilled when he hears this! Meet me at rugby stadium known as Eden Park in about 3 hours! Thanks again!" Oliver thanked once more. Darkrai just sighed and walked off to charge his 3DS.

* * *

(Time skip! 3 hours later. 11:00 AM)

The 13 legends were all standing outside a large sports stadium that had the sign reading, 'Welcome to Eden Park.' Most of them were chatting how big the stadium was, it was roughly the same size as the Ever Grande city in Hoenn. Everyone was scanning around the area, everyone but Darkrai. He just gulped at what he was about to face.

Inside was Oliver and a young boy.

The boy look about 14. He had a fair skin, a mixture between brown and black hair and hazel eyes. He wore a yellow jacket with a gold sleeve cuff on the right arm and a silver cuff on the left arm, on top of his head was a hat that looked like a Turtwig and for pants, he just wore a simple brown trackpants however it did have a lot of pockets.

"Wow! Oliver! Is this them!" the boy jumped down in excitement, now with a 3DS in his hand.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming along. Darkrai! This is Kimi!" Oliver introduced the boy. Darkrai stepped forwards and shook Kimi's hand.

"Hi there Kimi. My name is Darkrai and I'm going to be your opponent!" Darkrai introduced himself.

"Now you lot are probs thinking, it's just going to be a normal Wi-Fi battle? Wrong! I have made so the battle is in real life! Kimi can you show them?" Oliver explained then asked his cousin. Kimi turned on his 3DS and loaded a game of Alpha Sapphire. After a few clicking sounds from the 3DS, a holographic Audino appeared.

"So everyone, your battle will be projected via voice command so everyone knows what moves you picked and will be played out in holograms so everyone can see! You two ready?" Oliver asked.

"Can't wait!" Kimi buzzed.

Darkrai just shrugged his shoulders, "I guess"

"Excellent! I will be acting as the ref! Darkrai and Kimi follow me please! Everyone else, find a seat and food will be brought to you like room service! Let's get this started!" Oliver yelled out happily.

* * *

(A few moments later).

Darkrai was standing at one end of the stadium, while Kimi was standing on the other side.

"This shall be a 6 on 6 match between Darkrai and Kimi. Substations are only allowed after a battle has been finished! Trainers! Send out your first Pokémon!" Oliver called out as the stadium's music started to play.

* * *

(Pokémon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire – Battle! World Champion Music!)

"All right! Audino! I choose you!" Kimi called out! An Audino appeared on the field and danced around a little.

"Din! Audi!" the female Audino sang.

"An Audino huh? Well then! Umbreon go!" Darkrai yelled as a shiny Umbreon appeared and took a defensive stance.

"Breon. Umbre!"

"Begin the battle!" Oliver called out.

"Audino! Use disarming voice!" Kimi called. Audino stopped dancing around and opened her mouth as waves of fairy type energy flowed out.

"Dodge it Umbreon! Then follow it in with swift!" Darkrai commanded. Umbreon stood perfectly calm with its eyes closed. When the incoming attack with less than 5 metres away, Umbreons eyes opened wide as he jumped out of the move and flung dozens of swift stars at Audino.

"Audino! Protect!"

A blue like sphere appeared over Audino as the swift came crashing in but doing no damage to Audino.

'_Urk! We are getting nowhere with this! I'm going to have to start bring out the combo moves!' _Darkrai thought to himself.

"Umbreon! Use double team and spin around the Audino now!"

Umbreon created dozens on copies of its self as it span around in a circle with Audino inside, who was looking around franticly.

"Use Dark pulse Umbreon!" Darkrai yelled out with confidence.

The Umbreons continued to spin in a circle as dark pulses were shot Willy nilly, hitting Audino every so often. Kimi stared intensely at the events occurring. But an idea popped into his head.

"Audino spray toxic into the air now!" Kimi commanded with a smile. Darkrai had concern look on his face. It was too late to warn Umbreon as Audino sprayed purple muck like fluids all over the Umbreons copies and the real Umbreon.

'_I have to finish this now!' _Darkrai thought. "UMBREON! Dig and then dark pulse point blank!"

As the copies faded away, Audino caught a quick glimpse of the real Umbreon diving down into the earth. A few seconds later, Umbreon shot out of the ground, hitting Audino. He then fired a powerful dark pulse right in Audino's chest and making its eyes go swirly.

"Audi…" Audino moaned as it faded away.

"Audino is unable to battle! Kimi bring out your next Pokémon! Darkrai, you now have the option to swap!" Oliver as the ref spoke.

"Umbreon? You all gud's to continue?" Darkrai asked with concern.

"Bre… Umbr!" Umbreon croaked but wanted to continue despite the toxic effects.

* * *

(Meanwhile with the crowd)

"Wow. Darkrai is actually really good at battling!" Latias told Rayquaza.

"Well, all he does in his free time is play that game of his." Rayquaza replied back.

* * *

"Audino, I'm so proud of you!" Kimi said out loud. _'That toxic should cause Umbreon to faint. So time to stall…' _he then thought.

"Swampert! I choose you!" Kimi yelled out with a large Swampert appearing.

"Swamp!" he roared.

"Begin the battle now!" Oliver called.

"Muddy water and follow with Ice beam!" Kimi told the mud fish Pokémon. Brown murky water appeared out of nowhere and came crashing in to the struggling Umbreon, who was really feeling the effects of the toxic. Once the wave of swampy water had stopped, Umbreon was barely standing, as he was now vomiting up blood.

"Swampert! Hold the ice beam. I think that muddy water shall do it!" Kimi said.

Umbreons eyes widened open as his pupils grew smaller, as his body fell on to the ground with his eyes swirly.

"Umbreon!" Darkrai called out in concern for his eeveelution pokemon.

"Umbreon is unable to battle! Darkrai, bring out your next Pokemon! Kimi you have the option to swap now!" Oliver called.

Kimi brought back Swampert and sent in a Tropius.

"Tro, Tro, Tropius!"

"A Tropius… I have just the Mon for that! GENESECT! Take the stage!" Darkrai shouted as the Palaeozoic Pokemon appeared sending shock into everyone in the stadium.

"GENE!" it roared in metallic voice.

"You… have… a Gen-Genesect" Kimi stuttered. Darkrai just smiled.

"Mystery gift is useful!" Darkrai replied. "Oh! Did I forget to mention it has the Chill drive in?"

Kimi's eyes widened as he knew Tropius had a double weakness to ice type moves.

"Genesect! Techno Blast!"

"GENE!" it roared as the cannon on its back shot out a power beam of ice, hitting Tropius directly in the neck area causing him to scream in pain.

"Genesect! Show no mercy! Flamethrower!"

A beam of flames now shot out hitting Tropius in the side. Kimi started have sweat run down his forehead.

"GENESECT! FLY!"

"GENE!" it replied as it transformed into its flight mode and flew in at full speed, hitting Tropius in the chest as it crashed on to it back.

"Tropius is unable to battle! Kimi bring out your next Pokemon!" Oliver called out, declaring Darkrai and Genesect the winners of this round.

* * *

"Hey Arceus?" Deoxys called out.

"What Deoxys?" she replied.

"Can we make the author create that Genesect and replace the one at home? He is kinda of an ass and is annoying." Deoxys explained to the former alpha Pokemon.

"And like you're no different…" she muttered.

* * *

"Swampert! Go!" Kimi called out as Swampert returned to the battle field once more. He stared intensely at the robot bug.

"Swampert use earthquake!"

Swampert stamped on the ground, causing earthquakes to shake the stadium. Genesect tried to brace itself, but was feeling the full effect of the attack,

"Genesect attack and speed stats may be good. But defences on the other hand…" Kimi said out loud. "Swampert! Finish this with ice beam!"

"Swam!"

"Genesect! Use flam-"Darkrai tried to call out and tell it to use flamethrower, but the ice beam came crashing in. Genesect fell on its back with its glowing red eyes going to a dull red.

'_Shit! That Swampert has taken both Umbreon and Genesect out! It has to go!' _Darkrai thought.

"Genesect is unable to battle! Darkrai, bring out your next Pokemon! Kimi you have the option to swap now!" Oliver called.

"Meganuim! I need your assistance!" Darkrai yelled as a female Meganuim appeared on the field. Swampert stayed in.

"Meganuim use Poison powder on Swampert!"

"Megan! Nuim!" she called back as she sprayed purple mist all over the Swampert. Swampert began to cough.

"Swamp! Swa-mp!" he hacked and weezed.

"Grr! Swampert Ice beam!"

"Meganuim Magical leaf!"

The both attacks hit with the two fully evolved starter pokemon struggling to stand.

'_Arg! Meganuim defence can't take another Ice beam like that! Stalling is all I got!"_

"Swampert! Ice beam again." Kimi commanded.

"Meganuim! Run around and avoid the attacks!"

Meganuim proceeded to run away from the ice beam, but was feeling the effects of the previous attack. She was beginning to become tired. Swampert, despite firing an Ice beam, was coughing away and was too struggling. Meganuim feet eventually failed her as she tripped over as the ice beam hit her in the side causing her to faint.

"Meganuim is unable to battle! Darkrai, bring out your next Pok-"Oliver called out until a large thud was heard. Swampert had collapsed from the poison and had fainted.

"Er, Swampert is unable to battle! Kimi and Darkrai, bring out your next Pokemon!" Oliver told the two.

* * *

(Meanwhile with the others)

Every legend (yes, even Deoxys) was getting in to it. Cheering for both sides, taking bets!

"I bet Kimi is going to kick Darkrai' arse!" Groudon yelled at his watery counterpart.

"Hell no! Darkrai is surely going to win!" Kyogre yelled back.

Rayquaza wanted to go over there and smack the two across the heads, but he had Latias resting her head on his shoulder.

"This is really close… I hope Darkrai can pull this off" she said softly but with concern to her boyfriend.

"They neck and neck at the moment. Darkrai has lost Umbreon, Genesect and Meganuim, whilst Kimi has lost Audino, Tropius and Swampert. It's anyone's game at the moment." he replied.

* * *

(Back to the field)

"Greninja! Go!" Darkrai shouted as the ninja pokemon took an aggressive stance in front of his trainer.

"Gre" he growled.

"Gengar, I choose you!" Kimi called as the ghost Pokemon smiled wickedly at Darkrai and his Greninja.

"Greninja! Use water shuriken!" Darkrai said. Greninja created water like shurikens and flung them at the Gengar.

"Gengar take the hit!" Kimi told Gengar as it got ready to be hit by the attack. The shurikens came crashing in one by one. Darkrai was really confused on Kimi's tactic. What was he doing? Gengar started to fall on to its knees and was grunting in pain. Kimi pointed towards Greninja.

"NOW GENGAR! DESTINY BOND!" he shouted as Gengar created a ghostly like sphere. After shouting the move command, Gengar fainted from the fury of attacks. Darkrai and Greninja stood there nervously. Greninja felt a sharp pain go through his head as it collapsed to the ground.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Kimi and Darkrai bring out your next pokemon!" Oliver called out.

"Cheap move… Dusknoir go!" Darkrai mumbled as the gripper pokemon AKA Dusknoir appeared.

"You're not the only one with a mythical Pokemon Darkrai! Diancie, I choose you!" Kimi said as the diamond princess appeared.

"Dusknoir! Use will-o-wisp!"

Dusknoir created a blue fire ball and threw it at the Diancie!

"Yes, her attacks will now be halved!" Darkrai talked to himself.

"Moonblast!" Kimi shouted. Diancie closed her eyes as the moon became bigger and clearer as a pink beam came crashing down.

"Dusknoir! Use thunderpunch on the attack to reduce some of the attack!" Darkrai cried. Dusknoirs fist got covered in electricity as he punched the moon blast. The attack would have most likely knocked him out if it wasn't for the burn and stopping the attack.

'_(Sigh), I'm sorry Dusknoir. I'm going to have to sacrifice you!' _Darkrai thought. He didn't like the plan he had but it was his best shot.

"Curse!"

Dusknoir glowed red as half of its remained health disappeared whilst a red aura appeared around Diancie.

"Diancie! Diamond storm!" Kimi said pointing in the direction of attack. A pink cloud emerged behind Diancie as diamonds fired out of the cloud piercing right through the ghost body of Dusknoir as it faded away!

"Dusknoir is unable to battle! Darkrai, bring out your final Pokemon! Kimi you have the option to swap now!" Oliver called.

"(Sigh) we started this adventure together, we'll end it together! Sceptile, I choose you!" Darkrai called. A Sceptile appeared with an eye patch over its right eye. It roared to show its dominance.

"TILE! SCEPT!" he roared. At this point Diancie lost more half due to the curse.

"'_Can't mega evolve yet, that thing is a fairy…'_ Sceptile use Leaf blade. Full power!" Darkrai yelled as the spikes on Sceptiles arms glowed a bright light green as they grew bigger. With one slash across the front, Sceptile flung Diancie right back into the wall of the stadium.

"Diancie is unable to battle! Kimi bring out your final pokemon!" Oliver shouted with excitement as it was down to the wire!

* * *

"Jeez, that Sceptile sure doesn't like royalty. Finish this Ampharos!" Kimi commanded as the light Pokemon appeared.

"Amp! Ampha!" he shouted.

Both Darkrai and Kimi lifted there wrist into the air.

"MEGA EVOLVE!" they shouted in sync as Sceptile and Ampharos mega evolved.

"So? You were saving you dragon for last as well huh?" Kimi asked Darkrai.

"I thought it was only natural to leave my strongest for last!" Darkrai replied back. Kimi gave a warm smile.

"Ampharos! Use electro ball!" Kimi shouted without knowing Mega Sceptile ability. The ball of Electricity shot out at rapid pace only to hit Sceptile in the chest without doing any damage.

"What!?" Kimi cried in disbelief.

"Mega Sceptile's ability is lightning rod. Meaning all electric type move have no effect on him and if you use any, it will raise Sceptile special attack! Speaking of attack… LEAF BLADE!" Darkrai tutored until he roared the attack. Sceptile also joined in on the roar as he charged in at Mega Ampharos with the leaf blade more powerful than ever! Ampharos tried to dodge the move, but was sliced across the chest.

"Amph! Ros!" he grunted in pain.

"Ampharos! Don't give up. Confuse ray!"

"Oh no" Darkrai muttered in fear as Sceptile started to twirl around in confusion. Kimi just grinned.

"Dragon pulse!" he shouted. At call, Ampharos released a dragon like energy beam, hitting Sceptile in the back.

"Sceptile! You have to snap out of it!" Darkrai cried. Sceptile tried to stand up but fell back on to the ground in confusion. His eyes were starting to close.

"Come Sceptile! Are we just going to throw away of our work just like this! Don't give up! We can't let Emelia the Gardevoir, Parsnip the Mightyena and Oscar the trapinchs death go for nothing!" Darkrai yelled in attempt to snap Sceptile out of the confusion.

"Ampharos! FINISH THIS! Dragon pulse!" Kimi shouted as another dragon pulse came Sceptile's way.

"Sceptile get up!" Latias shouted from the crowd.

"Come on Sceptile! Don't give up!" Kyogre also yelling in support!

"Go, go Sceptile!" Mew cheered happily as Celebi (who lost interest a while ago) was texting.

"SCEPTILE!" Darkrai yelled.

Sceptile eyes widened.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM

A giant explosion cloud was created from the impact. Nobody could see Darkrai or Sceptile.

"Is it over? Did I win?" Kimi asked Oliver, who was staring at the explosion cloud.

Everyone was the edge of their seats.

* * *

(Inside the Explosion cloud)

"(Cough) (Cough) Scep-Sceptile? Whe-where are yo-"Darkrai started until Sceptile stepped up and made a quiet gesture. Darkrai smiled that his friend snapped out of it in the nick of time.

"But? How?" Darkrai asked.

"Tile" Sceptile said making a small energy ball. He must have fired one at the dragon pulse!

"Right! We have to use this explosion to our advantage! Use Dual chop!" Darkrai whispered the command as his starter nodded at him.

* * *

(Outside of the cloud)

"Sceptile has 10 seconds to prove it has not fainted otherwise, I'm declaring Kimi as the victor of the battle!" Oliver explained via a microphone.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Thre-

On three, Sceptile rushed out of the explosion cloud with its hands being covered in the violet aura.

"TILE!" Sceptile roared as it hit Mega Ampharos with the dual chop, flinging him 10 meters on to his back. Sceptile turned around and roared once more as the bulbs on its back exploded as it shot its tail off like a missile. Ampharos had just stood back up only to realise what was about to happen.

"Amph…" Ampharos muttered with his eyes open as big as they could go. The tail missile hit Ampharos directly in the chest as it exploded. Once the explosion had cleared up, it revealed that Ampharos had turned back to normal and had swirly eyes.

"Ampharos is unable to battle! Kimi has no more Pokemon available meaning the victor of this battle is Darkrai!" Oliver yelled, declaring Darkrai the winner.

"We did it!" Darkrai cheered.

"Tile!" Sceptile also celebrated as he faded away and back to the game. Darkrai walked over to Kimi, who had a frown on face.

"Man. I don't think I've ever had a battle that intense. I thought I surely had you at that confuse ray." Kimi admitted.

"Well, you sure did give me a run for my money! That was an awesome battle!" Darkrai said, sticking his hand forwards to Kimi. He smiled and placed his hand in Darkrai's as they gave each other a very well deserved handshake.

"Well guys, I have to take Kimi back to his parents now! Thanks for doing this Darkrai." Oliver thanked. Darkrai scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well I think we should head home now." Giratina suggested, as they waved good bye to Oliver and Kimi.

* * *

(Meanwhile in the Author's void.)

"GOD DAMMIT! STUPID POKEMON SHUFFLE! I can't even beat a stupid Skitty!" The Poke Spectre shouted in anger. At that point, the authors Secretary walked in with a nervous look on her face.

"S-Sir…"  
"WHAT IS IT CLAIR!? Can't you see I'm raging here!?" The poke Spectre yelled at her.

"Sir… Som-Somebody wa-wants to se-see yo-you…" Clair stuttered in fear.

"Ugh. Who? And what is with this stuttering?" The Poke spectre asked.

"Th-Th-. The Admin wants to see you…" she stuttered even more. The Poke Spectre's eyes widen open as the bottom of his mouth opened up in fear. He was soon teleported away on out of his room.

The Poke spectre found himself standing on a platform. He slowly turned around to see a giant skeleton man in a cloak, sitting down on a throne, staring at him.

"Val- Valhond the Admin…" The Poke Spectre, now stuttering himself.

"Hello Spectre." He replied in a calm voice. "You and I have some things to talk about."

* * *

_Author Note:_ Sorry this one took a week to make. This was first time writing a Pokemon battle and I didn't want to make like:

Use this! Dead

Use this! nearly Dead.

So yeah. This was a team a viewer sent in Verse my Omega ruby Nuzlocke team (I didn't have Greninja or Genesect as I had Primal Groudon and Latios, but I wanted to keep it fair)

NOW! I'm not accepting anymore Characters as I have the end planned, as if I stick to my list there is only 10 maybe 11 chapters left. If you sent one in before this chapter, It will feature eventually.

And yes, I may be the author. But there is a higher deity than even me! The Admin! (No I'm not I trouble :P)

I'm really excited for the next Chapter as it is one I've been wanting to do for ages.

As always, Review, Suggest or PM. Poke_Spectre OUT!

**Darkrai's injury of the day:**

A heart attack in a half.


	22. Chapter 21: Patiences

**LEGENDS IN A NEW WORLD: Chapter 21**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(

* * *

"I'm in the shit, now aren't I?" The Poke Spectre asked the admin. He just sighed.

"That my student, is an understatement." He replied back calmly.

"Oh god! What did I do wrong now? Was it because I accidently blew up that small planet?" The Poke Spectre asked once more.

Valhond the admin stayed quiet.

"Is it? Come on! Stop giving me the silent treatment!" The poke spectre pleaded.

"You were always a troublemaker. Yet you were always the top of your generation. Such a waste of talent…" The admin muttered, cause the Author to frown.

"Hey! That comment was uncalled for! Ok! So I was a little shit when you taught me! But I'm better now!"

"I've had numerous complaints from your fellow Authors that you have been stirring up trouble. Again. You have not changed one bit!" The admin calmly hissed.

"Like what have I done wrong?" The Poke Spectre asked with caution.

"You changed super natural beings into humans, you allowed humans to interact with them, and you destroyed an amusement park! Also you just admitted to blowing up a planet!" Valhond told his former student, who was now starting to get nervous.

"Uh opps I guess? Where are you getting at here?" The Poke Spectre asked for like the thousandth time.

"All you have is questions with so many answers and so many futures… I'm giving you a week to prove to me that you are capable to live up to the title and powers of the Author. If you fail to impress me, I will find a replacement." The admin explained.

"Why are you targeting me!? I'm sure there are plenty of others that are causing more shit than me!?" The Poke Spectre yelled, fighting for his innocence. Valhond chuckled.

"After a few complaints came in, I sent someone to watch and follow you as I would scanned your every move from this persons eyes. Good luck and don't disappoint me" Valhond admitted to his former student before snapping his skeleton like figures, teleporting the Author back to his void.

* * *

(With the legends, 10:00 PM)

The legends went around town for the rest of the day and were just arriving back home.

Both Latias and Mew had fallen asleep on the way back after the long day. So Rayquaza was carrying Latias on his back and Giratina offered to carry Mew.

"Woo hoo! We haven't heard for the author in one whole day!" Arceus cheered.

"You're making it sound like you just won a war." Deoxys called out, causing to piss off Arceus.

"I still can't believe I won! That was so intense! Sceptile won it for me though!" Darkrai boasted.

"Dude, you barely won against a 14 year old, not much of a feat to be honest." Zekrom blurted in.

"Hey! It's the fact that I didn't piss myself or faint counts!" Darkrai shouted back.

"Will you two be quiet? You'll wake up Mew!" Giratina hissed, who had the little girl on his back fast asleep. It was a good thing Mew was a heavy sleeper. Zekrom and Darkrai both cursed at each other quietly as they walked away from each other.

Rayquaza had Latias softly breathing in his ear, as her head was on his shoulder. He loved the sound of it. If it wasn't for her, he would still be the hall's 2nd biggest loner, only behind Zygarde.

Arceus unlocked the front door of the house to find Nohail watching TV and eating chips.

"WHAT THE!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" she screamed at the author's assistant.

"Watching TV. Pretty obvious" he commented back before eating a chip.

After Arceus screamed at Nohail, Latias had sort of woken up.

"Whut…. (Yawn) Rayie… where are we? What (Yawn) happened?" she asked drowsily.

"It's just Arceus screaming. Nothing new. Come I'll take you to bed." He answered as he walked away from the commotion.

Giratina walked into the house now to find his girlfriend fuming at Nohail.

"Uh, what's he doing here?" Giratina asked Deoxys.

"Beats me! But you might want to go stop her from killing him. We don't want another murder around these parts, now do we?" Deoxys spoke and cornering Giratina. He sighed and went over to place Mew on a couch and then went to pull Arceus away.

"Where is the Author?" Arceus angrily asked Nohail, with Giratina trying to pull her away.

"Beats me. I tried checking his office. Wasn't there, but his secretary, Clair was in shock." Nohail admitted. Arceus sighed and gave up the struggle as she walked up the stairs to her room. Giratina was just left standing there as Arceus stormed past.

"Wow! Never realized how feisty of an attitude your girlfriend has." Nohail said to Giratina.

"Yeah…"

"Wonder what she is like in the bedroom?" Nohail wondered causing Giratina's face to erupt to a shade of red causing him to flee. Nohail shrugged his shoulders and continued watching TV.

Darkrai final walked into the house and like everyone else saw Nohail. But something else hit his mind.

"Hey? Isn't those my chips?" he asked the authors assistant. Nohail's eyes widen as he snapped his fingers and teleported away with the chips.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

It was around 8:45 AM, all the legends as usual were eating breakfast. Groudon on the other hand was cheering about something.

"YES! YES! HAHAHA! WOO!" Groudon roared.

"CAN YOU BE QUIET? You don't need to shout indoors! God!" Rayquaza yelled back.

"Jeez… who shat in your cornflakes this morning?" Groudon mumbled to himself.

"Sooo Groudon? Are you going to leave us hanging on why you were celebrating?" Latios asked.

"Manchester united won 3 – 0 against Everton!" Groudon rejoiced.

"That's it? God, couldn't be something actually exciting like a zombie apocalypse?" Deoxys moaned.

"United are shit! Chelsea are the best!" Kyogre roared back as this was looking like it was going to turn into one of their arguments.

"If there the best, then why are they in 12th huh?" Groudon hissed at his counterpart. No more mister nice Groudon as he had given up hope in her now after the whole Hayden fiasco.

"Grr. We won last season meaning Chelsea is the be-"

DING – DONG!

"Oh! The doorbell!" Mew said happily until a frown hit her face.

DING – DONG!

DING – DONG!

DING – DONG!

DING – DONG!

It eventually turned into someone banging on the door.

There were a few nerves here and there.

Giratina moved through the crowd and placed a hand on the door handle and with his other in a fist just in case. Giratina opened the door to find a man outside.

He looked only 20, maybe even younger. He was tall and slim. He had jet black hair with dark murky green eyes and a few faint freckles on his cheeks. He wore a white long sleeved shirt with a black tie that was not fully tightened up. For pants he wore black jeans and shoes, just Black and white DC sneakers. And by the looks of things, for show, fake glasses.

"Uh, Hi? Who are you?" Giratina asked with caution.

"Ugh. Of course Nohail didn't do what I fucking told him to do!" the man cursed at free will, not even caring Mew was there. Giratina was about to say something about his swearing until something crossed his mind.

"Wait? You know Nohail?" Giratina asked.

"OF COURSE I KNOW NOHAIL YOU IDIOT! HE WOR- Oh that's right my voice sounds different without my speaker... Well, this is embarrassing" the man shouted angrily until he calmed down. He cleared his voice and proceeded to talk.

"First off. It is I! The mighty Poke spectre! Second off-"the man started before being cut off by questions.

"Did you say The Poke spectre!?" Arceus yelled.

"Is that you Author!?" Reshiram questioned.

"I was expecting more…" Celebi mocked.

"Candy!" Mew yelled gain some weird looks. "What?" she said once more.

"Ok! All of you shut up! Yes I'm the Poke Spectre AKA the Author. Celebi, Fuck you. In this form you can just called either Spectre or The Author. Now I decided to have a challenge today involving prizes. But I thought it would be funny to join in… Well, the torture part that is." Spectre explained with a wicked smile.

"Hang on? Do you have any pow-"Darkrai was about to ask before being hit by a bolt of lightning.

"Does that answer your question? I have most of my normal powers minus the ones that can bend time and space." Spectre explained. "Now today. The catch. Two winners! If you win, you can take anyone of choice to anywhere in the city. If you get picked, you must go regardless! No arguments about it!"

"And the challenge is?" Zekrom shouted out.

"Well, I buzzed around the inter web and found these guys called the sidemen. They themselves have done something called the 'Patience' test! The Patience test is pretty much see how long you can last with disgusting things happening to you, trying to break your patience!" Spectre told the legends, some now with terrible looks.

"Of course! Me, Nohail and Ollie boy will be monitoring. In other words, you will all sit down while we get to torture you!" Spectre chirped. "Now! I need a volunteer."

Nobody trusted him, so it was a dead silent minute. Reshiram sighed and decided to be brave and forced her hand up.

"Ah! Excellent Reshiram! You get to help me and the others torture them! It just means you can't win the prize!" Spectre told the former dragon of truths as an evil smirk ran across her face.

"Oh! I'm in…" she said ominously.

"Well! Let's get started!" Spectre yelled out. "Reshiram just go to the kitchen."

* * *

(Outside in the backyard)

All the legends minus Reshiram were sitting down on stools with a large tarp under them. They each had a set of headphones on.

Nohail and Oliver were handing out bowls.

"What's with theses?" Zekrom asked Nohail.

"You may need them later, Teehee!" Nohail laughed.

"Well legends! I'm sorry in advance!" Spectre said out loud. "It will be a knockout until only two are left! Good luck! You'll need it."

On everyone's headphones, a song started to play.

_You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
You are my love, you are my heart  
And we would never ever ever be apart_

_Are we an item? Girl, quit playing_  
_We're just friends, what are you saying?_  
_Say there's another and look right in my eyes_  
_My first love broke my heart for the first time_  
_And I was like..._

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_Like baby, bab-_

"FUCK THIS!" Groudon shouted as he threw the headphones on the ground and stormed off.

"Groudon, the song isn't half way yet…" Spectre told the raging male.

"NO! I'M NOT LISTENING TO THIS GIRLY SHIT!"

"That's a male singing…." Spectre told him.

"GAH! I'M NOT LOSING MY MANLYNESS BECAUSE OF THIS GAY SONG!?" Groudon screamed before storming off into the house.

"Well. Groudon comes last in another challenge. Again."

The rest of the song played out.

"Ok legends! You may take the headphones off. Gently, unlike Groudon." Spectre said blankly.

All the girls were completely fine but the boys were groaning and moaning from the singer's high pitch, girly voice!

Deoxys was the first to comment on the song.

"Well, on the bright note, my ears aren't bleeding so…" he joked.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with you, but Amen to that." Giratina agreed.

* * *

"Next up! Disgusting foods. This is going to be good…" Spectre chuckled as he spawned some popcorn for the show. "Nohail, Oliver! Show no mercy…"

Nohail had a sadistic grin as he walked behind the legends so that way they could not see what he was doing. Oliver mouthed out the words 'I'm Sorry' to the legends, before joining him.

Nohail grabbed a jar of mayonnaise and poured on top of Deoxys, who wasn't too fazed by the attack.

Oliver grabbed a rather large fish and went over to Mew and placed it down the back of her shirt then started to pull it up and down. Mew screamed and raced off.

"Mew is out!" Spectre announced to the legends.

Nohail had made a mixture of pickle juice, fish sauce and whipped cream. He portioned it out into two jars and gave one to Oliver. Nohail went up to Zekrom and splashed it on his face causing him to gag as he fell of the stool he was sitting on.

"Zek is out!" Spectre called out. A look of concern came from Latios (Who himself had rotten food scraps stuffed down his shirt). He wanted to help him, but he needed to win…

Oliver had splashed the other jar on Arceus, who was not stunned at all. The smell was terrible yes, but having to run a universe and manage destructive legendary pokemon was worst. This challenge was going to be a piece of piss.

Nohail grabbed a glass with yellow liquid in it and walked over to Darkrai with a wicked smile.

"Hey Darkrai? So I decided to donate some urine to the challenge hehehe!" Nohail cackled with Darkrai's face going pale. Darkrai just slammed his eyes shut as Nohail threw the yellow liquid on him. Darkrai didn't jump. Instead he smelt it.

"Wait? Why does this smell and taste like apple juice?" Darkrai asked as Nohail's eyes widen.

"What?" he merely said as he placed his finger in the jar and tasted the fluids. "This apple juice!?"

"Hey Nohail! My juice that you got me tastes really weird…" Spectre called out, swirling the glass in the air.

Meanwhile, Oliver was scooping fresh horse poop on top of Latias, with her face going green. A piece landed on her bottom lip. She grabbed the bowl given before and threw up in it. Oliver stopped at that point. Latias could not take it anymore and jumped off the stool with the bowl as she continued to throw up.

Rayquaza's face was red with anger (And Make up as Nohail decided to draw on his face) as he watched Latias running off back into the house. He was going to win and take her out for dinner!

* * *

"Ok! That's enough of the disgusting round! Recap: Groudon, Mew, Zekrom and Latias are out. Next round, Fears!" Spectre announced once again as Nohail and Oliver returned to the starting spot with Reshiram joining up with them.

Oliver grabbed a bucket and poured it on top of Celebi and to add to her delight, inside was Spiders.

"Th-these aren't venomous ri-right?" she stuttered.

"Of course not!" Oliver told the teen girl.

"Wait? They aren't? I thought boss said to get the most venomous spiders possible?" Nohail asked Oliver, while Celebi face started to get pale. She screamed and ran off trying to shake all the spiders off.

"And Celebi is out! This juice still tastes really weird…" Spectre announced.

Reshiram was chucking piles of snow onto Latios, hoping it would break him. He shivered in the cold, but other than that continued on.

Deoxys got a free pass through seeming he didn't have a fear.

Nohail was holding a large snake up to Arceus head. She was getting nervous at the fact it was right in her face. But something weird occurred.

When the snake went to hiss, a recording started to play.

"PALKIA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Dialga screamed from the recording.

"MY FAULT!? NO! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Palkia roared back.

This message just repeated over and over and over again.

"PALKIA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Dialga screamed from the recording.

"MY FAULT!? NO! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Palkia roared back.

"PALKIA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Dialga screamed from the recording.

"MY FAULT!? NO! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Palkia roared back.

"PALKIA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Dialga screamed from the recording.

"MY FAULT!? NO! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Palkia roared back.

Arceus had finally snapped.

She grabbed the snake out of Nohails hands and proceeded to turn it inside out so she could safely grab the recording as she smashed it in her hands into thousands of pieces. She threw the remains of the inside out Snake at Nohail.

Darkrai was cowering on his stool waiting for his turn.

Reshiram walked over with a cage.

"Wh-what's in the-there Reshiram?" Darkrai asked with a lot of caution.

"Oh! I'm sooo glad you asked!" she in an innocent voice. She opened the cage door for a little dog to walk out. But this is no ordinary dog…

It was the dog that attacked Darkrai on the first day!  
"Im-impossible! I saw you explode!" Darkrai cried.

"WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!" the dog bellowed as it charged at the directly Darkrai. It jumped onto Darkrai face as he fell off his stool.

"Darkrai is out!" Spectre called out. "And I guess to prevent anymore injuries, despite it brings in the viewers, this round is over! Recap: Groudon, Mew, Zekrom, Latias, Celebi and Darkrai are out! Leaving Giratina, Latios, Deoxys, Kyogre, Arceus and Rayquaza! Next round, extreme disgusting foods!"

* * *

Reshiram placed on some gloves and a gas mask. She opened a box that had a sock with stench radiating of the sock. She placed on Latios face as he struggled with the stench. Reshiram tried to fit it over top of his head, but it broke apart to Latios delight.

Oliver was forcing open Giratina's mouth as Nohail was shoving down rotten eggs. There was tears emerging out of his eyes due to the disgustingness. He grabbed the bowl and threw up in it as he walked off in to the house.

"WOW! I thought Giratina would make it to the end, but he is finishing in 6th place!" Spectre announced. Arceus rolled her eyes at her boyfriends failed attempt as Reshiram was pouring soul lumpy milk, egg yolk, fish slim all over her head.

Deoxys was being forced to eat a bar of soap as Oliver was placing a balloon over his head meaning it was forcing Deoxys to swallow the bar of soap. He succeed as Oliver walked off.

Nohail was doing the worse of them all however to poor Kyogre. He was eating some crackers as he was chewing with his mouth open and eventually spitting it all over her. She was squirming around trying to avoid the mushed up food. She couldn't take it as she jumped off the stool to shake off the munched off food.

* * *

"And Kyogre is gone!" Spectre shouted to the 4 remaining Legends. "Ok! Latios, Rayquaza, Deoxys and Arceus place on your head phones!"

The four remaining legends placed on their headphones.

Rayquaza had someone screaming as loud as they could, trying to bursts his ear drums.

Arceus had recording of Dialga and Palkia arguing again, but this time she knew if she broke the headphone, she would be eliminated.

Deoxys had songs from Justin Bieber, One direction, 30 seconds of summer playing on repeat.

Latios, however got a message.

"_Hello Latios." It was Reshirams voice. "If you are listening to this, you have made it to the final four. Now what will break you? Terrible boy bands? The pokemon that annoying you the most in the world arguing non-stop? Someone screaming as loud as possible? No. I have something much worse in mind…" Reshiram spoke in the recording._ Latios gulped as his pupils dark and small.

"_I just wanted to say… Zekrom gave me a wonderful night about a week ago. It was perfect. The pleasure and lust we were radiating. The fierce passion we were showing. But Zekrom never mentioned you once…"_ Reshiram spoke. An angry look emerged on Latios face as he turned his head to the dragon of truths.

"_We don't you just admitted it already and quit the act! I want to talk to you. Now!"_ Reshiram demanded as Latios ripped off the headphones and stormed off the stool.

"And Latios is… Out?" Spectre announced only to get confused at what was happening.

"Admit it!" Reshiram said bluntly to his face.

"No." Latios replied just as bluntly.

"You know what? You have the looks, the charisma, and the personality! Yet you don't have a girlfriend? Despite nearly every girl that's not in a relationship is head over heels in love with you!" Reshiram spoke, finally having enough of his bullshit. And she knew he wouldn't reveal her and Zekroms relationship, due to him not wanting to hurt Zekrom.

All the legendaries that were eliminated from the challenge went outside to watch the argument. Spectre signalled to Deoxys, Rayquaza and Arceus to take off their headphones and listen in.

"Wh-what are you get-getting at here?" Latios stuttered with a nervous look.

"Come on Latios! Just tell us who you like! I'm sure that lucky legend would say yes anyways!" Reshiram taunted, knowing Latios was on the edge of breaking.

"Is it Meloetta? She sure has a beautiful voice." Reshiram asked.

"No!" Latios shouted back.

"How about Ho-Oh? One of the prettiest legends in the hall!"

"No!" Latios shouted even louder.

"What about the female Mewtwo that lives in the Unova region! She is smart and strong!"

"I don't even know her!"

"Then who is the lucky female?" Reshiram smirked as she knew her plan was on the verge of success.

"I DON'T LIKE ANY OF THE GIRLS IN THE HALL!" Latios shouted with his face red with anger.

"Why not?" Reshiram continued as she was dying to hear what he was about to say next.

"BECAUSE I'M GAY!" he roared only to realize what he had just said. Reshiram had an evil smirk on her face as everyone else had a shocked expression on their face.

"Yo-you're… gay?" Giratina asked with caution, not knowing what Latios would do next. The chick magnet of the hall… was gay? There was no signs at all!

"Brother… when did this happen?" Latias stepped forwards, still with a green face.

"I…I…Um, uh… I-"Latios stuttered as tears began to run out of his eyes. He ran as fast as he could through the crowd of the legends to his room.

"LATIOS! WAIT!" Latias cried out before Giratina stopped her.

"Hey, Latias. I know this is a shock, but he needs time. I don't think any of us saw it coming." Giratina convinced the female eon pokemon, who had a sad look.

Nobody noticed Zekrom though. His face paled. Before the Alto mare accident, he and Latios were never really friends. Now… was it his fault? That Latios was gay. Could Reshiram been right this entire time about him?

"Er, well that was unexpected…" Spectre mumbled. "Uh. I know I said there would be only two winners. But after that… I really don't want to go on. So I'm declaring Deoxys, Arceus and Rayquaza the winners…" Spectre announced.

Rayquaza got up and went to give Latias some comfort via a hug.

Arceus was in shock.

"Well… Nohail and Oliver, your jobs here are done. You can go home now. Uh, tomorrow you guys will be going out with a partner of choice. I have to head… back to my office. Good bye?" Spectre told the stunned legends as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Arcy? What does gay mean?" Mew asked Arceus innocently. Arceus really didn't know how to answer this…

"Uh... Uh… um" Arceus struggled to find words. Cue Giratina to save her.

"It means that Latios wants to find happiness with another male. I know it seems confusing, but we have to give him our support…" Giratina explained too Mew.

All the legends went inside to get cleaned up and just relax for the night. Nobody bothered with checking Latios as only time will help him now.

* * *

_Authors Note: And At last! Latios secret comes out (I'm sure many of you already figured it out) that he is gay._

_Sorry this took longer. I was out for awhile going to thing called the Armageddon Expo which is New Zealands version of Comic con. I bought an ancient origins booster box and Got Hoopa unbound Ex and a Full art Lugia EX. Also bought a Roaring skies booster box and in the first pack was Mega Rayquaza and in the second was Rayquaza. Then just heaps of Plushies (Attack forme Deoxys, Genesect, Latios and Umbreon)._

_Nothing to do with Pokemon, But I also bought Jacob Frye's Cane from Assassin's Creed syndicate, which I get entertained with to easily. _

_I have the thick of the plot for the sequel (Minus the legends because that decided by you guys) thought up and ready to go._

_And the whole Reshiram - Latios argument format is like MewLover54's Staying at the hall (No I didn't copy Latios being gay from there, I found it afterwards) So just a shout out to him._

_ And next chapter is another one I've been wanting to do for awhile._

_As always, Review, Suggest or PM. Poke_Spectre OUT!_

**Darkrai's injury of the day:  
**

Being attacked by a dog. Again. Plus being hit by Lighting.


	23. Chapter 22: DracoShipping

**LEGENDS IN A NEW WORLD: Chapter 22**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(

* * *

"Hurry up Rayie! We need to be out of here in 5 minutes!" Latias told the former sky high Pokemon. The couple were going on a double date with Arceus and Giratina to go do things around the city and then go out for dinner all for free due to Arceus and Rayquaza winning yesterday's challenge. Deoxys also won, but decided to not go in the end.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Rayquaza called back as he walked out of their room's bathroom. Rayquaza was wearing a dark green undershirt with a black leather biker jacket over top and black jeans. He was blown away at the sight of Latias.

She was in a maroon red dress with a white bow around waist. Her hair had been done up into a pony tail and curled up as it rested on her shoulder. There was a touch of make up on her face as well.

"Wow Latias. You look beautiful!" Rayquaza commented at the sight of his girlfriend. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a quick kiss.

"Well, you're not too bad yourself!" Latias said to Rayquaza. "Come on! We're going to be late!"

Downstairs were Giratina and Arceus.

Giratina had a grey undershirt with a murky golden unbuttoned shirt over top, he also was wearing black jeans and had a black and red striped scarf around his neck.

Arceus had a white shirt with a light grey jacket over top, a white skirt being held up by a bright golden belt, white stockings with grey leather boots on. Like Latias, she only needed a little bit of makeup.

"There you two are! Come on! Latias, our session is in 30 minutes so have to go now!" Arceus told the other couple.

"Right! Right!" Latias agreed. Before going to dinner, Latias and Arceus were going to go and do some girly things like clothes shopping and getting cosmetics done for a few hours. But they both let Rayquaza and Giratina go do their own things for a while.

* * *

(20 minutes later, 4:50 PM)

The 4 pokemon turned humans were now outside the main shopping mall were Latias and Arceus were going to do things.

"Right! The hair and nails session is in 10 minutes and after that we can quickly go look at some clothes and at 8:30 PM is when we can go to dinner! Bye guys!" Arceus said as her and Latias went off.

"Sooo, Ray? What you want to do for the next 3 hours?" Giratina asked his friend. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno. Let's wander I guess?" Rayquaza suggested.

The two males wandered around the mall for a good hour before going to sit down and have some to drink. They both just got a soda and proceed to talk about a topic neither wanted to talk about. But it had to be done.

"So Yesterday." Giratina said, starting off the talk. Rayquaza just sighed. "How is Latias?" he asked.

"Despite her bright and perky attitude before, I can tell she is hiding it. She is still shook up about the whole situation about her brother being gay…" Rayquaza told the former renegade Pokemon.

"I have a theory though…" Giratina muttered out loud.

"What is it?" Ray simply asked.

"Well. Latios beforehand was the chick magnet of the hall. Correct? I was kind of in the distortion world at the time…" Giratina said with minor hatred. Rayquaza nodded his head.

"He showed interest in the opposite gender before his death. What if it isn't his fault? It could have been the distortion world." Giratina told Ray, who was raising an eyebrow.

"After spending a decade in there, one can easily go insane. I didn't, due to the world was created as a prison for me. What if Latios lost his insanity and then something made him snap in his mind?" Giratina suggested.

"Then who or what did that then?" Rayquaza asked. Giratina shrugged his shoulders, unsure of the answer. Little did they know the answer was living under the same roof as them.

Giratina and Rayquaza continued to walk around. They were heading to the electronic store to look around and see if anything catches their eyes. However, on the way, Rayquaza stopped outside a shop with his sight on the front window. Rings embedded with emeralds, sapphires, rubies and diamonds were on display.

Giratina stopped as well and read the sign of the shop.

"Wow. These sure are nice. I bet Latias would love one!" Rayquaza said out loud.

"Uh? Ray? You do know what shop this is, right?" Giratina asked, with a minor chuckle. Rayquaza shrugged his shoulders.

"This is a shop were they sell engagement rings! Wink, wink, nudge, nudge!" Giratina teased, causing Rayquaza face to go red.

"Where are you getting at here?" he asked with caution.

"Oh come on Ray! You and Latias are the longest couple in the hall! Surely she is waiting for you to pop the question!" Giratina continued on.

"Giratina, both you and me know Pokemon can't get married!" Rayquaza said sternly, causing Giratina to roll his eyes.

"Well no one has tried…" Giratina muttered.

* * *

(Time skip. 8:20PM).

The two males went to where Latias and Arceus went for their girly activities. By the time they got to the salon, Arceus and Latias were already outside waiting.

"There you two are! Come on, we have to be at the restaurant in 10 minutes!" Arceus yelled slightly. Giratina placed his arm around her neck and walked off as Rayquaza went and held Latias hand.

Once inside the restaurant, they were seated down to a table for 4. Rayquaza offered to stay sober for the night to make sure no one does anything to crazy.

Bring on the alcohol. Giratina had a few drinks, but decided to not go overboard and just had one beer. But the girls, Champagne, chardonnay, New Zealand Hawkes Bay fine wine! You name it, they drunk it. Rayquaza and Giratina both got steak whilst Arceus (who was barely sober) got Mexican and Latias (Who was worse than Arceus) got beer battered fish and chips.

The intoxicated Latias and Arceus dragged Rayquaza to go sing Karaoke. Rayquaza pleaded for Giratina to help him, but instead pulled out a phone and started to record it seeming both Latias and Arceus probably won't be able to remember most of the night.

* * *

(On the way home. About 1:00AM in the morning)

Rayquaza was forced to once again carry his intoxicated girlfriend as she was unable to walk without hurting herself and instead of bridal style, he was just giving Latias a piggy back. Giratina also had Arceus in a piggy back position but she was asleep.

Latias was giggling away behind Rayquaza.

"Raaaayie! Why don't we (hic) do this mo-more offften!" Latias slurred.

"This is why…" Rayquaza complained a little loud, but it's not like Latias is going to be able to remember it.

"(Hic) you know? You know what we should do… we should have (Hic) fun later on!" Latias shouted loudly enough to gain Giratina attention, who was giving the couple a dirty smirk.

"Yo Ray! Define 'Fun'?" Giratina joked causing Rayquaza's face to go red with embarrassment.

"Were not at that level in the relationship yet!" Rayquaza lied.

"Buuuutttt Rayie!" Latias whined. "We did it last month! It was a good ti-"Latias started before eventually puking over Rayquaza's shoulder. Luckily Rayquaza had a wonderful span of patience's, thanks to putting up with Groudon and Kyogre all of his life.

Rayquaza was blushing furiously as Giratina had a stunned look.

"Ok Giratina! You can show everyone that video just don't tell ANYONE about what you just heard!" Rayquaza pleaded. Giratina just nodded.

They were now outside their house as Latias was still giggling away on Rayquaza's back as Giratina opened the door, finding that every other legend had gone to bed and there was no Nohail or author in sight!

Rayquaza said night to Giratina as he took Latias and himself up to their room. He locked the door, just in case Latias tried to pull some stunts. Luckily Rayquaza just did that. Latias forced her way off Rayquaza's back as she turned him around and crashed her lips on his, pushing him back on to the bed as she kissed him passionately. Her hands ripped off the leather jacket he was wearing as he un-did the bow wrapped around her waist. The moonlight from the roof window was enough to see what they were doing as Rayquaza flicked out the lamp light.

* * *

(About an hour later…)

The clothing Latias and Rayquaza wore to dinner were now scattered across the ground. Latias had fall asleep as her head rested on his shoulder and her hand was across his bare chest. Rayquaza made sure the bed sheets were up high enough to cover Latias as they were both completely naked. Rayquaza gave a soft smile as he stroked Latias hair.

That smile completely vanished when a thought came into his mind as he spoke out loud quietly.

"Now that we know Latios is gay… I wonder if nights like these could happen more…"

Another thought came into his mind, about what Giratina had said…

(Yesterday)

"_Oh come on Ray! You and Latias are the longest couple in the hall! Surely she is waiting for you to pop the question!" Giratina continued on._

"_Giratina, both you and me know Pokemon can't get married!" Rayquaza said sternly._

(Present day)

Rayquaza stared at Latias soft face as she breathed softly on his chest.

How far they had come…

Latias confidence had grown majorly, she became more independent and of course, made Rayquaza the happiest man/mon in the world.

He had lost his ego and pride issues, was more social, became a lot friendlier and made Latias the happiest women/mon in the world.

Rayquaza started to replay the memories on how it all started as his eyes began to shut.

* * *

_**(15 years ago, 2000. North Pole, the Pokemon world)**_

"_DIE FREAK!" Rayquaza roared as he fired a hyper beam directly at the mysterious Pokemon that had emerged out of a meteor. The pokemon had a humanoid figure but had two tentacles on each side as arms, was red, blue and black all over and had a purple like crystal in its chest. It was clutching on to a rock with a green crystal in it as it dodged the hyper beam._

_The weird Pokemon tried to speak but all that came out was buzzes and bizzes._

_Rayquaza fired another hyper beam, this time hitting the Pokemon in the right side, vaporizing the tentacles as it dropped the rock with the crystal. White particles surrounded the right side as the tentacles began to regrow. Rayquaza just growled at the sight._

_The Pokemon start to shapeshift. It had three spikes on its head, one on the left, up the top and on the right side. Its hips became a lot curvier and the tentacles became a lot thinner and sharper. A bright ball of green and purple energy began to form in the grasp of the tentacles. The pokemon fired it at Rayquaza flinging him back into the icy, cold water._

* * *

"_GASP! NO!" Latias gasp shouting from the hall. She was in hers and Latios room. Arceus had made it that all region leaders can be monitored from each room. Latios was to in the room, trying to sleep, but was struggling._

"_Latias… can you keep quiet! If you want to help your 'boyfriend' so much, go teleport and freeze your butt off." He teased. He knew about his sister 'little' crush on the grouchy Hoenn region leader._

"_HEY! I do-don't like him! I admire him for what he does!" Latias lied. Latios sighed and attempted to go to sleep. Latias turned her head back to the screen._

* * *

_The weird Pokemon hovered over the water where Rayquaza disappeared to. Examining if it was safe to flee. Suddenly, Rayquaza burst out of the water with a black sphere of energy in its mouth, with a look in his eyes that would kill._

_Rayquaza unleashed the sphere as it turned into a powerful hyper beam, completely obliterating the pokemon except the purple like crystal which fell into the water as it got carried away._

_Rayquaza roared into the sky as he flew of back to the hall._

* * *

"_LAND!" Groudon yelled._

"_WATER!" Kyogre screamed._

_Most of the younger legends found the two older legends arguing funny to watch. Until Rayquaza would come along and kill the fun. And on cue…_

_Rayquaza flew into the entrance to see the two arguing. Rayquaza cursed under his breath as he was not in the mood for whatever bullshit they were arguing about. He zoomed up and grabbed Groudon with one hand by the neck and pinned him up against the wall, with his other hand spurting green aura out at it turned into a dragon claw._

"_Shut Up. OR I claw your guts out! Got it!" Rayquaza threatened, scaring off the younger legends with his hostility. Latias, however was at one of the tables, pretending she was not watching. Groudon shook his head rapidly as Rayquaza threw him straight at Kyogre. He snorted and flew off to be alone. Despite his scary appearance and attitude, Latias found Rayquaza to be awesome!_

* * *

_**(2 years later, 2002. The sky tower, Hoenn Region)**_

_Rayquaza was resting where he could not be disturbed. His REAL home, unlike that dump known as the hall. Ah, the sky tower. Humans built it to worship him when he saved there arses from Groudon and Kyogre. Stupid ants. Rayquaza was about to fall asleep until he was getting a message via telepathy. He groaned._

"_What!" Rayquaza shouted out bluntly._

"_Rayquaza! Where are you right now?" Arceus, on the other side demanded._

"_Places. Why?" he asked._

"_There has been an accident." Arceus told the sky high Pokemon, who rolled his eyes._

"_Whoop dee doo! Does it concern me? If not, then leave me alone!" Rayquaza shouted._

"_Stop with the sarcasm! This is serious! And yes! It concerns you as a region leader! Get your dragon ass to hall ASAP!" Arceus told him and then ending the call. Rayquaza cursed at Arceus name as he flew off to the hall._

* * *

_(The hall)_

_Rayquaza had finally reached the hall with an irritated look about being disturbed. Keeping an overgrown lizard and fish under control 24/7 is hard work. What caught his eye was that nearly all legends were crying or looking like it. Rayquaza tilted his head sideways in confusion. He even saw Kyogre crying and Groudon, hell, his red body was paler than usual._

"_What the fuck happened here?" Rayquaza demanded info from his counterparts. They both turned their attention to him._

"_Rayquaza… it-it" Kyogre tried to speak before breaking down into tears. Rayquaza was even more dumbfounded when he noticed Groudon had some magma tears._

"_Rayquaza, it's terrible. L-"Groudon started only to be cut off by someone._

"_I'll tell him Groudon thanks. Can you maybe go condole some of the others? Rayquaza, to my office now!" Arceus demanded. The Hoenn region leader groaned as he followed the Alpha Pokemon to her office. Once both inside, Arceus used psychic to close the door. Rayquaza coiled his tail to make a seat like structure as he crossed his arms._

"_There has been an accident…" Arceus said glumly._

"_Yes, I kind of figured that out plus you screamed it in my head!" _

_A tear or two started to roll down Arceus face._

"_Sooo, you going to tell me or not? I was enjoying my time at the sky tower." Rayquaza requested._

"_Latios is dead!" Arceus yelled._

"_Oh well, that's sad." Rayquaza said, not generally caring. Arceus was stunned!_

"_OH WELL!? A legendary! A fellow brother was just killed! AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS OH WELL!?" Arceus screamed at Rayquaza's face._

"_Yep. Aren't you god or something? Couldn't you just revive him?" Rayquaza asked._

"_No, I can't. The physical form was destroyed. Spiritual resurrection, that's going into… Giratina's territory!" Arceus hissed at the end._

"_So? Can I leave now?" Rayquaza asked the grieving god._

"_DO YOU EVEN HAVE A HEART!?" Arceus yelled so loud, legends outside could hear her. Rayquaza just snorted._

"_Well, it just proves that even gods can die!" Rayquaza said bluntly. "Proves we are no different to anything else in this world…" Rayquaza said with hatred. "This is also a time to prove who is strong and who is weak! Death? Pfft, I've killed thousands, this is nothing new to me!"_

"_This is an order! Not a request! You must help Latias for a while until she can handle this herself! Now go!" Arceus spat at the green snake._

_Rayquaza exited the office and looked around the room. The younger legends (Keldeo, Victini, Diancie and Mew) were getting an explanation from Ho-oh and Lugia._

"_Hoie? What's happened?" Mew asked with innocence. Ho-oh tried to muster out words, but broke into tears as Lugia gave her a hug._

* * *

_Rayquaza flew over to the eon sibling's room, Where Rayquaza found Suicune, Mesprit and Reshiram outside of the room._

"_Tia? Come out! We can help!" Suicune called out. No response._

"_Latias! Latios would not want this!" Reshiram called out, still no response._

"_We just want to help!" Mesprit called out and again, no response._

"_Let me try!" Rayquaza said sternly to the three females._

"_And why would she open the door for you! And not her friends?" Suicune inquired._

"_Hey! I'm only here because I'm being forced ok! Lay off." Rayquaza snapped. He came close to the door and took a breath._

"_Hey? Latias you there?" Rayquaza said softly, stunning the three females. "Can I come in?"_

_CLICK._

_The magical door lock opened._

_Shit. Rayquaza's plan was to fail! Not to fucking succeed!_

_Rayquaza floated into the dark, messy room. All the curtains were closed, whilst all the furniture was scattered everywhere. The door behind slammed shut_

'Well… No going back now… Ugh, fuck you Arceus." _Rayquaza thought._

_On the bed in the centre of the back wall, was the sobbing body of Latias. Rayquaza, grew a frown at the sight of one of the more perky legends. Sure! She wouldn't leave him alone, asking questions here and there. Rayquaza floated over to the big bed and coiled up again._

"_Hey… Latias. I'm sorry…" Rayquaza said to the female eon pokemon. She looked up with glass like eyes_

"_Ray… It's all my fault! I was too weak!" Latias whaled which eventually changed to tears. Rayquaza would have normally hissed at that pet name she calls him by. But he'll let this one slip… _

"_Look at me!" Rayquaza asked softly. She did just that. "This is not your fault. I don't know the full story but I know for sure, this isn't your fault!"_

_Rayquaza then noticed something. A large knife… Before Rayquaza could say anything, Latias broke down into tears again._

_He figured the rest out for himself… she was hiding her paws… and there was blood drips everywhere. He hesitated to ask. But he had to know…_

"_Latias… Show me your paws. I won't judge…" Rayquaza asked. She looked up with a massive blush. She lifted her paws from under the sheets to reveal, cut marks all over. Rayquaza sighed._

"_I-I-I tho-thought it wou-would ta-take the pain aw-away… It made it worse…" Latias stuttered before crying again, but diving into Rayquaza's coiled tail to sob into. Rayquaza wanted to pull away, but he know he couldn't leave her like this… FUCK!_

"_Listen. I'll help you out for a while until you can handle yourself. Deal?" Rayquaza told the little red dragon._

"_(Sniff) Really?"_

_Rayquaza nodded his head. "First, we need to clean you up. For the sake of yourself, stay here and I'll go get nurse Blissey and Arceus." Rayquaza offered._

_Nurse Blissey and Arceus came into the room to find the state of Latias. She fixed her paws up and healed the cuts away before leaving the room._

_Rayquaza was about to leave the room until he heard Latias snoring. She had fallen asleep after the healing process. Rayquaza cursed under his breath. He decided to sleep here for the night as he re-coiled his tail to go to sleep._

* * *

_(A few days later)_

"_I'm the fastest of all the legends!" Raikou bragged to impress the females, most still depressed that Latios the dreamboat was dead…_

"_Hell no! I'm way faster!" Palkia retaliated._

_Latias and Rayquaza were having lunch together outside, and we able to pick out pieces of the conversation._

"_Pftt. Moron… I'm faster than both of them!" Rayquaza scowled as Latias looked on with berries in her mouth. Despite he knew Raikou was faster_

"_I'm sure you are! Hey? Why don't we have a race?" Latias suggested. Rayquaza glared at her, not wanting to play her silly games. What has he gotten himself into?_

"_A race with you? Hm, let's make it more interesting… The loser has to do one thing without argument!" Rayquaza suggested. This could be his ticket out._

"_Ok! I'll go ask Raikou and Palkia!" Latias said, zooming off before Rayquaza could stop her. She came back in about 20 seconds._

"_They're keen!" Latias told the irritated green snake. They both flew over to where Raikou and Palkia were._

"_Ok! First to Celebi's garden and back wins!" Palkia explained. Rayquaza went up to Raikou, with a plan instore._

"_Hey Raikou?" he asked._

"_What?" Raikou replied. Within a flash, Rayquaza grabbed Raikou's back leg and snapping the bone._

"_AGGHHH!? WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Raikou screamed in pain._

_Rayquaza chuckled to himself. "To know I'll win this stupid race."_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_GO!  
Palkia, Latias and Rayquaza zoomed off as Raikou struggled to crawl. Only 30 seconds in, Palkia was already tired as Latias and Rayquaza over took him. They were neck and neck._

"_Woo Hoo! This is fun!" Latias cheered. Rayquaza, on the other hand was determined to win his freedom! _

_Rayquaza pulled ahead a little and Latias saw this. She tucked in her paws, and was going faster than before. She over took Rayquaza in a flash. He saw this as an angered look appeared on his face. She reached the end 10 seconds before he did and by the time he got there, she was nearly back. _

_Rayquaza reached the end as he was defeated by a little girl!?_

"_Soo that bet?" Latias asked. Rayquaza groaned._

"_What you going to make me do?" _

"_Go flying at night and stargazing." Latias asked. Rayquaza frown disappeared when she said this. Those were things he did when he had free time._

"_Uh, ok I guess…" he muttered._

_Later that night, the two set off to the night sky. No clouds, a full moon, billions of twinkling stars above them. Rayquaza looked up to see Latias twirling around under the moon light. At least this was taking her mind off Latios death. But this wasn't too bad… I guess he could do this for a bit longer._

_That was understatement…_

_Every activity Arceus set up, Team Rayquaza and Latias_

_Every time Hoenns skies were in trouble, Rayquaza took Latias to help him._

_Every time Groudon and Kyogre pissed Rayquaza, Latias was there to calm him down slightly._

_Latias taught Rayquaza to be nicer and more sociable._

_Whilst Rayquaza taught Latias to have more self-belief and be more confident _

_Over the last two years, they had become best friends._

* * *

_**(Two years later. July 22**__**nd**__**, 2004. The hall of Origin).**_

_The two dragons were in the middle of a flying session, teaching younger flying types how to fly. Well, they were until a message from Arceus came seeming emergency mission._

"_What's happened?" Latias asked._

"_Have a look for yourself…" Arceus said turning on the giant TV screen._

"_Breaking news! Larrousse City has currently gone under lockdown after an attack from a mysterious pokemon. The pokemon has placed some sort of forcefield around the city. It is unknown as of now. IF you have loved ones in Larousse city, please try to contact them!" The news report spoke._

"_The forcefield could be considered protect. But is highly advanced with a double layer created from Carbon dioxide and Hydroxide… Whatever made it, is very strong" Mewtwo spoke out loud._

_Something on the screen caught Rayquaza's eye. On top of a skyscraper was a red dot… No…_

"_Arceus! Zoom in on that skyscraper in the background!" Rayquaza yelled out. Arceus looked confused but did it anyways. The image of the red dot became a lot clearer. And proved Rayquaza right…_

_It was the Pokemon from the meteor he fought 4 years…_

"_What… is that?" Darkrai asked._

"_I don't know… I have no memory of this Pokemon…" Arceus confessed._

_Rayquaza had daggers in his eyes._

"_I have to go… Latias. Stay here!" Rayquaza told everyone, stressing his concern for his best friend._

_Latias was blushing, due to the concern he was giving her. But had a sad look, because he didn't want her there._

"_But Ray! I can help! We have fought worse pokemon!" Latias tried to make Rayquaza change his mind._

"_Latias, Listen to me!" he said sternly. "This thing is highly unpredictable and is very strong! I could not live with myself if you were to get hurt!" Rayquaza told her. She didn't like his decision, but went with._

_Rayquaza flew off to LaRousse City, ready to finish what he should of 4 years ago…_

* * *

_(LaRousse City)_

_Rayquaza fired a hyper beam at full power to break through the forcefield. The Pokemon on the skyscraper saw this and lifted its arm up, signalling for the copies to attack him. The grey versions of the Pokemon piled on top of Rayquaza, only for him to flick them off and destroying them with a hyper beam. The Pokemon transformed into its slim form and fired a ball of green energy. Rayquaza countered it with a dragon pulse. A mini explosion in the air occurred. Rayquaza waited for the cloud to disappear, but a black beam shot out and hit Rayquaza in the chest, flinging him on to the ground as he smashed his head on a car._

_Latias was fearing for Rayquaza's life. She zoomed off out of the hall to LaRousse City._

_Rayquaza moaned in pain as the Pokemon hovered above him ready to finish him off. It was charging up another ball of green and purple energy. Rayquaza closed his eyes, ready for it to finish him as he was in no state to fight._

'Was I dumb to not allow Latias to come?" Rayquaza thought.

_Latias had just arrived at the forcefield to see her worst nightmare._

_The ball of chaotic energy was released, heading right on track for Rayquaza._

"_NO!" Latias screamed in terror._

_Out of nowhere, another ball of energy flew straight in the direction of the other ball. Rayquaza opened his eyes to a shocking surprise._

_Another mysterious Pokemon! It was the same as the other but with different features. Instead of a purple crystal, it had a green one, in its normal form, its hips were more curved and instead of white eyes, it had green._

_The Two mysterious Pokemon stared at each other as they made weird sounds. After about a minute, the forcefield came down. Rayquaza was surprise that he was not dead…_

_The two close to identical Pokemon landed on the ground and turned their attention to Rayquaza as the one that saved him offered it's tentacle to help him up._

_But without warning a siren went off. The city defence system had been set off._

_A wave of black and white box engulfed Rayquaza and the two Pokemon as they were swept away._

_Latias watched in horror. She was scared. All those times, she always had Rayquaza right be her side. She was alone this time… But she had to be brave!_

_Latias zoomed in towards where Rayquaza and the two Pokemon were being swept away to._

"_RAY!" she shouted. Rayquaza, despite being crushed by boxes heard this._

'LATIAS!? I told her to stay at the hall!' Rayquaza thought.

_She let out her paw and connected it with Rayquaza's. Using all her strength, she swung Rayquaza into a power pole, as he hung on to it._

"_You get the tentacle pokemon coming! I'll get the one that's gone ahead!" Latias told Rayquaza, who nodded._

_Latias flew off to find the one that saved Rayquaza's life. After a few seconds, she spotted it. Latias flew down closer and tilted her wing towards it._

"_Grab on!" she shouted at the thing. It used it's tentacles to wrap around Latias wing. Latias again using her strength, pulled the Pokemon out of the boxes as it used it psychic powers to float. It turned its attention to Latias and transformed its Tentacles in to an arm and gave Latias a thumbs up._

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Rayquaza._

_He had the other Pokemon clenched on to his tail as they both using their strength to hold on against the incoming swarm._

_The one that saved Rayquaza's life levitated the other one in to the sky and started to buzz to it. The three psychic types used all there power to lift Rayquaza out. Once out, Rayquaza directed his attention to Latias._

"_Latias… Thanks for ignoring me… You and these two saved my life!" Rayquaza spoke. She just smiled._

"_Well, you saved my life 2 years ago. Only fair if I return the favour!" Latias spoke. She then got a frown._

"_What about these two?" she asked._

"_Arceus would probably want to see them…" Rayquaza admitted._

* * *

_(Hall of origin)_

"_WAIT!? YOU FOUGHT ONE OF THEM 4 YEARS AGO! AND DIDN'T TELL ME!?" Arceus roared at Rayquaza in public. There were a few snickers here and there. Arceus sighed._

"_Well, they don't know English… or any other language other than their own." Arceus said. She spawned two dictionaries and gave them to the weird pokemon. They both flicked through the pages._

"_Read this and in maybe a few months, you might lea-"Arceus started only to be cut off._

"_Ok done." One of them said in a masculine voice._

"_Wh-Wh-What!? That's over 9000 pages!?" Arceus yelled in shock._

"_We're fast readers!" the other said in a feminine voice _

"_Soo... Do you guys have a name or something?" Zekrom asked out loud. The two pokemon looked at each other with a look._

"_Well…" the one with a masculine voice said. "Our arms in this form are shaped to represent Deoxyribonucleic Acid, whilst the colour scheme, red and blue, can be compared to the gender of the subject, red being female and blue being male! Parts of Deoxyribonucleic Acid from the mother and the father are taken to form the new offspring's one!" the female finished._

"_What?" Zekrom slurred out, unable to comprehend what they just said._

"_Just call us Deoxys!' the male, now known as Deoxys said._

"_Well, seeming you two are rare as rare can be, I'm declaring you legendaries!" Arceus told them. The male accepted the offer but the female declined._

"_It's an honour, but I'm going to return to space to seek out our origins…" the female Deoxys said. Arceus nodded as she left and departed for space._

_The male Deoxys turned his head to Rayquaza and started to speak._

"_So dragon-breath? Wanna turn a new leaf and have a fresh start?" he joked. Rayquaza rolled his eyes and floated off to find Latias._

* * *

_**(A few months later. March 19**__**th**__** 2005\. Hall of Origins)**_

_Deoxys had settled in nicely into the hall. He enjoyed extreme stuff, pushing himself to the edge. Although, he did make some enemies in the likes of Celebi and got on the bad side of Arceus often._

_Latias and Rayquaza were chilling at southern Island. Both enjoying the sun as they were each other's company._

"_Wow! Sure is a beautiful day, Ray!" Latias cheered. Rayquaza smiled. He was happy, she was happy. Over the last few months, Rayquaza had been seeing Latias as more than just a friend. A mate maybe?_

_Suddenly, the two felt a small earthquake rattle the island._

"_Woah! You feel that?" She asked the sky high Pokemon._

"_Yeah… Probably nothing." Rayquaza suggested. He spoke to soon. A few minutes after the quake, black rain clouds appeared and started to pour down._

"_Ah! Ray! Quick back to the hall!" Latias suggested, wanting to get out of the sudden storm._

* * *

_The two made it to the hall, wet._

"_Nice day we are having, now isn't it?" Deoxys asked the two. Latias sweat dropped while Rayquaza glared at him. Deoxys also tended to be a smartarse sometimes._

_A red light and loud siren started to go off. Nearly all the legends were confused about what was happening. Minus Rayquaza. He floated there in a paralyzed state. No… those morons didn't._

"_Ray! What's happening?" Latias asked. Even Deoxys was curious._

"_Guys! Go to the main room with everyone else!" he told Latias and Deoxys_

"_Where are you going?" Deoxys asked this time. _

"_To see Arceus… Latias. I'm sorry in advance." Rayquaza spoke with sorrow in his voice._

"_Wh-what? Why! What's happening!?" Latias pleaded for answers._

"_This is what I never wanted you to see… GO!" he told her as she and Deoxys went to the main room when Rayquaza went to Arceus office._

_She was inside it looking at a TV._

_On the TV was Groudon and Kyogre, but they were different._

_Groudon was larger and his grey stomach was now black. He had magma flowing through his body as it was visible through the lines on his stone body. All the spikes on him were sharper and on the back of his hands were Omega symbols._

_Kyogre also grew in size. The blue had become a darker blue as her underbelly became see through with patterns over her back was see through. On each fin was an Alpha symbol._

_They had turned into Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre._

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE THEM!" Rayquaza roared. "I never wanted Latias to see me in mega form…"_

_Arceus sighed._

"_Then make it quick and get it done and over with! They're right next to a town of about 1000!" _

_Rayquaza nodded and flew off as Arceus went to join everyone else._

* * *

"_LAND!" Primal Groudon roared as some volcanos in the background erupted._

"_WATER!" Primal Kyogre hissed as a tidal wave formed behind her._

_Rocky spears with magma flowing out of them shot out of the water and headed straight for Kyogre._

_Kyogre jumped out and had all the liquid on her body form about a dozen balls as a bright blue light were shot out of them._

_The two moves collided as one of the blue beams hit Groudon in the chest._

* * *

"_What were those moves?" Darkrai asked._

"_Precipice blades and Origin pulse. Moves only Groudon and Kyogre can learn…" Arceus explained. Something was bothering Latias._

"_Wait? Does that mean? Rayquaza has a special move as well?" she asked Arceus. Arceus turned her attention away and back to the screen._

"_Rayquaza has never mentioned about a special move." Latias muttered to herself._

"_I fear for our dear friend Rayquaza." Deoxys spoke out loud._

"_And why is that, Freak?" Celebi hissed at the alien pokemon._

"_Well, when I first versed Rayquaza 5 years ago, he showed no mercy. Then In the battle of LaRousse City, it felt like he was holding back…" Deoxys explained. Latias began to tremble and turned to watch the TV._

* * *

"_YOU STUPID DINOSAUR! WHY DID YOU GO AND MAKE A NEW ISLAND IN MY OCEANS!" Kyogre screamed. Groudon was clutching on his chest where the Origin pulse hit._

"_Urk, I needed to get across. Besides, you have plenty of stupid water!" Groudon yelled back. Kyogre fired a hydro pump while Groudon fired a solarbeam. The two moves hit and were neck and neck in power. Suddenly, I strike of lightning came down and intervened with the two moves. Both the primal Pokemon looked up. They both knew who it was._

_Rayquaza in his mega form._

_Rayquaza like his counterparts grew in size, well his case length. The yellow patterns on his body came off and attached to some spikes off Rayquaza's face. His eyes turned into a deep bloody red, with black flames striking out and on to the body._

"_WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Rayquaza roared._

"_Shit, it's Rayquaza!" Groudon cursed. "Yo, Kyogre. We may argue a lot, but for once, let's show Rayquaza what it's like to be the punching bag._

_Rayquaza unleased a massive Draco meteor out. Kyogre swam under the ocean while Groudon used dragon claw to slash through them all. He fired a flamethrower at Ray. He managed to avoid it, but what happened next._

_Kyogre leapt out of the water and shot an ice beam in Rayquaza stomach sending him to the ground on a nearby island. Despite how bad it must have looked, Rayquaza got back up, but was injured._

_He floated up with a struggle and let rip a Dragon pulse, hitting Groudon in the shoulder. While Rayquaza attention was on Groudon, Kyogre summoned a thunder. It hit Rayquaza as he yelled in pain. Again, he fell to the nearby island. But as before, got back up despite his injuries._

_Kyogre was about to fire an origin pulse but Rayquaza quickly reacted and hit her in the stomach with a hyper beam. The hyper beam was so powerful, it shot her all the way back to Groudon. She hit him in the front. But Groudon magma like eye lit up._

_About 15 precipice blades shot up and trapped Rayquaza inside, the eventual explosion created a magma explosion, engulfing the area with magma. There was no sign of Rayquaza._

"_Yo-you actually defeated him? No- You killed him!" Kyogre stuttered in shock._

"_Pfft! It was easy!" Groudon roared. "He has become weak and pathetic since he started hanging out with that cry baby Latias after her brother croaked!" he spat._

* * *

_In the hall of origins, all eyes were Latias. Not only did Groudon bring up her brother. Is it her fault that Rayquaza became weak? Tears began to emerge in her eyes._

"_Latias… I'm sure Groudon doesn't mean that…" Reshiram offered her sympathy._

"_It's all my fault… I wasn't strong enough to help my brother… and now, Ray-Rayquaza… is dead…" Latias wept. She said this next bit a tad to loud._

"_I-I-I Nev-ne-never got the ch-chan-chance to tell him (sniff) how I truly feel…" Latias admitted._

* * *

_An emerald like cocoon was around Rayquaza as a protection from the magma. But he wouldn't be able to hold it up for forever. If he dies now, he'll have on regret. He never told Latias how he really felt…_

"_Latias… I'm sorry…"_

_Rayquaza could here Groudon gloating his victory over him._

"_Pfft! It was easy!" Groudon roared. "He has become weak and pathetic since he started hanging out with that cry baby Latias after her brother croaked!" he spat._

_Rayquaza's red eye went small when he heard this and it played over and over in his mind._

"_He has become weak and pathetic since he started hanging out with that cry baby Latias after her brother croaked!"_

_And again._

"_He has become weak and pathetic since he started hanging out with that cry baby Latias after her brother croaked!"_

_And again._

"_He has become weak and pathetic since he started hanging out with that cry baby Latias after her brother croaked!"_

_And again._

_Never before in his life had he been this MAD!_

_The yellow patterns attached to the spikes on Rayquaza's jaw attached to his tail as green flames surrounded his body._

_He shot out of the explosion, going at crazy speeds, directly at Groudon and Kyogre. All the magma and water was being cut apart by the Rayquaza._

"_**DON'T. YOU. DARE. SAY. THAT. ABOUT. HER!" **__Rayquaza roared._

* * *

"_Oh no…" Arceus muttered._

"_Arceus?" Latias stuttered. Sure she was happy Rayquaza was alive, but scared at the same time at the move. "What is that move?"_

"_That's dragon ascent… Rayquaza's signature move. It feeds off his anger, meaning the angry he is, the more powerful the move. And he is pissed right!" Arceus explained._

* * *

_Groudon and Kyogre looked in fear as there trio master was coming in at a rapid speed._

"_SHIT!" they both swore as Rayquaza hit directly in between them. About 3 seconds later, a massive green explosion consumed the area include most of the town._

_All the legends in the hall could hear were the cries of pain from Groudon and Kyogre as they reverted back to their normal form and were shot off in different directions. Rayquaza roared in the sky as the clouds disappeared and the volcanos stopped spewing lava out. Rayquaza's body turned white as he reverted to his normal form. Using the last of his energy he teleported back to the hall and eventually collapsed in the hall._

* * *

"_Ray…Rayquaza? He is waking up!" A voice yelled._

"_Shit, my chest…" Rayquaza moaned as he clutched his chest where Kyogre hit with an ice-beam._

"_Ray!" Latias yelled with joy as she dived for a hug. In the room was Arceus, Deoxys, Latias and nurse Blissey._

"_How long was I out for?" Rayquaza asked._

"_Only a day." The nurse answered._

"_And Groudon and Kyogre?" he again asked but with some hatred._

"_Groudon was found on a small island north of Unova and Kyogre was found in Lake Verity in Sinnoh!" Arceus told him. "Now for the bad news, due to the radiation from Dragon ascent, that area is going to be unliveable for maybe 20,000-40,000 years max?"_

"_Um, Arceus, Deoxys. Nurse Blissey? Can you leave me and Ray alone for a little while please." Latias asked softly. The three left the room._

"_I thought I lost you…" Latias said with a sad look._

"_I'm sorry you had to see Dragon ascent, I hate using it." Rayquaza apologized._

"_Ray, I nearly lost you yesterday. If you had of died, I would have been stuck with something on my chest…" Latias admitted._

"_So? You have a confession too?" Rayquaza joked._

"_I love you!" they said in sync. The two were blushing, but tears of joy were running out of Latias eyes as she kissed him on his dragon mouth._

"_Rayquaza?" Latias asked._

"_Yes?"_

"_Rayie?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Rayie!" Latias said sternly_

"_What!"_

_RAYIE!_

* * *

_**(Present)**_

Rayquaza felt water splash all over his face as he gasp for air. He opened his eyes to see Latias, just in a bra and panties, holding a bucket.

"Finally! You're awake! Jeez, I gave you an extra hour, but you wouldn't wake up!" Latias admitted.

Rayquaza just sweat dropped at this and grabbed some of his clothes on the ground and put them on.

"Come on lets go see the others!" he said in a perky mood.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in a lost void.)

"And? How did I go?" The Poke spectre asked Valhond the Admin.

"Barely over the line." he said calmly.

"Ok! Sure one of the legends admitted he was gay! That may have put people off? I dunno!" Spectre complained. The Admin was very curious.

"And who was this homosexual legendary?"" he asked.

"Just Latios. A legends Giratina resurrected from the dead. Why?" Spectre explained.

Valhond stayed quiet for a while.

"No reason… you have 3 days left before I make my mind up…"

* * *

Author's Note: Kia Ora! Now this is fast becasue I want to get a Halloween Chapter out on Halloween, So expect another in the coming days!

I few have asked, No I'm not In trouble. Valhond The Admin is a character my friend from school asked me to put in.

Whilst writing this Author's note, I was going to put My friend code for Nintendo, but I'm can't be bothered right now! So next chapter.

This is one I've wanted to do forever.

The groudon, Kyogre vs Rayquaza was slightly based on mega act III (Anime logic. Precipice Blades is ground move. Rayquaza a flying type. Gets hit).

As always, Review, suggest or PM. Poke_Spectre OUT!

**Darkrai's injury of the day!**

Didn't have one cause he barely featured yay!  



	24. Chapter 23: Halloween

**LEGENDS IN A NEW WORLD: Chapter 23**

Disclaimer Eins (German for one): I don't own Pokemon:(

Disclaimer Zwei (German for two): I don't own the song, 'Without me' by Eminem

Disclaimer Drei (German for Three): I dont own the Super Hero in this chapter. I'll leave it a surprise.

* * *

"31st of October! 31st of October! 31st of October! 31st of October!" Mew chanted next to Arceus ear, who was ready to snap the little girl's neck. But she knew that was murder…

"MEW! SHUT UP! WE KNOW!" Arceus roared. Her efforts all went to waste as Mew continued to bounce up and down at the excitement of the 31st of October.

Why you may ask?  
Halloween.

Most of the legends were excited as Karen, there neighbour was throwing a Halloween party.

Well, there was two exceptions.

Darkrai was crying in his room as this was 745th year since Meloetta broke up with him and since he saw that monster.

And Latios was still yet to come out of his room after his confession about his sexuality.

"**HOWDY ALL! NOW I UNDERSTAND YOU MAY BE EXCITED FOR THIS HUMAN CELEBRATION!"**

"We celebrate Halloween in the hall too, yah know?" Zekrom called out.

"**WELL… THIS IS AWKWARD. WELL! TODAY'S CHALLENGE! OR SHOULD I SAY TONIGHTS CHALLENGE!"**

"Explain?" Giratina asked.

"**BEFORE YOU GO TO THIS SHIT PARTY! YOU ALL HAVE TO GO TRICK OR TREATING AROUND THE AREA! THE PERSON WITH THE MOST CANDY WINS AND THE PRIZE IS YOU GET EVERYONE ELSES CANDY!"**

"Your challenge is has one big fault in it…" Deoxys pitched in.

"**GO ON…"**

"Nearly all of us here are adults… one is a teenager and lastly, one is a candy craving little girl" Deoxys explained, signalling Mew out specifically. "I think it's obvious who will win…"

"**YOUR POINT? NOHAIL AND OLIVER ARE DOING IT AND THEN GOING TO THE PARTY! SPEAKING OF OLIVER, GROUDON! HE WANTS TO SEE YOU ASAP!"**

Groudon summoned a confused look and his face.

"Why?" he asked.

"**BEATS ME! YOU'LL BE GOING OUT AT SIX! YOU CAN SPAWN ANY COSTUME. BUT ONCE SPAWNED, YOU CAN'T CHANGE IT! PICK WISELY"**

Little did they know, a certain male eon Pokemon was listening in on the explanation in the shadows…

* * *

All the legends went off to get prepared for tonight. Well, except Groudon, who went off to find the human assistant.

Oliver was outside of the house leaning on the mailbox. He noticed Groudon walking towards him.

"Howdy Groudon! Now I have somebody you have to meet! She is one of the Author's reviewers like Hayden was!" Oliver explained, he then noticed a look of hatred on Groudons face when he mentioned the name Hayden…

"Ah, yeah… sorry. I forgot you and him didn't quiet see eye to eye… But that what this person here to help with!" Oliver told Groudon.

After saying this, a car pulled in next to the house.

"Ah! She is here! Groudon, come!" Oliver insisted.

A girl walked out of the car. She looked in her early 20's (maybe 20 or 21), had a nice tan, raven black hair and blue crystal eyes. She wore a black hoodie with a purple heart with an arrow going through it on the front, blue jeans and just regular sneakers. She had a blue eyeliner on and a faint red lipstick on.

"Groudon! I would like you too met Moon! She going to help you with a little private problem you have…" Oliver explained. Moon had an astounded look on her face, in the fact that she was meeting Groudon. Whilst the look on his was bored one.

"Hi! It's an honour to meet you!" Moon chirped. Groudon raised an eyebrow.

"And what is this 'personal problem' of mine do you two know about?" Groudon asked. Oliver started scratching his head.

"Well, let's say your little 'crush' on Kyogre got out with some of the reviewers…" Oliver said sheepishly. Groudon faces went red with anger, and as badly as he wanted strangle the man, that would get him nowhere.

Groudon took a breath in and then out.

"That ship sailed a LONG time ago!" Groudon told the two.

"Wait! I'm know as a…" Moon started, only to look away to cover a blush. "I'm know as a matchmaker crush! I really want to help you get with… Kyogre!"

"Refresh my mind on what a matchmaker crush is?" Groudon asked.

"I help others get with their crush!" Moon told Groudon, slightly slating off the truth. He just sighed.

"Fine! But you're wasting your time…" Groudon told her as she jumped up in excitement.

"Excellent! Now, I have to be somewhere! Good luck Moon!" Oliver said to the two.

* * *

Everyone was getting their costumes ready for tonight. Darkrai decided to stop weeping and came out of his room to also get ready for tonight as it was compulsory. But the Author made an exception for Latios.

"Right! Groudon! Your first task to become an opposite!" Moon explained.

"Go on…"

"Well, take for example. Find out what she is wearing tonight and try to your best of abilities to make an opposite version of it!" Moon told him.

Groudon sneaked up to the outside of Kyogre's room and placed his ear on the wall to hear the conversation. He identified Kyogre, Reshiram and Latias in the room talking.

"_So what are you guys going as?" Latias asked the other females._

_"Well… Hear me out here. I was considering going as a more feminine version of White Kyurem, seeming you know! It's me in a way." Reshiram told the others. "What are you going as Latias?"_

_"I found this book which I have been reading over the last few days called Alice in wonderland! I did some research and I'm going dressed up as Alice!" Latias explained. "And you Kyogre?"_

_"I dunno yet… Nothing has really come to mind."_

_Kyogre thought about it for a few seconds until an idea came to mind._

_"Wait! You know that Team aqua admin Shelly! I might just go in her outfit!" Kyogre said._

Groudon pulled away from the wall and went back downstairs with a smile on his face.

However, that smile quickly crumbled away as he saw possible on of his worst nightmares…

Moon was talking to Deoxys…

"Tell me more about Groudon!" Moon begged Deoxys. Deoxys had an evil smirk on his face. He was already in costume. He was wearing a long, button up white shirt with a black tie around his neck. Black jeans with black dinner shoes. This was a rare time where he was not wearing his headphones and instead he had black aviator sunglasses on. He was being a badass for tonight.

"Well if you really want to know, there was this one time were he pissed Rayquaza off soooo badly he shot his ass all the way across the world and was trapped on an island, begging for Arceus to save him as he was crying, 'Arceus waaah! Arceus! Save me waaah!" Deoxys told Moon, who had stars in her eyes.

"Deoxys! Shut up! And I was not crying for help!" Groudon claimed as he rushed over.

"Well, that's rude. I was having an interesting conversation with your friend. Moon was it?" Deoxys said in his obnoxious yet playful tone.

"She knows about the little secret…" Groudon whispered.

"Ohoho! This gets better and better…" Deoxys muttered.

"I'm helping Groudon as I'm a matchmaker crush!" Moon claimed to Deoxys…

Deoxys frowned.

"Uh, Groudon? I know you're retarded and all… but you do know the real definition of a Matchmaker crush right?" Deoxys asked.

Moon went stiff at this point.

"HEY! AND YES! When someone tries to help someone get with who they like!" Groudon spat, but only cause Deoxys to laugh. "What's so funny!?"

"Oh dear… It seems you left out one big detail… that's a matchmaker. A matchmaker's crush is when the person helping has a crush on you… Meaning Moony girl over there likes you." Deoxys explained.

Groudon turned around with an agitated look, while Moon stood there blushing but scratching her head.

"You never said that bit…" Groudon asked.

"You never asked…" Moon said nervously. Deoxys tried to contain his chuckles.

"I think I'll leave you two alone" Deoxys said before slipping off before Groudon could go kill him.

Moon sighed.

"Well. This awkward…" Moon said out loud.

"Only slightly." Groudon growled.

"Can I still help?" Moon asked. "Even, if… I do like you."

Groudon sighed and placed his hands in his placed, slowly dragging them downwards in stress.

"Fine. Just don't pull anything funny! And like I said before, you're wasting your time with me…" Groudon. "You can come along tonight to the party."

"Like a date?" she asked.

"NO!" Groudon roared, only making her sweat drop.

* * *

(Later that day. 5:30 PM)

All the legends were dressed up plus a few others.

"**GUESS WHAT GUYS?"**

"What?" everyone asked.

"**CHARACTER DESCRIB-CRIB-CRIB-CRIBTION TIME (drop the bass)**

* * *

Arceus was dressed up as an angel. White female roman robes, fake feather wings and a halo attached above her head via a pole.

Giratina had Italian robes on with gloves that contained a knife in each. On his belt was a weird triangle symbol. He was dressed as Ezio Auditore da Firenze.

Latias was dress as Alice from Alice in wonderland. Her hair was curled up and she was in a blue dress.

Celebi was in a black and red dress with a little crown on her hair which was done into a bun. She was also holding a staff with a red jewel at the top. She was the Queen of hearts.

Rayquaza like Giratina, was a character from Assassin's creed. He was in a white and blue murky robes, with less capes and streamers. A red piece of cloth was tied around his waist and with a brown leather vest on his chest to hold his fake pistols. He was Captain Edward Kenway.

Funnily enough. Without interacting with each other, Reshiram and Zekrom idea for costumes were really close. Reshiram was dressed as a white Kyurem and Zekrom was black Kyurem.

Mew just was in a plain pink ballerina costume.

Like earlier in the day, Deoxys was wearing a long, button up white shirt with a black tie around his neck. Black jeans with black dinner shoes. This was a rare time where he was not wearing his headphones and instead he had black aviator sunglasses on. He was being a badass for tonight.

Darkrai was dressed as Robin, the sidekick of batman. Instead of an R on his red suit, there was a D.

Kyogre was dress up like Shelly, the admin of Team Aqua.

And quiet ironically, Groudon was dress as Tabitha, the admin of Team Magma.

Moon, the girl that was tagging along with Groudon, was dressed up as a black cat.

Nohail was just in his regular clothing, a tux with a masquerade mask on, his black top hat and his cane.

Finally, Oliver was dressed up as a Vampire.

* * *

"**OK THE TRICK OR TREAT CHALLENGE STARTS… NOW!"**

None of the legends plus humans moved except Mew, who sprinted off to start.

"… **AT LEAST ACT LIKE YOU'RE DOING IT…"**

"Now this looks like a job for me so everybody just follow me. Cause we need a little controversy, Cause it feels so empty without me" Darkrai sung out loud.

"Uh? Darkrai what are you singing?" Rayquaza asked.

"My theme song as Darkrai boy! Without me by Eminem" he said fling his cape into the air. Everyone just sweat dropped at his actions. In the sky, a bright beacon with a bat like symbol appeared in the sky.

Once it was over, a long black car pulled up. One of the windows went down to reveal a large muscly man inside. The lower half of his body was grey as he had a yellow belt around his waist. He had a black mask on with the only bit of skin being showed was his mouth and that mask eventually turned into a cape on his back.

"I am Batman" he said in a deep voice. Darkrai sprinted over and jumped in to the car.

"Your sidekick, Darkrai boy is here!" Darkrai said to Batman. The Batmobile engine revved up as they went as fast as the car could….

…Straight into a power pole!

An airbag was currently crushing Darkrai but he managed to get out in time, as the power pole fell over and crushed the Batmobile and most likely killing Batman.

"Well… that was unfortunate." Nohail muttered to the Oliver.

"Someone has to go watch Mew to make sure she stays safe!" Arceus told everyone, trying to change the subject, whom all groaned. Giratina wasn't going to play good-guy Giratina this time and offer.

The most unlikely of people offered however.

Deoxys.

"I'll go." He offered.

"Did I hear you right?" Arceus asked.

"Yep. Tonight is probably going to be boring. Nothing scary… I'll watch Mew and maybe catch up with you guys later."

Deoxys walked off to the direction Mew ran off too.

"**WELL. SEEMING YOU ALL PUSSIED OUT OF THE CHALLENGE. I GUESS YOU CAN GO NOW TO THAT STUPID PARTY."**

Everyone else walked over to Karen's place.

* * *

By the time Deoxys caught up to Mew, she had already filled up 4 bags of candy.

"Trick or treat!" Mew said adorable to a couple which looked in their late 30's. Cue the puppy dog eyes.

"Awwww! Look at you!" the women said. "Liam! Go get as much candy as possible!" she said again but to her husband.

Deoxys walked up to where Mew was.

"Oh! You must be this adorable things older brother!" the women said to Deoxys, who cringed at hearing this. He sighed and went along with it.

"Yes- Why I am this things brother!" Deoxys said with some hesitation.

The husband came back with two sacks of skittles.

"Thank you!" Mew thanked as she and Deoxys walked away from the house.

"How much you going to get tonight?" Deoxys asked.

Mew thought about it for a second.

"Well… I already have a truck load of candy!" Mew exclaimed. Deoxys chuckled at Mews use of language.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Just that you're getting better at sentences! Good job Mew." Deoxys chuckled. Mew frowned at this.

"But I do have a truck load! Turn around!" Mew claimed. Deoxys rolled his eyes and played along only to notice a rather large truck full of candy. Deoxys was impressed by the girl's rate on getting candy.

"How did you?" Deoxys asked.

"Well, I found the truck and drove it here! May have ran a few things over, but never mind! And its candy we are talking about here!" explained Mew. "Now can you drive back?" Mew asked Deoxys, who simply shrugged his shoulders. "As long as I get a snickers, sure."

* * *

(At Karen's House).

"Right guys! The LAST time we were here, didn't end well!" Arceus raised her voice at the direction of Groudon and Zekrom. Moon was about to say something, but Groudon stopped her. "Please! Act like decent human beings!" Arceus said and with that knocked on the door. Karen, in maids outfit, opened the door.

"Ah! Aria! So good to see you again! And the rest your lot is here as well!" Karen said to Arceus whilst glaring at Groudon. "Come on in!" she offered as all the legends plus humans went inside.

Celebi went off to find Frank, Arceus and Reshiram went to chat with some of the other females. Zekrom, Giratina, Rayquaza and Latias went outside and the rest wander off.

"Alright! So from what I've heard, the owners of this house have set up a scary Burma trail in the bush behind! My plan is to make sure you and Kyogre go together!" Moon suggested.

"And what about you?" Groudon asked, making sure he had all the details.

"Oh stop worrying! It'll be fine!" Moon insisted.

"(Sigh) ok then…" Groudon said as he saw Zekrom walking over.

"Wait!" Moon said stopping Groudon, whom turned around confused.

"What now?" Groudon started until Moon interrupted his sentence by kissing him on the lips. After 3 seconds, she let go, winked at him and walked off, leaving Groudon dazed and dumbfounded.

"Wow! You've already hit first base! Nice job!" Zekrom complimented.

* * *

(Later that night. 8:30 PM.)

"A little more. A little more! Annnnndd STOP!" Mew yelled as Deoxys reversed the truck. He then dumped all of the candy on the side of house as Mew jumped into it.

"Right! Now Mew? No more trick or treating off tonight. I'ma going to go to the party over the road." Deoxys told Mew, who more than happily agreed. She would rather with her candy than some stupid party.

Deoxys left and walked over the road to Karen's house. Mew proceeded swim around in her mountain of candy. But then something caught her eye on the roof.

Latios siting up on the roof staring out into the stars. This was the first time since he confessed he actually felt like the world would accept him. Because there was nobody around right now to judge him for who he truly is…

He didn't know who to blame. Himself? Zekrom? Reshiram…

NOTHING MADE SENSE!

He was straight 13 years ago. And now… no interest in girl what so ever…

"At least there is nothing but me and the stars right now…" he muttered to himself.

"Latios?" Mew called from behind. Latios jumped at the sound of his name, but sighed slightly if relief that it was only Mew.

"Oh… Hi Mew…" he said glumly.

"Hi Latios! How have you been?" Mew said cheerfully, completely forgetting about the events from a few days ago.

"I've been better… about the other day…" Latios muttered, refreshing Mews mind.

"Oh! That you like boys?" she asked innocently, not realizing that Latios flinched.

"Yeah…"

"Well! You have my support as we'll always be friends! Along with everyone else!" Mew told Latios as she went and sat down next to him.

Latios gave her a warm smile as he turned his head back to the night sky.

"The stars hold so many mysteries… too many to be solved…" Latios said. Mew also turned her head to the sky.

"Well, when I have a problem I can't solve, candy always fixes the issue for me! You want a piece?" Mew asked, offering Latios a lollipop that was in her hand.

Latios accepted the lollipop and thanked Mew.

"Mew. Thank you, I need this ta-"Latios started to only find out Mew had fallen asleep just like that.

Latios stood up and picked up Mew to go and place her in bed.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the central city Police station)

"Shit! We are getting nowhere in the case of Ana and Jane Wright! The family wants answers soon!" detective Laura Wald cursed.

"Detective Wald. There is a package here for you!" a policeman said, walking into the room holding a brown box with a note attached to it.

"Is it safe?" she asked.

"Passed all the tests. No signs of explosives anywhere on it!"

Laura grabbed the note and proceeded to talk out loud.

"Dear central Auckland police. I notice you have been stuck in your murder case of Ana and Jane Wright. Inside here is a map to a location where a security camera is secretly set. It was placed there years ago to monitor teen youth at night. I would like to be keep anonymous. Good luck. – Anonymous" Laura said out loud as the box was being ripped in too to find a map just like the note said.

"It's the best we got! Move out!" Laura called out as Police men and women moved out to the location.

* * *

Deoxys had just shown up to the party as everyone was going in to the Burma trail. He rolled his eyes at the boring things that must be lurking in there. But he'll never know if he doesn't go, maybe something in there could give him the hype he has been looking for.

Arceus and Giratina, Rayquaza and Latias, Nohail and Oliver, and most recently, Celebi and Frank all went in but failed to complete it. Darkrai refused to go in.

Zekrom wanted to go in with Reshiram, but knew that was unlikely… unless.

"Hey bitch!" Zekrom taunted at his sister. She turned around wondering what he was doing. "Want to have a bet? We go into the Burma Trail and the one that pissed themselves the most loses! $50?" Zekrom offered. Reshiram knew he just wanted to go in with her.

"Game on cry-baby!" Reshiram taunted back.

They went in only to come back out running ten minutes later.

That just left the Deoxys, Groudon, Kyogre and Moon. Two boys, two girls!

"Right Groudon! This is your chance! She is right there!" Moon said to Groudon, pointing over in the direction of Kyogre. He sighed and started to walk over there until.

He that she was walking over to Deoxys.

"May I help you Kyogre?" he asked, whilst leaning on pole.

"You're going with me in the Burma trail!" she demanded.

"Aw? Are we scared?" Deoxys mocked.

"NO! I just don't want to go in with that asshole Groudon!" Kyogre yelled.

"Well seeming you ask SO nicely!" Deoxys chirped. Groudon sighed as Moon was fuming with steam coming out of her ears.

She went storming over, ready to give Kyogre a piece of her mind. Groudon saw this as he realized his life was about to end…

"Hey! YOU!" Moon said to Kyogre behind her back.

"Oh? You're Groudons new bitch, right?" Kyogre asked.

"FRIEND actually! He is a great guy! You really outta give him a chance!" Moon yelled at Kyogre.

"Give him a chance? HAHAHA! NO! After all the bullshit he has done to me? Ha! Besides? He doesn't care about you! You're just another one of his sex slaves! That's all he sees you as!" Kyogre told Moon.

"Ohohoho? A cat fight?" Deoxys said slipping away next to Groudon.

"My life is officially over…" Groudon moaned.

"AND! What if I was to tell you that I went to Groudon? HUH!" Moon yelled. No one else but Deoxys figured out what Moon was doing, even he was smirking in the brilliant plan.

"Bitch please!" Kyogre yelled back as a crowd was picking up. "Here how Groudon works. Alcohol plus women equals oral sex!" Kyogre told the girl, who had just enough.

"UGH! That's it! I'm leaving!" Moon yelled. When walking past Groudon, she whispered in his ear.

"Good luck!" she whispered. What did she mean by good luck?

"Well seeming you're only allowed in once and it's in pairs. I guess Groudon will have to find someone else as its Kyogre and Deoxys." Giratina said to Arceus.

Cue Deoxys.

"Actually I think I'll pass on the Burma trail and allow Groudon and Kyogre to go in a pair. Probably be nothing scary in there anyways. Good luck" Deoxys admitted, walking off and leaving the Groudon and Kyogre dumbfounded. Groudon finally realized what Moon did!

"Like hell is if I'm going in there with him!" Kyogre yelled until she was grabbed by the arms thanks to Rayquaza and Giratina. "LET GO OF ME!" she screamed as she and Groudon were thrown into the trail as the opening behind them was sealed off.

* * *

"FUCK! Ugh! Don't try anything funny! Let's get this done and over with." Kyogre cursed.

They heard sounds here and there, mainly moaning and ghastly groaning. Things were moving around in the bush as twigs and sticks were being snapped in half to make the moment scarier. Groudon was in the front whilst Kyogre was in behind.

Out of a bush, a man with an axe in his head with blood all over his body jumped out and screamed out zombie like sounds. Groudon cursed out from the shock while Kyogre screamed and clenching on to Groudon.

More things happened along the way. Kyogre felt a hand touch her shoulder as she screamed once again. A red like substance dripped from the trees as they saw a pair of illuminated eyes. They were both scared out of their minds. When walking past a hole, a demented like figure jumped out of it and grabbed on to Groudons leg. Natural reaction was to kick the thing in the face.

In the distance, there was a small glow as Groudon and Kyogre could see a man… ripping out the guts of another person. Groudon stepped on a twig, and due to the snapping sound, the human like thing heard this and came rushing towards them. Until the two realized it was on a chain.

Only a few more minutes later, they had successfully reached the end.

* * *

"Well, I'm surprised one of you guys aren't dead." Arceus said to the two, congratulating them on finishing. What she did notice was that Kyogre was still holding to Groudon.

"Uh? Kyogre? The Burma trail is over now, you can let go of Groudon." Arceus told the former sea basin pokemon. She snapped out of the shocked state she was in and let go in a flash with a massive blush on her face.

Groudon had one thing on his mind.

'_Moon. Thank you.' _He thought.

* * *

The legends said good bye to Karen and everyone else at the party as the decided to go home now, and wanted to make sure Mew hasn't burned down the house. They found something much worse…

About 4 or 5 police cars plus a prison like car was outside their house.

"What the?" Giratina muttered out loud. Latias was holding on to Rayquaza as they all proceeded with caution. They saw Mew with one of the policeman, with a blanket around her. She was crying as the Policeman was trying to calm her down.

Reshiram was the first to notice Detective Laura Wald, who had a smug look on her face.

"Uh, Hello? Can we help you?" Arceus stepped forwards to Laura.

"Ah! You must be the other residence of this house!" Laura said to Arceus.

"Yes, we are…" Arceus said with extreme caution as she had to choose her words carefully.

"You are the detective on the murders of Ana and Jane wright, aren't you?" Reshiram asked.

"Oh, so you know who I am? Good that saves introductions. Ehem! Well, how do I say this…" Laura pondered. Giratina went over to get Mew.

"We believe that the murderer is in fact living with you at this current time. We now have him in custody and we are taking him in to the station for further questioning." Laura told the legends. Some of them gasped. The next thing they saw, was worse of it all.

Latios was in handcuffs and was being thrown into the police prison car. Before getting in, he saw everyone else. Tears was in his eyes.

"Latios… LATIOS!" Latias screamed as she tried to go and save her brother, but Rayquaza was holding her back. "RAYQUAZA! LET GO OF ME!" she screamed. The prison car drove off leaving all the legends stunned, questioning for answers.

"I guess that DNA on the money was Latios…" Arceus said glumly as she tried to hold back the tears. "Bu-but (sniff) who was the other one?"

All the legends went back inside to go back to bed, if they could get any sleep.

Zekrom however… stood there outside.

'_Two pieces of DNA… one was Latios and the other is a mystery. Ana took all my money that night and sh-she was wearing a glove… Latios killed both Ana and her sister. Meaning that…" _

Zekrom eyes widened in the shock realization, because he had finally figured it out…

'_The other DNA on the money is… Mine! Latios killed them because of me…'_

* * *

Author's Note: HOLY SHIT! THE NEW ANIME OPENING IS GLORIOUS! If you haven't seen it, GO WATCH IT!

I just want to say a big thank you to all of you guys as you have motivated me at times when I nearly quit writing this story! Because of your motivation, I have now hit of 100k words! When I first started this story, I never thought I would reach that milestone!

But like Serena says in the anime: Never give up till the end!

We now are getting to the climate of the plot, as Chapters will get a little darker, but not too much...

Moon is also the last OC debut.

Nothing related to this story, but... NEW ZEALAND MY HOME LAND IS CHAMPIONS! WOOO! We are the rugby world champs! (Even tho I play and watch Football/soccer, still love watching the match). If any of you reading is Australian, I just want to say is you pushed NZ right down to last minute and put up an awesome fight. Nobody likes second place.

Funny story, the day before, I got a full art Kyogre. I was saying to my parents, "Cuz I pulled the full art Kyogre, NZ will win tomorrow against Australia". They laughed at me :(. HAHAHAHAHA! The power of pulling full arts is successful once again! (When I got the full art Lugia, every team I support won or didn't lose)

As always, Review, Suggest or PM. Poke_Spectre OUT!

**Darkrai's injury of the day:**

Being in a car crash and get crushed by an air bag!


	25. Chapter 24: Judgement

**LEGENDS IN A NEW WORLD: Chapter 24**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(

* * *

(November 1st 2015, 1:00PM. 4 days to go)

The Poke Spectre was waiting nervously in his office as in a few hours, Valhond the Admin would tell him if he is good enough to keep his job as the author. And if he fails, who would be the new Author?

Over the last week of proving he was still a good author, quite a lot had happened, from Latios revealing he is gay, Latias is terrible with alcohol, finding out Groudon has a girl head over heels in love with to the most recent, Latios being arrested for the murders of Ana and Jane wright. Something just didn't add up though…

"How did the police have such a swing in the investigation…" the author muttered to himself.

Spectre sighed and slumped down in the chair he was sitting in as he watched the clock tick away, awaiting judgement.

* * *

"ARG! I knew we should have never trusted Kyurem!" Reshiram roared at her brother, who was still a little shocked by the whole Latios situation. "It's been over a month and still no word on that recording!"

"Yeah…" Zekrom muttered to the floor. His attitude was pissing off Reshiram a little.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you're sad about Latios? He was gay and a murderer!" Reshiram yelled at him.

Zekrom scowled.

"Do you have a problem with homosexual people? There still human!" Zekrom defended Latios. Reshiram shook her head.

"No! I don't have a problem with homosexual people. But, I have a problem with Latios! The prick has been under my skin since the day he joined this stupid trip!" Reshiram hissed. Everyone was finding it hard to find that in 4 days, this would be all over. They will be saying good bye to everyone in this world and would be returning to the Pokemon world and the hall.

"Please tell me you're a little concerned that we haven't received any word from Kyurem?" Reshiram asked.

"Ok! I am, alright?" Zekrom told his sister to get her off his back. She rolled her eyes and exited Zekroms room.

* * *

Rayquaza was currently comforting Latias who pretty much cried herself to sleep. Her brother was murderer? But… he was a good guy wasn't he? He helped Pokemon and humans in need, he participated in events with a positive attitude all the time in the hall, he protected his loved ones.

She went and cried into Rayquaza's chest, as he rubbed her back and laid his chin on top of her head.

"It's going to be fine… I'm sure they have the wrong person…" Rayquaza said to try and calm down Latias. It wasn't working.

Arceus, Giratina and Deoxys was watching on the other side of the room.

"You have got to feel bad for her. To have him brought back and then taken away again." Giratina said with a stale tone. Arceus was just looking down into the coffee she had.

"If he is proven guilty, it's going to leave an emotional scar that will never heal." Deoxys said out loud.

Arceus remained silent. Giratina was worried. He wanted to say something to comfort her but was afraid she would snap at him, so he went against it.

* * *

"So, we have close to zero personal information on you Mr. Tió_s_." Detective Laura Wald spat at Latios. He just sat there in silence. Before hand, he lied and used the name Liam Tiós. The foolish humans bought it.

"Then why am I here?" he asked.

"We have video graphic proof tying you into the Ana and Jane Wright murder case. Around the estimated time of their deaths, you were leaving Ana Wrights house. Rather odd?" Laura explained. Latios shrugged his shoulders.

"You point?"

"My point is, you're a murderer. And just out of pure curiosity, I heard a rumour stating you gay?" Laura asked.

"So what if I'm gay! You got a problem with that?" Latios hissed. Ms. Wald just chuckled.

"I ask the questions. Not you!" Laura whispered. "But I will admit, I'm slightly homophobic." she admitted. Latios growled, as she left the room.

Latios sighed as he laid his head on the table in the room.

* * *

(6:00 PM the same day)

The sun was starting to go down as the moon was rising. Nobody was in the mood to cook, so the legends just ordered pizza.

The likes of Giratina and Rayquaza tried to make small talk with some of the others, but they just received glares. Hell, even Deoxys, who would be enjoying this, was shutting them out with his headphones nearly at full volume.

Latias was just staring down at the piece of meat lover's pizza she had. She looked over to Groudon, who was scoffing his face.

"Hey Groudon? You want my piece? I'm not hungry…" Latias offered. Groudon wanted to decline but he was hungry. He took the plate and tried to say thank you, but spat crumbs onto Rayquaza's face, who was next Latias. He wanted to snap and yell at him, but he would only make the mood of tonight worse…

Speaking of Ray, there was a topic he needed to talk to Arceus with.

Rayquaza stood up and looked over to the former god.

"Arceus? Can I talk to you in private?" Rayquaza asked. She sighed and got up, following Rayquaza out of the room.

"What." She said with a blunt tone.

"I know this may not be the time to ask about this…" Rayquaza whispered. "I was talking with Giratina the other day when you and Latias went to do who knows what. He brought up an interesting topic"

"Go on…"

"Marriage. I want to marry Latias before this trip was over. But now thanks to her brother deciding to tick off 'murder your date on the same night' on his bucket list, it's made it rather difficult…" Rayquaza admitted. Arceus sighed.

"You know the rules…" she told him. He sighed this time.

"Yes! Yes! I know! I know, but for one time can you make an exception! After everything she has been through, she deserves it!" Rayquaza argued.

"I'll think on it…" Arceus muttered and walked away.

Arceus and Rayquaza both returned to the other room and sat back down. Latias was about to ask what they were talking about until a massive tremor started. A few of the legends panicked. The tremor was over in a minute. Giratina go back up slowly and called out.

"Everyone ok?"

Everyone, including somehow Darkrai replied yes.

Before Giratina could say anything else, a bright light engulfed the room.

* * *

Once the flash was over, the legends found they were no longer in the house, but outside, with each of them standing on their own single platform. Even Latios was here. Latias saw him straight away and called out his name.

"LATIOS! LATIOS!" Latias cried.

"Sister?" he muttered. He then looked up to see the massive figure staring down below them. Its skeleton like arm was resting on the armrest of its throne, as it was held up to its head. Its body was clothed in royal like robes as a golden crown rested upon its head.

"Welcome legendary Pokemon of the entrictipes universe! Allow me to introduce myself! I am Valhond the Admin! I'm going to assume you've already met my former student?" Valhond explained.

"Student?" Arceus asked with caution.

Valhond snapped his fingers as out of nowhere, The Poke Spectre appeared on a platform above the legends. The Poke Spectre turned around to see the legends as a look of fear emerged on his face.

"You never said they would be here, you fossil!" Spectre hissed.

"You never asked. I'll admit, you were never good at asking questions." Valhond said calmly. "Spectre, for your sake, please tell me you told them!"

Spectre face went pale as his forehead started to sweat. Valhond sighed at his former student.

"Author? What didn't you tell us?" Mew asked with innocence.

"I – uh… Um…" Spectre stuttered.

"Ahem! May I explain? Your Author here, The Poke Spectre was taught by yours truly. However… recent complaints came in about his destructiveness, thus I had to re-consider if he was suitable for the job… that is why you are all here. The Poke Spectre. You have failed to impress me over the last week, and have been removed from the rank of Author!" Valhond said out loud.

Spectre, the now former author, fell to his knees.

"And I have found the favourite to replace you!" Valhond continued.

All the legends were in shock! Valhond noticed this.

"You didn't tell them? Did you?"

"I didn't want to put them under pressure to perform for me…" Spectre said glumly.

"Well, atlas! Allow me to introduce you to your new Author!" Valhond said, standing up and snapping his skeleton like fingers. A new figure appeared and the legends didn't know how to react to this.

Oliver was the new author!

"Ol-Oliver? You're the new author?" Arceus asked with caution.

He nodded his head. "First off. Yes, and what an honour it is!" he spat at Spectre. "There is going to be a lot of change with me in charge!" Oliver said with a sudden mood swing.

"May I? Only fair I give you a week trial." Valhond announced. "What to do with you Spectre?"

"I want to keep him and Nohail as my 'assistants'" Oliver said out loud. "With me in as the new author, I have to have a good long talk with Spectre my assistant…" Oliver said ominously.

* * *

Everyone but Valhond disappeared back to the house.

Spectre tried to summon some sort of spell, but it was failing.

"No…No…no, no, no!" he muttered to himself over and over again, as he clutched the sides of his head.

"Hoorah! Oliver is the new author!" Giratina rejoiced eventually joined by everyone else.

"Thank you! Thank you for your kind words! I need everyone to meet me at the bliss point cliff ASAP! Go now!" Oliver thanked, before giving out his first command as the new author.

All the legends did so with no argument. However, Spectre had to be dragged out.

* * *

Everyone including Spectre and Nohail, who eventually joined them, was at bliss point cliff. A cliff that was probably had a 50 metre drop into freezing cold waters.

Oliver snapped his fingers as a throne created from darkness appeared. He sat down and looked at the legends and his two assistants.

"Ok! Oliver the Author! What is your first task as the author?" Arceus asked. Oliver chuckled.

"Well… first off. My first task is for you to listen to a story…" Oliver smirked. He clicked his fingers once again as seats for everyone else.

"Yay! Story time!" Mew yelled out.

"Yes… This story is called…. THE TRUTH!" Oliver roared.

The legends looked around, confused.

"What do you mean? The truth?" Latias asked.

"Well… Where to start? Ah! I know, the beginning! But first…" Oliver said out loud, only to turn his attention to Spectre. "Spectre! You remember Kelly? I certain do…" Oliver hissed.

Spectre stumbled out of his chair as his face paled as if he had seen a ghost.

"No… I-I-Impossible… I wiped her existence from history… How do you! WHO ARE YOU!?" Spectre roared back.

"Hahaha! All in due time! Now, for the truth. You see… I came up with this idea!" Oliver admitted. The legends were even more confused than before. But Spectre now knew who Oliver really was…"

"No… I watched you die…" he muttered. "Maxwell?"

"MAXWELL IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! ALONG WITH KELLY! I am Oliver!" Oliver yelled at them all. Mew showed signs of fear as she clenched on to Deoxys jacket, who kept his eyesight firm on Oliver.

"What is going on!?" Arceus demanded. "And what do you mean, you came up with this idea!?"

"Hehehe! Simple! I came up with this idea! The idea of your universe! And the idea of your existence! The idea of sending some legendaries to a world with no powers!" Oliver explained to everyone.

"I was supposed to be author from the start! But Spectre ruined it ALL! AND NOW! Sh-she is dead!" Oliver screamed, pointing at Spectre.

"MAX! You and Kelly would have never made it as Authors! I did you a favour!" Spectre argued.

"I told you MAX IS DEAD! My name is Oliver! You took my notes and presented it to Valhond before I could! Then when Kelly tried to defend my name when you took the credit for yourself! I walked in on you killing her! Then you attacked me and left me for dead! When you tried to wipe our existence away, I placed a spell on myself to allow me to keep my memories!" Oliver, well Max explained (or whatever you want to call him).

All the legends were stunned by the accusations.

"That's not what happened! Listen to me!" Spectre cried out.

"Pfft! I can't believe you didn't see me through my disguise! Changing hair, eye and skin colour did its wonders! NOW! That is out of the way, I have more things everyone should know about…" Oliver said ominously.

All the legends were standing now as Mew hid behind Deoxys.

"Oh! By the way Latios! I was the one that tipped the police about you killing Ana and Jane Wright!" Oliver told them once more. Latios face was red with anger as his fists were clenched as hard as they could go.

Oliver was holding a tape recording. Reshiram and Zekrom eyes jumped open as their faces went pale.

"Kyurem never got it… I couldn't have you ruining my plan Reshiram and Zekrom…" Oliver said, with all attention turning to the former dragons of truth and ideals. Reshiram had tears in her eyes as her worst fear was about to be revealed. Oliver started the recording.

* * *

"_Hello Reshiram, purser of the truths, personification of truths too! Your figure has such an important judgement on the Pokémon world. But what would happen if your secret of you and Zekrom, your 'mortal' enemy getting it on, was to be let out, hm? That's right. I know. What type of chaos could this cause? Truths and ideals were never meant to be friends, let alone lovers. I may be one of the legends on the trip or I might be one back home. And no Kyurem did not tell, I figured it out for myself! Good luck on this trip!"_

* * *

All the legends were stunned about what they just heard.

"I was the one that recorded this! I did my heavy study on you two! And eventually picked out your incest relationship! I knew it would power against you two!" Oliver taunted as Reshiram was crying into Zekrom chest as he comforted her. Zekrom had a look that would kill!

"YOU CAN HURT ME! BUT HURT MY SISTER! I'LL KILL YOU!" Zekrom roared. Oliver laughed out.

"Oh, I'm trembling! Your threats mean SO much!" Oliver mocked the raging male legend. "Now… I want a volunteer!" he demanded.

Nobody stepped forward.

"Fine! Darkrai! Because you are fearless!" Oliver said. He snapped his fingers, as he and Darkrai teleported onto a platform above the 50 metre drop.

"Gah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Oliver! Calm down! We don't have to do this!" Darkrai pleaded.

"Your right. Fighting above a 50 metre drop is boring. How about fighting above a 50 metre drop with shark infested waters below us!" Oliver cackled as he snapped his fingers, with great white sharks appearing below them. Darkrai was shitting bricks.

"This is how it will work… we fight. If you fall, I win. If I fall, you win and spectre becomes author again!" Oliver explained.

* * *

"We are so screwed…" Celebi muttered.

"Psst! Ray! Over here" Spectre hissed quietly.

"What!" Rayquaza replied back.

"I know how to get out of this! But I'll need your help!" Spectre told him. Rayquaza nodded. "Right, I have a remote in my bag. It is the backup power source if I ever needed it, I need you to keep an eye out so I can set the last of it to teleport us the hell away!" Spectre explained.

"Can't he just re-find us?" Rayquaza asked.

"No! Not yet at least. He'll get tracking power soon though. So we have to make it last!"

* * *

"Co-come on ma-man! I don-don't want to fight you!" Darkrai pleaded at Oliver.

"But I do!" Oliver said, swing a fist out Darkrai who managed to avoid it.

"Stop please!"

'_If Darkrai won't fight… I'll make him fight!' _Oliver thought.

"Fight me or else!" he threated.

"Or else what?" Darkrai asked with caution.

"Or else your dear friend Meloetta will suffer for your actions!" Oliver threated. Darkrai face went pale.

"YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" he yelled at Oliver.

"Why do you care? She broke your heart! But you still love her? Pathetic!" Oliver spat. Darkrai came charging in and hit Oliver in the face. Oliver spat out some blood and said laughing like a maniac.

"You hit like a little girl!" Oliver taunted making Darkrai more furious. He upper cutted Oliver under the chin as he got flung make Oliver clutch his chin in pain.

"Shit. That actually hurt…" he moaned. Darkrai ran in and kicked him in the stomach.

"Go Darkrai!' Kyogre cheered along with everyone else but Spectre, who was setting up the teleporting device.

"Darkrai you can do it!" Mew yelled out her support.

"I can't believe I'm saying this… Beat the shit out of him Darkrai!" Celebi called out.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE OUR FRIEND!" Darkrai yelled at the new and evil Author.

"Urk, I thought the same about The Poke Spectre eons ago! The truth hurts like a bitch now doesn't it?" Oliver said as he picked himself off the ground. Darkrai was running in again to end this.

"(Sigh) well better end this now!" Oliver sighed. Out of nowhere, a metal like water gun appeared. Oliver aimed and fired a green liquid at Darkrai, hitting him in the right side of his mouth area, his right hand and a bit of his arm and splatters hit his left leg. Darkrai screamed in pain as he could hear his skin sizzling away.

"Acid sure hurts, eh?" Oliver smirked. He waved his arm in the air as Darkrai side of the platform shattered. Along with the pieces of the platform, Darkrai fell down to the shark infested water.

"DARKRAI!" all the legends screamed as they watched their friend fall to his death. Oliver laughed away.

Bing-Bing-Bing!

"Ah ha!" Spectre said to himself as the teleporting remote reacted. He punched the coordinates.

"DO YOU FEAR ME NOW SPECTRE! HUH!" Oliver screamed as the sky turned a blood like red.

"Hahaha! First you'll have to find me!" Spectre said pressing the button the remote! The buttons started the flash as blue sparks came out of it. The sparks hit Spectre, Rayquaza, Latios and Zekrom as the three disappeared out of sight.

The remaining legends and Nohail looked at where Spectre and the three male legends were last standing. They then turned their attention to Oliver, who was grinning away at them.

"Once again! Spectre plan has a fault in it!" Oliver yelled as mountains in the back burst open to spew out lava, engulfing the red sky with black ash.

* * *

**BOOOOM.**

Out of nowhere, Zekrom was flung back into a rock while Latios was thrown into a grass bank nearby. Rayquaza and Spectre fell not too far away from each other as they landed on the side of a river.

"Fuck… my head…" Rayquaza moaned. He looked around. Latias was nowhere in sight.

"Latias? LATIAS? LATIAS!" he called out as Spectre picked himself off the ground. Rayquaza saw this. He rushed over and grabbed him by the collar, pinning him back against a rock.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Rayquaza demanded.

"Hey! Easy man! Easy! Ok, so there may have been a technical difficulty and only three were able to be teleported." Spectre admitted. Latios was comforting Zekrom.

"This… is my fault… everyone knows now… about me and… Reshiram…" Zekrom moaned.

"It's going to be fine! (Sigh) As much as I dislike your sister, I will help to get her back!" Latios offered.

The two heard Rayquaza and Spectre arguing.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" Rayquaza yelled at Spectre's face.

"Hey! You haven't even listen to my side of the story yet!" Spectre retaliated. Rayquaza angered face soften as he let go of Spectre. He sighed.

"(Sigh) Right! Gather around, Lover boy, incesty and the gay-murderer. I will admit, I took his notes but here is what really happened…" Spectre started to explain.

* * *

_Authors note: And the build up to the finale has begun._

_I'm so sorry you had to wait 10 days, I have what is know as NCEA exams going on and if you live in NZ, you would know how important these are..._

_So yes, Oliver has been plotting his revenge for a long time now!_

_What is really the truth?_

_What will happen to the legends in captivity?_

_Who is Kelly?_

_With 5 chapters to go, will Rayquaza, Zekrom, Latios and spectre save not only the world, but the existence itself?_

_Find out next time!_

_As always, Review, Sugest or PM. Poke_Spectre OUT!_

**Darkrai's injury of the day:**

Being hit in the face with acid and... Death?


	26. Chapter 25: Reinforcements

**LEGENDS IN A NEW WORLD: Chapter 25**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(

* * *

Spectre, Rayquaza, Zekrom and Latios had made a little campfire before Spectre shared his side of the story.

"Ok! First off, Oliver real name is Maxwell. We were in the same class along with Kelly with Valhond teaching us" Spectre started. The three legends gone humans were carefully listening to Spectres tale.

"Maxwell would always brag about how he was going to be the next graduate under Valhonds name! It pissed me off a lot, but I distance myself from most of that, until the shortlisting began…" Spectre muttered, staring heavily into the fire.

"Shortlisting?" Zekrom asked.

"Our class was cut from 70 students to a mere 6. Me, Maxwell, Kelly and three no names... despite my troublemaking attitude, I made the final 6. They all became close… Max and Kelly especially." Spectre continued.

"Can you please explain who Kelly is already?" Rayquaza demanded. Spectre sighed.

"Every class has that popular, smart, pretty girl. Yeah, Kelly was ours. Reasons why most boys didn't succeed in the class was because they were too mesmerized by her looks. Like I ready said, I kept a distance. And In time, Kelly and Max became a thing." Spectre admitted.

"So?" Latios asked. Spectre looked away with an embarrassed look on his face.

"He was abusive. Abusive times ten. I would sit in my room and all I could hear was them arguing. He would argue over the littlest of things, 'why did you leave the window open!?' or 'Why were you talking to that boy!' Their relationship could only be solved by two things; alcohol and sex!"

"Why didn't she just leave him then?" Zekrom inputted

"It wasn't that simple, he was what you could say a master of manipulation, one moment he is an asshole, the next he his prince charming. Valhond wouldn't do anything about it. However one night, I overheard them talking. For once, it wasn't an argument…"

"What was it?" Rayquaza asked.

"They were talking about what they would do when Max became author…"

* * *

_(Flashback. Eons upon eons ago. Valhond realm)_

_Spectre was in his room, going over a few notes before the final exam to become author. Oddly enough, he was able to concentrate. No argument in the room next to his._

"_Weird…" he said to himself. He went up to the wall and placed his ear on the wall to try and hear if Kelly and Max was even in there room. Hell… they were. And they were talking normally._

"_Ok my honeybun! Maxwell stated. Maxwell had blue eyes, messy jet black hair, and no scar on his left side of his mouth and had a brown tan._

_Next to him was Kelly Laughton. Cream coloured hair, tied into a pony tail. Green emerald like eyes, the same sort of brown tan as Max, but a little lighter._

"_What is it pumpkin?" Kelly asked._

_On the other side of the wall, Spectre was gaging thanks to their pet names._

"_When I become author, I'm going to make a universe with magic animals roaming around. With different types, abilities and moves. Here! Look at my notes!" Maxwell insisted. Kelly took the papers and scanned them over a few times._

"_Pokémon?" Kelly inquired._

"_Well, I had an idea of capture. Weaken them down in battle and get a thing called Poke ball to capture them in! The ball can fit in your pocket. So I thought Pocket monsters! But I felt like the name was too long. So Poké from pocket and Mon from monsters! Pokémon!" Maxwell explained._

"_Well, what will the first one be?" Kelly asked._

"_Hmm…" Maxwell thought out loud. "Good question. I dunno?"_

"_How about a god of Pokemon?" Kelly inputted._

"_A god like image to people and pokemon of that universe! YES! What would it be called though?" he said to his girlfriend._

"_Hmm. A Deus? Latin for god. No, too mainstream. Arch means the highest, Arch Deus? No. hmm, OH! Arceus? A fusion between the two, the highest of gods! You could always make for gods for like land, water etc. Legendary pokemon!" Kelly said._

"_Arceus has a nice ring to it! Very well, when I become Author, the god of the pokemon world name will be Arceus!"_

* * *

(Flashback over)

"Yeah… a psychopath designed Pokemon…" Spectre admitted.

"b-bu-but! I th-thought Arceus was born from an egg created from chaos!?" Rayquaza stuttered after hearing the story.

"Please! Arceus just popped out just like that? I made everyone including herself believe that!" Spectre told the others.

"But how did you become Author?" Latios asked.

Spectre chuckled.

"Ha-ha… ha-ha… hahaha! Simple. Kelly gave me his notes."

* * *

_(Flashback. Eons upon eons ago. Valhond realm)_

_Today was the day. It was my day to prove I was good enough to be author! _

"_I can do this…" Spectre told himself, while standing in front of a mirror._

_There was a knock at his door. Spectre glared at the door, think it's probably just Maxwell bragging that he is going to be author and that I should just give up! The knocking intensified. Spectre sighed. He walked over to open the door to find Kelly, looking nervous._

"_Kelly? What are yo- HEY!" Spectre started, only for Kelly to push her way into his room._

"_Close the door! We need to talk!" she told him in an aggressive tone. Spectre being a little bitch did so without argument._

"_Take these!" Kelly said, holding out a few pages of notes. Spectre looked over them._

"_Wait? These are Max's? The pokemon idea?" Spectre said with a confused look. Kelly sighed._

"_Cut the shit! I know you listened in on the talk we had the other night!" Kelly hissed._

"… _Ok! Yes I did. The capture idea to Arceus the god. How did you know?" Spectre admitted and asked at the same time._

"_One. Women's intuition. Two. You're not even on the page that says Pokémon!" Kelly told Spectre. Spectre sweat dropped. _

"_Why are you giving me these?" Spectre asked._

"_GOD! You ask so many questions! I want you to become author!" Kelly told spectre._

"_Uh, what about your boyfriend?" Spectre asked once more._

"_EX. I broke up with him, when I found out this. He is insane, a psychopath. He doesn't love me like I thought he did, he used me for pleasure!" Kelly told Spectre, with tears dribbling down her cheeks. "He is going to kill me because of this…"_

"_No he won't! I will not allow it as Author!" Spectre told her._

_Kelly looked up with some hope._

"_(Sniff) Thanks… you better go." Kelly told him as Spectre walked off._

* * *

_(A few hours later)_

_Every student that failed was in the crowd to find out who the next author is. Valhond stared heavily at Spectre and Maxwell._

"_Greeting all! I am proud to announce that I, Valhond the admin has come to a decision on the new Author to graduate under my name! Spectre and Maxwell step forwards!" Valhond demanded. The two did so._

"_You are the final two. Kelly, Greg, Hansel and Mary, please go to the stands." Spectre told the four. They did so._

"_You one of you two is the new Author. However I ran into some complications… You both presented the same idea… Pokemon…" Valhond announced. Maxwell looked at Spectre with fury. "So, as a tie breaker, I looked at you test results. Congratulations Spectre! You are the new Author!" Valhond announced. The crowd went wild, chanting Spectres name. He himself could not believe it. He watched Maxwell storm off._

"_Now for the official oath of being an Author! Spectre! Will you write stories to please viewers?"_

"_I Will!"_

"_Will you create and spawn new life?"_

"_I will!"_

"_And finally, Will you interact with viewers?"_

"_I will!"_

"_Then, by name as Valhond the admin, I officially announce you as an Author!" Valhond yelled, zapping Spectre, giving him Author powers._

"_I suggest cleaning out your room and go and move into your new office. Can't wait to see this Pokemon world…" Valhond suggested._

_Spectre was full of joy. He was the Author! But… if it wasn't for Kelly…_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a scream has heard down the hall. Spectre heard it and sprinted down the hallway. The scream came from his room as his door was slightly opened. He looked through to find something terrible…_

_Max was furiously stabbing Kelly._

"_THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH! YOU GAVE THAT ASSHOLE MY PAPERS, YOU WHORE!" Maxwell screamed in fury, with him covered in blood as he held a bloody knife in the air._

"_(Cough) Fu-Fuck you!" Kelly swore. Max face went red as he stabbed her directly in the neck. Spectre's eyes opened up at the sight. Spectre panicked and saw a fire extinguisher, he picked it up, hitting Maxwell on the left side of his head, sending Maxwell to the ground._

"_Oh… my god… KELLY! NO! DON'T DIE!" Spectre cried, picking up Kelly's body._

_She was already gone…_

_Spectre started to freak._

"_I know… I'll cast a spell to erase both Kelly and Maxwell from existence with only me and Valhond knowing!" Spectre muttered._

* * *

(Flashback over. Present day)

"And here we are today!" Spectre finished off his story. None of the legends knew how to respond. Zekrom got up and walked off to be alone.

"He ok?" Spectre asked.

"Yes! It's not like his secret of him FUCKING his sister didn't just get revealed or anything!" Rayquaza quietly hissed at Spectre, who put his hands in the air in his defence. "(sigh) I'm going to go check on him. We haven't really talked about it yet…"

Rayquaza left Latios and Spectre and went over to Zekrom, who was sitting next to the river.

"Hey? Zek? Can we... uh talk." Rayquaza started. Zekrom shrugged his shoulders. Rayquaza just sat down next to him

"(Sigh) Wow, it's been a mess up few hours. We got separated from the other, your secret got out-"Rayquaza listed only for Zekrom to continue.

"Darkrai died! The author lost this job! WE HAVE A PSYCHOPATH AS A NEW AUTHOR!" Zekrom yelled.

"Ok… Maybe I chose my words wrong." Rayquaza admitted. "Can I ask a few Questions?"

Zekrom glared only to look back down. "Go ahead. It's not like I've got to keep it a secret any more…" Zekrom muttered.

"How long has this… relationship with your sister been going on for?" Rayquaza asked with caution.

"All those times we fought in public were just a show, we never wanted to fight, but we had too. When Kyurem in white forme killed the heroes of Truth and ideals 1000's of years ago, we knew it was over and showed true care for each other and went on from there…" Zekrom explained. Spectre and Latios had wandered over.

"How many knew?" Rayquaza asked again.

"I know for sure Kyurem knew. And I'm going to guess you figured it out after a while Latios?" Zekrom answered and asked. Latios nodded with an embarrassed look.

"Did you er, do it?" Rayquaza asked once more, only to earn a sharp glare from Zekrom.

"Really? We going there? I'll answer your question if you answer mine! Did you and Latias do it?" Zekrom retaliated. Rayquaza blushed. He as well hesitated.

"Well if Oliver or Maxwell is going to kill us or do whatever to us, Might as well spill the beans! Yes we have. I was Latias first…" Rayquaza admitted. Latios glared at him now that he knew he was officially fucking his sister. However now was not the time to kill him. That went well.

"Didn't think you had the guts to say. Fine, my half of the deal, me and Reshiram have done it many times. There? You happy? Want me to write a book on my incest relationship for yah!?" Zekrom yelled, with tears pouring out.

"Spectre? Latios? Can you go for a minute?" Rayquaza asked as nice as he could. They both left.

"I was going to leave this a surprise, but we ran in to some complications. I'm going to propose to Latias. And I want you to be my best man." Rayquaza offered. Zekrom looked up in surprise.

"(Sniff) what?" he merely said.

"You going to be my best man or not?" Rayquaza said. Zekrom sighed and gave it some thought. He turned back with a smile.

"I guess so…"

"Good. Because even if you said no, there is like no way in hell am I making Groudon or Deoxys it!" Rayquaza joked, managing to make Zekrom chuckle a little.

**BANG!**

"… What the hell was that?" Zekrom asked getting up off the ground.

"I don't know…" Rayquaza replied. Then both heard some yelling coming from Latios and Spectre.

"GUYS! COME HERE!" Spectre yelled out. Rayquaza and Latios dashed over to find a surprise.

Nohail with multiple injuries.

"Nohail? Oh my god! You escaped!" Zekrom said, rushing over to help him up.

"Hehehe, (Cough) well, with the power of getting away with almost anything sure comes in handy. But Oliver, he is growing in power, I barely got out as you can see…!" Nohail explained, holding a large cut on his side.

"The others! Are they ok!" Rayquaza asked sternly.

"Relax! They are fine… for now…" Nohail said weakly, feeling the full effects of his injuries…

"Wh-what do you mean!?" Rayquaza freaked.

"(Cough) I overheard him talking about the girls…" Nohail explained, looking up to a pale Rayquaza.

"No… THAT BASTARD BETTER NOT DO WHAT I THINK HE IS GOING TO DO!" Rayquaza roared. Zekrom also had a look of anger, he had to save Reshiram, regardless of what the others thought of them!

"And Darkrai?" Spectre asked. Nohail looked away.

"Dead. Oliver brainwashed some humans to search for him, they had no luck. Either his body is at the bottom of the sea or he became shark food…" Nohail said glumly. Nohail looked up to Spectre.

"Spectre. It is time… to break the contract." he said firmly. Spectre was stunned at what he had just said.

"What does he mean?" Latios asked. Spectre sighed.

"Ok! I have another confession!" he admitted. "Nohail here is a… Author"

The three legends gone human were shocked.

"You're joking?" Zekrom scoffed.

"Afraid not. I use this body as a Mold…"Nohail riddled, leaving the legends confused.

"This isn't even his real body. I'm the author of the Pokemon world right. He is the Author of the human world. He was one of Valhonds first graduates." Spectre explained, with Nohail nodding in the background.

"Then why the fuck is he working for you!?" Rayquaza swore at the two.

"Yeah… we made a contract. The Humans of this world became boring and when he heard that I needed a world to send you lot too, he offered. What was in it for me? Could I trust him? So I made a contract, placing him inside of another body. But if we are all going to die, might as well break it now. I don't know if he is stronger than Maxwell or not but it's all we got…" Spectre explained.

He placed his hand in his pocket and searched around in there for a few seconds to pull out an old piece of paper.

The contract.

Spectre sighed once more. "Guys step back!" he told the male legends and did so without argument due to the fact they had no idea what was going to happen.

Spectre tore the piece of paper in half. A purple and black aura surrounded Nohail, as he crossed his arms into an x across his chest, as the aura turned into a fire. Engulfing him, after a few seconds the fire stopped, revealing a completely different Nohail.

His hair was now silver with black tips, he no longer had a mask as his eyes were a dull brown, but he quickly hid them with some black shades, on top of his head was a black fedora, he wore a black trench coat with a red dress shirt underneath also complimented with a black tie, black leather gloves with black jeans and just plain boots.

"Ah! At last it's good to be back in my normal form! Now to charge!" the new Nohail announced.

"Wait!" Latios yelled, stopping Nohail in his tracks. "Shouldn't we find out if it's safe first?"

"Good point!" Nohail said. He clicked his fingers to open up a portal showing the Auckland area.

"So… we are in Whangarei. Two hours away. And judging by the all the people in the area of Auckland, he has an army of over 1,500,000 people under his control!" Nohail told everyone, killing the last glimpse of hope they had.

"We'll never make it…" Zekrom muttered, slamming the side of his hand into the towering cliff above them. They all looked down in depression.

Until an idea spawned into Spectre mind.

"This might just work…" he muttered to himself. He whispered in Nohails ear and after hearing this, his face lightened up! "You think you can find them?"

"I know I can!" Nohail said walking away as a portal appeared.

"Where are you going?" Latios asked.

"I'm going to get reinforcements!" Nohail said before going into the portal.

"Now we wait…" Spectre muttered.

* * *

Reshiram hadn't talked to anyone since hers and Zekroms secret got revealed. Oliver had created a castle to not only keep captive the legends he had but to reside in as well.

All the captured legends were prison cells. Mew, Celebi and Arceus, Deoxys and Giratina, Latias and Reshiram, Groudon and Kyogre.

"Reshiram, Please! I just want to help!" Latias begged Reshiram to say something. She just continued to mope in the corner of the cell.

"Arcy what is incest?" Mew asked with innocence. Celebi and Arceus looked at each awkwardly, neither of them knowing how to respond and there was no Giratina to save her this time…

"Uh, when um, a brother and a sister really love each…" Arceus tried to explain.

"Come on mister badass! Do something already!" Giratina yelled at Deoxys losing his patients with him. He sighed.

"There is no logical way to get out of this. These cell bars are made from Oliver's author powers making unbreakable… even if I was to escape he has the entire city under his control." Deoxys explained.

"Then we are as good as DEAD!" Giratina yelled, capturing some of the others attention.

Groudon and Kyogre sat on opposite sides of the cell they were in. Neither of them had made a conversation yet. Groudon sighed and decided to man up.

"Kyogre?" he asked simply.

"What" she spat.

"I'm sorry. For everything…" Groudon apologized. Kyogre made eye contact with the former continent pokemon.

"Did you just say I'm sorry?" she asked as she could not believe what she just heard.

"Yes. Since being on this trip, I've only just come to realization I was an asshole to you! I just wanted to say sorry and get it off my chest just in case Oliver decides to kill us all…" Groudon explained. She had tears in her eyes as she knew one thing: They were most likely going to die.

She moved over and cried into his chest.

"Hey? You know? We can call of that bet between those two soccer teams? If you want to of course!" Groudon suggest, trying to brighten her mood slightly. She looked up stunned.

"Wh-why would (sniff), Why would you do that? Your team is doing better!" Kyogre said, referencing to Manchester United.

"Eh. We made a bet over a stupid thing, its fine." He whispered. She continued to hug him. They both knew that if they were to die tonight, they didn't want to die alone.

"Let go of me you bastard!" a female voice yelled. A female voice Groudon knew very well.

"Shit… that wasn't who I think it was." He muttered as all the Legends turned their attention to the entrance of the prison.

Oliver and four guards came down with four people. The legends (minus Reshiram) eyes opened at who they were.

Oliver had captured Frank, Moon, Kimi and Hayden.

"Hayden?" Kyogre muttered. "HAYDEN!" she then screamed.

"Place them all in one cell!" Oliver demanded. The guards did so.

"But cousin? Why are you doing this?" Kimi whimpered.

"I was never your cousin! I used you, I manipulated your mind to make you think I was your cousin!" Oliver spat.

"Hey! He is only a kid! Leave him alone!" Hayden defended Kimi. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Shut up fish boy!" Oliver said before turning his back on the humans and turned to the legends.

"Alright legends… I have a special surprise for you all…" Oliver chuckled.

"Legends?" Frank said out loud.

Oliver rolled his eyes again. "As you can see, I have all the citizens of Auckland under my control, question is? Is my powers strong enough on you a lot?"

The every legend but one looked nervous. And Oliver saw that one.

"Reshiram. Come here! Now!" Oliver demanded and due to his Author powers, she did so without resistance.

"Go ahead… do what you want to me. I don't care anymore…" Reshiram muttered with her makeup smudged all over due to her crying. Oliver gave an evil smirk. He snapped his fingers as Reshiram pupils changed from blue to a pinkie red.

"Excellent…" he muttered.

"What shall I do for you master?" Reshiram said without her own will. Everyone else sat there in shock.

"Go find Zekrom and his friends. Go reunite with him, go be happy…" Oliver said with a positive tone. The legends looked confused. "… Then kill him. Wait in the main room for me." He finished ominously.

Reshiram walked out casually under Oliver control, ready to go kill her brother/lover and everyone else.

"Now I need a placeholder…" Oliver muttered to himself.

"For what!?" Giratina yelled out.

"For Kelly!" he shouted back.

"Aren't you like godly or something!? Can't you just bring her back to life!? Spectre helped bring Latios back from the dead!" Arceus yelled making Oliver laugh.

"The dead can't revived. The dead stay dead! Latias… come here…" he told them and then singled out Latias. She tried her best to resist but it was no use…

"Ple-please… don't hurt me…" Latias whimpered. Oliver smirked.

"Latias… you are my new Kelly. The love of my life!" Oliver told her. The room was silent for about 30 seconds.

"Looks like you fai-"Giratina started to be interrupted.

"What should I do for you my love?" Latias said in voice that didn't sound like her own. Oliver cackled out as everyone else watched in fear. Her eyes went from golden to the same pinkie red as Reshirams.

"You and I have a date in the bedroom…" he said evilly, wrapping his arms around her as he placed one hand to grope her. Latias just giggled seductively, before lightly slapping his hand.

"Save it for later but I can't wait" she purred, as she kissed him on the lips. The two walked off leaving everyone else waiting their fates. But one major question pondered them all.

The dead stay dead… then how did Latios?

* * *

Zekrom and Latios were skimming rocks along the river to pass time. Spectre wasn't telling them who or what these reinforcements were…

"So seeming I shared my story with Reshiram…" Zekrom started. "Why not yours?" he continued. Latios just sighed.

"I don't know what happened… One day I was normal. Y'know, girls and stuff like that… next thing I know, out of the distortion world, everything felt like opposite. As if I had no purpose anymore." Latios explained while focusing on the rock he was skimming. It jumped about times before sinking.

**BANG!**

The same loud bang as before when Nohail arrived struck. Zekrom and Latios looked at each other. This was it. Zekrom nodded at Latios and walked off. Latios stood there staring at him. He followed.

The two found only Nohail, Rayquaza, Spectre with a massive vortex like portal towering out of the ground about 50 meters away.

"Where are these reinforcements you two were talking about?" Rayquaza questioned Spectre and Nohail, whom both just looked at each other.

"They're coming, be patient! The bigger you are, the slower the teleportation. And they didn't come willingly… You may need these!" Nohail spoke, giving Rayquaza, Latios and Zekrom each a bazooka, a few grenades and an extremely high voltage whip.

"Why do we need these?!" Latios asked hastily, as the ground and Vortex started to shake.

"Protection! There coming!" Spectre yelled, with a gun with sleep tranquilizer facing the portal.

Out of it came six figures. Six large figures that Rayquaza and Zekrom recognized.

The dinosaurs from the museum that escaped. The tyrannosaurus Rex, the Spinosaurus, the Triceratops, the two velociraptors and the pterodactyl. They all looked down at what had taken them away.

"**Who dares take Spike and his kin away from their freedom!?" **the T-Rex known as spike roared, however, everyone there could understand what he was saying.

"Hey there buddy? Calm down, we saw you at the museum? Do you remember?" Rayquaza asked slowly, trying to not confuse or aggravate the prehistoric creature who was glaring at him.

"**You know our tongue! You know red hair man? Spike wants revenge!" **The T-rex roared, referencing to Deoxys. Everyone but Latios remembered that Deoxys rode around on Spike at the museum, as if it was just some sort of ride.

"Yeah, we know him. We can take you too him?" Zekrom offered. The dinosaurs growled, not trusting them. The Spinosaurus started to move forwards before Spike moved its tail in front of it.

"**You bugs at bug made cave! You'll die!" **Spike roared.

"Hey! We are asking nicely! Help us save our friends, and you can fight and kill that red hair man!" Rayquaza offered. The Spike had finally had enough. With a loud roar, he came charging at the humans. Everyone but Rayquaza moved out of the way.

"RAY! ARE YOU INSANE!?" Zekrom yelled out. However, Rayquaza showed no fear out all, but he readied the bazooka. As Spike got closer and closer, Rayquaza focused more. Less than 20 meters away, Rayquaza finally reacted.

"WE ASKED NICELY!" he shouted before firing the ammo in the bazooka into the ground in front of spike, flinging him above the humans. The rest of the dinosaurs looked in awe as they saw their leader possible be defeated just like that. Spike landed with a loud bang on the ground, landing back first before rolling a few times on the ground due to momentum. His roll finally stopped as he hit the cliff side. All you could hear was the moans of pain from the T-rex.

Rayquaza walked slowly towards him as he struggled from the pain.

"You know? I heard you have the title of the King of the dinosaurs. Oh how times have changed…" Rayquaza spat as he went and climbed onto Spikes neck.

"So I'm going to ask once more. But add in another option…" Rayquaza muttered as everyone's attention was on him.

"You help me get my friends back and you can fight Deoxys…" he said loudly, before placing the bazooka next to Spikes head. "…Or die…" he threatened.

"**Ok! Spike Yields! We serve you, bug that can shoot fire! No more please!" **Spike spoke as he tried to get up and off the ground but failed. Nohail came over and healed him. Spike then roared into the sky to signal to his fellow dinosaurs to team up with the humans.

Zekrom got on the Spinosaurus. Latios went on the triceratops and both Nohail and Spectre climbed onto pterodactyl. Rayquaza kept on Spike, whilst the two velociraptors were there for attack coverage.

"DINOSAURS! CHARGE!" the humans called as Spike lead the charge.

* * *

"Bullet proof vest. Army knife with an extendable blade. Pistol. Is there anything else I'll need master?" Reshiram spoke out loud. She had the vest under her top and the knife and gun attached to her belt.

Oliver was sitting up in a throne with Latias snuggled up next to him.

"Play around with them, then pick them off! However, capture Spectre and Nohail, I want them for myself! Go!" Oliver demanded. Reshiram nodded and walked out of the castle.

Meanwhile down in the prison.

"Eye spy with my little eye something beginning with…" Deoxys started only to be snapped at by Giratina.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME! God!" Giratina snapped. Deoxys shrugged his shoulders.

"So? What else is there to do?"

"Escape maybe?" Giratina said with aggression.

"Good luck with that mate!" Deoxys said, before turning on some music on his head phones.

Arceus was scared on what despicable things Oliver might be doing to Latias and where Reshiram was, now that she was being controlled to hunt down Rayquaza, Zekrom, Latios and Spectre. She sighed and closed her eyes hoping this nightmare would end. There was three days to go… would they make it?

And what did Oliver mean by the dead can't be revived…

They heard someone coming down the stairs.

It was… Latias.

She was dressed in a black leotard with the top showing a lot of Cleavage that Latias would not normally show, a fist size white, fluffy ball with placed just above her bottom and she had white and black Bunny ears on top of her dark red hair. A few of the males blushed but they gasped along with everyone else.

"LATIAS!" Arceus cried as she rushed to the bars of her cell.

"Hello prisoners. I come with food. Olly doesn't want you to go hungry!" she said in a cheerful mood, holding a platter of moulding bread. She went around giving out pieces to everyone. A few declined.

"Latias! Snap out of it! This isn't you!" Arceus called out, trying to convince the former Eon Pokemon back to their side. She frowned.

"What do you mean this is not me? I've always been like this!" she claimed.

"No!" Celebi pitched in. "No you haven't! Latios? Alto mare? Being the always happy girl!"

"Who is Latios? And what is Alto mare?" she asked with a confused look.

"Come on Latias! You have to break through!" both Kyogre and Groudon said nearly in sync, they then looked at each other and blushed.

"You're all very strange…" she muttered.

"Latias? What about Rayquaza? Did you two break up?" Mew asked with teary eyes, showing signs of sadness and being scared.

Rayquaza…

Rayquaza…

Rayq-

That name replayed over and over in her head as a sharp stabbing pain shot through her brain. She dropped the platter of bread as she clutched both sides of her head as she screamed in pain. She then ran out of the room.

"…What the hell just happen?" Hayden asked.

"Rayquaza happened…" Deoxys muttered.

"What do you mean?" Moon then asked.

"This may be farfetch'd, but hear me out." Deoxys started, throwing a pun in as well. "Her bond with Rayquaza may the key to breaking the brainwash. If she was to maybe interact with him or something, it could snap her out!" he explained.

Arceus moved to the back of her cell and sat down, proceeding to cry.

* * *

Rayquaza and co had already been travelling for an hour and half now. They were nearly there. They were crossing a bridge called the harbour bridge. They were yet to see any of Oliver troops as the everywhere they looked was deserted.

"Yo! Ray! There's nothing! Maybe this won't be so hard aft-"Zekrom started to speak as a missile was shot through the air.

"**You were saying bug! DINOSAURS! Hunt!" **Spike shouted. He then roared as humans with guns came out of hiding. They started to fire at them, but it was no use, as the dinosaurs were too big for the little bullets to do any serious damage.

The Triceratops and the Spinosaurus were the first to break through the defence. The triceratops head butted one of the buses the humans were using as cover, sending dozens flying.

The Spinosaurus jumped on to a car and jumped again to land on its thick, massive spikes on it back, stabbing more people. Somehow Zekrom stayed on. It also hit some humans with its tail into the air for Spike to come along a snap them up in his giant jaw.

The velociraptors pounced on to their enemies using their size and speed to their advantage.

Above 60 metres in the air was Spectre and Nohail on the pterodactyl. They had the aerial advantage, so they could observe everything from above. Spectre was on his phone giving hints to Rayquaza.

"Ok! To your left is about 30 or 40 humans with what looks like bombs so avoid that way! Tell Zekrom to move away from that building, it's starting to catch on fire!" Spectre told Rayquaza via cell phone.

A missile shot up towards them and exploded. It didn't do any damage, but it did create a cloud of smoke.

"Cough, cough. Shit! We are going to have to (Cough) go down!" Nohail shouted whilst inhaling the smoke. The pterodactyl did so. But it was all a part of the humans plan. A wave of little darts came flying out of the air and nearly all of them hit the pterodactyl. The Pterodactyl lost consciousness and they were going down fast. Luckily, Nohail using his powers made a forcefield around them, which dropped them safely on the ground, but due to the size of it, he was drained of his energy.

The three were surrounded by dozens of humans under Oliver influence, with what looked like tranquilizer guns that you would normally use on animals. They had fired enough to effect the pterodactyl.

"Shit…" Nohail cursed whilst panting after using a lot of energy from the forcefield. Both Spectre and Nohail had about three darts shot it to them as Nohail fell unconscious first. Spectre tried to resist it, but was failing. He heard a female's voice he knew too well.

"Whe… is…. My… bro…er!" the female shouted at the humans, however to Spectre, the sentence jumped in and out.

Reshiram. Spectre fell unconscious as the tranquilizer fell into effect.

* * *

"Spectre! Do. You. Copy! SPECTRE! Shit! We lost contact!" Rayquaza cursed. Latios was right next him and Zekrom just behind.

"I'll go this way and search!" Latios offered, as he and the triceratops with right, whilst Zekrom and Rayquaza kept going straight.

After a few more minutes of going straight, someone caught Zekroms eye.

"Wait?" RAY! Slow down! Is that!?" Zekrom shouted, with both of them stopping to observe what Zekrom spotted out.

It was Reshiram killing a human. Her former white clothing had stains of blood everywhere. She around her was about 5 others dead. Well, make that 6 now that she just shot the human in the head with her pistol.

"RESHIRAM!" Zekrom called out, demounting off the Spinosaurus and rushing over. Rayquaza did the same as Spike waited for his return.

"Zekrom?" she said in her normal voice, however her eye colour was still the pinkie red as before. "ZEKROM!" she cried out with tears of joy, that she had been reunited with her brother. Phase 1, play with her victims. The siblings hugged. Rayquaza knew this was a difficult time for both of them, but regardless of their personal life, he will always be by there side.

"My god… Ol-Oliver did horrible things. H-h-h-he r-rap-raped me…" Reshiram cried, however it was one all big lie. Zekrom fell for it though as his face went to a shade of red.

"THEY DID WHAT TO YOU! I swear I'm going to kill that son of bitch!" Zekrom roared. Even Rayquaza was stunned by this. If this happened to Reshiram, Latias would be no different.

"We have to go back to the din-"Rayquaza started, only for something terrible to happen. They saw both Spike and the triceratops get hit with an air strike, kill the Spinosaurus instantly as Spike slowly died, but he roared one last message.

"**D-don't le-let our… deat-death be wor…th nothing…" **Spike said as his eyes closed and his body went limp. Zekrom grabbed Reshirams hand and sprinted away as Rayquaza hesitated before joining them to a safe location. Inside a building out of sight.

"We just watched and let them die…" Rayquaza muttered. Zekrom looked away ashamed. Reshiram placed her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it slightly.

"It's going to be fine Zekky…" Reshiram said to Zekrom, using a name that she had never used before. But now was not time to ponder over it.

"_I'm sorry Zekrom and Rayquaza… Your time ends HERE!" _Reshiram thought as she was about to pull out her knife and kill them both. However she stopped at what Zekrom was about to say.

"What about Latios! He is still out there!" Zekrom said with concern. Rayquaza punched the wall. Reshiram frowned but inside her mind was cursing away.

"_That Gay prick is still alive! Fuck Rayquaza and Zekrom. Latios, I'm coming for you first!" _She thought.

* * *

Latios and the Triceratops were wandering around. Look for anything that could be of use.

"Nothing here either…" he muttered. The Triceratops moaned out loud.

"What is it boy?" Latios said. After saying that, a swarm of humans with guns came out of hiding and shot at them. The triceratops screeched in pain of being shot at rapidly. One bullet hit Latios in the right arm.

A sniper was taking focus at Latios for headshot. 3… 2…

Latios notice this and had no time to move

...1!

The bullet was shot at Latios, but he vanished just before impact, hitting another human instead.

* * *

"Urg… My arm…" he moaned as he saw that the bullet wound on his arm.

He looked around at where he was. He was lying down on a white, circular platform floating in the sky. He was in the same place as where Oliver was announced as author.

That means…

Latios looked up to see Valhond the admin glaring down on him.

"So your name is Latios…" he muttered in a bored tone.

"_I mustn't show Urk, Fear…" _Latios thought to himself, as he was unsure at what Valhond wanted with him.

* * *

_Authors Note: Well, it sure has been a hectic week in real life. France... Anonymous declaring war on ISIS. NINTENDO DIRECT WITH NO POKEMON FUCKING Z! _

_Urg, I nearly forgot about the dinosaurs in honesty. I only remembered when going over the chapters to find a piece of info. The scene is sort of inspired by the Dinobots in Transformers: Age of extinction._

_I also found a website called Bransteele where you can set up your own hunger games with custom character. I did one with all the legends from the story (Plus ones that have features a lot such as Kyurem, meloetta). Shout out to the Poke-tuber, Patterz for finding this vid. If you want to try out my one out, Private message me and I'll give you the link!_

_Next Chapter... Has the biggest twist probably in the entire story AND I can't wait to get started on it! (Which is probably straight after I upload this)._

_Now 4 chapters to go!_

_What is does Valhond want with Latios?_

_Will Reshiram get her kills?_

_Will Oliver win?_

_As always, Review, Suggest or PM me! Poke_Spectre OUT!_


	27. Chapter 26: Virus

**LEGENDS IN A NEW WORLD: Chapter 26**

Disclaimer #One: I don't own Pokemon :(

Disclaimer #Two: I don't own anime references in this Chapter. They Belong to Mirai Nikki (Future Diarys).

* * *

"Valhond the admin…" Latios muttered, as he got up clutching his arm. Valhond continued to look down on him.

He just sighed.

"It's finally time…" he announced to just Latios.

"Time? Time for what?" Latios asked.

Valhond stayed silent for a few seconds before standing up.

"… Your deletion…" he said ominously, as the blue sky above them turned into a red storm cloud.

* * *

(Oliver's castle)

Oliver was sitting down on his throne with Latias snuggling up to him against her own will, but she has no conscious over it.

He was getting his human guards to line up all the prisoners in front of him in the main room. Each one walked in with majority of the boys giving Oliver a look of hatred and all the girls gave him a look of disgust because of what he had done to Latias. With their hand bounded behind their backs, all of them were forced down to kneel on their knees.

"Hello Prisoners…" Oliver said out loud.

"Hi AssFace!" Celebi shouted, with a few guards walking towards her. Oliver however signalled with his hand to stop and they did so.

"I'll let that one slide..." he muttered, before a smile emerged on his face.

"Ah! This is the life I should have had eons ago! But no! That stupid bitch Kelly had to ruin it! I gave her my heart and trust and what does she do! Gives to Spectre! I've plotted my revenge for millenniums now, but there was never a good time! But now…" Oliver explained.

The doors of the main room flung open, revealing Spectre and Nohail bounded up as well, they were walking a little slow due to the tranquilizer. Nohail, was also inside a plastic inflatable ball that prevented him from using his powers.

"Ah! Spectre! So nice of you to join us!" Oliver called out, with Spectre growling at him.

There was a few mutters around the main room. Oliver nodded to one of the humans who had a TV camera, which was plugged in to some satellite.

"We are live in 3, 2, and 1! We are live!" the human announced.

* * *

Rayquaza, Zekrom and Reshiram wandered around the house, looking for anything useful.

"Tinned food… bottled but clean water… first aid. Ok I thinks that's all we will get out of here!" Zekrom said, stuffing the supplies into a bag he found. "We should hit the road before anyone finds us here!" he then suggested. The trio were about to walk out, until they saw a flicker in another room.

"_We are live!" the human on TV announced._

"What the!? Guys!" Zekrom called out, with Reshiram and Rayquaza walking in as well. They all saw everyone, including Spectre and Nohail, captured and restrained. However, Latios was not.

'_SHIT! Latios is not there! So he is still out there…' _Reshiram thought to herself.

_On TV Oliver got off the throne and told Latias to wait there._

Rayquaza hadn't notice Latias till then and was horrified at what she was wearing.

"_Latias. The bond we share is unspeakable. Words cannot describe the true love we show. I was once in a deep depression and you pulled me out of it. I thank you for that and this may be sudden but…" Oliver announced before getting down on one knee and pulling out a small box. _

_Everyone gasped at was happening, however nobody could muster up words to say anything. Oliver opened the box to reveal a small diamond ring._

"_Latias? Will you marry me?" Oliver said. Latias was crying tears of joy against her own will._

"_YES! Olly I will!" She cried as she jumped into a hug and then kissed him._

Zekrom and Reshiram were speechless at what they had just watched.

…And then there was Rayquaza.

It felt like a bullet to the heart.

Is this what betrayal feels like? No… Latias wouldn't ever do this to him… would she?

"Ray…" Zekrom said, putting forward his hand only for it to be slapped away by a crying Rayquaza.

"I failed… (Sniff) I said to her, I would help and (Sniff) always pro-protect her…" Rayquaza whimpered to himself before dashing out the door.

"RAYQUAZA! WAIT!" Zekrom yelled at his friend. He was about to chase after him, before Reshiram grabbed his arm.

"Wait. Rayquaza will get over it, we have bigger issues to deal with!" Reshiram said sternly.

"_If I'm going to kill you later on, I might as well mess with you gullible brain first, dear brother…" _Reshiram thought.

"Come!" she said dragging on to his arm, as Zekrom looked back at where Rayquaza ran off.

"Right! Trust nobody besides me or Rayquaza. Everyone here is out to kill you. Take this!" Reshiram said, giving Zekrom her pistol.

"Wh-What I'm goi-going to do wi-with this?" Zekrom stuttered.

"To kill with! Duh! Here is so extra bullets in case you run out! GO!" Reshiram said.

"But!" Zekrom stuttered at the change of events.

"Please! Do it for me! I want you to be safe! Remember? Everyone here is under Oliver's control! Possible even Latios! Remember, he killed those girls." Reshiram manipulated Zekroms mind. She was right. He never asked Latios about his murders.

Zekrom nodded.

"Ok. On your phone, don't answer anyone but me! They could track you! Ok?" Reshiram told her brother, easily manipulating his mind. He nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. Please stay safe!" Reshiram said, giving him a quick kiss before running off to go kill Latios.

* * *

"My…Deletion? What do you mean?" Latios asked, stunned at what the admin just said.

He chuckled slightly.

"Ah, Yes. I should explain… I created you…" Valhond told him, with cracks of red lightning behind him. Latios paled.

"Wh-what?" he asked once more.

"You see, I needed someone or something to watch and observe Spectres troublemaking ways, as I had too much to do with the greater universe. To be my eyes and ears. I needed someone your fellow legends could trust. Then your name popped up… However, you were dead." he explained

Latios was trembling.

"Spectre was asked so many times, 'Where is Latios, just bring him back?', 'Why can't you revive Latios?' Simple. Because he can't… nor can anyone else but me!"

"Wh-wha-what about Gir-giratina…" Latios stuttered.

"Ah! I was hoping you would ask that. I controlled everyone for that day. And allowed everyone to believe that Giratina could resurrected the dead. Then changed everyone's memories. The real Latios is still dead…" Valhond said.

Latios fell to his knees.

"Then… what… I'm I?" he asked quietly.

"Simple. Artificial intelligence in a physical form." Valhond told him. With a wave of his skeleton like hand, hundreds digital computer screens appeared all over the place. Ones with different codes, words, titles.

"This is your memory drive… your intelligence. Now with Oliver as the new author, I no longer need you, thus I came to a final decision. I will delete you!" Valhond said.

"Haven't you seen what Oliver's doing!?" Latios argued. He then saw an aqua blue mist surround with body as it carried him up to where he was floating above Valhond hand. He saw his legs slowly vanish as particles were flying off him.

"He is controlling everyone as we speak. You would be no different…"Valhond muttered as he watched Latios fade away in front of him.

"He is going to destroy everything Spectre and Nohail created!" Latios argued.

"I don't have to listen to something that doesn't exist anymore" Valhond stated ominously.

"Please! I know I'm real! Not just some computer program!" Latios begged.

"THEN PROVE IT!" Valhond shouted, losing his patience's

…

…

…

"… Prove… it?" Latios muttered as his entire lower half was now completely gone as his hands were starting to fade out.

"I created you to observe. I took the memories and traits of the real Latios, created your physical form and stuck them together. You don't have real emotions, you programed with the ones I gave you! I told you what to do in your programing! You are nothing more than a PHYSICAL COMPUTER PROGRAM…" Valhond roared at the dying Latios.

"…Prove I'm… real…" Latios muttered to himself again.

"You say I'm just a program… with all my traits installed by my former self… but!" Latios said raising his voice. A beeping sound from the digital screens started.

**BEEP BEEP! WARNING! WARNING! MALWARE DETECTED! ALERT! VIRUS FOUND!**

"Huh!" Valhond said stunned, as he looked up to see a digital screen flashing red.

"... You told me what to do and how to do it…" Latios shouted with his body slowly starting to re-form.

"_This can't be!" _Valhond thought as he watched Latios regenerate his body.

**BEEP BEEP! WARNING! WARNING! MALWARE DETECTED! ALERT! VIRUS FOUND!**

**BEEP BEEP! WARNING! WARNING! MALWARE DETECTED! ALERT! VIRUS FOUND!**

**BEEP BEEP! WARNING! WARNING! MALWARE DETECTED! ALERT! VIRUS FOUND!**

**BEEP BEEP! WARNING! WARNING! MALWARE DETECTED! ALERT! VIRUS FOUND!**

Nearly all the screen were flashing red as Valhond looked on.

"What is this meaning of this!" Valhond shouted.

"… You may just see me as a carbon copy of my former self, but I know that what makes me different…"

"My love for Zekrom is what splits me apart from my former self! To me, this is love! To you however, who sees me as a mere program, IT IS A VIRUS! " Latios shouted as he broke out of the blue mist and landed back on his platform with his body completely back.

Valhond stayed silent as the flashing red screens disappeared.

He then started to clap with his large skeleton hands.

"So I, Valhond the admin was outplayed by my own creation. I'm impressed..." Valhond applauded.

"I try my hardest." Latios smirked.

"Hmm. They say technology is growing every day. Advancing is every way. You are an example of that… However…" Valhond stated.

"You were scheduled for deletion today and looking into to the future, it is unavoidable regardless of what you do. Seeming you have somehow developed your own will and proven me wrong, I will give you two options." Valhond offered.

Latios looked on with a sad look knowing his fate was sealed.

"Option 1. I delete you now in fast and swift manner and you will feel no pain. Or option 2. The cruel end that possible waits for you in the near future…" Valhond explained. "Pick wisely…"

Latios felt like crying, knowing that death awaits him yet again… but he had to see him once more…

"Option 2!' Latios shouted, stunning Valhond.

Valhond frowned at his reply.

"Are you sure? Is this your final answer?" he asked.

"I have to see Zekrom once more! No matter what is waiting for me!" Latios shouted, causing Valhond to chuckle.

"Very well then Latios. You are free to go…" Valhond said, teleporting Latios back to the human world.

* * *

(Human world)

Latios fell face first inside a brick building. He grunted as he wiped off the dirt and dust off himself. He looked at the gun wound on his air. He removed his blue hoodie and tied it around his waist, he then got his red ascot that was around his neck and tied it over the wound. As much as it hurt, it would prevent any more blood loss. Like it mattered though.

"_YES! Olly I will!" She cried as she jumped into a hug and then kissed him."_

That was Latias voice. Latios turned his head to a nearby TV, that was on repeat he rewinded the entire scene and watched, horrified by the result.

He then remembered what Valhond said.

"_He is controlling everyone as we speak. You'll be no different…"Valhond muttered as he watched Latios fade away in front of him._

"She must be under Oliver control… I have to find Zekrom…" Latios muttered to himself. He searched for a weapon only to find a kitchen knife. Better than nothing.

* * *

"So your saying, you, Nohail, Latios, Rayquaza and Zekrom rode in on the dinosaurs that escaped from the museum, only to be ambushed and captured whilst flying on a pterodactyl?" Arceus asked Spectre, who was now in a cell inside the prison. Nohail was in a special no-power zone Cell.

"Yeah… I don't know where the others are now though." Spectre admitted.

"How often did you use the power to brainwash?" Giratina asked.

"Not much. Why?" Spectre asked obviously.

"Oh, I don't know, other than the fact that Oliver brainwashed virtually everyone in the Auckland area! Oh and he brainwashed Latias to marry him!" Arceus barked.

"Oh…" Spectre muttered.

"Where is the girl of truth?" Nohail asked. Spectre also realised that Reshiram wasn't here.

"Yeah? Where is Reshiram?" Spectre asked as well.

"Another example of Oliver brainwashing. She is out there… trying to find and Kill Latios, Zekrom and Rayquaza." Deoxys chipped in. Spectre and Nohail just gulped and looked wary at each other.

Arceus sighed. After Oliver proposed to Latias, she wondered how Rayquaza reacted to it. Poor guy. Especially only a day or two ago they had that talk about marriage.

"So how was the trip? Did you find anything interesting?" Kyogre asked Hayden from a distance.

"A few new species found. No names yet but they are a part of the stingray and shark families. Also we discovered some unknown dinosaur bones. Next thing I know, we are told to come back. Get back to land, get captured, here we are today…" Hayden explained. Kyogre scratched her head.

"Where is Darkrai? If we get out of this, I want a rematch some time!" Kimi called out. A few of the legends gave sad looks not knowing how to explain to the 14 year old that Darkrai became shark food.

"Uh… Da-darkrai is go-"Arceus tried to explain as her voice failed on her and she eventually broke down into tears. The humans gave her an odd look before Giratina spoke up.

"Darkrai is… dead… Oliver made him fall into shark infested waters…" Giratina told everyone, with the humans gasping in shock. Kimi had some tears in his eyes knowing his battle buddy and I guess rival trainer was dead. Moon went and comforted him. Hayden turned back to Kyogre with a heavy look.

"We are not getting out of this, are we?" he asked. She had some tears in her eyes as nodded. Hayden just sighed.

"I don't regret the day I met you…" Hayden said to her, as she placed her hand in her heart. Groudon didn't even care anymore. He was on Kyogre's good books for now and he can die easy knowing they got along for once.

* * *

**BANG-BANG. BANG-BANG**

"I'm sorry… I don't know who to trust." Zekrom muttered to the now dead humans he just shot down. He had killed about 15 people. He only had a few bullets left. He sighed. He walked around a little hoping for either Reshiram or Rayquaza to show up. He was scared. Sure he had killed as a Pokemon, but as a human it didn't feel right…

He heard a large smashing sound. He turned around quickly too see a vase just smashed. Zekrom cautiously walked over there to find a mother holding two young children.

"Please… Have mercy…" The mother begged, who was somehow not under Oliver's control. Maybe his powers aren't as strong as he thought they were.

"I'm sorry! I don't know who to trust!" Zekrom shouted, closing his eyes and shot the 3 humans rapidly. He sprinted away after that… Then his phone went off. Zekrom started to shake as he saw the caller ID.

Latios.

"He… is alive? No Reshiram said not to trust anyone, only pick up her calls!" Zekrom said to himself, pressing decline and blocking Latios number.

* * *

"Come on Zekrom. Pick up…" Latios muttered.

The phone went to voice mail.

"Hi this Zek. Leave the message after the bee-"the voice mail started only for Latios to stop it and try and call Rayquaza.

RING RING. RING RING.

"What do you want Latios…" Rayquaza said on the other side of the line.

"Rayquaza! Where are you now!" Latios demanded.

"Why do you care…? What's the point? We lost…" he said grimly.

"No we haven't! You have to keep hope and not give up!" Latios tried to pep him up.

"Why? Latias is getting married to HIM! !" Rayquaza shouted on the other line.

"Let me finish! Latias is being forced! She under Oliver's control! She would never stop loving you!" he argued against the former sky high Pokemon.

"… Your right, god how was I so dumb to believe she would betray me… What now?" Rayquaza asked.

"Where is Zekrom!? Is he ok!?" Latios demanded answers.

"Around by a tall grey building with a burning bulletin board with Reshiram, who escaped from Oliver? Why?" Rayquaza told him, with Latios face going pale. He stopped the call and broke into a sprint.

* * *

(With Rayquaza)

"Latios? Latios!? LATIOS!" Rayquaza shouted at the phone. He sighed and placed it back in his pocket. He wandered around a bit and saw something shine through some destroyed wall.

A diamond engagement ring.

Rayquaza had a look of determination on him now.

"Once I save you Latias, regardless of Arceus says, I'm going to man up and ask it!" Rayquaza said placing the ring in his pocket. He decided to search for a better weapon. Luckily, just sitting inside an abandoned building was an AK 47. A dead human was holding on to it. Now to go back to Zekrom.

* * *

"Please be ok, Zekrom." Latios said to himself, whilst sprinting to where Rayquaza described. He could see it in the distance, he started to sprint again as it was probably 10 minutes away. However, Latios was being watched. Reshiram was hiding behind a piece of rubble. As much as she wanted to kill Latios herself, she had a better plan in mind.

RING RING. RING RING.

"Reshiram? Is that you?" Zekrom muttered.

"ZEK! ZEK! HELP ME!" Reshiram screamed on the phone.

"What!? What happening!?" Zekrom asked, fearing for his sister and lovers life.

"ITS! ITS! LATIOS! HE ATTACKED ME! ARG! THE PAIN HURTS SO MUCH!" Reshiram lied, pretending to be hurt. Zekrom was stunned.

"HE IS COMING FOR YOU! HE IS HEARTBROKEN YOU PICKED ME OVER HIM! HE WANTS TO KILL YOU! YOU MUST STOP HIM! PLEASE ZEK… the pain hurts so much…" Reshiram said ending the call. She proceeded to laugh evilly out loud!

"HAHAHAHAH!" she cackled, making Zekrom turn on Latios.

"Latios… attacked Reshiram. He tried to… kill her?" Zekrom muttered to himself.

* * *

Oliver and Latias were down in the prison ready to give an announcement.

"Greetings Prisoners." Oliver said to everyone in the prison. Deoxys was the first to speak.

"Oh look! It's the reject author and his bitch!" Deoxys taunted.

"That wasn't nice!" Latias yelled at him. Deoxys rolled his eyes.

"And what? You can just move on from Rayquaza to Oliver? Your bond with Olly over there is nothing compared to the one with Rayie!" Deoxys taunted more, hoping that Rayie would help snap her out of it. Latias screamed from the sharp pain in her head with the distorted memories playing over in her mind.

"Looks like your control over her isn't as strong as you thought?" Deoxys said to Oliver.

Oliver growled at the former alien.

"We came down her to give you all your invites to our wedding. Some of you have special rolls." Oliver said whilst comforting Latias, who was recovering for the pain in her head.

"And like we are going to go by will!" Giratina shouted.

"Of course not! Force is much better so that way I know it will go perfect!" Oliver told him.

"Kelly would be ashamed of you!" Spectre hissed. Oliver chuckled.

"Hehehe. She is a thing of the past now. Just a ghost only you and me know about!" Oliver snapped. He calmed down and snapped his fingers for everyone to be in the main room, bounded up and in front of a TV.

"Yay! TV!" Mew shouted, getting a few glares. "What?"

"What's going on asshat!" Celebi hissed.

"We are going to watch a live show!" Oliver told them as the screen changed from black to Zekrom standing with a gun and with blood splatters over his body.

* * *

Zekrom was moving around in the area, making sure there was no one there to attack him. He was on a fallen building that was now just rubble.

"Zekrom!" a voice called out, sending a shiver down Zekroms spine.

It was Latios.

"Stay back!" Zekrom shouted, holding the gun downwards. Latios had his hands in the air to signal he had no weapons in his hands.

"I see you gunned down all these innocents…" Latios said with grief, looking around at the dead bodies.

"Yes! Reshiram said to trust nobody! Not even you!" Zekrom shouted again. Latios sighed.

"(Sigh) what foul lies has she told you!" Latios said calmly. He climbed up the stone platform rubble he was on and was now in front of Zekrom, with the gun still pointing at him.

"You tried to kill her!" Zekrom screamed.

"I did nothing of the sort!" Latios argued, placing his hands on Zekroms shoulder gripping his shirt hard.

"STAY BACK!" Zekrom yelled with tears in his eyes.

"You have to listen to me! I'm not your enemy!"

"But… But…!"

"I do have a confession to make. Regardless of the current situation we are in!" Latios said with an embarrassed look.

"I'm still dead. The real Latios. I'm nothing more than artificial intelligence in a physical form…" Latios confessed. Zekrom face paled whilst everyone in the prison gasped. Giratina was stunned.

"I was created by Valhond to watch the trip and what we did. He controlled us all for that day I was revived, the dead cannot be resurrected!" Latios told him. Zekrom was shaking. He placed the gun up to Latios gut. Everyone in the prison gasped except Oliver, Latias and his guards.

No bullets…

"Well… It seems you're out of bullets friend!" Latios said with a smile. Zekrom sighed.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" a female voice screamed out. It was Reshiram, with her extendable knife out.

"Zekrom! Run! He is dangerous! He tried to kill me! Remember?" Reshiram called out.

Zekrom didn't know who to trust anymore. Latios had to do it before deletion.

"You deserve someone that will always be honest with you!" Latios said, pulling Zekrom in close and kissing him on the lips. Zekrom was so stunned, he dropped the gun. Latios looked away with an embarrassment, but was staring at a fuming Reshiram, who was dead silent and dead still. The two broke apart.

"You... kissed… me?" Zekrom said stunned, not sure how to react other than that. Latios gave a soft smile.

"Well, the Purrloin is out of the bag. Or should I say Cat!" Latios told him. They both heard growling sounds coming from Reshirams direction.

"I… swear… WHEN I GET YOU, I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A MAGIKARP! AHHHH!" Reshiram screamed as loud as she could.

Latios jumped downwards, pulling out his knife.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance…" Latios muttered. The two ran at each with their knifes colliding. They kept colliding, it was such an even match. Nobody in Oliver's castle was cheering because either Latios or Reshiram was going to die.

After a few more minutes of fighting, the two were getting tired. Latios saw I chance be her side to swipe at, hopefully knocking her down. He went in for the cut. Everyone watched in horror. The knife... just got stuck.

"_WHAT!" _Latios thought as he heard Reshiram snickering.

_**SLASH!  
**_The two stopped at last, with Latios placing his hand by his throat.

"Bu…but how was there…" he started to talk only to be stopped, by Reshiram take off her shirt to reveal a think bullet proof vest. He didn't dig in hard enough.

Latios eyes widen as Blood poured out of the cut on his throat as he collapsed on to the ground. He landed on his side as he saw Reshiram kick his knife way and walk up to Zekrom.

"Reshiram! Ar-are you ok!?" Zekrom asked with caution.

"Yeah… I figured he would have a gun or something…" Reshiram lied. She was ready to kill Zekrom next.

Latios was now on his back as his white shirt soaked up the blood as was lying in a pool of it.

"_I don't understand… Me and Reshiram. We never got along in this era. It isn't right."_

"_My sister. Under the influence of Oliver to marry him…"_

"_Valhond said all were under his control to do whatever he said…"_

"_Reshiram said she escaped Oliver… but what if she didn't…"_

"_What if…"_

Latios eyes opened as he let out a silent gasp. He went into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He tapped in the message.

But Zekrom had blocked him…

"_Shit…" _he thought to himself. Using whatever energy he had left, he picked himself up and limped up the rubble.

Zekrom inspecting Reshiram saw this…

"Latios?" Zekrom said, with Reshiram turning around to see Latios holding on to an upstanding rubble, with his gasping for air.

"(Cough) (Cough) (Cough) (Cough)" he tried to speak but all that came out was blood.

"_My throat is to… damage to speak. But I can still show him the truth…" _he thought, pulling out his phone again and holding it forwards as he walked towards the two with the message from before on screen.

Reshiram broke out of Zekroms grip, pulled out her knife and ran towards him.

"RESHIRAM! He isn't a threat!" Zekrom cried.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed in rage.

* * *

It was a clean cut, with an object flying through the air.

Zekrom looked on in horror, with his eyes going wide and tears started to fall as he trembled at what he just saw.

The legends and humans in Oliver's castle were stunned with some crying. Mew and Kimi closed their eyes after what they just saw. But it replayed over again in their mind.

But Latios persevered on.

"_If… this… is my… deletion. Th…en so be… it. As long… as Zekrom is… safe.." Latios thought. _He continued to walk on with his entire body struggling to move, with Reshiram smiling at what she had done. Blood was pouring out of Latios as he was now in front of Zekrom, with Zekrom going pale and full on crying. He read the message.

"_Reshiram is under Oliver's control. Run and find Rayquaza! She is going to kill you!" _the message read.

Latios head finally landed on the ground as his headless body collapsed and went limp.

Zekrom bent over and puked at what he just saw. To watch him die.

"Oh Zekky!" Reshiram called out.

"STAY BACK!" Zekrom screamed.

"That's no way to talk to your sister and lover!" Reshiram said sternly.

"I HATE YOU! WE ARE DONE!" Zekrom yelled. Reshiram pupils went small.

"…..What?" she merely said.

"I'm breaking up with you! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Zekrom roared, with Reshiram whimpering. She pulled out her knife and dashed for Zekrom.

**BANG!  
**Rayquaza come out running next to Zekrom. He just fired into the sky.

"Reshiram. Go! Or I'll make sure I hit you next time!" Rayquaza spat at the former dragon of truth. She flinched seeing Rayquaza and his Ak-47. She quickly sprinted away. Zekrom fell to his knees and started to cry again.

"Latios… I'm sorry... Rayquaza? How much did you-" Zekrom muttered.

"I only saw Latios get decapitated…" Rayquaza said with sympathy.

"Now what… It's just us versus them." Zekrom said.

Rayquaza closed his eyes and stayed silent for a few seconds. He opened them with determination.

"Latios said to me to never give up hope and not give up!" Rayquaza told Zekrom.

"We can't let Darkrai, the dinosaurs and Latios deaths be worth nothing. Come on!" Rayquaza said, pulling Zekrom up and off the ground.

"We have a wedding to crash!"

* * *

_Author's Note: This one is a fast one. I've dying to do this one since well forever. Majority of this is based off two things, Mirai Nikki's episode, Disconnection._

_And Latios character. I mix between Yuno Fucking Gasai (The queen of Yandere genre) and Aru Akise (My favourite Character)._

_I never planned for Latios to be apart of this. When people were asking about why he was dead. Can't you just revive him. It was getting on my nerve. So I Decided on bringing him back. But how? I didn't want a normal, over protective about Latias character. I wanted a unique one. At the time, I was watching the anime Mirai Nikki or it's english title Future Diarys._

_Yuno is a mass murderer that will kill anyone that dares touch or even think about the boy she loves (Yuki)_

_The other, Akise Aru is a sly, cunning, wants to be detective. However he is Bi. He is also a creation made by the god Deus Ex machine to watch the world for him._

_So, Will Rayquaza and Zekrom save the day? or will it be too late...__As always, review, suggest or PM. Poke_Spectre OUT!_

_Only 3 more to go... **WAIT!**_ Make that 4 more now! My final three planned chapters will go ahead, But I'm going to do another Q+A at the very end. You can ask anything you want, be creative! Ask anyone (Even if there dead)! You can ask as many as you want as well to every character (Including the humans or Dinosaurs if you really want).

I'll be accepting these over the next 2 chapters, so make sure you ask in that time in a Review or Private message!

I also want to hit over 200 Reviews. 4 chapters to go? I think we can do it! Love you all! #Nohomo


	28. Chapter 27: WeddingCrashers

**LEGENDS IN A NEW WORLD: Chapter 27**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Disclaimer twoo: I don't own the song. 'Holding out for a hero' by Bonnie Tyler

Disclaimer tree, I mean Three: I don't own the song 'Me and My broken heart' by Rixton.

* * *

Rayquaza and Zekrom were staying low and trying to sneak around. They probably only had two hours of daylight left, and were arguing if they should move during night or not.

"If we go in the night, it would give us the stealth approach." Rayquaza said to the depressed Zekrom.

"Yeah. But what if we were to get caught at night? We should just find somewhere to camp…" Zekrom moaned. Rayquaza sighed.

"But-"he tried to argue.

"No! No buts! I just watched my friend die in front of me and if it wasn't for him, I would be dead right now! I just broke up with Reshiram and told her I hated her! We are probably the most wanted people on the planet right now! Can this day get any worse!?" Zekrom complained. Rayquaza sighed.

"Ok, we have been through a lot. We can find somewhere to camp, just calm down." Rayquaza told him. Zekrom walked ahead for a few seconds, only for a small tremor to occur. Zekrom turned back.

"Is it just me or was that tremor very familiar?" Zekrom asked the former sky high pokemon.

Out of nowhere, a bright light engulfed the two as they were teleported away.

Zekrom and Rayquaza eyes were suffering from the flash, but once they adjusted they saw where they were.

Valhonds realm. Speaking of the devil, he was staring right down upon them.

"YOU!" Zekrom hissed at the deity whilst Rayquaza stayed calm.

"That's a rather rude way to say hello." He merely said, amused almost.

"YOU TURNED LATIOS INTO A MONST-"Zekrom shouted.

"Computer." Rayquaza added in, correcting Zekrom.

"-IN TO A COMPUTER! WHY!"

"Just like he said to you, to watch and observe what you all did. And he did a fantastic job at it" Valhond stated.

"Why are we here? You here to tell us we are computers as well?" Rayquaza snapped.

Valhond chuckled.

…. Which eventually evolved into a maniac's laugh, scaring both Zekrom and Rayquaza.

"Hahaha… No. You two are normal living beings. Latios was simply my tool and nothing else, thinking he could develop true emotions!" Valhond cackled. Zekrom was gritting his teeth whilst Rayquaza just clenched his fist.

"Yet…" Valhond said softly.

"He proved me wrong. Somehow, he developed his own will. Since my reign as Admin began, I had never seen anything like it before… So a have an offer in place…" Valhond said, with Zekrom and Rayquaza genially interested.

"What's the catch?" Rayquaza asked.

"Listen to my story… and then we will work a deal out for your friend's resurrection!" Valhond told the two. They were both surprised by what was happening. They nodded at each other. Valhond chuckled.

"Very well. When I have to select a new author, I look at three things. I will be using Spectre and Oliver as examples." Valhond started.

"The first thing is the theme/plot they wish to design. The theme and the plot are critical for a good story. Spectre created a fun, crazy, chaotic theme but his plot was all over the show. Oliver created an apocalyptic theme and his plot is simple, he is boss, you do as said or die." Valhond explained with Rayquaza and Zekrom heavily listening.

* * *

None of the legends and prisoners were in the mood to interact with one another after they saw what happened to Latios. Hell they don't even know if Zekrom is alive.

Mew hadn't stopped crying after watching Latios get decapitated. It was getting on the guards nerve.

"Oi! Brat, shut up and quit yer crying before I make yah!" the guard in his late 30's shouted, terrifying Mew even more.

"Hey asswipe! Pick on someone your own size!" Deoxys hissed at him. Sure, he can be annoying, sadistic, irritating, and sarcastic all the freaking time. But he had a soft spot for Mew. Mainly cause he enjoys watching her annoy the shit out Mewtwo.

The guard snorted at Deoxys and Giratina's cell as he went and sat down and then started smirking

"Guess who's coming!" he whistled.

Within a flash, all the females were in the centre, tied up and freaking out.

"KYOGRE!" both Groudon and Hayden yelled, earning a glare from one another.

"GIRATINA! HELP!" Arceus screamed as Giratina rushed up to his prison cell bars and shook at them furiously.

Oliver and Latias walked down the stairs to the room, with Latias smiling away happily at all the girls. Closely behind them was a bloody Reshiram, still under Oliver's control.

"Hello Ladies!" Oliver chirped. Celebi was growling away at him, while Mew who was next to her was crying even more. Arceus was starting to breathe heavily in panic. Giratina was mouthing the words 'stay calm'.

"Right, I have your jobs for the wedding! Here is your roles!" Latias said pulling out a list.

"Arceus. You are my maid of honour!"

"My bridesmaids are going to be Kyogre, Reshiram over here and Moon!" Latias continued on.

"Celebi, you're going to be a junior bridesmaid and Mew, you're the flower girl!" Latias said, putting away her list. "I can't believe later tonight I'm going to be a married women!" Latias stated.

"The wedding is tonight!?" Arceus yelled in shock.

"Yup! What me and Olly have is true love!" Latias told everyone.

"Ladies. Go get changed into your dresses!" Oliver hissed, as his powers grew stronger, he had managed to control even Arceus as they all got up and walked to get changed.

* * *

"What is the second thing in picking a new Author?" Zekrom asked.

"Once the prodigy proves he or she has created a stable and entertaining theme. They then must move on to the 2nd thing, Characters. How many will you have? What will they look like? What do they do? And so on…" Valhond said. "Both Spectre and Oliver/Maxwell gave the ideas of Pokemon characters but had different ideals. Spectre, wanted to have fun with them, whilst Oliver wanted a no nonsense version of them. You fight and battle that was it, no emotions or passion."

"And what is the 3rd thing?" Rayquaza asked this time. Valhond began to laugh.

"…Love." He said.

"What!" the two former dragons said blankly.

"Uh, Spectre never mentioned he had someone like that…" Rayquaza said awkwardly.

"Correct, because he didn't. But Oliver/Maxwell did. Kelly. He saw her as advantage to gain access to Love, but it was one sided love…" Valhond explained. "There is two types of love; Passion and romance."

"Ok… You lost me now." Zekrom said.

"I know what really happened. How Kelly gave Spectre Oliver's notes. Under normal circumstances, I would have expelled the two. But it was Spectre's passion and love for writing that gave him the ultimate victory. I never mentioned this to them and lied saying I looked at test results. Oliver failed the love section, leaving only Spectre to become author." Valhond finished.

"So if he failed, why did you make him temporary author?" Rayquaza shouted.

"To teach Spectre a lesson. He became destructive, I had to teach him to know his place and not mess with other Author's stories. Thus putting in his rival as the temporary author seemed logical, however, I made a mistake…" Valhond told the two, with both of them flinching.

"You see with him as temporary author, he didn't gain the full package but he gain mind control, creating things from nothing etc. He used mind control to make the female eon Pokemon love him, and if they were to get married…"

"Your… not saying!" Zekrom gasped in horror, while Rayquaza looked blank look.

"They would be man and wife, the ultimate bond. It would tick the box for the love section, thus making him suitable to be a permanent author. I did see this coming…" Valhond admitted.

"Can't you do anything!?" Rayquaza said blandly. Valhond chuckled once again.

"Hehehe. If I was to do that, were would all the fun be… What I can tell you is looking into the future, they are set to become man and wife at 7:30 PM tonight. After that is a blur…"

Rayquaza and Zekrom looked at each other.

"And Latios?" they both asked.

"If you were to somehow stop Maxwell, I will resurrect your friend to be fully alive and how he was 13 years a-"Valhond started to only be interrupted.

"No! I want the Latios I know in the present day and age! Even if you bring him back as a computer!" Zekrom hissed. Rayquaza stood by his side and nodded in agreement.

"Very well then… good Luck Rayquaza and Zekrom." Valhond said.

They were ready to be teleported away until…

"One last thing. An old friend is waiting for you. And he is very, very mad." Valhond said before teleporting them back to earth.

* * *

"Men…" Oliver ominously.

"I swear! IF YOU TOUCH ANY OF THEM!" Giratina roared at Oliver.

"Shut up!" Oliver yelled at him. "I'm getting married. I have no need to touch them!" Oliver retaliated. Giratina laid back slightly.

"Ahem. The preacher will be Nohail. My groomsman are going to be Deoxys, Giratina and Hayden. Kimi, you'll be the ring bearer and my best man…" Oliver hissed at the end as he turned to Spectre. "Will be you spectre…" he said ominously. He snapped his fingers as everyone… BUT Spectre eyes turned into a pinkie red, signalling they were under his control. Everyone but Spectre and Oliver teleport to who knows where.

"And what about me? Why not me?" Spectre asked with a smirk. "You failed this the first time! Why do you think it will work this time?" he then spat.

"I'll never know if I don't try. Besides, once I'm married, it's the ultimate bond!" Oliver cackled, making Spectre roll his eyes.

"No. I want you to be there to see me achieve what I show of eons ago! I place you under the spell everyone else is under, the only difference, you can see everything and you will have no willpower to be able to stop it!" Oliver shouted at Spectre.

"You'll never get away with this! Rayquaza and Zekrom will stop you!" Spectre hissed. Oliver only laughed, sending a shiver down Spectre's spine.

"Oh… those two, they are invited. Don't worry! I have something planned for them… Besides! I still have my ace up my sleeve!" Oliver chanted before clicking his fingers, forcing Spectres body to do anything he wanted, but he could still see.

"Come Spectre! Only an hour and a bit left till the wedding! We have tuxes to try on and a storm is brewing! Let's get a move on!" Oliver announced, as he and the will less Spectre walked out of the prison.

* * *

Rayquaza and Zekrom found themselves back in the house. It had been trashed…

Windows broken, technology stolen, curtains ripped down, chairs and tables destroyed.

"Well, look at this shit… At least I think we are a little further than before…" Rayquaza stated picking up a broken leg chair and throwing it on the ground.

"6:20 PM… Only an hour and 10 minutes until they get married. And we don't even know where!" Zekrom started only to get a glare from Rayquaza.

Zekrom decided to wander around and see what else had happened to the house, whilst Rayquaza looked for anything of value.

Rayquaza was looking around the dining area and found something of interest. Then an idea spawned in his head! It was a long shot but it could work… Zekrom saw that Rayquaza had thought of something.

"Kyogre's handbag? Wouldn't anything that is actually worth something already be gone?" Zekrom asked.

"Yes! Exactly! Maybe, just maybe…" Rayquaza blurted, scavenging through her handbag.

"Ok, you lost me… spill what's on your mind." Zekrom asked.

"You remember Hayden? The guy that Kyogre was so desperate to have inside of her?" Rayquaza joked.

"When you put it like that…" Zekrom said kind of disturbed.

"Bingo!" Rayquaza said pulling out a scrunched up piece of paper. When Rayquaza flattened it out, it had a phone number and an address.

"32a Wellbrook Street. That's a 30 minute walk from here…" Rayquaza muttered to himself, which was getting on Zekroms nerve.

"OK! What is up!" Zekrom shouted.

"Fine. When I saw Hayden pick up Kyogre for her date, he had a corvette stingray!" Rayquaza explained.

"So?"

"That thing has a V8 engine! It would get us there in no time!" Rayquaza stated.

"One fault in your grand plan…" Zekrom muttered.

"What?"

"WE DON'T KNOW WHERE THE FUCK THEY ARE!" he yelled at Ray. He sweat drop.

"Well, uh… We could attack some humans and see what the-"Rayquaza started only to hear some sounds.

"Shh! Shh. Listen, outside." Rayquaza whispered as he and Zekrom ducked down out of sight.

Two humans with guns walked in and started to look around.

"I swear I heard something inside." One of them said.

"Nah man. It was just your mind." The other said back to him. "Come on! We'll be late!"

"For what?"

"King Oliver's wedding with lady Latias! God, sometimes, I swear you under a rock!" he joked. Rayquaza jumped out of hiding and shot both of them, killing the oblivious one and injuring the one that was talking about the wedding.

"Only going to ask once! Where. Is. The. Wedding!" Rayquaza demanded.

"Ple-please don't ki-kill me!" the brainwashed human pleaded.

"Then answer my question… WHERE!"

"AH! At some church near the central city water front, about half an hour north from here!" the human admitted. Rayquaza looked over to Zekrom, who came out of hiding.

"We have to go now! Hayden's place is along the way! LET'S GO!" Rayquaza shouted as he and Zekrom broke into a sprint. The two notice that there were pitch black storm clouds outside.

The rain started to pour as did the claps of thunder and the flashes of lightning.

A solid 25 minute run and then were at Hayden's place.

The front door was locked… Rayquaza looked over to Zekrom.

"Both Latias and Reshiram would disapprove of us breaking and entering wouldn't they?" he joked.

"Hey, YOLO. Especially seeming a psychopath is about to become author!" Zekrom shouted before ramming into the door, forcing it open. The move into the connecting garage to find just what they were looking for.

Hayden's blue Corvette stingray 2014 model.

"So? Am I driving or you?" Rayquaza asked.

"Your plan… go right ahead. Don't get carried away, we have only 40 minutes left!" Zekrom said before jumping in the passenger's seat as Rayquaza sat in the drivers.

"Fast, shiny, nearly perfect condition car plus a race against time. Nice combo!" Rayquaza smirked as the garage door lifted.

* * *

**(Time: 7:00PM. 30 minutes till deadline)**

All the legends were in either a tux or a dress. The males simply had a black tux with a white under shirt whilst the girls all had a rosy pink dresses. Nohail was in some sort of white robes and Oliver has giving glares to his watch. On the side of each bench, was a metal torch, like you would find in medieval video game.

The flames inside was covered up just to just a glow. Everyone was in position. He could hear the rain crashing down on the roof as it was just getting worse. The music playing the back ground dimmed down as everyone stood up. Latias in a beautiful white wedding dress walked down the aisle. She stood opposite of Oliver. Nohail cleared his voice.

"Dearly beloved. We gather here today for the wedding of Oliver stanfode and Latias Eon." Nohail announced.

* * *

_Do do do dooooo _

_Do do do Dooooo _

The road was straight and with no destruction it was a clear path. The rain worsening by the second as lighting flashed here and there.

"We might make i-"Zekrom scoffed until Rayquaza swerved the car on its side as the both stared in horror.

_Do do do dooooo _

"N-no… w-we saw… you…" Zekrom muttered as Rayquaza breathed heavier.

There was a large gash on the top left of his head as there was dry blood everywhere on his face, he had black bags under his eyes, his once white blonde hair was now stained with blood and mud.

His black shirt was ripped apart and his jeans were ripped up on the knees. The right side of his mouth area on his face was burnt off, even with his mouth shut, you could see his teeth and gumline through the hole. He had another burn on his hand with a red scarf wrapped around it.

A lightning flash illuminated the sky, as his horrifying image became easy to see.

_Ahhh, Ahhhh!_

Darkrai was alive… and he was standing in their way…

* * *

**(Time: 7:05PM. 25 minutes till deadline)**

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need_

"Now remember, everyone. These two will be bonded together within life and death! Too care for each other within the others darkest moments!" Nohail babbled on.

"_Hurry up and get on with it you fool!" _Oliver hissed in his mind. He looked at Spectre, who was smiling, but could see in his eyes that he was cursing away at him.

Oliver snorted and continued to listen to Nohail.

"Now it is time to exchange vows!" Nohail stated.

* * *

Staring the Corvette stingray down, was Darkrai, who was somehow still alive.

"Hello Rayquaza. Zekrom!" Darkrai hissed in hatred.

"You're... alive? Rayquaza asked in shock thinking his eyes are playing tricks on him.

"YOU LOT LEFT ME FOR DEAD! YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER LOOKING! IS THAT WHAT I MEAN TO YOU GUYS?" Darkrai roared as he pulled out a hand gun and started to shoot.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

It was a fright at first and Rayquaza and Zekrom both jumped at the sound of gunfire. Rayquaza smashed the acceleration pedal and speed forwards.

They hit Darkrai…

… Who slide along the top and was hanging on god knows what on the roof…

He tried to aim the gun on top of the roof, but the car hit a bump, making Darkrai dropped the gun.

He just growled and tried to cling on to the door handle to open the door. He saw a post coming up and it was big enough to take out the door if it opened.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life._

Using all his energy, he opened the door, which was later ripped off the car by the pole. It was on Zekroms side of the car, Darkrai heard hear him scream.

They were coming up to the hill going downwards.

If you went off it, a 60 meter drop into water.

In the rush of things, both Zekrom and Rayquaza didn't do up their seat belts. Darkrai leaned off the top and grabbed Zekrom by the collar and threw him out of the car as it was still going. Rayquaza hit the brakes, sending Darkrai flying off the car as he looked back at Zekrom in concern. He was clutching his shoulder but started shouting.

"DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE!" he shouted. Rayquaza started to speed again, Darkrai got back up and jumped on again barely hanging on.

_Do do do dooooo _

_Do do do Dooooo _

_Do do do dooooo _

_Ahhh, Ahhhh!_

* * *

**(Time: 7:15PM. 15 minutes till deadline)**

_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy_

"Gotta! Shake him OFF!" Rayquaza shouted, as she moved the car side to side, attempting to shake Darkrai off. But it was no use as the process slowed down the car, giving Darkrai a chance to jump in the car.

He did just that and with momentum on his side, he punched Rayquaza right on the side of the face. He then drabbed his hair and slammed his head on the steering wheel.

"DO YOU SEE MY FACE RAYQUAZA!? HUH!?" Darkrai roared, pointing at the burnt side.

Rayquaza elbow was free. He used it and slammed it under Darkrai's chin as he let go.

He grabbed the seatbelt, buckled it in and pulled on it as hard as he could, trapping Darkrai's hands by his sides.

Rayquaza looked to the side.

_Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me_

It was a 60 meter drop into water, but it was a faster way down as it turns out that is the water front as he could see the church in the distance. He did a U-turn and started to drive faster at the corner going down. Darkrai realised what he was doing.

"Are you crazy!? You'll kill us both!" he shouted as he tried to escape the car.

"Love can make you do some crazy things!" Rayquaza said quietly as he sped even more, going 150K's an hour at a corner with a 60 meter drop.

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet  
_

The two of them started to scream.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

They made the impact with the barrier protecting the edge as the car drove off the side and fell down to its watery grave.

Rayquaza opened his door and jumped out. Darkrai had little time as he to undo his seat belt.

Rayquaza managed to dive a little further away from Darkrai and the car he re-emerged from the water and saw a horrifying event.

The car landed on top of Darkrai. He wanted to check if he was ok but time was against him…

* * *

**(Time: 7:20PM. 10 minutes till deadline)**

The swim was probably a five minute one, so he had no time to waste. The storm had passed slightly so the conditions weren't too bad. He swam as far as he could, giving glances back every so often to check if Darkrai had floated back up to the surface or something.

No sign of him.

As Rayquaza got out of the water and broke into a sprint towards the church, Darkrai re-emerged, gasping for air. He started to swim towards land.

* * *

**(Time: 7:25PM. 5 minutes till deadline)**

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

"Now!" Nohail shouted. "Latias. Do you take Oliver stanfode as your beloved husband?" he asked.

"I do." Latias said with a forced smile.

"And Oliver. Do you take Latias Eon as your beloved wife?" he asked once more but to Oliver this time.

"I do." He said smiling, knowing there only a few minutes.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea_

"Now! Does anyone in the crowd have a reason on why these two, should not be bound together in harmony and matrimony. Speak now! Or these two shall be known as husband and wife!"

Nobody said anything, as Oliver was grinning wickedly. 3 minutes left.

"Then! I pronounce you man and wi-"Nohail started, only to be stopped by the church doors making a large slamming sound.

Panting at the entrance was Rayquaza, with a look that could kill.

"Am I late for the wedding?" Rayquaza smirked.

Latias eyes shot open as she grabbed the sides of her head and started to thrash around from the sharp pain in her head. Rayquaza jaw dropped.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!?" he yelled walking closer. Oliver was starting to look nervous.

"Stay back! Nohail, finish the wedding!" Oliver yelled.

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me!_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

"We should at least hear his reason first." Nohail stated. Oliver started to growl.

"Latias! It's me Rayquaza! You remember me don't you?" Rayquaza begged, hoping for an answer. Latias just started to scream from the pain that was being caused by his voice.

"Latias! He is a nobody! We're getting married. Remember?" Oliver shouted. Latias dropped on to her knees as it settled down.

"Let her pick who she wants to be with!" Rayquaza yelled. Oliver was stunned, but smirked in agreement.

"Fine" he merely said. "You first though…"

"Latias, please wake up! 13 years ago, I don't EVER regret the day Arceus made me go to help you in your time of need. Your strong than him! Maybe even stronger than me! Our bond is nothing compared to his powers! Please! Snap out of it!" Rayquaza begged as Latias screamed even louder.

"Latias dear. This is our wedding and this is your jealous ex-boyfriend." Oliver smirked as he zapped Latias with some pink aura cloud. She then got up and looked at Rayquaza

"Rayquaza? I TOLD YOU TO NEVER COME NEAR ME!" she screamed in hatred. "AND NOW! Yo-you rui-ruin my perfect day…" Latias wept. Oliver nodded at the crowd as two guards came and grabbed him by the arms. They were about to chuck him out until Oliver stopped them.

"No. I want him to watch…" he muttered. "Nohail shall we continue?" he asked as Nohail nodded his head.

"As I was saying, I now pronounce man and wif-"Nohail continued on only to be interrupted again. This time someone spear tackled Rayquaza from behind, but due to the speed and momentum, he continued rolling forwards.

"DARKRAI!?" Oliver shouted.

"You fall in shark infested waters and a car drops on top of you! Aren't you meant to be the injury magnet or something!?" Rayquaza spat as both he and Rayquaza got up and off the ground. Darkrai was fuming as he grabbed one of the metal torch and threw it at Rayquaza who dodge out of the way and rolled on to the ground. The dome protecting the flame smashed as a banner on the wall started to catch on fire.

Darkrai sprinted over and placed his hands on Rayquaza's neck and started to strangle him.

Zekrom had just arrived at the church and gasped in horror.

"THIS IS FOR LEAVING ME OUT THERE!" Darkrai shouted as he pressed harder on his neck.

"Latia-latias… I lo-love you..." Rayquaza muttered with the last of his breathe, it was loud enough to hear. The sharp pain in her mind returned but her body froze up as her eyes shut.

* * *

_Everything was silent. She was alone… in this open blank plain…_

"_What's happening…?" She questioned in her mind. "Today, went horrible! I was meant to get married…" she whimpered in her head_

"_But you were getting married to the wrong person" a voice inside her mind said._

"_But I love Oliver!"_

"_No you don't! Your stronger than him, you know it deep down." The voice shouted._

"_Who are you?" Latias demanded. She was shocked at what happened next._

"_I am you!" Latias in her normal clothing said to the one in a wedding dress._

"_But I'm me!"_

"_Yes, you are. Let me show you something…" the normal dressed Latias said. Images of her and Rayquaza started to appear. From the time Rayquaza was forced to help her all the way up to when we was teleported away with Spectre._

"_You know who he is! What he means to you!" Latias said to the one in the wedding dress._

"_So snap out of it!"_

* * *

Latias regained control of herself as her eyes returned to normal. She turned her head to see Darkrai strangling Rayquaza. She had to react quickly. She grabbed one of the vases with flowers in them and hit Darkrai on the side of the head, flinging him back. She then kicked him into a nearby closet and locked the door before he could get up.

She started to cry as she dived into Rayquaza chest who was gasping for air.

"Rayie…" she said crying.

"(Gasp) Lati(Gasp)as?" he panted.

"NO! NO!" Oliver screamed as the clock hit 7:45.

"YEAH! WE DID IT!" Zekrom celebrated as everyone in the church began to regain conscious.

"What… happened?" Arceus asked as Giratina went to her side.

"NO! MY POWER! MY CONTROL!" Oliver yelled. Spectre went and punched him in the back of his head.

"Uh… guys…" Hayden said, backing up a bit.

"What?" Everyone asked as he pointed up. Everyone paled.

The torch that Darkrai threw had set the banner on fire which led to about 12 sets of electric lights and they were sizzling away and were about to explo-

_Like the fire in my blood_

_Like the fire in my blood_

_Like the fire in my blood_

_Like the fire in my blood_

_Ahhh, Ahhhh!  
_

**BOOOOOOM.**

Right on cue, the lights exploded, setting the entire building on fire in places as the place was starting to also collapse. The door containing Darkrai had got blown off its hinges, as wooden debris was scattered inside.

Everyone was rushing outside as Zekrom was directing everyone. Latias and Rayquaza held hands as they ran to the exit.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

**BANG!  
**Rayquaza felt a sharp pain in the back of his calf as he collapsed to the ground. He had been shot as he saw Oliver with a gun, who was still recovering from being hit in the back of the head.

"RAYIE!" Latias screamed. One of the beams that was holding the roof broke off and started to fall. Rayquaza being on the ground saw this and pushed Latias away as it fell on to the ground, separating him and Latias.

"NO! No!" she whaled.

Zekrom came along and grabbed her from behind and restrained her as he tried to pull her outside.

"ZEKROM! LET GO OF ME!" she screamed and cried at the same. Zekrom had a few tears in his eyes as well.

"Zekrom?" Rayquaza asked. "Look after her for me please?" he asked. He gave a soft nod as he lifted the thrashing Latias out.

"RAYIE! RAYQUAZA! RAYIIIEEEE!" she screamed.

* * *

Out of the debris, came Darkrai who was clutching his head…

"Holy shit…" he swore and then looked up in fear as he saw the building was on fire. He stared awe.

"RAYIIIEEEE!" a girl screamed.

"Latias?" Darkrai muttered. He then saw Oliver stand up and walked over to someone. Darkrai ducked down and listened in.

"You lost…" Rayquaza spat.

"I can I always try again…" he sneered at him.

"Yet there will always be someone to stop you!" Rayquaza yelled.

"I'm going to kill you Rayquaza! Any last words?" he asked re aiming the gun at Rayquaza's face.

He was going to kill… Rayquaza?

Something snapped in Darkrai's brain.

"_He is going to kill Rayquaza? He, He, He, He, He is going to kill Rayquaza! HE IS GOING TO KILL RAYQUAZA! NO! NO! NO! NO HE IS NOT! If anyone is going to kill RAYQUAZA IT'S GOING TO BE ME!" _he screamed in his mind as he grabbed a piece of wood and sprinted over to the two, ready to swing.

* * *

Latias was still trying to get out of Zekroms grip as he dragged her out of the burning building. All the legends and humans were standing outside, gasping for fresh air.

"RAYQUAZA! ZEKROM, LET ME HELP HI-"Latias screamed until.

**BANG!**

The sound of the shot came to Zekroms surprise as he fell over, letting go of Latias. He landed on his back as Reshiram rushed to his side as Latias was on her hands and knees, looking at the burning building. Giratina walked forwards.

"Latias?" Giratina said, putting his hand on her shoulder only for her to scream and slap the hand away as she inched away from him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she hissed at him as streams of hot tears ran down her face…

"H-he c-can't b-be go-gone… No! No! No! No! No!" she cried over and over again.

Giratina backed away and returned to Arceus side.

* * *

Rayquaza had his eyes clenched shut as he heard the gun off, only to feel… nothing?

Rayquaza opened up his eyes to see Oliver fighting with Darkrai. Oliver had dropped his gun. Darkrai sucker punched him under the chin and then hit him in the stomach as he fell to the ground. Darkrai swooped in and grabbed the gun and shot Oliver with every bullet in the gun, killing him after the 5 bullet.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

"You shouldn't have cheated last time! Hmph! I'll be seeing you in hell bitch!" Darkrai swore as he chucked the gun on the ground. He turned his attention to Rayquaza as he had a greasy smile on his face.

Rayquaza clenched his shut again, waiting for the embodiment of Nightmares to kill him…

… Instead he felt Darkrai picking him up as he made Rayquaza place his arm around his neck.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Rayquaza asked stunned by Darkrai's change in attitude towards him.

"As much as I want to kill you, I can't stand to see Latias go into depression again! Let's go!" he said.

* * *

Kyogre was crying into Hayden's chest as he rubbed her back telling her it's going to be alright. Groudon was next to them, on his knees with a pale look.

"He… is really… gone?" he blurted out. Kyogre, with makeup all over her face gave a shaky nod. Moon came over and condoled Groudon and then cried into his chest.

"Is this my fault?" Spectre muttered to himself.

"No. It was Oliver's!" Nohail told him. Spectre just looked into the ground.

"Reshiram…" Zekrom said with a sad face.

"They all know… don't they?" Reshiram whimpered.

"You can't remember what you did? Can you?" Zekrom said casually. Reshiram gave him a puzzled look. "You killed Latios right in front of me…"

Reshiram gasped and collapsed to the ground and started to cry as Zekrom pulled her closer to cuddle in support.

"What happened?" Mew asked innocently to Deoxys.

He didn't respond.

And for the first time in his life, he found no smartarse comment to counter, absolute no confidence in him and felt like crying.

Rayquaza, the first Pokemon he ever fought and hell, the first thing he interacted with, was just killed.

"Rayquaza is gone…" he muttered.

"HE CAN'T BE! HE JUST CAN'T!" Latias screamed., with tears flowing, creating a puddle in ground.

"Gone? What do you mean? Where did he go?" Mew asked again. Nobody knew how to explain it to her.

"Rayquaza was killed Mew" Giratina said straight forward.

"No he is not." Mew said confused.

"GOD! CAN'T YOU GET IT THOUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!" Celebi screamed at the girl, scaring her.

"But… Rayquaza and Darkrai are coming this way now!" Mew said, pointing to the entrance. Everyone looked thinking Mew was just playing around.

But it was the truth.

The demented looking Darkrai was helping Rayquaza out of the building. They had to move fast though as the entrance was starting to collapse.

"Can you (cough) go any faster?!" Rayquaza shouted in Darkrai's ear.

"Oh I'm sorry! You know? I could always drop you off here and save my own ass!" he hissed back.

"On second thought!" Rayquaza reconsidered his options.

"That's what I thought…" he grumbled. They both saw the entrance collapsing

"On three! Jump!" Darkrai yelled.

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE! JUMP!" Darkrai yelled as the used the last of their energy to jump out of the building, just in the nick of time as the building collapsed completely. The two were on their backs now.

_I need a Hero!_

* * *

"So? Now what…" Rayquaza asked as he heard everyone rushing over.

"Eh. Instead of killing you, I'll just give you nightmares for the next 2 months, how does that sound?" Darkrai said.

"Deal!" Rayquaza agreed and then felt someone jump on him. It was Latias and she was kissing him passionately. She let go after a few seconds

"I… thought I lost you…" she whimpered. He smirked.

"You should be thanking Darkrai over here. He is the real hero." Rayquaza chuckled. Everyone looked at the demented body of Darkrai.

"Darkrai! How did you survive the sharks though!?" Kyogre asked astounded, as Hayden listened in.

"Simple. I played dead!" Darkrai admitted.

"How did you know to do that though?" Hayden, the shark expert asked this time.

"Duh. Learnt it from Mythbusters!" he said sassily. Everyone laughed at him. A green aura appeared around Darkrai and around Rayquaza's leg. After a few seconds, there injuries were completely gone. Darkrai undid the scarf around his hand to see his skin completely smooth as he then touched his face to find it was healed to. The bullet wound on Rayquaza's leg was gone.

"**SPECTRE… WITH OLIVER DEAD… YOU ARE NOW THE AUTHOR AGAIN…" **A Voice projected which was Valhonds. Spectre felt a surge of power go through his veins as he reclaimed all his powers.

"**USE IT TOO GOOD USE… AND THE OTHER PART OF OUR DEAL ZEKROM AND RAYQUAZA"**

A small light flashed as Latios appeared.

"What… happened?" Latios gasped as he placed his hand on his neck as all he could remember Reshiram rushing at him screaming.

"Brother!" Latias cried rushing over to Latios and hugging him. "We did it! We won! Spectre is the author again!"

Reshiram was nervous. Zekrom was beside her.

"You two are going to talk to each other eventually…" he muttered. She sighed and wandered over.

The two looked eye to eye.

"So…" she merely said. He smiled softly.

"It might sound weird, but I forgive you! You weren't you." Latios said to Reshiram stunning her. She also joined Latias in hugging him. Reshiram chuckled.

"Rayquaza…" Arceus said to him, pulling him aside. "I'm changing the laws now. About you know what…" she said to him as he put his hand in his pocket and found that in all the chaos, he still had the ring.

"Go too her… that's an order…" she joked.

"Latias, can you come here please?" Rayquaza requested. Arceus whispered in Giratina's ear and did a farmers whistle and get everyone's attention.

"Thanks Giratina… everyone. What a three months it's been! We have some new friends!" Rayquaza said pointing at Hayden, Kimi and Moon. "Rivalries have been put aside for now…" he said regarding Groudon and Kyogre. "Secrets may have been revealed but so what!" Rayquaza said, with Latios and Reshiram looking away in embarrassment. "Now what I'm really getting to here…" Rayquaza muttered as he looked into Latias eyes.

"The day I went to go help you I probably would regard as the best day of my life. I nearly lost you that day and I nearly lost you today… but our bond was stronger than any author powers. No offence Spectre." Rayquaza spoke.

"None taken." Spectre replied.

"I got the word go from Arceus herself and I don't want to ever lose you again!" Rayquaza said. He stalled and got down on one knee, shocking everyone.

"Latias? Will you marry me?" he asked holding out the ring. She was crying tears of joy and just kissed him. She broke away.

"You won't believe how long, I've waited to hear those words. Yes, I will" Latias whispered. The crowd rejoiced. Rayquaza picked up Latias by the waist and twirled her around in a circle.

* * *

"So guys? Time to go home. As in the hall." Spectre said. There was a few sadden faces, knowing they were leaving behind their new friends to return home.

"Yo, Spectre? You can pull a few strings to bring them to the wedding eh?" Rayquaza said pointing at Hayden, Moon and Kimi.

"Consider it done!" Spectre said. "Say your good byes! It's going to be a bumpy ride home!

"So Groudon! I see you and Kyogre are Seeing Eye to eye for now!" Moon said approaching her crush.

"Yeah and this is my thank you gift to you!" Groudon said giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Moon just stood there stunned but in a good way. "Seeming you like me and all. Hehe"

"So Darkrai? Next time we see each other, I'm challenging you to a rematch! And you're going down!" Kimi said to Darkrai, who was smiling.

"I'm sure your Ampharos would love to have a second go at my Sceptile! I look forward to it!" Darkrai said, placing his hand forwards for a handshake. The two shook hands and walked away.

"You're going to come to the wedding? Right?" Kyogre asked.

"Of course! I chance to see you and go to the world of Pokemon! How could I deny that chance?" Hayden said to her giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Right, so half of your guys stuff was destroyed or stolen during the last few days. So I'll have Nohail go look and see what can be salvaged." Spectre said before disappearing.

"**AH! IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK! LET'S GO!"**

* * *

"PALKIA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Dialga screamed at her brother/counterpart. He had sent floor 34 into a new dimension after accidently ripping a hole in the space continuum.

"HA, just proves you can't keep this place under control! If Mum had of placed me in charge-"Palkia started.

"We would most likely be dead if Mum place you in charge!" Dialga retaliated. Cue Regigigas.

"Come Guys. Just chill like me. You should try this new herbal stuff I found in the mountains man…" Regigigas slurred.

"I have standards, Regigigas! I'm not a druggie like you!" Dialga scoffed.

"But this stuff is like herbal and stuff and is like good for yoooou…" he slurred.

"So, I plan my next attack on Rustboro city. A grenade and maybe set up an automatic snipering system… What do you think Kyurem?" Azelf asked the former terrorist. Kyurem rolled his eyes.

"Like I said last time, that's my old life! And I'm not your teacher anymore!" Kyurem snapped.

"Whatever. I'll go with what I have!" Azelf muttered. She was considered a terrorist in the Pokemon world.

Meloetta was sitting in the relaxation room with Xerneas and Diancie. They were watching TV whilst she was writing a song.

"Hey, Xerneas, Diancie! How does this sound?" Meloetta asked.

_All I need's a little love in my life_

_All I need's a little love in the dark_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart…_

Diancie moved over closer to Xerneas.

"It's totally about Darkrai…" the snickered.

"What you say?" Meloetta asked.

"Nothing!" the two girls chirped.

**BAAAAANNNNNNGGGG!**

"I hate teleportation…" Giratina moaned as he landed face first as did everyone else but Deoxys who landed on his feet.

"MUM!?" Dialga and Palkia shouted.

"Yes, we are back… Finally!" Arceus said, now back in her god like form. Along with everyone else. Latios was back at the hall for the first time 13 years. Dialga saw him.

"Latios?" Dialga said with love hearts in her eyes. "Everyone! LATIOS IS HERE!" she screamed as nearly all the girls but Meloetta and Azelf came rushing in.

"I love you handsome!" Moltres called out.

"Please spend one night with me!" Mesprit shouted.

"Love me!" Xerneas yelled.

"I'm Gay." He said straight forward.

…

…

…

"Awkward..." Deoxys blurted in an obnoxious tone, pissing off all the girls. He transformed into his speed form and zoomed off with all the girls chasing him, firing hyper beams, flamethrowers, ice beams etc.

"Well that went well…" Latios chuckled.

* * *

_Author's note: Ahhhh. I hope I did this ok D: Some spots I'm not happy with and other I'm in love with._

_I watch Hoopa and Clash of ages and I have to say... eh. Not fantastic but not bad. Some parts epic and some were cringe worthy. The fact Regigigas sounded like a broken washing machine too lol. Kyurem and Rayquaza lived up to the standards everyone was wanting. _

_Remember, you can ask questions for the Q+A coming up. Regarding anything, wishing Latias and Rayquaza a happy marriage, ask who they hate the most etc._

_If you've already ask, ask again if you want. I want as many questions as possible! _

_And I will say this without spoilers, First chapter of the sequel all written up! So start thinking who you want on the sequel as it will be Arceus and 10 others voted a poll. If you want to ask what a certain legend personality is, just ask._

_Also..._

**_DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD KILL OFF DARKRAI!?_**

_Next time... the Wedding!  
_

_As always, Review, suggest or PM me. Poke_Spectre out!_

**_Darkrai's injury of the day:_**

_Getting crushed by a Car and getting hit in the face with a vase!  
_


	29. Chapter 28: Weddings

**LEGENDS IN A NEW WORLD: Chapter 28**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(

LITTLE POST: Go check out Doddlefish0 story, 'When insanity collides'. Lets say, Deoxys and Celebi makes appearances (Deoxys mainly).

* * *

(5 months later. March 2016)

"It feels weird walking down the street knowing that you have no maniac following you!" Deoxys stated whilst walking down the street in his human form. Since returning home, Arceus and the author allowed all the legends including the ones that stayed in the hall to transform into their human form at free will.

They were walking down the streets of Lumious city and with him was Latios, Groudon, Zekrom, Darkrai, Giratina and Rayquaza.

"So where we going exactly?" Rayquaza asked, completely unaware where they taking him

"Not saying." Giratina taunted. Rayquaza just sighed. The males that went on the trip was taking Rayquaza out for what humans called a 'bachelor party'. Tomorrow was the wedding. The humans they had met on the trip were expected to come later tonight.

Despite having a love – hate relationship with Deoxys, Rayquaza somehow came to an agreement to let him organise, despite it is normally planned by the best man which was Zekrom, just like Rayquaza promised. He was expecting Deoxys to organise them to go to a strip club or something, from what he heard, that's what most males do…

Then he saw where they were going.

Bungie jumping off the Lumious tower…

"Oh god…"Darkrai muttered as he shat his pants.

"Darkrai. You fell into shark infested waters, drove off a cliff and have the same car fall on top of you and you carried a crippled person out of a burning building yet you're still scared of shit?" Zekrom asked. He just shrugged his shoulders.

Rayquaza was impressed.

"Well, I'm keen!" Rayquaza said walking ahead. Groudon and Zekrom grabbed Darkrai by the arms and carried him in with him screaming for help. Deoxys walked over to Giratina and Latios.

"He didn't expect a thing? After this, phase two." Deoxys said walking into the tower along with the other two.

Deoxys and Giratina sorted out the time of the jumping's etc.

"How did you guys afford all of this?" Rayquaza asked with a stunned look

"Simple. We used your credit card!" Deoxys smirked, with Rayquaza stunned look turning into a bland one.

"My am I not surprised…" he muttered. _"Wonder what Latias is doing right now?" _he thought.

* * *

"Next round is on me!" Latias yelled out to the group of girls. Unlike Deoxys, who only invited the boys that went on the trip, Arceus and Reshiram, made all the girls come to Latias bachelorette party. There were all staying at the Hoenn region battle resort.

Arceus, being god, created enough Money to rent out the hotel on the island of the weekend. All the girls were either at the poolside bar, drinking or in the pool itself.

Latias, Arceus and Reshiram were sitting at a bench under an umbrella.

"Ah! I could get use to this… if only the author had of gotten a place like this in the human world!" Arceus said, taking a sip of her drink.

A Women about 25 or maybe 26, with dark blue hair with thin white blue strips going through, white skin colour and pitch red eyes was walking towards them. She was wearing a dark blue bikini and had a diamond necklace around her neck.

"Mum? Are you sure it was alright to leave the likes of Palkia, Yveltal and the Kami trio home alone?" the women asked Arceus.

"Dialga." Arceus said, now identifying the women as Dialga in human form. "If anything goes wrong, I said to Mewtwo to sort them out as cruel and painfully as he wants." Arceus explained with the other three girls shuddering.

"Rip Palkia and Co…" Reshiram joked. She and Zekrom had now separated, but acted normally with one another now the secret was out. She wasn't ready for dating again, so she was going to give herself some time.

"Well, if anyone could stand up to Mewtwo out of all the boy there, probably Kyurem. But no doubt he has locked himself in his room to be alone!" Reshiram continued on, as the 4 off them laughed.

"LET ME GO!" Azelf hissed, as she was tied up as human. She was going to go blow up the space centre in Mossdeep city, but one of the other legends must have overheard her plan and reported it to Arceus

"No Azelf! I will not have cause some terrorist act on Latias special day!" Arceus told her.

The catch for this weekend, they can talk as much shit or share secrets about the boys as much as they wanted to. It was going to be a group activity though later on.

"Weeeee!" Mew yelled, spinning around in water tube, kicking and splashing water everywhere in the shallow end of the pool.

In the deeper end though was a game of volleyball in the water. Suicune, Kyogre and Manaphy VS Virizion, Xerneas and Articuno.

"Bring it!" Kyogre said with confidence as she had a team of water types. She hated Virizion a lot, as she was known for being the Hall slut.

"Hmph! I wonder how 'good' your human friend is, Kyogre?" she taunted, making Kyogre's face go red in embarrassment and anger. She got the ball and slammed it over the net which hit Virizion directly in the face. Kyogre then stormed out of the pool. Latias and her group saw this.

"Uh, maybe we should start the activity now…" Latias sweat dropped as she pictured in her mind Kyogre killing Virizion.

Arceus shouted and got everyone's attention.

"Hey girls! Time for some secret sharing time!" she smirked as they all gathered in.

* * *

"I DON'T WANT TO JUMP!" Darkrai screamed as the other males forced him to go first.

"Oh Quit being a baby!" Groudon shouted out as he and Zekrom snickered.

"I DON'T WANT TO!" he screamed again.

"Sir, the jump is over before you know it!' the instructor side to the whimpering Darkrai.

"BUT! BUT! LOOK HOW HIGH UP WE ARE!" he yelled as he pointed towards.

"Oh for fuck sake…" Deoxys muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. He ran over and kicked in the backside, flinging him off as he gave a high pitch scream. Deoxys looked down and saw his work.

"I honestly don't know how a male can scream that high…" Deoxys muttered. He shrugged his shoulders and did a backflip off the tower.

Deoxys was then followed by Groudon, Zekrom, Latios and then Giratina. Rayquaza was all that was left.

"You ready sir?" the instructor asked.

"Yea." Rayquaza said before jumping off. He did a few twirls before the harness bounced as he then floated down to the surface. The instructor on the surface undid Rayquaza's harness. He then walked over to Deoxys and the others… who were now in fancy clothing. Deoxys was doing up a black tie with his traditional white button shirt and black jeans.

"What took you so long?" he joked, not even making eye contact.

"I kind of had 6 other people in front of me!" Rayquaza countered. Deoxys placed his aviator black sunglasses on and passed Rayquaza his good leather jacket and good jeans.

"Why do I need these?" he asked with caution.

"Oh… don't worry. You'll see…" Deoxys chirped before walking off.

"I don't like the way you said 'you'll see'…" Rayquaza muttered as he went to a nearby restroom and got changed.

* * *

Just before they were going to get started, Moon arrived at the resort.

"This world is so different!" she said, looking around.

"Who the fuck is this Miltank?" Azelf blurted out.

"Azelf! Manners!" Dialga hissed at the bounded terrorist. She went and sat down next to Reshiram.

"So ladies. I think seeming Latias is the most important person here. I think she should go first…" Arceus announced to all the female legends. All of them agreed except Azelf, who was still trying to break free of the ropes that with strained her, as for Latias, she was scratching her head.

"Right Tia!" Suicune said calling Latias by the nickname she gave her. "Spill some beans on Rayquaza…"

"Uh… He is good guy?" she stumbled.

"REAL information…" Suicune smirked at her friend.

"… Not saying when or where, but let's just say he knows her to give a girl a good time…" she said before laughing. Everyone else joined in.

"Oh! I got some dirt on Groudon! Some of you may not like it though…" Moon said, raising her hand.

"What is it?" Arceus asked with caution.

"Ok so you know how he considered himself a player. I decided to help Nohail scavenge stuff out of your house and I found these photos!" she said, pulling out some dirty old photos and handed them to Arceus. She just blushed furiously.

"… … … Well, Groudon just earned himself a water Judgement" Arceus hissed as she scrunched up the photo in her hand.

"What's on them?" Mesprit asked. Arceus sighed and handed the photos around for everyone to see.

Groudon had taken photos of nearly all the girls, in sexual positions.

There wasn't any photos of Latias, Cause Rayquaza would kill him, or Arceus, because she would kill him or Mew, because he wasn't a paedophile or Azelf, because he was afraid of her or Kyogre, cause of obvious reasons.

Ho-oh, Reshiram and Xerneas had the worst of it, he had somehow moved their bodies without waking them up and spread open there legs to show… yeah.

Both Ho-oh and Xerneas were blushing furiously, while Reshiram had a look that would kill.

"We will kill him after the wedding." Arceus stated to the group of females.

"Maybe we should move on… Thanks Moon, for uh, sharing that with us..." Latias mumbled on.

Celebi went next.

"Deoxys the bastard. One night during the trip, I heard the males playing truth or dare drunk, I overheard Deoxys admit he is still a virgin despite he was pulling all those girls at the bar. So Virizion if you're really desperate, I bet you've never made Sex with an alien before…' Celebi taunted showing her fangs. The girl growled at her as she knew what Celebi was implying.

Meloetta raised her hand.

"That Darkrai is a 'CHEATING' asshole!" Meloetta hissed, directing the word cheating at Virizion also, he rolled her eyes. Most of the legends knew what happened but Meloetta refused to listen and stood by what she saw. Despite the two being in the Unova ward in the hall, they despise each other.

"Ahem" Suicune cleared her voice. "Raikou still sleeps with a 'Blankie'." Suicune stated, mocking her brother. All the girls laughed. "Eh, I got nothing on Entei, I actually respect him."

"Mew?" Arceus asked the little girl.

"Yes Arcy?"

"Do you have any info on Mewtwo?" Arceus smirked knowing Mew is easy to get info out of due to her little intension span.

"Lemme think! Oh! I know, One time when I wanted to play he told me to go away, he had to go. So I ask where. He something about a place called New Tork city?" Mew said.

"Unova? Why would he want to go there?" Dialga said out loud. Reshiram sighed.

"Arceus, you're going to hate this. The Genesect Army live in New Tork City." Reshiram said, she saw Arceus flinch. She hated the species of Genesect despite letting a one live in the hall. She was the reason they went extinct 300 million years ago. She despised there leader, the Red Genesect. And the fact they were coming to the wedding tomorrow…

"Even if they are there, still doesn't explain why Mewtwo would have interest…" Arceus stated.

"Let me finish, about a year or go now, The Genesect army attacked the city only to be stopped by a female Mewtwo that could mega evolve" Reshiram stated as there were little whispers around the area.

"You don't mean…" Moltres muttered.

"I think our dear friend Mewtwo has a little crush!" Reshiram mocked.

* * *

"Really Deoxys? Strippers…" Rayquaza said to Deoxys, who was throwing money on to the stage.

"Relax and enjoy yourself! This is your last night of freedom!" Deoxys said to him. Latios decided to wait in the reception and read. Groudon currently had two girls near him. He was making out with one and was kissing his neck.

Zekrom became intoxicated and also fell into the same trap as he did.

Giratina didn't know how to feel. He was watching these girls strip for a few bucks and then if Arceus was to find out… oh god.

"I'ma go wait in the reception with Latios!" he said to Deoxys and Rayquaza. Rayquaza chuckled at how much fun Darkrai was having. He may have had a bit too many drinks and was currently receiving a… lap dance from a stripper.

"Well he is getting more action than us." Rayquaza joked.

"Oh, but you'll be getting heaps of action tomorrow night…" Deoxys slyly muttered.

"What you say?" Rayquaza asked.

"Nothing!" he smirked.

A few hours later, Latios and Giratina helped drag out the intoxicated legends and teleported them back to the hall.

Giratina dumped Zekrom on the ground and reverted back to his Pokemon form.

"He can figure out where to go… I'ma hit the sack. Night!" Giratina said to the others.

Everyone retired for the night.

* * *

(The next morning)

All the males were eating breakfast. Zekrom, Groudon and Darkrai were complaining about the hangover.

"Shit… my head hurts like a bitch…" Zekrom moaned, only to earn a snort from Kyurem.

"Your fault for drinking too much." He sneered at his brother. Hayden and Kimi had arrived at the hall last night before Rayquaza and co got home, they found their way to a spare room. Supposedly, Kyurem had tried to eat them.

Darkrai was currently having a Wi-Fi battle with Kimi, but he was losing badly due to the fact he could not concentrate due to the hangover.

Deoxys walked in yawning, still virtually asleep.

"(Yaawnn) Morning…" Deoxys yawned.

"Why you so tired?" Giratina asked.

"I stayed up all of last night trying to contact my sister. Latias begged me to get her here. She wanted the Pokemon that saved her Rayie's life!" Deoxys told the others, whilst mocking Rayquaza at the same time. "She (Yawn) should be here in a (Yawn) few hours…" he said sleepily before going off to find something eat or drink that will keep him awake.

Others that normally don't stay at the hall that were invited was the Female Mewtwo from Unova and much to Arceus displeasure, The Genesect Army. Speaking of which…

"So this is the hall of Origin!" a female called out.

"This place brings back bad omens…" a male hissed with anger.

"Like?" the girl asked.

"My execution!" he snapped.

Rayquaza and Giratina walked over to see whose voice they were.

A shiny Genesect along with 4 normal Genesect and a Mewtwo. However, this Mewtwo was smaller, had curved hips and instead of purple eyes, she had rosy pink eyes.

"That was what? 300 million years ago! You have to let go!" the Mewtwo told the robotic bug.

He just snorted.

"Yo Boss! We have company!" one of the Genesect said pointing at Ray and Giratina. They shiny Genesect looked up at the incoming Rayquaza and Giratina.

"Rayquaza and Giratina. It's been too long…" the shiny Genesect spat in hatred.

"The Red Genesect and his circus of insects" Rayquaza mocked. He didn't despise the Genesect army, but never got along with them before there extinction.

"The correct term is Army." The red corrected. Rayquaza rolled his eyes.

"For the wedding, you have to be in human form whether you like or not!" Giratina added in.

"Whatever. You lot come!" The red Genesect demanded at his followers. They all followed and left Mewtwo behind.

"Um… Hi… Excuse Red's rude behaviour." she said softly to the larger legends.

"It's fine. We just need to make sure he stays as far away from Arceus as possible." Giratina said to the female. "Your first time here?"

"Yeah… I've never left Unova before. So a bit of an adventure for me…" she admitted. "I heard there is a male version of me… I thought I was unique… I would like to meet him." she lied. They had met before when he came to Unova.

"Uh, yeah. Mewtwo is in his room, just go down the hallway here and keep going straight." Rayquaza said. "Just like I said to Red, you're going to have to be human form."

"That is fine." She said before walking off.

"Hard to believe Mewtwo and her are the same species…" Giratina muttered. "Well shall we go get ready?" he said to a nervous Rayquaza. He just nodded.

* * *

All the females went to their rooms and got changed into their wedding clothes. Latias had Arceus and Reshiram waiting in her room. Arceus was the maid of honour, her bridesmaids were Reshiram, Moon, Kyogre and Celebi, and lastly she made Mew flower girl.

Arceus and Reshiram were in light pink dresses, that ended at the knees, there hair was tied into a ponytail and wore the same colour high heals

"So, how do I look?" Latias said, coming out of the changing room. The Arceus and Reshirams jaws dropped by how beautiful she looked. It was a light cream colour dress, with a white bow around her waist, and just below her neck the dress was slightly see through. Her dark red hair was tied into a bun with flowers in it, with a two strands of her going of the side of her face. She had only applied a little bit of makeup.

"Oh my god… Latias you look beautiful!" Arceus complimented. Latias scratched her head.

"Well, I don't know…" Latias admitted only for her to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Wonder who it is?" Latias said with Reshiram going over to open the door.

Latios. He was wearing a white shirt with a black dinner vest over top, a blue tie and black dinner pants.

"What are you going here?" Reshiram said to the male Eon pokemon.

"What? Am I not allowed to see my little sister before her wedding?" Latios said, walking into the room. He smiled at the sight of his sister.

"I'm sure the real me would be proud of you, sis." Latios said to his sister as she dived in to hug him.

"I don't care what Valhond or Zekrom or whoever says! You are real to me, regardless of what you are!" Latias said to her brother. Latios returned the hug.

"Thanks. But today is not about me… It's about you!" he told her. He turned to Arceus.

"All the guests but Spectre, Nohail and Deoxys sister have arrived at the hall." Latios told her. Arceus nodded. "I have to get going. The males don't know I'm here…" Latios said to the three of them. He hugged Latias once last time before teleporting away.

* * *

Rayquaza told who was going to be what. Like promised, Zekrom was his best man, He had 5 groomsmen in Deoxys, Darkrai, Giratina, Hayden cause Kyogre begged and for some reason, Groudon. And he let also let Kimi be the ring bearer. Normally, the father of the bride walks the aisle with her, but due to them not really having parents, Latios was just going to fill the spot.

He was in a dark emerald suit, with a black shirt underneath and green bowtie on.

He was now just waiting on three more people.

"We're Heeeeere!" A voice called out, making Rayquaza jump a little.

Spectre and Nohail had just arrived in suits as expected of them.

"Ah! So this is the hall of Origins!" Nohail stated looking around in the main room. "It looks like shit!"

"Eh, I'll upgrade it a little over the next few years." Spectre replied.

Rayquaza was starting to regret agreeing with Latias about their roles. There were going to be the preachers.

"You know, it's normal to have only 1 preacher, not two." Rayquaza said to the two humans.

"Well remember, I didn't write this story to be normal!" Spectre smirked.

"…touché" Rayquaza muttered. Rayquaza needed to find Deoxys. His sister had still not shown up. As Rayquaza was about to go find Deoxys, he walked in the room with a girl.

She had the exact same hair colour, but hers tied into a ponytail, she had bright green emerald eyes, a dark grey female dress shirt and an orange skirt. She had a necklace on with a green ball attached to it and like Deoxys in human form, had a set of headphones on her head.

"And then I slit the serpent open and saved the day, as a human! No psychic powers, no levitation, no Psycho boost! It was great!" he said to the girl.

"Well brother, I have to admit, you adventures have made me jealous a little but I got to travel around the universe." The girl said to Deoxys.

Rayquaza walked over.

"Um, Hi? Deoxys who might this be?" Rayquaza asked.

"Wow! Can't even recognize the girl that saved your life all those years ago!" the girl mocked.

"My sister" Deoxys said. Her clothing represented Deoxys attack form.

"Oh fantastic you arrived!" Rayquaza said with joy. "I was starting to get scared you wouldn't show"

"Well, I was wanting to catch up with this numbskull here!" she said, grabbing Deoxys into a headlock and started to choke him. "And I've never been to a wedding before!"

"Well that's going to change in 15… minutes!" Rayquaza panicked looking at the time.

"Deoxys, we need to go now!" he said. Deoxys sister let go off him as the three of them headed out to the garden, were the church they had built was.

* * *

Inside was all the legends in human form. Darkrai, Giratina, Hayden, Groudon and Zekrom were already waiting up at the front. Rayquaza and Deoxys joined them.

"You ready?" Zekrom asked Rayquaza.

"Know what's funny, I've battled with Groudon and Kyogre in there primal forms, saved the world multiple times, survived a psychopath trying become the author and live 3 months without any powers. And right now, I think this is the scariest moment of life." Rayquaza said to Zekrom, who gave him a little punch in the arm.

"You'll be fine!" Zekrom said to him.

Rayquaza scanned the crowd. It was weird seeming some of the legends in human forms, the likes of Mewtwo, Kyurem and Zygarde.

Just then the doors of the church opened up as the bridesmaids came walking in, swaying from side to side. Everyone in the crowd stood up. Arceus was the first one in as she and the Red Genesect in human form gave each other glares. The bridesmaid went on the opposite side of the stage.

Then came Latios with Latias right next to him. Rayquaza's mouth opened at sight of her. She was gorgeous.

She went up on the stage as Latios went and sat in the crowd.

"You look beautiful" Rayquaza whispered. Latias blushed and placed her hand on her heart. Nohail came along and smacked Rayquaza on the head.

"Don't speak unless we tell you to!" he told him.

"_This was a bad idea making them the preachers" _Rayquaza thought.

Spectre cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Hello all you beautiful bastards!" Spectre announced.

"_Yep, this was a bad idea." _Rayquaza thought again.

"We welcome you all to the wedding of Latias and a rejected version of Puff the magic dragon!" Spectre said out loud, gaining a few snickers from the crowd, whilst earning a sharp glare from Rayquaza as he mouthed the words 'Your dead'.

"Ok! Ok! Take it easy big guy!" Spectre said, backing away slightly. Nohail then moved to the mic.

"We are thankful for you all showing up! Some of you are here because you want to support the couple. While others we had to force to be here (Cough) Azelf, Kyurem, Mewtwo! (Cough) Excuse me!" Nohail said straight forward.

"Ok! I Now pronounce you man and wi-"Spectre said to everyone.

"What about the wedding Vows? Hell, you haven't even given us the rings yet!" Rayquaza hissed, as Latias sweat dropped. Kimi ran to Nohail and gave him the rings as Rayquaza said that.

"The wedding what nows?" Spectre asked. Rayquaza just slapped his forehead.

"Psst! Nohail! Internet! Now!" Spectre whispered to Nohail.

"On it!" Nohail said as he pulled out his Iphone 27Plus. "Ok! Ladies first!" Nohail said. "Latias, Repeat after me!" Nohail said to her as she nodded her head.

"Do you? Latias, Take Rayquaza here to be your beloved husband. Will you support him, promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health? Will you love him and honour him in all the days in your life." Nohail said, literally just reading off the phone.

Latias turned to Rayquaza and stared into this eyes.

"I do." She said to him.

"And do you? Rayquaza, take Latias here to be your beloved wife. Will you support her, promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health? Will you love her and honour her in all the days in your life." Nohail said to Rayquaza this time.

"I do." He said to her as he smiled at her. There was tears of joy starting to run out of Latias eyes. She had been waiting for so long for this moment. Ever since she just had a mere little girls crush him. This was it.

"Now! Is there ANYONE!" Nohail shouted, scaring a few of the younger legends. "Anyone at all, that has a reason against why these two should not bonded together in harmony and matrimony, in life and in death, despite it is extremely rare to see a legendary die (COUGH) Latios." Nohail joked, as Latios rolled his eyes. "Speak now! Or these two shall be known as husband and wife!"

Latias and Rayquaza both closed their eyes, hoping nobody would do anything. There heard the worse thing possible.

The crowd gasping in horror. They opened there eyes to see… SPECTRE! Of all people with his hand up.

"Sp-spectre? Why!" Latias asked in horror. "Why don't you want us to be married!" she demanded,

"Not want you to be!? No! I support you guys, I just need to use the bathroom. Kind of bad timing if you ask me, but when you gotta go, you gotta go. I just thought putting my hand up was be the polite thing t-" Spectre explained that he just needed to go toilet with a lot of people giving sighs of relief, whilst he earned a backhand slap to the face by Nohail.

"You may now place the rings on each other's hand!" Nohail said as he handed Latias and Rayquaza each other's ring. Spectre was getting up off the ground, rubbing the side of his face.

"You can go now!" Nohail told Spectre.

"I just went you bitch slapped me…" he told him.

Latias placed Rayquaza's ring on his finger, as he did the same to her.

"Now! By the power that is bestowed upon me as an Author, I officially pronounce you man and wife! Ray. You may kiss the bride!" Nohail declared. Rayquaza swept Latias off her feet and kissed her as she placed her hands of his face and returned the kiss as she was crying tears of joy. The crowd stood up and applauded the brand new married couple. Mew was in front of the two, throwing flowers into the air as the two walked down the aisle, holding hands.

Latias had heard it was traditional to throw the bouquet into the crowd, as it would signal who would be married next. She did just that as the girls who wanted it jumped as high as they could to catch it, but it landed in the hands of Meloetta, someone who wasn't even trying. She just sighed and threw it into the group of girls who all thought over it.

* * *

In the main room of the hall, a massive feast was on. Latias and Rayquaza, along with the Bridesmaids and the groomsmen, plus Kimi, Latios and Mew were at the front of the hall at the main table.

Arceus got up and held a mic to her mouth.

"If I could have everyone's attention please?" she asked. She heard a mumble from the table were the Genesect army was, which was most likely Red. But she decided to ignore it.

"Well, I have to say, all those years ago I never would have thought, Latias, the nicest and most sweetest girl in the hall would fall for once the grumpiest, one of the most anti-social legend in the hall. To think Rayquaza, you actually listened to me that day even if force was involved. But, what I'm trying to say is, to watch these two develop from day one to now have been amazing. To see the effect they had on each other's life. All I can say is let's hope for a few more marriages over the years" Arceus announced, giving Giratina a quick glare.

Arceus passed the mic to Zekrom.

"To think. A few months ago, Ray and I were the most wanted people in a world without Pokemon with an insane psychopath hunting us down. I nearly gave up. But regardless of what I said, Rayquaza would not. Why? Latias, that is why." Zekrom started, with Rayquaza giving a smile and Latias had a tear run down her cheek as she rested her head on Rayquaza's shoulder.

"He still fought, even with the odds stacked against him. And he won. With a little bit of help." Zekrom said regarding his, Rays and Darkrai's battle.

"I'm truly honoured to be your friend Rayquaza. When I lost everything that was close to me, such as my personal life being turned upside down to events that I never wish I saw." Zekrom said regarding his former relationship with Reshiram and Latios getting decapitated in front of him. "You always supported me. And for that I am grateful." he finished, receiving a loud applause from the crowd.

Latios was the final one to deliver a speech.

"Rayquaza. I may not be who I use to be, but, I'm glad my sister has found love in you. She would never stop going on about you…" he teased as the crowd laughed, with Latias blushing a little. "And to Latias, I'm sorry that I have been absent from the last 13 years of your life, the pain it must of caused you, but maybe it was for the best." He smiled at his sister. "As most of you know by now, I'm simple just a carbon copy of myself, Artificial intelligence in a physical form, but regardless of what I am, I'm the proudest older brother ever to see what you have become Latias" Latios finished.

"Well, Rayquaza. Latias. I think it is time for your first dance as man and wife. To everyone else, join in when you please!" Latios then said.

Rayquaza and Latias were the first to go and started off the ball room dance. They were then joined by Arceus and Giratina, Cresselia and Raikou, The female Mewtwo from Unova somehow convinced Mewtwo to dance, Hayden and Kyogre, Groudon and Moon danced as friend and from then on in Legends just danced as friend as well. After about 30 minutes, Kyogre and Hayden were sitting down Groudon just sighed at the sight.

"What's wrong?" Moon asked.

"Nothing…" Groudon muttered. He knew there rivalry was going to return sooner or later.

"It's about her now isn't it? Well, now is a better time than ever to ask her to dance." Moon said to Groudon. He just nodded as the two of them stopped and walked over to Kyogre and Hayden. Groudon wanted to chicken out, but Moon stopped him.

"Hey Hayden? Can I have the next dance?" Moon asked him. Groudon cursed in his mind at what she was doing.

"Sure, why not!" he said walking off for a friendly dance. That left Kyogre and Groudon.

"So…" she muttered.

"Do you want to? (Sigh) Do you want to dance with me?" he asked nervously.

"Eh, why the hell not! I mean if we going to go back to killing each other, we might as well have a good time before hand!" Kyogre admitted as she and Groudon went off too dance.

Arceus and Giratina was currently sitting down with Spectre and Nohail.

"So, where now for you two?" Giratina asked the two authors.

"We've come into an agreement that if Spectre wants to use my universe again, we have to a completely new contact, which involves a 50 percent pay rise and guaranteed month holiday every year!" Nohail explained. Spectre then continued on.

"Nohail here has a brother that lives about 50 galaxies away that works in a reincarnation program. If I can get a hold of some of Kelly's DNA, it's a long shot but it could work." Spectre started.

"I thought the dead could not be revived?" Arceus asked.

"It's sort of being revived and it's not at the same time. She won't come back as an AI like Latios but she will have no memories of who she was beforehand. Plus if it works, she won't be coming back as a human but as a Pokemon, and I'll have no idea what either." Spectre told the two. "I think after that I'll travel a bit…"

* * *

(A few Hours later)

Latias and Rayquaza finally retired to their room for the night. Rayquaza locked the door, to make sure they were not 'interrupted'.

After locking the door, he turned around to find Latias had already wrapped her arms around his neck as the passionately kissed. They eventually fell back on the human bed they had and began to rip off each other's clothes.

"I love you Latias" Rayquaza said, staring down at Latias.

"I love you too Rayie" Latias replied.

They then returned to kissing passionately as it eventually evolved into something more. After a few hours of Sex, they had fallen asleep in each others arms as man and wife.

* * *

_Authors Note: GAWD. I think I'm crying that this is nearly over D: Ok that's kind of weird to do. I decided to make the bachelor and bachelorette parties and the wedding in one chapter. Meaning... Only the Q And A left and this story is over.  
_

_When I first started this story all the way back in April my goals were: _

_Post more than two Chapter (Got 29 closing into 30)_

_Get over 10k words ( Just above 130K)_

_Have more than 5 reviews (CLOSING IN ON 200)_

_These may not seem to big of numbers, but to a new writer on fanfic it is. And all the support to current and past followers of the story, I thank you all! Without you all, I would have quit a long time ago, There was a point were I nearly did (Around 7th chapter). But through support messages, I stuck all the way through to now!_

_There is a few thank yous and mentions I should do as I don't want to do them in the Q and A for... reasons._

_ First off, owners of Original Characters that were sent in. _

_Nohail – **nohailzone**_

_Hayden – **wolf master97**_

_Oliver/Maxwell – **Tacoflipper.**_

_Moon –** Luca the wolf**_

_Kimi – **Glowstonekiwi.**_

_Laura Wald – **Darkraigal28.**_

_TPI (Total Pokemon Island) characters – **PotatoDictater.** _

_I also want to make a huge Shoutout to the following people for reviewing alot:_

_**Ultra Princess Luna** (Who made a spin off of one of my chapters)_

_**Luca the Wolf**_

_**Glowstonekiwi**_

_**Darkraigal28**_

_**GrimlockWarrior**_

_**Wolf Master97**_

_And I would list everyone that Followed and Favorited the story, But I can't be bothered listing them all Lol._

_ONE MORE TO GO! Also, in the Q And A, how the legends are picked will be told AND there is little sneak peek of the first chapter of the sequel :P :P :P :P :P SO STAY TUNED!_

_As always, review, suggest or PM me. Poke_Spectre OUT!_

**Darkrai's injury of the day!**

Getting kicked off the Lumious tower by Deoxys and a massive Hangover!


	30. Chapter 29: QandA two

**LEGENDS IN A NEW WORLD: Chapter 29**

Disclaimer: I OWN POKEMON! Jk, I don't :(

* * *

A few days after the wedding, Spectre had everyone that participated in the trip and a few others were now sat down in front of what looked like a talk show stage.

"Welcome all! As you might all remember we did a Q and A whilst in the Human world. Well, I decided to bring it back!" Spectre announced.

"Last time we did it private…" Giratina asked with caution.

"Well, I thought this would be more entertaining!" Spectre chuckled as Nohail joined in with the joke.

"Up first is going to be Mew!" Spectre said, getting out a piece of paper. Mew walked up and sat down.

**Mew - What's 9 plus 10?**

"A number!" Mew shouted out happily.

**To Mew: Have one of the older Legends given you the "talk" yet?**

"The talk? What is that?" Mew asked Spectre. Spectre started to make cutting signals by his neck towards the camera to stop recording.

_**PLEASE STAND BY.**_

**Mew: Have some candy :)**

"Woo Hoo! Candy!" Mew celebrated.

**Mew: Can you share your Halloween candy with me? I finished all of mine...**

"Well, you can have some of the candy I just got! Here you go!" Mew said as the candy magically disappeared.

**Mew: Y U SO HYPER?**

"CAUSE WHY NOT!" Mew shouted happily, jumping up and down on the sofa.

**Mew: How old are you? And if you're the mother pokemon, why do you act like a child.**

"I dunno. Cause being immature is fun! Technically, I'm only a few years younger than the Weather trio and they are ancient, but I like being a kid. So I decided to stay that age for forever!" Mew explained, waving her arms in the air.

**Mew: HUGS!**

"Yay! I love Hugs!" Mew shouted, with a portal opening up and hugging Wolf master97, a guy that looked exactly like Hayden.

**One for Mew- Why is Mewtwo so much better than you are?**

"I'm not fazed! As long as Two is my friend, I'm happy!" Mew said.

"Mew. He hates you." Arceus said to Mew, who just shrugged her shoulders.

**Mew: More CANDY!**

"CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!" she yelled over and over again.

**Mew: How many licks would it take to get to the centre of this football field in diameter tootsie pop?**

"Well, lets go find out!" Mew said walking off the stage with the tootsie pop to go answer the question.

* * *

"Well, she just left. Eh, that was her last question anyways. Next is Arceus." Spectre said as she walked up.

**Arceus: Now that Mews occupied for the next week, you're welcome.**

"Thanks!" Arceus said in relief.

"I'm back!" Mew said walking in the door.

"You were saying?" Arceus grumbled.

**Arceus: What are you gonna do about all of Mew's candy?**

"Probably burn it." Arceus said straight forward.

**To Arceus: How is Giratina on Sex night? I:3**

Arceus gave Spectre a glare as Giratina blushed. "Do I have to answer this?" Arceus asked him

"Yep."

"(Sigh) He is alright. Kinda of weird having god and Satan fucking each other but eh." Arceus admitted.

**Arceus: IF you were to have kids what would they look like, would you like little Arceus' running around, or little Giratinas.**

"First off, I don't even know if we will get that far in the relationship. But who knows, if we do, I guess a blend, seeming I'm god. Imagine a little girl Giratina." Arceus laughed at the thought.

**Arceus: How stressful is your job? Also have two million cookies and candys! (Mew is probably gonna eat it (°3°)**

"I will have to admit, despite Spectre giving us shit for 3 months, having a break was great! You'll not believe half of the bullshit that gets reported. I'll take the cookies, but like I said before, I'll probably be burning the candy to stop Mew getting a hold of it." Arceus rambled on.

**Arceus: Are you sad that you have to go back to running the Universe?**

"Yes and no. Yes, because I have to go back to babysitting the idiots such as Raikou and Palkia. No, because I never took to granted my powers. The fact I, god of the pokemon world, was powerless against Oliver." Arceus stated.

**Arceus: Out of all the legends that did not go on the trip, top 3 that annoy you the most?**

"Probably Palkia because he has no common sense. Virizion, because of the way she acts, thinking she is a princess and that all the boys are willing to fuck her. And the one that annoys me the most probably the Red Genesect. We go back a long time, cause of him trying to defy me as he built up the Genesect army. I simply wiped out the species. But now some humans decided to resurrect them from a fossil as robots and advance them, giving them cannons on their backs." Arceus stated.

**Arceus - When will Sinnoh remakes be made?**

"I dunno. Ask Gamefreak when Pokemon Z or X2 Y2 or XYZ is being released, then we'll talk about Sinnoh remakes." She said.

**For Arceus- How does it feel to know that you created a bunch of screaming lunatics? Also, how does it feel to know that you are a primal Dunsparce?**

"About the Dunsparce bit, fuck you. And like I said in the first Q and A, I regret some of the Legends existence, but they are fundamental to the universe." Arceus moaned.

**Arceus: Do you have a secret Mega form we don't know about? And why Is Rayquaza so broken!**

"Not saying about the mega form, you have to wait and see. And don't blame me about Rayquaza, it's his fault. Thank you!" Arceus said pointing at him as she walked off the stage.

* * *

"Deoxys is up now!" Spectre shouted.

**Deoxys: How long will you stand being in that jail cell? Just punch through the friggin wall!**

"First off, that cell we were in was created to prevent people escaping. The only way to leave was via Oliver." Deoxys told the camera and audience.

**Deoxys: Did you know you are missing 3 things to be truly badass?**

"Does it look like I care? Every badass has their own way of being Badass. Mine is just my cool, death defying personality, these headphones and my witty comebacks" Deoxys listed.

**Deoxys: Do you know what those 3 things are?**

"Enlighten me." Deoxys said with a bored tone.

**Deoxys: They are, outrageously spikey hair, a sword that's clearly compensating for something and belts, lots and lots of belts.**

"The typical stereotype. Lemme guess? If it had of been 4 things, the forth would have been having extremely large muscles? Like I said before, I have my own way and works perfectly fine."

**Deoxys: So, was the female version of you your sister or friend or something?**

"Yes. She was my sister. We haven't been that close, but hey, at least I can call someone my sister" Deoxys admitted.

**For Deoxys- Would you enjoy hunting a massive serpent the size of a small island?**

"Would I ever! Count me in!" Deoxys yelled, interested in the hunt.

**For Deoxys again- Would you screw another Deoxys, if there were something different about them?**

"I dunno. I may seem like a guy that just wants to pull all the bitches. But in reality, I'm not into having a long term relationship. Besides, she would probably slow me down!" Deoxys said, not really caring about sharing info about his personal life.

**Deoxys: Just so you know, you're kind of the whipping boy for my stories, what are you gonna do about it now, bitch?**

"Absolutely nothing. I'm not that Deoxys, so not my problem. I feel sorry for the guy by the sound of things though." Deoxys admitted showing some sympathy.

**Deoxys: Any love interests?**

"Not looking for a long term relationship."

**Deoxys - Who do you like?**

"Like I said, not looking for a long term relationship."

**Deoxys: Has anyone every asked you out before or does all the girls just ignore you?**

"Nope. Never. I'm not fazed by it. Means one less person to slow me down." Deoxys said.

**Deoxys: The badass dude... Who do you like? (Cough) Diance (cough)**

"First off, who is Diance?" Deoxys joked.

"Taking it seriously" Spectre growled at him.

"Ugh, fine! No, I have no interest in Diancie. She is too timid and stuck up for me. Princess of the diamond kingdom this and princess of the diamond kingdom that." Deoxys explained. "We done?"

"Not quiet. Celebi come up and Deoxys stay here." Spectre told them. Celebi walked up and gave Deoxys a glare.

**Celebi &amp; Deoxys: Can you do me a favour? Duel, here are your swords. Now fight for the audience's**

Celebi furiously swung at Deoxys, but he simply deflected all of her hits. He then fight the sword out of her hand as she fell over on to the ground as Deoxys placed the tip of the sword centimetres away from her face.

"I win." He said before walking off back to the audience as Celebi went up next.

* * *

**Celebi: What was first thought on your human appearance?**

"Fan-Fucking-tastic. I look like a little twelvie." She said with an Agro tone.

**Celebi: How's Frank?**

"Oh yeah him. Well, the author forgot about him during the Oliver Arc. So let's just pretend he just died. But eh, I'm pretty sure he was cheating on me." Celebi admitted with a straight face.

**Celebi: Are you on any medication for some degree of insanity?**

"HEY! What are you trying to say here bub!? I'm just angry all the time because people piss me off so much! I'm not on any fucking drugs K?" Celebi screamed in anger.

**Celebi: Do you have issues?**

"Do you?" she asked with hostility.

**Here's one for Celebi- Has she considered torturing Deoxys instead of killing him, since he has that insane regeneration, it will provide more satisfaction?**

"As much of a good idea that is, he is too fast for me to actually capture. His reaction time is fucking out of this world." Celebi said.

* * *

She walked off as Darkrai walked on.

**Darkrai: Hey Darky boy! My team's gotten stronger! Wanna rematch?**

"Bring it!" Darkrai said determinedly.

**Darkrai: So, what was it like, being around sharks?**

"Scary as heck! If I hadn't of watch TV, I would have been there dinner!" Darkrai cowered.

**Darkrai (If he is alive): LOVE ME!**

"Whoa. Uh, I don't even know you?" Darkrai stumbled.

**Darkrai: You're the best! Meloetta or Cresselia doesn't deserve some one as awesome as you!**

"Uh, thanks I guess?" Darkrai muttered as Meloetta and Cresselia, who were both in the crowd gave him angry glares.

**Darkrai- How does it feel to know that you cock blocked yourself with Meloetta?**

"Don't remind me…" Darkrai mumbled.

**Darkrai: LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU! THE CREATURE!**

"AHHHH!?" Darkrai panicked. "Wai-? That's my shadow!" he fumed.

**Darkrai: So, you feeling better? How are the nightmares coming?**

"Slightly better. Getting acid poured on you, falling in to shark infested waters, having a car fall on you and nearly being burnt alive is pretty traumatising. And I think I'm starting to get a hand on controlling my powers!"

**To Darkrai: What's the best time you had with Meloetta?**

"The relationship itself… I wish I could all make it up…" Darkrai moaned, showing his grief.

**Darkrai: How did it feel to be a badass when you shot Max?**

"Well, it was me or him when I decided that I was going to kill Rayquaza. Do I show remorse right now? A little seeming I took a guy's life. What stopped me from killing Rayquaza was the fact I didn't want Latias to fall into depression again or worse…" Darkrai admitted his actions. "And knowing, me out of all people, saved the day. It gives me a good feeling"

**Darkrai: Are you now afraid of sharks.**

"Slightly."

**Darkrai: ... WHY! (Sobs) IS IT TRUE YA NOT COMING BACK? WHAT ABOUT HER? (Points to Mella)**

Meloetta face turned red from anger and was about to storm out before Nohail stopped her. Darkrai sighed. "Guessing this Question was sent in before they found out I was alive?" Darkrai left as three went up for short questions.

* * *

**Meloetta: Why can't you forgive the poor man and take him back? He's suffered every day since you left? Or do you not care? I think his daily injuries are enough to atone. (C the gag there?)**

"Then maybe he should have thought first before putting his lips on that slut's mouth and placing his hands on her arse!" Meloetta hissed.

**Meleotta - Give Darkrai a break! Ok, you should have seen some of the shit he went through.**

"The fact he can't spend a day without pissing his pants! Do you know what being cheated on is like!?" Meloetta screamed with tears running out of her eyes. She stormed off and out of the room.

**Cresselia: Are you still mad at Darkrai?**

"Not as much. After hearing he saved Rayquaza's life and he offered me to stay at his Island for as long as I like while mine got cleared, I lightened up a little." Cresselia admitted.

**Hayden: Tell me me, I, we, us? Nevermind, did you get laid?**

"Sadly not…" Hayden said scratching his head sheepishly.

* * *

Cresselia and Hayden left as Latios went up.

"This should be good…" Spectre muttered.

**Hey Latios, now that your fangirls know you're gay, how do they react to you now, knowing that there is less than 0% chance of getting with you?  
P.S, I found two weird stones, one is purple and blue, the other is purple and red. Do you want it?**

"A lot of them are avoiding me completely, but I'm fine with it. Means my life is slightly quieter. I've stayed friends with a couple such as Ho-Oh and Xerneas. It's sad that I broke their precious little hearts, but if it wasn't for my sexuality, I would most likely have been deleted by Valhond. As for the stones, sure I'll have them!" Latios said with the two stones appearing in his hand.

**Latios: I'm so very sorry about the whole AI thing and Reshiram killing you etc etc etc but don't forget anything that happened while in the distortion world!**

"I've come to grip that I can't deny what I truly I'm, so it's fine. As for Reshiram, we see eye to eye now. When she did kill me, I was never sent back to distortion world. All I saw was black." He admitted.

**Latios: Are you sad that you're just a computer program?**

"Like I said, I have accepted what I am. That's all I can do about." Latios said calmly.

**Latios: What does Death feel like?**

"It's hard to explain. When my old self sacrificed himself to save Alto mare, I felt nothing as I just faded away. As for Reshiram killing me, I knew it would be painful, but I had to make sure Zekrom knew the truth." Latios told the audience.

**Latios: So you're based off an anime character. A mix between a mass serial killer and a Bi guy? How do you feel about that?**

"Eh. Having those features saved my life when death was on the brink. So I'll say I'm fine with it. I think the serial killer part is gone for good now." Latios confessed.

**Latios: You're a Yandere girl right?**

"I guess in a way…" he said gloomily "If I have to have a nickname in the genre, I would prefer Yandere Boy…"**  
Latios: And your chosen target is Zekrom, right?**

"The prime reason I targeted Zekrom was because he saved me in the distortion world. That was the real Latios he saved. Something cracked in his mind due to the chaos of 13 years in the distortion world causing him to have an obsession with him, which Valhond didn't attend on, and then I was created. The obsession the real one had for Zekrom eventually turned into a virus inside of me resulting in a turn of my sexuality.**  
Latios: Is..is Zekrom your senpai?**

"If that's what you want to call it then yes. But I have agreed to stay friends regardless of the feelings I have for him…" Latios muttered.

**Latios (The one still in hell): How do you feel that there's a gay computer you that's alive right now.**

"The real Latios could not feature on the show tonight. So we went in to the distortion world and got an answer. He was surprised at first. Well, that's an understatement… he cursed quite a bit and yeah…" Spectre read off the piece of paper.

**Latios (live computer one): What are you gonna do now relating to Zekrom and Reshiram?**

"As I have already mentioned, I'm at eye to eye terms with Reshiram and we have become slightly friendlier to each other. As for Zekrom… as much as I have feelings for him, I have agreed to stay just friends." Latios muttered in embarrassment.

* * *

"All right, next up we have his sister and the wife to Rayquaza, Latias." Spectre announced. Latias walked up.

**Dear Latias: Congratz on getting married!**

"Hahaha. Thank you so much!" Latias thanked.

**Latias: That Oliver creep! Smack him upside the head for me!**

**To Latias: Snap out of it! Oliver is using you!**

**Latias: I hope Rayquaza kicks Oliver's ass!**

**Latias: Snap out of it!**

Latias just sweat dropped by the questions

"Well, Oliver is now dead thanks to Rayie and Darkrai. I'm in honest glad I have no memory of when I was with him. But his powers may have been strong, but the bond between me and Rayie was stronger!" Latias said.

"Yo, Rayquaza up you and Latias stay there" Spectre said. Rayquaza groaned as he know what was coming up next.

**Latias &amp; Rayquaza: So, what do you think the kids will be, Latias, Latios, Rayquazas or even hybrids?**

"Well, I don't know if it's possible for us unless Arceus bends some rules or we just do it in human form… I'm fine just knowing I got married to Rayie!" Latias chirped.

"If it is possible, probably like a Latias or Latios with my possible colour scheme and maybe my move set. I'll just never teach it how to master dragon ascent though." Rayquaza said.

**Latias: How many kids would you want as we all know he has no say in the matter. They're always your Latias, he's just a donor. As far as bottom line of where they are.**

Rayquaza just shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe two or three. I defiantly want to have a girl to name after my friend Bianca back in alto mare!" Latias told the camera.

* * *

"Latias, you may leave now. Ray stay." Spectre told the two.

**Rayquaza: Swag lv?**

"A couple of thousand. The humans of Hoenn bow down to my swagness. Is that even a word?" Rayquaza asked.

**Rayquaza - Now where from here?**

"Well, assuming Groudon and Kyogre go back to wanting to kill each other, stopping them from resetting the world. Watching over the world from the ozone layer and spending time with Latias. And anything else if I have some free time." Rayquaza listed, earning a few scoffs from the direction where Groudon and Kyogre were sitting.

**Rayquaza: Y U So Broken?**

"Why don't you learn to spell?... Ok I'm sorry, other than Arceus holding back, someone has to be the strongest mega. And that is me." Rayquaza admitted.

**Rayquaza: I'm sorry about the whole Oliver Latias thing. Where are you planning your wedding?**

"Guessing this was sent in before Oliver death. Well, now that ass is dead thanks to Darkrai. And the wedding has been and gone."

**To Rayquaza- Why are you such a bitch to get to? There is evil, and then there is rude, man! You are rude.**

"Well, I'm a pokemon right? An extremely over-powered one with Humans drooling to capture. You know? I'm just a pokemon that can stop two Primordial idiots from resetting the world, it's nothing. I'm not going to make myself easy to capture and besides, if they get even close, one hyperbeam or dragon pulse should do the trick!" Rayquaza explained.

**Rayquaza: How's it feel to be married now? Do you believe that you gave up your freedom by saying "I do" do you think anything will change.**

"This is what I want in life. To spend the rest of my existence with Latias. She is practically my life now, as you saw how easily I broke down when Oliver televised him proposing to her. So let's say I was to die tomorrow, I can die knowing I made the right choice in marrying the love of my life." Rayquaza said.

**Rayquaza: How badly does Latias have you whipped?**

Rayquaza just glared at Spectre.

"Whip as in torture or sexual bondage?" he grumbled.

"Either works."

"Ugh, ONCE! OK! ONCE Sexual bondage! All I'm saying!" Rayquaza shouted as he walked off.

* * *

"Giratina is up now!" Spectre yelled.

**Giratina: I want a Platinum remake! Primal Creation trio!**

"As sad as it is, I can only see diamond and pearl remakes and then a platinum or renegade episode as a post story plot. As for the primal, Dialga and Palkia can have Primal forms, I want mega evolution" Giratina explained.

**To Giratina- Why are you so GOD DAMN AWESOME? I freaking loved you in Diamond.**

"Hahaha! Thanks man!" Giratina thanked. "Trust me! I was better in Platinum with my Origin form, with all the spikes, the face mask thing, the tendrils!" Giratina complemented himself.

**Giratina: Are you and Arcy gonna marry?**

"We have only been dating for a few months now. Maybe in a year or two if I can muster up the courage. I mean Ray and Latias had been dating for 13 years." Giratina said.

**Giratina - Primal or mega form?**

"Mega form." Giratina confessed.

**Giratina: Hang in there! And good luck with Arceus! Don't tell Arceus, but I think of you as a deity over her.**

"Shhh. Not so loud! Thanks though…" Giratina whispered as looked over to see if Arceus heard. Thankfully not. Speaking of which, Spectre told her to come over here.

**Arceus &amp; Giratina: Has the experience given you too any, incentives? wink wink**

The both just blushed before Giratina cleared his throat.

"Well, you could say not enough incentives hehe." He joked only to earn a slap on the head by Arceus.

"No comment." She said as she dragged Giratina off the stage.

* * *

"Up next shall be Reshiram!"

**Reshiram: HOW DARE YOU!**

"How dare me what? Decapitating Latios? Manipulating Zekrom in to killing Innocents? Remember! I was against my own will." Reshiram yelled slightly.

**Reshiram: Other than Zekrom, now you two broke up, who would you be interested in?**

"Like I said the other day, I'm not ready for dating again. The only person I have ever loved has been him. Boys you can try, but you are guaranteed to fail!" Reshiram explained.

**Reshi: (tackles her) YOU GET BACK WITH ZEKROM NOW!**

A random person that looked exactly like Moon was dragging Zekrom along and then spear tackled Reshiram.

"What the!? Security!" Reshiram shouted at Nohail, who teleported the person away.

"Zekrom you can stay, some group questions now…"

**Zekrom&amp;Reshiram: Are you 2 back together? Cause I was rooting for you.**

"No. We are not. We have agreed to remain friend at the hall but in the outside world, we have to fight. A few of the legends avoid us because of our relationship. But thank you for the support." Reshiram explained.

"It's funny, a few legends actually said to me they were impressed that we kept the secret a secret for so long! Our arguing convinced everyone we hated each other. Then the fact neither of us have been in a relationship!" Zekrom continued on.

**Zekrom and Reshiram: So now that your secret is out, now what?**

"Remain friends, like I said." Reshiram said as Zekrom nodded in agreement. Reshiram left as Zekrom stayed.

**Zekrom and Reshiram: Does Kyurem require you two to become Black and white Kyurem?**

"No. The bastard has mastered his powers and now can change at free will" Zekrom answered.

* * *

"Zek. Your turn now."

**Zekrom: Get back with Reshi!**

"The relationship is over. But we will remain friends. I'm sorry…" Zekrom said gloomily.

**Zekrom: Other than Reshiram, now you two broke up, who would you be interested in?**

"I dunno. Like Reshiram said, I'm not ready to go back into the dating game just yet. Over time, maybe." Zekrom admitted.

**Zekrom: You broke up with your lover of years on, because she was under mind control and killed Latios, who was trying to kill her for like 5 chapters. Did Latios make you gay?**

"Listen. At the time, I was in shock and in panic after just seeing someone get decapitated in front of me, I wasn't thinking straight. And now that everyone knows, I decided to make the break up permanent…" Zekrom stressed.

**Zekrom: Ask out Diancie, she seems nice :) Once you get over Reshiram that is...**

"Thanks but… Diancie is nice and all, but a fairy and Dragon… Yeah." Zekrom said before getting up and going.

* * *

"Come on up Kyogre!" Spectre called out.

**Kyogre: Groudon's not a bad guy! Please try being friends with him?**

Kyogre just started rubbing her temples on the side of her head.

"Ugh, were friends for now. But most likely, we will go back to slaughtering each other." Kyogre moaned.

**For Kyogre- How does it feel, knowing that you took an hour and a half of my life to catch with a Pokeball?**

"Good. I hope that version of me origin pulsed your ass open!" Kyogre snapped.

"Trust me! On my first go of Alpha sapphire, it took me 2 and a half hours cause the bitch would not stay in!" Spectre explained his troubles.

**Kyogre: How is your relationship with Hayden?**

"We keep in contact which is good! About a month ago, he sent me a picture of the titanic on the bottom of the ocean!" Kyogre explained.

**Kyogre: So, what are you gonna do now, you know being friend ish with Groudon?**

"Stay friends until one of us does something so stupid, it will return us back to killing each other." Kyogre said blandly.

**Kyogre: Don't be such a bitch when it comes to: Groudon and Moon also When r u going to ask Groudon out?**

Kyogre started to blush madly.

"HEY! HEY! She started that argument! And asking… him out? I'm kind of into Hayden, I think I'll stay friends for now." Kyogre retaliated.

* * *

Kyogre left as Groudon walked on.

**Groudon: Nice going with the fish! And Chelsea will beat Man U! You gonna ask Kyogre out sometime?**

"First off, 14th. And thanks, I thought giving her support when in a dire time would earn me some brownie points for a while. And about asking her out, seeming that was my ultimate goal and that kind of failed, I'm ok with friends. Besides, who knows when we might go back to killing each other?" Groudon admitted sheepishly.

**Groudon: Did you ever really care about soccer or was that something you took up to piss her off?**

"Honestly, not really. I saw it as a way see if we have the same interests and in the end we just picked the teams cause of the colours" Groudon confessed.

**Groudon: what where in those 'special pictures?' For all we know, they were men, or fluffy mew pictures?**

"You implying I'm gay? Or worse fluffy Mew photos!? No! Seeming they found them all in the salvaging of the house might as well spill the beans, they were sexual photographs of some of the females and let's say kinky positions… yeah, the other day, I found out they found them during Latias bachelorette party and they decided to brutally beat me up after the wedding!" Groudon said, rubbing his head.

**For Groudon- How does it feel to know that in the original games, Kyogre would kick his ass?**

Groudon just pulled the middle finger at the camera.

"That was 2002. Times have changed." He hissed.

**Groudon: What are you gonna do now about being a player?**

"I'll still flirt from time to time again. But I think I'll go easy for a while seeming they found the photos…" Groudon muttered.

**Groudon: You have a girl (Moon) begging to be with you. Why did you not hook up with her?**

"I honestly don't know why. She was into me, yet I wasn't into her, yet she was willing to help me get with Kyogre while I completely ignored her feelings. Looking back on it now… eh, she probably hates me seeming she was the one that found the photos." Groudon said, showing some signs of regret.

**Groudon: When are you gonna ask Kyogre on a date?**

"Beats me. Would like to, but we'll stay friends for now."

* * *

"OK! Nohail, you have some questions to answer!" Spectre told him.

**Nohail: U AWESOME**

"I know I'm the best!" he boasted.

**To Nohail: Swag**

"Right back at yah!" Nohail said, clicking his fingers at the camera.

**Nohail: So now that you're free, what you going to do now?**

"Well, after the chaos caused in earth, I decided to re-design our contact and return as Spectres assistant." Nohail explained.

**One for Nohail- What is your favourite memory?**

"Easily dragging Dinosaurs through a portal and then riding them into battle, even if it did only last a few minutes in the city!" Nohail said.

**Nohail - If you could wipe out one country in the human world, what one and why?**

"Hard choice. Not answering for reasons. One: I don't want to receive hate and Two: What if people that are from that country are reading. Eh, I'll just blow up Narnia cuz why not!" Nohail explained.

**Dear Nohail: Tell us how to author system works?**

"Ok. So people are inherited into being students, and if successful, they will become Authors. The next rank is Admin, for example, Valhond. Spectre was retarded and forgot to explain there are four Admins, with both me and Spectre working under Valhond. And then there is the Owner, said to be the origin of existence itself. So Students, then Author, the admin and then Owner!" Nohail finished off.

* * *

"Righto then! Time for all questions!"

**All: Best memory of the trip?**

**Arceus – **Getting with Giratina.

**Darkrai – **Honestly, Killing Oliver and saving the day.

**Celebi – **Meeting Frank.

**Latias – **Rayie proposing to me.

**Mew – **Halloween!

**Rayquaza – **Proposing to Latias.

**Zekrom – **Anytime with Reshiram until the secret got out…

**Groudon – **the Burma trail with Kyogre.

**Deoxys – **killing that serpent was fun, I guess.

**Giratina – **I maned up and asked out Arceus.

**Kyogre – **Meeting Hayden!

**Reshiram – **Is it bad if I say decapitating Latios was slightly pleasuring? Even if I was against my own will?

**Latios – **Defying Valhond.

**Nohail – **Riding into a city on Dinosaurs.

**Spectre – **Getting my Powers back!

* * *

**For everyone- Who is your biggest crush, if you have one? It can't be your current partner *Cough Cough Arceus and Latias.* It also has to be a Pokemon.**

**Arceus – **Lugia. I know that British prick has been into me for years, but it was one sided. So I'll just go with that.

**Darkrai – **Meloetta or Cresselia… But Cress is taken so…

**Celebi – **All the boys here are morons! Ugh, I guess Yveltal seeming we sharing the same goals in killing everything that pisses us off.

**Latias – **I'm married now so I'm not answering this!

**Mew – **Manaphy is pretty cute.

**Rayquaza – **I'm with Latias on this one.

**Zekrom – **… Ho-oh maybe… I don't know… I'm not ready.

**Groudon – **Kyogre despite everything I've said…

**Deoxys – **Do I have to answer this? Shit… maybe Suicune? I really don't care as long as there not a stuck up bitch.

**Giratina – **Maybe Xerneas? She is nice, pretty and good will. But then again when I was a renegade, I said some pretty nasty shit about her…

**Kyogre – **I'll just say Terrakion, because he is strong and handsome.

**Reshiram – **I'm still into Zekrom… but you know…

**Latios – **Is it bad to say still Zekrom…

**Nohail – **Eh, I don't need love.

**Author – **Me get with a Pokemon? HAHAHAH!

* * *

**Favourite YouTuber.**

**Arceus – **Any Youtuber that doesn't do Minecraft vids…

**Darkrai – **GameboyLuke or Patterrz

**Celebi – **Any channel that involved torture or murder styles and I'm sweet.

**Latias – **Zoella

**Mew – **(ThefineBros) Kids react to:

**Rayquaza – **NateWantsToBattle

**Zekrom – **Let's Play

**Groudon –** MarcusDibble

**Deoxys – **Nitro circus

**Giratina – **KingBach

**Kyogre – **Zoella

**Reshiram – **ThatcherJoe

**Latios – **All the Sidemen channels (KSI, Miniminter, Vikkstar123, Zerkaa Etc.)

**Nohail – **MunchingOrange or Verlisify.

**Author – **TVFilthyFrank. (**WARNING:** Unless you want to be mentally disturbed and disgusted. This is the guy to watch. One of his recent videos, he made his friend (who lost a bet) get a Pewdiepie tattoo on his ass) I really don't know what's wrong with me. **WARNING**

* * *

"And folks that is all-"Spectre started only to be cut off.

"HEY! What about you!" Arceus demanded.

"Oh, I didn't get any questions… boo hoo." Spectre said sarcastically.

"Stop lying Spector boy!" an unknown voice boomed out.

"No… that voice…" Spectre muttered. "HE IS BACK! LEGENDS HIDE FLEE WHILST YOU CAN!" Spectre screamed.

"Uh, from who?" Giratina asked.

"DOES IT MATTER!? When I first became Author, I met this demon!" Spectre yelled.

"Now that's just rude." The voice said as a human was now behind Spectre.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US, YOU FAGGOT!?" Spectre yelled at the person that… looked exactly like him.

"Dude, calm down. I'm not here to do anything other than read the questions directed to you." The human said. Spectre just started whimpering.

"And you are who?" Rayquaza asked this time.

"Oh, my name is not important, all you need to know is that I'm Spectre alter-ego in a physical form." The man now identified as Spectre's alter ego.

"Spectre, has an alter ego? Why haven't we ever seen you before?" Latias questioned.

"Simple. We split apart when Spectie became author. I've travelled through universes ever since, then heard he went on a little adventure for 3 months" he said

"I have to admit, I've watch videos of you grow from what you once were to where you now. But unfortunately-" the alter ego started only to be cut off by spectre.

"Aww, Shucks. That actually kind of sweet of you." Spectre said out loud.

"… You've become an even bigger retard…" he said before walking off to answer the questions directed for Spectre.

Spectre face went from a happy one to a frown.

* * *

**Spectre: What inspired you to write this awesome Fan Fiction? Plus I'll be Following Sequel when it is first up!**

"One day, I was just watching TV I think some city show, not Pokemon because the English version is cringe worthy. I was also playing I think ORAS at the time, trying to capture one of the Regi's and I said to myself, 'What if legends were to go to a human world without Pokemon as Humans' and here we are today!" the alter ego explained.

**Annnnnd To Spectre: Thanks for this awesome story!**

"Like I said Spectre over here has developed a lot since the first chapter. Looking at the first chapter to today." he said, implying Spectres improvement.

**Spectre: Did you know Celebi lit your pants on fire?**

Spectre started to run around, cursing as his pants were burning away. The alter ego just chuckled, while Spectre just cried.

"Can (Sniff) you all go please. I'm being tortured enough as it is being in this fags presences?" Spectre cried as all the legends left. However… there was one question left.

**Spectre: So, can you give us a sneak peak of the sequel? How will that work?**

"Right, the last question and the last bit of the story. Fitting it is a question about the sequel, the legends don't know it yet. So pretty much Spectre and I will be picking events that happen through the course of history such as ancient Rome, Vikings, pirates, French revolution etc. Of course it is not going to be 100% right and that and the fact the legends will all be fucking around." The alter ego explained.

"For the viewers that arrived after the first few chapters, there will be a poll, with every legendary (minus a few such as Phione, Rotom and Volcanion). You'll get 7 picks out of about 50 legends. Only 10 will be joining Arceus into this trip from hell, meaning only 11 are going. It would mean the world if you were to vote! And as for that sneak peak, you could read the little preview here and then go and read the first chapter. Or go there straight away as the first chapter will be up when this one is. So here is the sneak peek!" the alter ego explained. "Role the clip"

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_ACTION!_

* * *

"_Tsk. You're more stubborn than I thought o chosen one. Allowing your friend to die just like that…" a figure standing in the shadows spoke._

_A man about 18 looked up with black rings around his eyes. He black raven hair was all greasy as was his skin. He had bruises over his body. He was clutching on to an unrecognizable Pokemon due to the damage done to it._

"_Yo-you'll never know…" the man spoke._

"_Never know what? May I ask?"_

_What… it's arg! Like to be… Human…" the man spat. _

"_Your right… I'll never know… but you and I are yet so alike at the same time…" the figure spoke._

"_And I can't have any loose ends, now can I?" he muttered._

"_PLEASE! NO!" _

"_THEN TELL ME! Where is the file on the Author!"_

* * *

"And that's all you're getting. As the first chapter is already out! From the bottom of my heart! I thank you all for reading. PEACE!" the alter ego said before disappearing.

* * *

Author's Note: It's been a blast this last 8 months and to finish it with a fun Q and A, what more can I say!

And for the final time (Well for this story Lel) Review, suggest or PM. Poke_Spectre Out!

**SEQUEL IS OUT NOW!**


End file.
